


Von Sündenböcken und roten Schafen

by LockXOn



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Multiple Genres, One Shot Collection, StandAlones
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 64,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LockXOn/pseuds/LockXOn
Summary: Autorennotizen





	1. Am Anfang war die Tat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Autorennotizen](https://triggerxhappy.blogger.de/stories/2681522/)

Gedankenverloren wanderte Bruce über nasse Pflastersteine, die Stirn in tiefe Falten gelegt, den Griff seines Regenschirms leicht hin und her drehend.

 

Stundenlang hatte er über die zahlreichen Überwachungskameras in der Bathöhle das Treiben auf dem hauseigenen Friedhof verfolgt, seit der unerwartete Besucher den Fuß durch die eiserne Gitterpforte gesetzt hatte, bis er sich schließlich dazu entschlossen hatte, dem Ganzen ein Ende zu setzen.

 

Lange hatte er darüber nachgegrübelt, was Jason an diesem Abend an sein Grab getrieben hatte, ohne zu einem Schluss zu kommen. Es war kein besonderer Gedenktag, zumindest keiner, von dem er wusste. Erst hatte er geglaubt, sein entfremdeter Sohn wollte dem neuesten Bewohner dieses bedrückenden Ortes den längst überfälligen Respekt zollen, doch er war nicht einmal in die Nähe von Timothys Grab gegangen. Stattdessen hatte er zielsicher den Weg zum eigenen eingeschlagen, sich nach einer vollen halben Stunde Regungslosigkeit davor auf Knien zu Boden sinken lassen – und seitdem kontemplierte er. Scheinbar in stillem Grauen, denn zwischendurch war er dreimal wie von der Tarantel gestochen aufgefahren, blindlings in Panik Richtung Ausgang gestürzt ...

 

Und doch kurz vor der Pforte wieder in sich zusammengesunken und langsam an denselben Platz zurückgekehrt, um wieder dieselbe meditative Haltung einzunehmen.

 

Bruce hatte sich zum Eingreifen entschieden, nachdem er sich nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit hintenüber aufs Gesäß fallengelassen und sich resigniert anmutend zusammengekrümmt hatte.

 

Seufzend fragte er sich, was dieser notorische Störenfried nun wieder ausheckte. Er machte sich Sorgen. Um Jason. Wegen Jason. Bruce – Batman – trug eine Menge Verantwortung für eine Menge Leute. Das schloss Jason mit ein, aber alle anderen nicht automatisch aus, was sein Zweitältester in seinen berüchtigten Wutanfällen leider allzu häufig vergaß. Und auch, wenn seine Ausraster wesentlich seltener geworden waren und vielleicht sogar manchmal aus nachvollziehbaren Gründen erfolgten, durften sie sich nichts vormachen. Sie mussten an die anderen Familienmitglieder denken und Jasons Psyche war nicht gefestigt genug. Viel beständiger zwar als noch unter dem unmittelbaren Einfluss der Lazarusgrube, Zeit und Vernunft hatten den Wahnsinn unter Kontrolle zu bringen vermocht, aber das Gift kursierte noch immer in Jasons Adern und nichts konnte etwas daran ändern. Einmal dem Einfluss der Gruben ausgesetzt, verschwand er nicht mehr – höchstens vielleicht mit dem Tod.

 

Und im Moment sah es ihm unangenehm danach aus, als wollte sich Jason zu Tode kasteien.

 

Doch ehe Bruce einen weiteren Todesfall in der Familie duldete, setzte er sich lieber mit Jasons unberechenbaren Launen auseinander sowie mit den ewigen Streitereien, meistens, wenn es um Vertrauen ging, gegenseitiges Vertrauen, das er ihm einfach nicht entgegenbringen konnte. Und so stellte sich Bruce innerlich vorsorglich auf einen weiteren Zank ein. Normalerweise zog Jason es vor, bei seinen Anwandlungen allein gelassen zu werden. Diese Freiheit hatte Bruce ihm gönnen wollen, aber jetzt erschien es ihm eindeutig genug. Was immer er auch gerade tat, es musste eine Menge innere Unruhe bedeuten und noch mehr Schrecken und negative Erinnerungen wecken.

 

Eins war klar: Jason schien nicht bereit, das Unternehmen aufzugeben, ehe er zufriedenstellende Ergebnisse vorzuweisen hatte, sonst hätte er den Friedhof längst verlassen – was dieses Unternehmen war oder wie diese Ergebnisse aussehen sollten und wem er sie vorweisen wollte, konnte Bruce nur ahnen. Aber es musste ihm außerordentlich wichtig sein, um im strömenden Gewitterregen in der Dunkelheit der Nacht auf seinen Grabstein zu starren und in seiner verstörenden Vergangenheit zu schwelgen. Denn etwas anderes gab es für ihn an diesem Ort nicht zu tun.

 

Bruce trat aus der letzten Wegbiegung heraus und musste nur noch wenige Schritte tun, um neben Jason angekommen zu sein. Nichts an der kauernden Körperhaltung ließ erkennen, dass er seine Anwesenheit registriert hatte, doch es hätte ihn sehr gewundert – beinahe besorgt – wenn ihm tatsächlich nicht bewusst war, dass er Gesellschaft bekommen hatte.

 

Eine Weile stand er stumm da, begnügte sich nur damit, mit dem breiten Schirm den Regen von ihnen fernzuhalten, auch wenn das bei dem hoffnungslos durchnässten Jungen keinen Unterschied mehr machte, und lauschte.

 

Wenn Jason weinte, schluchzte er nicht herzerweichend wie Richard, oder wie es Timothy getan hatte. Erstaunlicherweise war er aber auch nicht aggressiv in seinem Kummer, wie sie es von Damian gewohnt waren. Nein, wenn er keine Show abziehen wollte, wenn er kein absonderliches Zeichen setzen wollte, wenn er eine Schwäche nicht zugeben wollte und man sich deshalb umgehend sicher sein konnte, dass es wirklich, wirklich ernst war ...

 

Dann weinte Jason still, geräuschlos, ohne jede Möglichkeit, trotz nahezu schmerzhaft zusammengebissenen Zähnen die nicht versiegen wollenden Tränenbäche über glühenden Wangen zurückzuhalten, und nur an seiner unregelmäßigen Atmung erkannte man die Anspannung, jeder Atemzug schwer und stockend, als musste sich der Sauerstoff Millimeter für Millimeter an einem sperrigen Hindernis vorbeiarbeiten.

 

„Tut mir leid wegen der Umstände“, ertönte es plötzlich gedämpft durch das Bündel Gliedmaße, die Jason in ein so kleines Paket wie möglich zu pressen versuchte, „Ich wollte hier fertig sein, bevor du misstrauisch wirst, aber entweder hab ich die Zeit vergessen oder du hast dieses Mal schneller die Geduld verloren als üblich.“ Jason hob den Kopf ein Stück, blickte knapp über die eigenen Knie erneut auf das finstere Monument, das seinen Namen trug. Bruce konnte nur spekulieren, was das für ein Gefühl war. Sie beide waren pragmatisch, aber konnte man pragmatisch genug sein für die Existenz des eigenen Grabs? Jasons Stimme war so leise, dass er sie kaum verstand: „Aber es hat keinen Sinn. Es hat einfach keinen Sinn. Ich verschwinde.“

 

Er machte keine Anstalten aufzustehen.

 

Bruce ging in die Hocke, ohne den Blick abzuwenden: „Warum bist du hier, Jay?“ Die grauen Augen wanderten etwas ziellos umher. Unsicherheit. Das diskrete Schlucken unterstrich den Eindruck von Befangenheit – der Grund blieb zu ermitteln.

 

„Wegen ... wegen Tim“, murmelte Jason schließlich kleinlaut, als ob Trauer um ein verstorbenes Familienmitglied eine verwerfliche Angelegenheit war. Nach Jasons Einstellung stimmte das vielleicht sogar. „Du bist hier an der falschen Adresse“, erwiderte Bruce ruhig und wies mit dem Kinn den Weg hinunter, „du hast nicht einmal die grobe Richtung seines Grabs getroffen.“ Er bemühte sich, jeglichen Humor oder gar Vorwurf aus der Stimme zu verbannen, um nicht den Eindruck zu erwecken, dass er Jason nicht glaubte.

 

Als dieser nichts erwiderte, seufzte er und ließ sich endlich neben ihn auf die kalten Steine sinken. Ihm fröstelte es unmittelbar. Jason musste durchgefroren sein! Er musste diese Sache schleunigst klären und ihn aufwärmen, wollte er keine gesundheitlichen Einschränkungen riskieren. „Ich dachte, du glaubst nicht an seinen Tod?“, fragte er so gelassen wie möglich, „Deswegen hast du doch auch nicht an der Beerdigung teilgenommen, oder?“ „Das tue ich auch nicht“, dementierte Jason automatisch, nur um dann aber so unendlich leise, fast schuldbewusst hinzuzufügen, „Ich denke nur ... Es ist immer besser, vorbereitet zu sein, richtig?“

 

Bruce wollte es nicht zugeben, denn jede Unterstützung von Jasons Verblendung konnte nur seinem sowieso schon angeschlagenen Geist schaden, aber es tat unendlich gut, jemanden zu haben, der mit formvollendeter Selbstsicherheit behaupten konnte, dass Timothy Jackson Drake noch unter den Lebenden weilte und lediglich wiedergefunden werden musste – nun Zweifel von derselben Person vernehmen zu müssen, hinterließ ein dumpfes Gefühl in seiner Brust.

 

Als verlöre er ihn ein weiteres Mal, dieses Mal endgültig.

 

Als tötete Jason seinen Bruder.

 

Es war ein beunruhigender Vergleich, zu nah an einer gar nicht so veralteten Erinnerung, und unfair noch dazu, und so schüttelte er verärgert den Kopf über sich selbst.

 

Timothy war tot. Jason konnte nichts dafür. Er würde die Verzweiflung über den Verlust des einen nicht an dem anderen auslassen, nur weil dieser sich aus Trotz wahrscheinlich sogar gleichgültig gegenüber jeder Beschuldigung gestellt hätte.

 

„Wenn es sich als wahr rausstellt ...“, unterbrach Jason die düsteren Gedanken oh so zögerlich, „Wenn er wirklich ... wenn er wirklich ... B, wenn wir was tun können, um ihn zurückzuholen, werden wir es tun ... richtig?“ „Jay“, antwortete er ihm so fest und entschlossen wie möglich, ahnte er doch, wie wichtig gerade diesem Jungen – einem wandelnden schockierenden, unerklärlichen Phänomen – eine überzeugte und überzeugende Antwort sein musste, „wenn wir tatsächlich etwas tun können, werde ich keine Mühen und Gefahren scheuen, es zu tun.“ Jason musterte ihn einige lange Sekunden von der Seite und legte dann das Kinn sachte auf den Knien ab: „... Okay.“

 

Bruce wartete geduldig, doch nach einigen Minuten Schweigen erinnerte er sich an die nötige Sicherstellung von Jasons Wohlbefinden und trieb die Aussprache voran: „Erzählst du mir jetzt, was du hier tust?“ Ein kaum merklicher Schauer ging durch Jasons Körper, gepaart mit einem erneuten Schlucken und dem überdeutlichen Versuch, jedweden Blickkontakt zu vermeiden. Hätte er nicht jahrelange Erfahrung in Psychoanalyse gehabt, hätte ihn das Herumdrucksen seines Sorgenkinds überaus beunruhigt – Jason wägte offenbar sehr genau ab, ob und was er ihm mitteilen sollte, um nicht in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten.

 

Und als sich ein eindeutig erzwungenes Grinsen auf dem aschfahlen Gesicht ausbreitete, bekam er es tatsächlich ein bisschen mit der Angst zu tun.

 

Jason lachte, ein gebrochenes, an Hysterie grenzendes Geräusch, welches er am liebsten sofort vergessen hätte: „Weißt du, du hast es damals völlig falsch angefasst, B! Ich meine, ich mach dir keinen Vorwurf, du warst ziemlich durch den Wind nach ... nach ... der Sache mit Leviathan und Talia und so und ... und wenn ich daran zurückdenke, muss ich zugeben, dass es eine gute Idee war. Ein Strohhalm, dein letzter wahrscheinlich, aber einen Versuch wert, das seh ich jetzt ein, okay? Damals war ich nur ... Naja, ein bisschen schockiert, dass du mich so bereitwillig zur Schlachtbank hast führen können, aber jetzt seh ich es ein, wirklich. Ich meine, Damian ist ... ist dein ‚Echter‘, also ...“ Ein mühsames Schlucken überdeckte notdürftig das Brechen der Stimme.

 

Bruce hielt sich energisch davon ab, ihm den Mund zuzuhalten – oder noch besser, mit beiden Händen aufs eigene Gesicht einzuschlagen, bis sich die auf ihn einstürzenden Erinnerungen, der plötzlich entstandene Kloß in seinem Hals sowie die Felsen in seinem Magen pulverisierten. Denn er wusste augenblicklich, worauf das Gespräch hinauslaufen sollte. Stattdessen zwang er sich, weiterhin aufmerksam zuzuhören.

 

Jason rieb sich über die Augen, um sich Regenwasser und verbliebene Tränen heraus zu wischen, und fuhr dann fort, wieder leiser, aber zum Glück gefasster, sodass sein Mentor vorerst keine weiteren durch abgrundtief schlechtes Gewissen hervorgerufene Alpträume befürchtete.

 

„Ich sehʼs ein, aber ... Ich kannʼs immer noch nicht fassen, dass du mich nach Qurac gebracht hast.“

 

Durch abgrundtief schlechtes Gewissen hervorgerufene Alpträume Ahoi.

 

... Aufpassen. Zuhören. Es ging hier nicht um ihn.

 

Jason wischte sich erneut mit dem Ärmel übers Gesicht: „Um irgendwas Verwertbares über meine Wiederbelebung rauszufinden. Für Damian. Ich verstehʼs ja, okay? Aber ...“ Ein Schluchzen entfuhr seiner Kehle, welches er entgegen jeden besseren Wissens nicht unterdrücken konnte. „Aber alles, was ich mit dem Ort verbinde, ist mein Tod“, presste er mühsam hervor, gefolgt von einem abgehackten Kichern, „Total kontraproduktiv, B! Hat sich was mit ʼnem Weg zur Wiederbelebung.“ Seine Atmung ging wieder etwas schwerer und er starrte stur geradeaus, die Arme fest, fester um die Unterschenkel legend, nahezu krampfhaft darum gewickelt. „Ich war vor Kurzem wieder da, weißt du? Hatte ʼne kleine Episode, Flashbacks und Aussetzer ... Hatte vielleicht auch was mit der Gehirnerschütterung zu tun, aber ... Hab noch nicht mal gemerkt, was sie in der Zwischenzeit mit mir angestellt haben“, er lachte kurz auf, als wäre irgendetwas am Gesagten irrsinnig komisch, „Aber ist ja egal.“

 

Bruce stimmte dem nicht zu. Bruce stimmte dem ganz und gar nicht zu. Und er musste sich sehr dazu zwingen, sich nicht vom Wesentlichen ablenken zu lassen und Jason umgehend sehr genau zu verhören, warum um alles in der Welt er nach Äthiopien gereist war, wie er sich eine Gehirnerschütterung zugezogen hatte und wer was in welcher Zwischenzeit mit ihm angestellt hatte – um den Verantwortlichen anschließend einen ausgesprochen förmlichen Besuch abzustatten. Stattdessen atmete er selbst tief durch, so heimlich wie möglich, um den Bericht nicht unnötig zu unterbrechen. Obwohl ihm keineswegs gefiel, in welche Richtung er ging.

 

Jason sah zu Boden, angespannt und nervös.

 

„Auf jeden Fall ... Ich hockte da in dieser Zelle, keinen Kilometer von diesem vermaledeiten Lagerhaus entfernt – oder zumindest dem Trümmerhaufen, der davon übriggeblieben ist – und es lief alles direkt vor mir ab, wie ein Film ... Noch nicht mal wie vorm inneren Auge, B, ich war da, er war da, ich hab ihn greifen und mit Blei vollpumpen können, einfach so! Es war ... gruselig, echt gruselig, aber gleichzeitig ziemlich befriedigend, ihn am eigenen Blut ersticken zu sehen ... Zumindest bis er wiedergekommen ist. Und er ist immer wiedergekommen. Und dann fing das Ganze von vorne ...“

 

Eilig legte er die Hand über den Mund und kniff die Augen zusammen, um den aufsteigenden Mageninhalt am Austreten zu hindern. Ein schwacher Hustenanfall schüttelte ihn und er schwieg eine Weile, um sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Bruce neben ihm blieb so bewegungslos wie eine Statue. Er vernahm ihn nicht mal mehr atmen. Jason seufzte.

 

„Ich ... ich will nur damit sagen, dass ich es immer und immer wieder durchlebt hab, und nichts kam zurück bezüglich meiner ... keine Ahnung ... meiner ‚Auferstehung‘. Es war auch nicht obskur oder so ʼn Scheiß, es war alles so klar und deutlich und wenn was Nützliches dabei gewesen wäre, ich würdʼs dir sagen, glaub mir! Aber ... es ging alles nur bis zur Explosion ... und dann nichts. Und dann fingʼs von vorne an. Absolut uninteressant.“

 

Nur Jason. Nur Jason konnte so abfällig über sich richten, den erlebten Schrecken als uninteressant zu bezeichnen. Bruce wollte ihn packen und schütteln und verlangen, ihm zu sagen, wer ihm ein derart geringes Selbstvertrauen eingeredet hatte, doch er fürchtete, die Antwort bereits zu kennen. Seine Hände ballten sich trotzdem zu Fäusten, die Knöchel traten weiß hervor.

 

„Und nachdem wir wieder hier waren, nachdem ich eine Weile drüber nachgedacht hab ... dachte ich mir, wahrscheinlich war es blöd, am Ort meines Ablebens nach Lösungen zu suchen, weißt du? Ich dachte, wäre es nicht viel sinnvoller, am Ort meiner Wiederbelebung zu suchen? Also bin ich hierher und ... und hab mir gedacht, wenn ich hier sitze und es auf mich wirken lasse und es nicht abblocke wie sonst ... Ich ... ich hab nie aktiv versucht, mich daran zu erinnern, was ich vergessen hab, okay!? Ich wollte einfach nur das vergessen, woran ich mich erinnere! Ich meine ... ich hatte dieses miese Gefühl bei der Sache, als ob es wirklich, wirklich nicht so gut wäre, mich daran zu erinnern, wie ich in ... in meinem ... Ich meine, es ist nicht unbedingt angenehm, im eigenen Sarg aufzuwachen und ... Ich hatte nichts, womit ich arbeiten konnte, B, nur ʼne Gürtelschnalle und meine Hände und ich glaube, ich bin in ziemliche Panik verfallen, ʼtschuldige, deshalb bin ich vielleicht nicht auf die optimale Lösung gekommen, ich hab einfach nur gegraben ...“

 

Ein erneutes Schluchzen übertönte das Prasseln der Regentropfen auf den harten Boden. Jason vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen und begann damit, rhythmisch vor und zurück zu schaukeln, als benötigte er Hilfe beim Atmen. Es nutzte nichts.

 

Bruce bedeckte sich nun doch die Augen mit einer Hand.

 

 „Und ich kann mich an den ganzen Dreck erinnern, den ich geschluckt hab und an die Enge und Dunkelheit und dass ich keine Luft bekommen hab und dass ich einfach nur raus wollte ... Es war so ein Wetter wie heute, glaub ich, ich glaube, es hat geblitzt ... Wie Frankensteins Monster ...“

 

Jason kicherte gedämpft in die Handflächen. Es klang, als würde er ertrinken.

 

„Vielleicht warʼs ein Blitz, B? Vielleicht ... nur vielleicht, weil ... B, ich kann mich einfach nicht erinnern! Ich versuchʼs, wirklich, ich versuchʼs, aber da ist einfach nichts und plötzlich wache ich auf und es ist dunkel ... und eng ... und ich bin ganz allein und ... Ich weiß nicht, wie es passiert ist!“

 

Er sank langsam nach vorne und Bruce erkannte, dass der Bericht abgeschlossen war. Sein Arm fuhr wie von selbst voran und legte sich fest um Jasons Schultern, um ihn entgegen jedes Widerstands an seine Brust ziehen zu können. Doch da war kein Widerstand, nur ein kaum hörbares Nuscheln, dessen vollkommen entmutigter Tonfall sich tief in Bruces Herz fraß.

 

_Ich weiß einfach nicht, wie es passiert ist._

 

Bruce ließ den Schirm ins Gras fallen, um auch noch den anderen Arm um ihn legen zu können, und Jason schauderte, kaum vernehmlich in Bruces Mantels jammernd, eiskalte Finger sich zögerlich in den dicken Stoff grabend. Bruces Finger fuhren ihrerseits in triefendnasses Haar und pflügten sanft durch die schwarzen Strähnen. „Es ist schon gut, Jay“, flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr, „hör jetzt auf. Es hat keinen Sinn, sich zu zwingen.“

 

Von einer auf die andere Sekunde fand er sich auf dem Rücken wieder, mit Jason über sich gebeugt, dessen zitternde Finger ihn am Kragen gepackt hatten und ihn mehrmals in den harten Boden stießen.

 

„DAS SAGST DU JETZT?!“

 

Seine Wirbelsäule schmerzte von der Kraft, die der Junge aufwand, um ihn in Position zu halten, als ob er befürchtete, jeden Augenblick mit brutaler Gegenwehr rechnen zu müssen. Bruce dachte nicht daran, sich zu verteidigen. „Warum hast du mich damals zwingen wollen, huh?! Für Damian! Alles für Damian, aber nicht für Tim, oder was?!“, brüllte Jason ihm zügellos ins Gesicht, „Die Teufelsbrut ist dein Ein und Alles, für den opferst du alles, für den riskierst du alles! Tja, Überraschung, aber ich scheiße auf Blut und Wasser! Ich will verdammt nochmal Tim zurück und ich sitz mir hier den Arsch ab an meinem verdammten eigenen Grab und versuche mich an Scheiße zu erinnern die uns vielleicht irgendwie ein Stückchen weiterbringen könnte um ihn wiederzubekommen und ich sitze und sitze und sitze und nichts kommt absolut gar nichts Brauchbares und ich mache dasselbe was du von mir verlangt hast nichts Minderes und es kommt nichts und ich will Tim zurück verdammt nochmal er war der einzige der wenigstens versucht hat zu verstehen aber ich bin wieder nutzlos genau wie es diese gemeine Krötenviper immer behauptet obwohl ich vielleicht einmal für jemanden nützlich sein könnte der mir wichtig ist wenn mein verficktes unterentwickeltes Hirn mir keinen verschissenen Riegel vorschieben würde und jetzt kommst du an und sagst ‚Hör auf, es hat keinen Sinn‘?! LECK MICH!“

 

Er hob ihn so weit an, dass er beinahe aufrecht saß, ehe er ihn mit aller Gewalt zurück zu Boden stieß. Bruce schluckte den Schmerz, sah nur gefasst zu ihm auf.

 

Und wo er mit seiner scheinbaren Gleichgültigkeit, dieser vertrackten Rationalität normalerweise nur noch mehr Wut hervorgerufen hätte, wich jetzt auffallend schnell jeder Kampfgeist aus Jasons unendlich müden Augen. Sie fielen zu und er senkte die Stirn auf seine immer noch verkrampften Fäuste, auf Bruces Brust, und presste durch bebende Lippen hervor: „Ich wollte ... Ich dachte ... ich könnte helfen. Ihm helfen. Aber ich kann nicht ... Da ist nichts ... Es tut mir so leid ... Tut mir so leid, Tim ... Bruce ...“

 

Er weinte. Er weinte wieder, in dieser verstörenden in sich gekehrten Art, und alles, was Bruce tun konnte, war, sich wieder aufzurichten und ihre vorherige Position einzunehmen, um ihm Halt zu geben, soviel und solange er brauchte – auch wenn er ihn nicht wollte.

 

Während er schweigend Hilfestellung gab, dachte er über Jasons Worte nach. Der Junge hatte sich bei ihm entschuldigt, nicht etwa für die harsche Beschimpfung, sondern dafür, sich nicht erinnert zu haben. Was ihm nur allzu deutlich verriet, dass es hier nicht nur um Timothy allein gegangen war.

 

Nachdem ihre Beziehung durch Jasons irrationalen Rachefeldzug so immens gelitten hatte, hätte er nie gedacht, dass sein entfremdeter Sohn auch nur noch einen Funken Wert auf seine Meinung legte. Doch diese ganze Situation machte ihm unmissverständlich klar, wie tief verwurzelt Jasons Wunsch nach Anerkennung – seiner Anerkennung – noch immer war.

 

Und es schmerzte, mit anzusehen, wie sehr er sich beim Versuch zu beeindrucken selbst verletzte.

 

Bruce riss sich zusammen. Er durfte sich keine seiner aufkeimenden Gefühle anmerken lassen, nicht hier, nicht jetzt. Jason würde sie missverstehen. Denn er kam nicht umhin, tiefe Enttäuschung zu empfinden. Auf keinen Fall fühlte er sich enttäuscht von diesem Jungen, der sich so heillos aufgewühlt an ihn presste und sich Vorwürfe machte, etwas nicht zu wissen, was er in aller Wahrscheinlichkeit überhaupt nicht wissen konnte. Aber davon, dass Jason nicht weiterhelfen konnte. Dass sie, sollten sie tatsächlich sterbliche Überreste von Timothy finden – es drehte ihm den Magen um beim bloßen Gedanken – nichts anderes tun konnten als ihn abermals zu beerdigen ...

 

Und stets still zu hoffen, dass ihnen ein einmal geschehenes Wunder ein zweites Mal widerfahren würde. Zumindest für eines hatten sie gesorgt – der Sarg war dieses Mal vorbereitet.

 

Bruce war so in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass er weder gemerkt hatte, wie still und reglos Jason in seinen Armen geworden war, noch dass der Regen sie nicht mehr erreichte, obwohl er sich nach wie vor in Strömen über sie ergoss. Irritiert sah er auf und ins unendlich geduldige Gesicht seines Butlers, der ihnen ungeachtet der eigenen Unannehmlichkeiten mit dem aufgehobenen Schirm Schutz bot.

 

Als er sich der Aufmerksamkeit bewusst wurde, sagte Alfred im typisch gelassenen Tonfall: „Wie ich das sehe, wird uns Master Jason wohl eine Zeitlang mit seiner Anwesenheit beglücken. Ich werde sofort sein Bett herrichten. Und ich denke, Vorsorgemaßnahmen gegen den einen oder anderen grippalen Infekt wären angemessen. Wie lange gedenken Sie sich noch in diesem unsäglichen Wetter aufzuhalten, Master Bruce?“ „Keine Sekunde länger, Alfred. Du hast recht, wir sind bereits eindeutig zu lange hier“, gestand Bruce zerknirscht und drehte Jasons Kopf ein wenig zur Seite, um seine Befindlichkeit zu prüfen. Er war eingeschlafen oder bewusstlos, vor Erschöpfung, Schock, Trauma, das konnte er in diesem Moment nicht sagen. Zumindest wirkte er friedlich, was eine Verbesserung zu seinem vorherigen zerrütteten Zustand darstellte. Deshalb verspürte Bruce leichtes Mitleid, während er ihm ein paar harmlose Klapse auf die Wangen versetzte, um ihn aufzuwecken, doch Jason zuckte nicht mal mit der Wimper. Als ihm die Sinnlosigkeit des Unterfangens bewusst wurde, drückte er ihn stattdessen seufzend fester an sich und vergrub die Nase im klatschnassen Haar.

 

Hinter sich hörte er Alfred hüsteln: „Wenn Sie mir den Einwand gestatten, Master Bruce: Sie erfüllen Ihre Rolle als Vater heute anscheinend zuverlässiger als in vielen anderen Fällen, die Master Jason betreffen. Ich möchte anmerken, dass es mich mit Stolz erfüllt.“ Bruce schaute mit einem ironischen Schmunzeln zu ihm auf: „Ich habe rein gar nichts getan.“

 

„Manchmal ist das besser, als zu viel zu tun.“

 

„Danke, Alfred. Aber wenn ich mir seine Reaktion so ansehe, erfüllen mich doch vage Zweifel.“

 

„Master Jason mangelt es an der Fähigkeit, sich außerhalb von Zorn und Zynismus auszudrücken. Das ist uns keineswegs neu. Ich bin überzeugt, dass seine Aggressivität vorhin nur aus einer verzweifelten Mischung von innerer Erschütterung und psychischem Stress explodiert ist. Ich weiß nicht, an was er sich an diesem unheilvollen Ort zu erinnern erhofft hat. Aber die Tatsache, dass er trotz Ihres Beiseins nicht versucht hat, die Flucht zu ergreifen, Sie stattdessen nicht einmal in seiner Rage losgelassen hat, ist ein zuverlässiges Zeichen, dass er Sie im Moment nicht nur braucht, sondern will.“

 

Bruce brummte nachdenklich, Jason sachte über den Kopf streichend, als konnte er allein mit der Berührung das Zuviel an Anspannung aus den Muskeln vertreiben. Schließlich murmelte er mit hörbarer Anerkennung in der Stimme, im nicht gerade subtilen Versuch eines Themenwechsels: „Ich bin immer wieder erstaunt, wie eng die Beziehung zwischen ihm und Tim geworden ist, obwohl sich gerade diese beiden wohl auf dem größtmöglich falschen Fuß begegnet sind. Dass er jetzt so weit geht und versucht ...“ Er schnaubte amüsiert, aber auch nicht ohne leise Verbitterung: „Er ist hergekommen, um sich an seine Wiederbelebung zu erinnern, um daraus eine Methode zu entwickeln, Tim zurückzuholen. Ich erinnere mich noch gut an die Prügel, die ich einstecken musste, als ich nach Damians Ermordung dasselbe von ihm verlangt habe.“

 

Alfred entließ einen hörbar gereizten Atem und Bruce fühlte sich auf einmal seltsam allein: „Und genau da liegt der Unterschied, Master Bruce. Dass Sie alles zu tun, alles zu opfern bereit gewesen sind, um Ihren jüngsten Sohn zurückzubekommen, während Sie Ihren zweitältesten – und nun den zweitjüngsten – bereitwillig begraben ließen, war nicht das Problem. Das Problem war, dass Sie ihn auf schändlichste Weise in einen Hinterhalt gelockt und ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste von ihm verlangt haben, sich an einen der beiden grauenhaftesten Momente seines Lebens zu erinnern. Und dieses unaufrichtige Verhalten konnte nur auf eine einzige Art interpretiert werden: dass Sie nicht das Geringste von ihm erwarten. Muss ich Sie wirklich daran erinnern, über welch außerordentlich gute Instinkte er verfügt? Er wusste in dem Moment, in dem er Ihr Spiel durchschaute, wie wenig Sie von ihm hielten. Ich kann nur spekulieren, wie tief verletzt er gewesen sein muss. Wenn Sie stattdessen mit ihm geredet hätten ... Ich bin mir fast sicher, dass er Ihrem Plan aus freien Stücken zugestimmt hätte. Nicht ohne Protest selbstverständlich, nicht ohne eine Tirade schlimmster Schimpfwörter, die ich mir nicht einmal auszumalen wage, und vielleicht sogar nicht ohne einen ersten und zweiten Anfall körperlicher Gewalt ... Vielleicht noch einem dritten, vierten und fünften, wer hätte es ihm verübeln können, bei derlei traumatischen Erfahrungen? ... Aber letztendlich hätte er Ihnen geholfen.“

 

„Das weiß ich“, protestierte Bruce und setzte, nachdem ihn ein besonders durchdringender Blick des Butlers zusammenzucken ließ, schuldbewusst hinzu „... Jetzt. Aber als ich blind war in meiner Verzweiflung über Damians Tod, habe ich nichts davon gesehen.“ Ein kurzes Lachen entfuhr ihm und er schüttelte über die eigene Gedankenlosigkeit den Kopf: „Seine Frechheit und schonungslose Art machen es immer wieder zu leicht zu vergessen, was genau er zu tun bereit ist für jene, die ihm etwas bedeuten. Es ist mir klar, wie fest er davon überzeugt ist, dass wir Schwerstkriminelle nur mit letalen Mitteln aufhalten können, trotzdem hat er sich dazu bereiterklärt, es nicht zu tun. Steph meinte, dass es dasselbe wäre, als würde er erneut von mir verlangen zu töten.“

 

Nach einigen geistesabwesenden Sekunden schluckte er bedrückt und musterte Alfred nachdenklich, der erwartungsvoll zurückblickte.

 

„Jason hat mehr von meinem Vertrauen verdient, als ich bereit bin, ihm zu geben.“

 

Der Butler nickte ihm aufmunternd zu, als hätte er soeben eine besonders komplizierte Gleichung gelöst: „Fürwahr.“ Dann wies er mit einer einladenden Geste Richtung Ausgang: „Dürfte ich jetzt dringendst vorschlagen, zum Haus zurückzukehren? Wir wollen schließlich keinen weiteren unglücklichen Jungen beerdigen, auch wenn wir bei diesem die Generalprobe bereits erfolgreich hinter uns gebracht haben.“ Bruce runzelte pikiert die Stirn: „Das ist nicht lustig, Alfred.“ Das Gesicht des Butlers zeigte keinen Hauch Humor, nur eine kummervolle Ernsthaftigkeit, die auf Erfahrungen schließen ließ, die er sich nie gewünscht hatte: „Ich stimme Ihnen zu, Master Bruce. Ich stimme Ihnen vollen Herzens zu.“ Daraufhin wandte er sich um und wanderte den Weg hinunter.

 

Bruce hätte Jason erneut aufzuwecken versuchen können, doch in Anbetracht von dessen maßloser Erschöpfung wollte er das nun nicht mehr. Es war keine wirkliche Schwierigkeit für ihn, seinen ausgewachsenen Sohn zu tragen, und so zog er sich nur einen schlaffen Arm über die Schulter und hievte ihn mit sich in die Höhe. Jetzt, da Jason unter Richards hartnäckigem – und vom Betroffenen nicht immer willkommenen – Einfluss wieder mehr Wert auf Beweglichkeit legte und den damit verbundenen Muskelschwund in Kauf nahm, war es erst recht kein Problem mehr.

 

Erst als er nach einigen Schritten mit einem kontrollierten Schwung den Griff nachjustierte, brummte Jason leise und schmiegte eine Wange an sein unnachgiebiges Brustbein. Ein Flüstern glitt ihm über die Lippen, kaum hörbar, wenn sie sich nicht so nah gewesen wären. Im Gegenzug lehnte sich Bruce dicht an Jasons Ohr und murmelte entschieden etwas zurück.

 

„ʼs tut mʼ leid, B.“

 

„Das muss es nicht, Jay. Du hast alles richtig gemacht.“

 

„Nur ʼs duʼs weißt ... ʼs nur ... Vorsicht. Er leb... Er lebt noch ...“

 

„... Ruh dich aus, Jay. Wir reden morgen weiter.“

 

Bruce seufzte schwer, hauptsächlich ein Zeichen der Sorge darüber, dass sich Jason noch immer weigerte, von der irreführenden Illusion abzulassen.

 

Doch wenn sich entgegen jeder Vernunft ein winziger Teil Hoffnung bildete angesichts dieses schädigenden Selbstbetrugs – konnte man einem trauernden Vater wirklich einen Vorwurf machen?


	2. Auf kleine tote Vögel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Autorennotizen](https://triggerxhappy.blogger.de/stories/2681523/)

Ein Kampf gegen das eigene Ich aus der Zukunft konnte emotional schwer erschöpfend sein – zu diesem Schluss war Timothy Drake bereits gekommen, als es zum ersten Schlagabtausch mit seinem Alter Ego gekommen war. Nun war es vorbei, er und seine Familie hatten einmal mehr alle möglichen Leben gerettet und er hätte sich auf seine daunenweiche Matratze werfen und bis zum nächsten drohenden Weltuntergang schlafen können.

 

Hätte.

 

Aber nein, anstatt sich nach monatelanger Dauerbelastung endlich eine Pause zu gönnen, machte ihm sein hoffnungslos aufgewühlter Geist einen gewaltigen Strich durch die Rechnung. Er war wach, hellwach sogar, aufgeregt, zappelig und an friedliche Ruhe war in diesem Zustand nicht zu denken.

 

Seufzend lehnte sich Timothy schwerer über das parkende Motorrad, während sich über ihm das Tor zum Hangar auftat und sich gleich darauf um ihn herum vier Batjets auf die unteren Plattformen der Höhle senkten.

 

Es dauerte etwas, ehe er Stimmen und Schritte auf steinernen Treppenstufen vernahm, die in unterschiedlichem Tempo näher kamen. Die Akustik war so schlecht, dass er nichts vom Gesagten verstand, die Höhlenwände jedes Geräusch mehrfach zurückwerfend und es zu einem sinnlosen Potpourri an Lärm vermischend, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es sich um einen heftigen Streit handelte. Er machte sich keine besonderen Sorgen – die lauteste Stimme gehörte Damian, und ob und worüber sich dieses großspurige Balg so dermaßen aufregte, ging ihm höchst peripher am Gesäß vorbei.

 

Und wirklich, keine Minute später stürmte Damian mit hochrotem Kopf und fletschenden Zähnen an ihm vorbei Richtung Geheimgang, ihn noch unhöflich mit einem hysterischen „Was guckst du so blöd?!“ anblaffend.

 

Ein Seufzen ertönte neben ihm und Bruce walzte schwerfällig hinter seinem jüngsten Sohn her, als hätte er zehnmal lieber die Last der Apokalypse auf den Schultern getragen als die der Vaterschaft. Ein einzelnes sanftes Streicheln über den Kopf im Vorübergehen, gepaart mit einem entschuldigenden Blick ließ Timothy schmunzeln. Er war nicht beleidigt, dass sein Mentor wohl im Moment keine Absicht hatte, sich einen umfassenden Bericht über all die mysteriösen Begebenheiten zukommen zu lassen. Um ehrlich zu sein, war er sogar froh über die Gnadenfrist. Er hatte derzeit schlichtweg keine Lust, sich von noch mehr unangenehmen Erinnerungen aufrütteln zu lassen.

 

Richard war der Nächste, der den Parkplatz erreichte und im Gegensatz zu den anderen brachte er zumindest die Energie auf, ihn für einige Augenblicke wortlos in die Arme zu schließen, ehe er mit einer kaum vernehmlichen Entschuldigung hinter den anderen drein schlich. Timothy brummte halb erstaunt, halb amüsiert in sich hinein. Den großartigen Fliegenden Grayson so dermaßen fertig zu sehen, dass er nicht einmal mehr um Aussprache winselte, war selten genug. Aber dass die Energie eines seiner Brüder die seine überlebte, das hielten alle Familienmitglieder noch immer für eine Legende, weil es so selten vorkam, dass sie es jedes Mal wieder vergaßen.

 

Und doch erschien Jason nun als Letztes neben ihm, aufrecht, mit einer der nicht mehr sehr oft vorkommenden qualmenden Zigaretten im Mundwinkel. Seine Augen glitzerten verdächtig und Timothy schüttelte schnaubend den Kopf: „Du hast Damian provoziert, nicht wahr?“ „Jepp“, grinste er außerordentlich selbstzufrieden um den Glimmstängel herum.

 

„War das echt nötig?“

 

„Ist es jemals nötig?“

 

„... Nein.“

 

Timothy überlegte kurz.

 

„Aber extrem unterhaltsam.“

 

Jasons Grinsen verbreiterte sich.

 

„Aber extrem unterhaltsam.“

 

Timothy fragte sich, ob es sich, wie so oft, in Wirklichkeit um die Nettigkeit gehandelt hatte, ihren emotional minderbemittelten Höllenspross, nachdem sie sich nicht mehr auf die unmittelbar bevorstehende Gefahr hatten konzentrieren müssen, von der drückenden Atmosphäre abzulenken, die von der unerwarteten Rückkehr eines bereits abgeschriebenen Konkurrenten um die Gunst seines Vaters ausgegangen war. Und vielleicht, nur vielleicht freute sich die Dämonenbrut ja ein bisschen, dass er wieder da war. Und da sie alle mit Emotionen nicht gut umzugehen wussten, war es gut möglich, dass der initiierte Streit eine Erleichterung dargestellt hatte – die Erleichterung, in einen gewohnten Umgang zu verfallen, ohne sich mit peinlichem Glücksgefühl herumplagen zu müssen. Jason hatte eben seine ganz eigene Art, ihnen zu helfen.

 

Eine Art, die Timothy nun gerne für sich beanspruchen wollte. Und so hielt er ihn, ehe er sich zu weit von ihm entfernen konnte, mit einem Räuspern auf und fragte bestimmt: „Hast du Lust auf einen kleinen Trainingskampf?“ Jason blieb stehen und hob irritiert eine Augenbraue: „Was, immer noch Energie für sowas? Lässt du im Alter so sehr nach, dass Tim-Bat dich nicht genug zum Schwitzen bringen konnte?“

 

„Ja oder nein?“

 

„Jesses, war nur ein Witz! Ihr müsst echt was gegen euren ganzen tierischen Ernst unternehmen, Nestflüchter! Ansonsten reißen eure Nerven demnächst auch ganz ohne jegliche Provokation!“

 

Timothy schmunzelte abermals dezent, während er einem leise grummelnden Jason zurück zu einer der unteren Plattformen folgte, die fast vollständig mit Gummiboden ausgelegt war. „Besser hier als im Haus, oder? Oben werden wir wohl kaum unsere wohlverdiente Ruhe haben“, Jason ließ Helm und Maske zu Boden fallen, streifte die Lederjacke ab, ebenso wie das gepanzerte Oberteil und Handschuhe, trat zum Abschluss die Schienbeinschützer, stahlkappenbewährten Schuhe und nach kurzer Überlegung letztendlich auch die Socken hinterher. Auch Timothy entledigte sich fast aller Komponenten seiner Red-Robin-Rüstung und musterte dabei die pulsierenden Muskeln unter Jasons Tank Top. Sie schienen gut trainiert, zielgerichteter als bei ihrem letzten Sparring und er vermutete den Einfluss eines Lehrers dahinter. War Richard endlich zu dem Starrkopf durchgedrungen?

 

Eine Welle froher Erwartung überkam ihn beim Gedanken, dass Jason mit seinem Körperbau auch seine Taktik geändert haben könnte, was dem Training eine frische Spannung verlieh. Hinterhältig grinsend ließ er sich halblaut vernehmen: „Puh, apropos Schwitzen: Du brauchst dringend eine Dusche. Stinkst wie ein Iltis!“ Er konnte sich das Augenrollen denken, doch als Jason sich ihm mit einem ironischen Diner zuwandte, wirkte er vollkommen gefasst: „Oh, Entschuldigung, Mr. Suck McPooface, ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass ich nach ʼner scheißharten Mission zu ʼnem Scheiß Trainingsmatch herausgefordert werde-“ Schnell hob Timothy beschwichtigend die Hände: „Okay, kapiert.“

 

„- sonst hätte ich natürlich extrastarkes Deodorant aufgetragen-“

 

„Es ist okay, Jason!“

 

„- und meine frühlingsfrische Ersatzgarderobe allzeit bereit mit mir geführt! Übrigens mit Blümchen auf der atmungsaktiven Unterwäsche.“

 

„Womit hab ich das verdient ...?“

 

„Aber mal keine Sorge, Sir Feiner Pinsel, ich habe fest vor, Ihnen eine wenigstens halbwegs angemessene Herausforderung zu bieten, damit sich Ihro Hochwohlgeritten schon bald in seinen ganz eigenen Körperflüssigkeiten wälzen kann. Gott bewahre, dass Sie in Ihrer unendlichen Überlegenheit nicht gleich in den ersten drei Minuten einschlafen!“

 

„Jason, bitte.“

 

Er hätte wissen sollen, dass es ein hohes Risiko darstellte, die scharfe Zunge seines Gegenübers herauszufordern. Anscheinend hatte er sich zu lange in seinem überirdischen Gefängnis ausgeruht. Jason mochte seinen Schwerpunkt von brachialer Gewalt auf marginal mehr Strategie ausgelagert haben, aber sein Mundwerk würde er niemals unter Kontrolle bekommen können.

 

Gnädigerweise ließ Jason sich von seinem flehenden Tonfall erweichen und stattdessen zur Auflockerung ein paarmal die Schultern kreisen, ehe er in Kampfpose verfiel: „Bereit, wenn duʼs bist, Timbers!“

 

Die ersten paar Hiebe waren lässig, halbgar, mehr dazu gedacht, die Fahrwasser auszutesten. Anschließend umkreisten sie sich vorsichtig und Jason fragte beiläufig: „Also, womit habe ich die Ehre, mich ausgerechnet jetzt mit dir messen zu dürfen? Fortschritt prüfen?“ „Nichts so Tiefgründiges“, erwiderte Timothy knapp, „Kann nur nicht schlafen.“

 

„Du siehst nicht unbedingt aus, als hättest du’s überhaupt schon probiert.“

 

„Vertrau mir. Ich weiß, wenn etwas vergebliche Liebesmüh ist.“

 

„Hm. Musst du wissen.“

 

Zwei schnelle Haken, rechts, links, ein mittlerer Tritt. Ducken, ein tiefer Konter. Ausgewichen.

 

„Irgendwas Wichtiges passiert, während ich weg war?“

 

Hoher Tritt. Abgewehrt. Hocke, tiefer Schlag. Ausgewichen.

 

„Nichts, was wir nicht ohne deine Hilfe haben regeln können.“

 

Greifen. Knapp ausgewichen. Lufttritt.

 

„Autsch.“

 

„Bist langsam geworden. Pennyworth für deine Gedanken?“

 

Linker Haken, tiefer Schlag, hoher Schlag. Abgewehrt. Tiefer Tritt, erfolgreich.

 

„Der war unfair.“

 

„Straßenkämpfer. Vergessen während deines kleinen Urlaubs?“

 

„War schwerlich ein Urlaub, Jason.“

 

Kinnhaken!

 

„Hm. Offensichtlich doch nicht alles verlernt.“

 

Schnelle, überraschend schnelle Schlagkombination, die Hälfte davon Treffer. Ausgewichen, Konter, Gegenangriff. Schulterwurf. Erfolgreich?!

 

„Okay, der kam unerwartet. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass du mich vom Boden hochkriegst, mit den dünnen Ärmchen.“

 

„Ist nicht das erste Mal, dass ich dich fliegen lasse, Jay, das scheinst du verdrängt zu haben. Aber ... Ich war ständig gefordert in letzter Zeit. Hab wohl ein bisschen was zugelegt zwischendurch.“

 

„Solange du nicht gänzlich zu uns in die Muskelabteilung überwechselst. Eins kann ich dir nämlich versichern: dem Belfry kann nichts Besseres passieren als deine Rückkehr. Mit deiner Person hat die Besatzung über neunzig Prozent ihrer Hirntätigkeit verloren.“

 

Anlauf und Sprungtritt. Erwartet und ausgewichen. Seitlicher Schwinger. Ausgewichen. Mittlerer Tritt, tiefer Tritt, hoher ... Ups, mittlerer Tritt. Treffer und kurzer Atemaussetzer. Gegenangriff. Hoher Tritt, doppelter linker Haken, rechter Haken, Überschlag. Treffer.

 

„Du übertreibst. Sie sind uns in absolut allen Belangen ebenbür-“

 

Gegenangriff, rechter Haken. Zu schnell zum Ausweichen.

 

„Sie haben mich an Amanda Waller ausgeliefert.“

 

Paralyse. Einzelnes Schnippen gegen die Stirn.

 

Jason musterte ihn fast mitleidig und ihm wurde klar, dass sich seine Fassungslosigkeit in seinem Gesichtsausdruck deutlich gemacht haben musste: „Mach dir nicht ins Hemd. Zu dem Zeitpunkt war es genau das, was wir wollten. Ist in Retrospektive nur ein bisschen beunruhigend, dass sie nicht eine Sekunde lang gezögert haben. Und ziemlich enttäuschend, dass B sie ungestraft hat agieren lassen. Was soll’s? Gegessen.“ Trotz der gelassenen Worte richtete er sich dann seufzend auf und legte kopfschüttelnd die Hände in die Hüften: „Tim ... Hör zu, ich fürchte, jetzt gerade ist echt nicht der beste Augenblick, sich mit mir anzulegen. Bin noch nicht total runtergekommen vom Kampf vorhin und ... ich traue mir im Moment nicht ganz zu, besonders weise Entscheidungen zu treffen.“

 

Timothy stutzte und musterte ihn eine Weile stumm, bis Jason sich umdrehte und auf ihre zurückgelassene Ausrüstung zuging. Seine Augen weiteten sich in plötzlicher Erkenntnis: „Du bist sauer auf mich.“ Jason winkte über die Schulter hinweg ab: „Nah.“ Seine sich sichtbar anspannenden Schultern jedoch sprachen eine andere Sprache. Timothy kniff misstrauisch die Augen ein Stück zusammen: „Hey! Verkauf mich nicht für blöd, ich sehʼs dir doch an der Nasenspitze an!“

 

„Nein, wirklich, ich-“

 

„Halt dich um meinetwillen bloß nicht zurück, wir wissen alle, worauf das hinauslaufen kann!“

 

„Tim, es ist-“

 

Timothy stürmte hinter dem sich immer weiter zurückziehenden Bruder her und packte ihn entschlossen am Arm: „Himmelnocheins, lass es doch einfach rau-“

 

„NEIN, VERDAMMT NOCHMAL!“

 

Jason schwang herum und riss sich zornentbrannt los. Sein in Wut verzogenes Gesicht ließ keinen weiteren Zweifel an seinem inneren Tumult zu. Keine Chance, noch etwas zu dementieren. Was für ein Pech. Timothy sah ihn nur triumphierend an und verschränkte schweigend die Arme. Jason starrte für einige Sekunden in Rage zurück ...

 

Und riss ihn dann mit einem blitzschnellen, völlig unerwarteten Tritt von den Beinen. Während sich Timothy überrumpelt aufzurichten versuchte, strich er sich frustriert durchs Haar: „FUCK!“ „Sag mir warum“, drängte er ihn noch etwas eindringlicher, nur minimal abgelenkt durch den Schmerz, den ihm die überraschende Attacke eingebracht hatte, „Du warst noch nie gut darin, etwas für dich zu behalten, was dich stört. Und ich habe dich immer dafür geschätzt, nie still und heimlich auf der Wahrheit herum zu kauen.“ Er erntete einen finsteren und sehr, sehr unsicheren Blick.

 

Doch endlich atmete Jason tief durch, wandte sich ihm voll zu und sagte mit schwerem Vorwurf in der Stimme: „Du hast mich allein gelassen.“ Timothy blinzelte irritiert: „Wie meinst du das?“ Jasons Miene veränderte sich nicht: „Sie haben dich für tot erklärt, Tim. Sie haben eine verschissene Beerdigung abgehalten!“ „Aber ...“, sein plötzlich staubtrockener Mund zwang ihn zum Schlucken und einem erneuten Ansetzen, „Aber das ist nicht meine Schuld!“

 

„Du hast einfach ausgecheckt und mich im Stich gelassen.“

 

„Du bist völlig irrational!“

 

„JA, SHIT! ERZÄHL MIR WAS NEUES!“

 

Jason trat ihm so hart vor die Brust, dass er einige Meter von ihm wegkatapultiert wurde. Der Aussetzer ließ Timothy, nachdem er einen heftigen Hustenanfall hinter sich gebracht hatte, schockiert den Mund zuklappen und Jason nur wortlos anstarren. Dieser rieb sich zitternde Hände übers Gesicht und fauchte in die Handflächen: „Siehst du, genau das ist der Grund, warum ich es nicht sagen wollte! Es ist völlig irrational! Aber nein! Ihr und eure verschissene Gier nach Informationen! Immer prokeln und prokeln und sich dann beschweren, dass man irrational ist!“ „Jason“, erwiderte Timothy eindringlich, sich geistesabwesend den brennenden Solarplexus massierend, „ich bin entführt worden. Ich wurde gegen meinen Willen in einer Zelle festgehalten, aus der ich erst aus eigener Kraft ausbrechen musste, um hierher zurückzugelangen.“ „Und ich weiß“, explodierte Jason erneut, riss sich dann sichtlich zusammen, „Ich weiß, dass egal was passiert ist, du alles daran gesetzt hast, so schnell wie möglich zurückzukommen! Aber alles, woran ich denken kann, ist, dass du mich allein gelassen hast! ... Bekloppt, richtig?“ Die letzten Worte stieß er halb lachend aus – hysterisch lachend.

 

Timothy atmete tief durch und rappelte sich endlich wieder auf. „Fühlst du dich verraten?“, fragte er sanft und mit so wenig Vorwurf wie möglich. Jason sah ihn trotzdem deutlich misstrauisch, aber auch neugierig an, als wunderte er sich, dass jemand seinen Gedankengang nachvollziehen konnte – und sich gleichzeitig fragte, welche Folgen das für ihn haben mochte. Das ewige Straßenkind.

 

„... Ja?“

 

Und dieses Mal hatte die Falle zugeschnappt.

 

„Ist es die Grube?“

 

„Möglich. Um ehrlich zu sein: Ich hoff’s. Alles andere hieße, dass ich natürlicherweise irrational bin.“

 

„Ja, nun ... Soll ich dir was verraten?“

 

Und Jason verspannte sich ruckartig, als ihn ein so hasserfüllter Blick traf, dass es ihm kalt den Buckel herunterlief. „Alles, woran ich denken kann“, zischte Timothy mit mühsam unterdrückter Wut in jeder Faser seines Körpers, „ist die Frage, wo zum Teufel ihr die ganze Zeit gewesen seid!“ Jasons Augen weiteten sich und verengten sich dann zu Schlitzen: „Was willst du damit sagen, hm?!“ Wo sich Richard womöglich schuldbewusst hinter sofortigen Entschuldigungen versteckt hätte, trat er umgehend die Offensive an. Ganz so, wie Timothy es vorausgesehen hatte. Man konnte vielleicht eine Taktik ändern, aber ein natürliches Temperament unter Kontrolle zu halten, war so gut wie unmöglich.

 

Und Jasons unbändiger Zorn war auch alles, nachdem es Timothy in diesem Moment verlangte.

 

Sie setzten sich wie von selbst wieder in Bewegung, sich drohend wie Raubkatzen umkreisend. „Die ganze Zeit lang, in der ich um meine verdammte Freiheit gekämpft habe, in der ich nach einem verdammten Ausweg gesucht habe ...“, Timothy betonte vorsichtig jedes Wort, „Wo seid ihr gewesen? Ich kann mich nämlich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern, auch nur einen einzigen Handgriff Hilfestellung von eurer Seite hier erhalten zu haben! Habt ihr überhaupt mal daran gedacht, mir zu helfen, hm?! Mir helfen zu wollen?!“

 

„Wir hatten nicht einen einzigen Anhaltspunkt! Alle Indizien deuteten auf deinen Tod hin!“

 

„UND ICH WEISS DAS!“

 

Sie blieben stehen, schockiert durch den Aufschrei, den überreizten Tonfall, nichtsdestotrotz lauernd wie zum Sprung bereite Gegner.

 

„Ich weiß es, aber das ändert nichts daran, dass es Momente gab, in denen ich eure Hilfe herbeigesehnt habe ... um eure Hilfe gebettelt habe! Und jetzt stinksauer bin, weil sie NIE GEKOMMEN IST!“

 

Sie fletschten sich gegenseitig an, schwer atmend und voller Wut und noch mehr Schuldgefühlen, doch nicht fähig, den Zorn mit Vernunft zu ersticken. Und dann verzog sich Timothys Zähneknirschen zu einer hässlichen Grimasse verzweifelter Belustigung: „... Bekloppt, richtig?“

 

Sie musterten sich lange und eindringlich, um Hass und Wut und unbändige Aggression und Angst und Sorge umeinander und all den über Monate hinweg angesammelten Gram und Frust vergehen zu lassen, indem sie das Unausweichliche nur lange genug hinauszögerten. Ihre Körper zitterten unter der Anspannung, Knochen, Muskeln, Zähne knackten leise im Gefängnis der Haut, die sich unter dem Fieber der Empörung rötete.

 

Wie zu erwarten, griff Jason zuerst an.

 

Es war nicht wie zuvor. Kein vorsichtiges Beschnuppern mehr, keine Zurückhaltung, keine Rücksicht.

 

Schläge, Tritte, fair und unfair lösten sich ab, überschnitten sich, Griffe, Würfe wurden ausgeführt, ohne darauf zu achten, ob oder an was der Gegner sich bei der Landung übermäßig verletzen konnte, Stöße gegen alles, Wände, Geländer, Mobiliar, Fahrzeuge erfolgten mit aller Kraft, mit vollem Einsatz, egal was zerstört wurde, Krachen, Klirren, Poltern erfüllte die gesamte Bathöhle – und endlich flossen auch noch Kratzen, Beißen und Spucken in das gegenseitige Repertoire mit ein.

 

Einer konnte so gut austeilen wie der andere, und so gab es eine Menge einzustecken auf beiden Seiten.

 

Der Kampf oder besser gesagt das Scharmützel dauerte eine ganze Weile, durch alle Bereiche der Höhle, die die beiden erreichen konnten, hin und her mit schweißtreibender Intensität und mehr Schmerz und Blut, als sie sich zu Beginn hatten träumen lassen.

 

Das Ende kam abrupt und weniger entscheidend als sie sich gewünscht hatten – mit einem etwas zu enthusiastischen Gerangel Richtung Abgrund.

 

Timothy war der erste, der den Rand der Plattform übertrat, zerschlissene Finger fest ins Top seines Bruders gekrallt. Dadurch riss er Jason mit sich ins Leere, der seinerseits soeben zu einem weiten Schwinger ausgeholt hatte. Erst das magenumdrehende Gefühl des freien Falls weckte sie aus der zornbedingten Trance, viel zu spät, um noch irgendeine rettende Kante oder einen Handlauf zu Fassen zu bekommen. Mit Schrecken sahen sie den sicheren Boden der Plattform sich rasch von ihnen entfernen.

 

Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Ohne zu zögern verankerten sie jeweils eine Hand ineinander. Gleichzeitig griffen sie mit der anderen in ihre Gürteltaschen und beförderten ihre Greifhaken zutage, zielten nur grob und drückten ab. Sie fühlten den Stahl haltlos über glatte Bodenfließen schlittern, spürten den Ruck, der durch ihre fest verschlungenen Körper ging, als Jasons Haken für einen kurzen Augenblick eine Säule streifte, letztendlich aber doch keinen Ansatzpunkt fand ...

 

Und schließlich die Erleichterung, als Timothys sich im Reifen eines Batmobils versenkte und den Sturz so weit abbremste, dass sie beim Aufschlagen auf das dunkle Wasser des unterirdischen Sees nicht wie reife Birnen zerplatzen würden.

 

Der Wagen rutschte durch das aufgefangene Gewicht ein Stück mit und wurde von einem der niedrigen Geländer aufgehalten, welche die Plattformen umgaben, sodass sie einige Meter über dem See zum Stehen kamen und tatenlos in der Luft baumelten, ehe das Gummi des Reifens nachgab und sie den Rest des Weges ins eiskalte Nass tauchten.

 

Wenige Sekunden später durchbrachen sie hustend und japsend die Wasseroberfläche, im ersten Moment reichlich orientierungslos, doch dann visierten beide den nicht weit entfernten Steg an, brachten sich mit einigen kräftigen Zügen in Sicherheit und hievten sich mit viel Mühe halb aufs Trockene, wo sie, sich zugewandt, liegen blieben und eine Weile nur eifrig nach Luft schnappten.

 

Als sie die Augen aufschlugen und sich musterten, brachte Jason schließlich immer noch atemlos, aber frech wie gewohnt hervor: „Na? ... Dusche ... genug für dich?“ „Nun“, setzte Timothy ähnlich kümmerlich dagegen, „es ist ... ein Anfang.“ Jason schnaubte und verfiel in einen erneuten Hustenanfall, als ein Schwall Wasser gleich mit aus seiner Nase lief: „Ich wär ... mir da nicht so sicher. Hast ... du auch nur ʼne grobe Ahnung, wie ... wie viele Fledermäuse im Laufe der Zeit in ... in diesen Tümpel geschissen haben?!“

 

Timothys lautes Prusten war alles, was es brauchte, um beide die Kontrolle verlieren zu lassen.

 

Sie lachten, husteten, lachten weiter, spuckten dazwischen Bäche von schmutzigem Wasser aus und lachten lauter.

 

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, ehe sie sich soweit beruhigt hatten, um sich mit nervenzermürbendem Kraftaufwand das letzte Stück aus dem See zu ziehen, mehr gerobbt als aufgestanden, was sie nur in weiteres Kichern verfallen ließ.

 

Als sie sich endlich aufgerappelt hatten und den weiten Weg nach oben antraten, murmelte Jason vorwurfsvoll: „Ich hoffe, du hast dich jetzt endlich genug ausgetobt, denn ich muss sagen, ich bin fertig für heute.“ „Jason Todd, freiwillig eine Schwäche eingestehen?“, witzelte Timothy und erntete einen harten Ellenbogenstoß in die Rippen dafür, „Danke, Jay. Ich fühle mich jetzt vollkommen ausgelastet und bin ziemlich sicher, heute tief und fest schlafen zu können.“ Dann winselte er leise und strich sich stöhnend über den Bauch: „Obwohl ich gehofft hatte, den Gang zur Notaufnahme zu vermeiden. Dazu sind Trainingsmatches eigentlich da. Kennst du echt keine Mäßigung?“ „Nie getan, nicht geplant“, nickte sein Bruder stolz und schüttelte angewidert unidentifizierbares Treibgut aus den Hosentaschen, „Pfui Spinne, wenn ich nach Hause komme, wandert die sofort in den Ofen, soviel steht fest. Hoffe, ich kriege deinetwegen nicht irgendeinen komischen Ausschlag.“ Timothy runzelte ob dieser Informationen missbilligend die Stirn: „Du willst gehen? Du bist klatschnass, warum bleibst du nicht über Nacht hier?“ Jason warf ihm einen mitleidigen Seitenblick zu: „ʼtschuldige, Nestflüchter, aber ich wohne nicht unbedingt mehr hier.“

 

„Na und? Ich auch nicht, aber Bruce würde uns nicht einmal den Wiedereinzug verwehren, geschweige denn, alle Jubeljahre zu übernachten.“

 

Jason schwieg und Timothy beobachtete den ernsten, fast niedergeschlagenen Gesichtsausdruck, bevor er sich räuspernd zusammenriss: „... Ja, mag sein.“ Mehr sagte er nicht und Timothy überkam das ungute Gefühl, dass er noch immer einen großen Unterschied sah zwischen sich und dem Rest der Kinderschar – als ob Bruce ihm keine gleichen Privilegien eingeräumt hätte. Mit einem festen Griff legte er ihm die Hand auf den Bizeps: „Bleib. Du holst dir den Tod da draußen. Und wir wollen die Geduld des Schicksals doch nicht überstrapazieren, oder?“ Jason legte sich fassungslos eine Hand aufs Herz und hakte gespielt ungläubig nach: „Du wagst es wirklich, dich über meinen Tod lustig zu machen? Hab ich dich nicht gut genug vermöbelt vorhin, du dreiste Krawallzicke?“ Er schubste ihn leicht Richtung Abgrund, wurde leicht gen Wand geschubst und schubste nochmal fester zurück, ehe er entschieden abwinkte: „Außerdem hab ich hier schon seit langer Zeit nicht mal mehr Ersatzklamotten.“ Wenig eingeschüchtert, offenbar sogar eher entschlossen, ihm so lange auf den Nerven herum zu trampeln, bis er aufgab, hielt Timothy direkt dagegen: „Du kannst doch welche von Dick haben. Er wird dir mit Sicherheit gerne welche leihen.“ Er schnaubte abfällig: „Nur über meine Leiche! Du weißt doch genau, welche Abscheulichkeiten in den hinteren Bereichen seines Kleiderschranks hausen, oder? Ich will mir gar nicht ausmalen, welche von denen er wohl ‚zufällig gerade übrig hat‘!“

 

„Nun, dann kannst du doch mal meine anprobieren. Schließlich ist unser Größenunterschied gar nicht mehr sooooo groß.“

 

„Träum weiter. Um uns einzuholen, musst du Stelzen tragen!“

 

„Oh, ich weiß nicht ... Sollen wir nachmessen?“

 

Und weil sie knausrige kleine Bastarde waren, die dem anderen den Triumph nicht gönnten, taten sie, wenig später oben angekommen, genau das.

 

Jason überprüfte das Ergebnis, überprüfte es dann noch ein zweites Mal und funkelte den breit grinsenden Jungen neben sich mürrisch an: „Das beweist gar nichts. Du kannst dich immer noch dreimal hinter mir verstecken.“ Timothy, offensichtlich lebensmüde geworden durch Erschöpfung und möglicher Gehirnerschütterung, klopfte ihm unschuldig lächelnd mehrmals auf den Bauch: „Das dürfte mehr an deinem Speiseplan liegen als an irgendwas sonst. Hast du schon mal daran gedacht, auf den einen oder anderen Chilidog zu verzichten?“

 

„Nein. Und vielmehr solltest du einfach mal was anderes runter schlingen als deine Grundnahrungsmittel Robusta, Liberica, Arabica und Maragogype.“

 

„Hey, Maragogype kommt nur selten vor! Viel zu wenig Koffein. Außerdem weiß jedes Kind, dass Junkfood fett macht und Getränke nicht!“

 

„Selber hey, und es weiß auch jedes Kind, dass Kaffee nicht zu den Getränken gehört! Und nur, dass du’s weißt: Jedes Gramm, was du hier siehst, ist reinstes Muskelgewebe.“

 

„Sicher, sicher. Red es dir nur lang genug ein.“

 

Und als ob dies das ultimative letzte Wort gewesen wäre, legte sich auf einmal eine unkomfortable Stille über sie, die sie erst irritiert blinzeln und dann etwas hilflos die Blicke abschweifen ließ.

 

Es dauerte handfeste fünf Minuten, bevor Jason den läppischen Abstand zwischen ihnen mit einem frustrierten „Fuck!“ überbrückte und Timothy fluchend um den Hals fiel.

 

„‚Es tut mir leid‘?! ‚ES TUT MIR LEID‘?! Oh, mir tut’s auch leid, verlass dich drauf! Nämlich, dass ich jemals auch nur vage angenommen hab, du könntest auf deinen gottverdammten Arsch selber aufpassen! LECK MICH! Das nächste Mal, wenn du dich entschuldigst und absetzt wie ein verschissener WASCHLAPPEN prügel ich deine Eier in die Pfanne und lass dich beim BRATEN ZUSEHEN! Scheiße, verdammt. Verfickte Scheiße! Fick dich ins Knie, du dreimal verschissenes Arschloch! Herrgott VERDAMMT!“

 

Timothy quetschte mit nicht weniger Kraft zurück, das Gesicht zwischen Jasons Ohr und Schulter vergraben, nicht in der Lage, ein lautes Schluchzen zu unterdrücken.

 

Nah genug.

 

Jasons Tirade war nah genug dran an dem so lange ersehnten „Willkommen zurück“, dass es ihm plötzlich herzlich gleichgültig war, dass er sich mutterseelenallein bis nach Hause hatte durchkämpfen müssen. Und er kannte seinen impertinenten Bruder gut genug, um die harschen Worte als ein überglückliches „Hab dich vermisst“ zu übersetzen. Ihm entfuhr ein feuchtes Lachen, was nichts mit dem Restwasser in seinem Magen zu tun hatte: „Ich dich auch, Jay. Ich dich doch auch.“

 

Irgendwann nach einer unbestimmten Ewigkeit lösten sie sich wieder voneinander und sahen schüchtern mal hierhin, mal dorthin, bis Jason sich verlegen räusperte und energisch den Weg Richtung Arbeitszimmer einschlug: „Okay, sind wir jetzt also endlich wieder bereit, die Weltherrschaft an uns zu reißen, Brain?!“

 

Timothy verlor keine Sekunde, ihm grinsend hinterherzulaufen: „Keine tödlichen Verletzungen, vergiss das nicht, Pinky!“

 

„Spielverderber! Alle miteinander!“

 

\---

 

„Hey, Jay, ich leg dir die Sachen aufs Bett, okay?“, rief Richard quer durchs Zimmer gen verschlossene Badezimmertür, „Und wo wir schon mal beim Thema sind: Alfred sagt dir doch immer wieder, dass du deinen Schrank jederzeit mit so vielen Klamotten vollstopfen kannst, wie du brauchst, solange sie nicht töten oder Haare verlieren! Du solltest echt mal ein paar Outfits lagern, denn falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist, du bist in letzter Zeit ziemlich oft hier!“ „Ja, sehr freundlich, Dick“, kam es unbeeindruckt durch das Rauschen der Dusche zurück, „ich werd drüber nachdenken. Vielleicht. Eventuell. Wenn ich in meiner Armut zufällig die eine oder andere Kombination entbehren kann.“

 

„Wir können gerne mal zusammen einkaufen gehen, wenn du Lust hast. Ich spendier dir was, wenn du möchtest!“

 

_„Hab ich zu viel Seife im Gehörgang oder hat mich Ladykiller Dickward Grayson gerade wirklich zum Shoppen eingeladen? Entweder brauchst du ʼne Brille oder ich muss meinen Überschuss an Östrogenen zurückschrauben lassen.“_

 

„Apropos, da fällt mir doch glatt wieder was ein!“

 

_„Muss ich schon mal das Fenster öffnen, um schneller fliehen zu können?“_

 

„Nah, Jay, wo denkst du denn hin? Ich hab mich nur gerade erinnert, dass ich beim letzten Bummel im Center was gesehen habe, was mich hundertprozentig an dich erinnert hat und musste es einfach mitnehmen! Ich wollte eigentlich bis zu deinem Geburtstag warten, aber was soll’s, du brauchst es jetzt nötiger. Wie sieht’s aus? Willst du dir die Überraschung verderben?“

 

_„Wenn ich’s jetzt nehme, eröffnet sich mir die Chance, die Anzahl der Präsente zu verdoppeln. Wär ja schön blöd, wenn ich’s ausschlagen würde.“_

 

„Gut mitgedacht! Und mir eröffnet es die Chance, mir gleich nochmal was Schönes für dich einfallen zu lassen!“

 

_„Jetzt will ich’s irgendwie nicht mehr ...“_

 

„Ach, Jay, sei kein Hasenfuß! Ich versprech dir, du wirst Bauklötze staunen!“

 

_„... Na schön. Her mit dem Teil, bevor ichʼs mir anders überlege.“_

 

„Ooooooh, ich hab immer gewusst, dass du uns ganz doll liebhast!“

 

_„Schnauze, Dickshit! Und jetzt zieh Leine und tu dein Schlimmstes, mich kannst du mit nichts mehr erschüttern!“_

 

\---

 

Er war erschüttert. So erschüttert, dass er es beinahe vergaß, den Rest seiner Lädierungen und Prellungen zu versorgen, die an seinem Körper brannten. Nun wünschte er sich, nicht der morbiden Neugier nachgegeben zu haben und sich, sicher vor äußeren dicklichen Einflüssen, im fest verschlossenen Badezimmer zuerst der dringend nötigen medizinischen Versorgung hingegeben zu haben, bevor er die Anomalie auf seinem Bett in Augenschein genommen hatte. Doch dafür war es nun zu spät.

 

Er war gekommen, hatte gesehen – und hatte ausgecheckt.

 

Und nun versuchte er zu entscheiden, ob er lachen, weinen oder den gesamten Stab seiner Adoptivgeschwister im unterirdischen Guanotümpel ersäufen sollte. Streng gesehen waren sie nicht blutsverwandt, es hätte sich also keineswegs um Brudermord gehandelt. Doch konnte er es tatsächlich riskieren, sich einmal mehr den Zorn ihres strengen Vaters zuzuziehen?

 

Nein, entschied er, Bruce hätte in seiner Verblendung schlichtweg nicht erkannt, welch gnadenvollen Gefallen er der Menschheit mit der Tilgung jener Prunzkacheln vom Angesicht der Erde geleistet hätte.

 

Entmachtet seufzend stützte er sich stattdessen mit beiden Händen auf dem Bett ab. Auf einmal empfand er eine so überwältigende Müdigkeit, dass er Richards freundliche Gabe am liebsten von der Matratze getreten und sich für die nächsten dreihundert Jahre in den weichen Federn vergraben hätte. Vielleicht hätte sich das Problem dann von selbst erledigt. Aber nein, dachte er bei sich, diese Plagen hätten sich reanimiert, sobald sie sein Erwachen bemerkt hätten, nur um ihm eins auszuwischen.

 

Er wusste genau, dass sie irgendwo gehässig unten lauerten, unzweifelhaft Richards stets vielversprechendem Ruf gefolgt, zusammengepfercht im Fernsehzimmer, nur darauf wartend, mit ihrem Hyänengeiern schadenfroh über ihn herzufallen. Oh ja, und wie er es wusste.

 

Mit zusammengepressten Lippen ballte er ergrimmt die Hände zu Fäusten.

 

Nun, wenn sie eine Show haben wollten, würden sie eine bekommen – doch sollten sie sich nur nicht allzu sicher sein, sie auch genießen zu können.

 

Richard war der erste, der ihn bemerkte, als er wenig später komplett bekleidet ins Zimmer trat und aller Welt ungehinderte Sicht auf das verabscheuungswürdige Machwerk bot. Wortlos schloss Jason die Tür hinter sich, lehnte sich dagegen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Damian und Timothy sahen vom Fernseher auf und musterten ihn mit stetig wachsender Fassungslosigkeit.

 

Und dann brach ein Grinsen auf Richards Gesicht aus, während er beide Hände zum Mund führte und mit überschwelliger Begeisterung hinein quiekte: „Oh mein Gott! Das steht dir fabulös!“ Jason spießte ihn mit einem gereizten Blick auf, war er sich doch sicher, am Ende des Satzes ein schnell geschlucktes infantiles Gackern vernommen zu haben. Timothy hingegen blinzelte beeindruckt und bedachte Richard mit einen anerkennenden Nicken: „Du hattest recht! Das ist echt cool! Sogar den Buffalostance hat er perfekt drauf!“ „Jepp“, freute sich der Angesprochene eindeutig zu sehr, „und den düsteren Gesichtsausdruck auch!“ „Jepp“, imitierte Damian seinen Lieblingsbruder mit betont ungerührter Miene, „und den zurückweichenden Haaransatz auch.“

 

Die Umgebungstemperatur sank erheblich. Richards und Timothys Kinnladen sackten langsam ab, während sie Damian in stummem Entsetzen anstarrten. Der Junge ließ sich ein triumphales Grinsen nicht nehmen, hielt es aber doch für klüger, alle Muskeln anzuspannen und sich schon mal vorsorglich zu erheben: „Hey, Todd, komm runter, okay? Es gibt in Zeiten der chirurgischen Eingriffe höchst wirksame Mittel gegen solch unschöne Alterserscheinungen! Ich bin mir sicher, wenn du Vater ganz unterwürfig fragst, wird er dir genug finanzielle Unterstützung gewähren, um dich vor der drohenden Platte zu bewahren!“

 

Richard krümmte sich ein Stück zusammen wie das Reh vor der Kühlerhaube: „Oh~oh.“ Timothy senkte nur die Stirn in eine Hand.

 

Jason strahlte blanke Mordgier aus. Mit starrem Blick ließ er die Fingerknöchel knacken und machte einen drohenden Schritt auf sie zu: „Lauft, ihr kleinen Scheißwichser.“ Richard schluckte wimmernd: „... Vorsprung?“ Jason begutachtete ihn durchdringend und entschied dann wohlwollend: „Fünf Sekunden.“ Seine Augen blitzten gefährlich: „Minus.“

 

Und seine Brüder rannten so schnell und weit weg wie sie konnten.

 

Als Bruce kurze Zeit später die Treppe vom ersten Stock hinunterstieg, um nachzusehen, was der unsägliche Radau im Erdgeschoss zu bedeuten hatte, hatte er nicht erwartet, mitten in eine nervenaufreibende Schlacht zu taumeln.

 

Schreie und Gepolter hüllten ihn ein und kaum dass er den Weg zum Wohnzimmer, aus dem der lauteste Krach ertönte, hinter sich gebracht hatte, zischte ein stahlblaues Geschoss an ihm vorbei, so scharf am Ohr, dass die Reibung ihm einen elektrischen Schlag versetzte.

 

Nach einem beherzten Sprung zur Seite blinzelte er irritiert und presste sich dicht an die Wand, um tief durchzuatmen und vorsichtig um die Ecke zu linsen. Ein besonders lauter und zorniger Schrei ertönte, er erkannte noch Damians Stimme, und diesmal flog ein grünes Projektil durch den Durchgang in den Flur und prallte an der gegenüberliegenden Seite am Gemälde einer entfernten Verwandten ab. Das Bild wackelte, blieb stehen und fiel. Ein durchdringendes Knacken verlautbarte das Ende des antiken Rahmens.

 

Wortlos musterte Bruce das halb zerschlissene Kissen, das in den Überresten des uralten Holzes lag, und wandte sich dann wieder dem Schauspiel im Zimmer zu.

 

Richard lag sternförmig ausgebreitet auf dem aus massiver Eiche gearbeiteten Tisch und bemühte sich redlich, die zahlreichen Schläge abzuwehren, die Jason – über ihn gebeugt – ihm mit einem schon halb zerfetzten Kissen verpasste, und gleichzeitig nicht an den Federn zu ersticken, die die ganze Umgebung in einen weißen Schleier tauchten. Es gelang ihm nur unzureichend, und so schien sich Timothy genötigt zu fühlen, ihm von der Seite Hilfestellung zu leisten. Er befand sich außerhalb von Bruces Blickfeld, aber anhand der Stimme vermutete er ihn in der Nähe der Stereoanlage.

 

„KAAAME-HAAAME-H-“

 

Jason drehte sich blitzschnell zur Seite: „FINAL FLASH!“ Noch im Schrei warf er die Überreste seiner Waffe auf den neuen Gegner. Dann sprang er von Richard herunter und stürzte sich blindlings hinterdrein, woraufhin erschrockenes Quieken ertönte – und heftiges Krachen und Klirren.

 

Ja, direkt vor der Stereoanlage. Vor der nun wahrscheinlich ehemaligen Stereoanlage.

 

„Das war nicht fair! Du hast es viel zu schnell gerufen!“

 

„Wär ja schön blöd, wenn ich dir die Gelegenheit gegeben hätte, als erster anzugreifen! Ich bin klüger als das, ich ... bin ... FÜRSTLICH! Friss das, Schwächling!“

 

„UAH! DAMIAN! HILFE!“

 

„Lass umgehend von ihm ab, Todd! Er mag ein Schwächling sein, aber er ist immer noch besser als du, teuflischer Unhol-“

 

Bruce musste gestehen, froh darüber zu sein, dass die Beleidigung mit einem dumpfen Aufprall, schmerzerfülltem Stöhnen und einem höhnischen „Oh, übrigens: Galick Gun“ abgebrochen wurde, sonst hätte er seinen Jüngsten ernstlich zurechtweisen müssen über den Umgang mit seinem entfremdeten Bruder – auch wenn Jason im Moment keineswegs so entfremdet wirkte, wie er immer besorgt gedacht hatte. Und obwohl er das unangenehme Gefühl hatte, einen gewissen Kontext im herrschenden gewalttätigen Benehmen zu vermissen, erfüllte ihn die Erkenntnis mit Erleichterung.

 

„KÜKEN! Oh nein! Tim, er stirbt! Er stirbt! NEEEEEEEEEEIN!!!“

 

„Benutz Senzu-Bohnen, Dick! Beeil dich! Ich kann ihn nicht länger allein in Schach halten!“

 

„Oooooh ... Grayson ... Es war mir ... eine Ehre ... an deiner ... Seite ...“

 

„Halt durch, Little D! Halt durch!“

 

„DICK, PASS AUF!“

 

Jasons Körper prallte mit voller Wucht seitlich in Richard hinein, just in dem Augenblick, in dem dieser Damian eine halbe Handvoll knallbunter Jellybeans in den Mund zu stopfen versuchte. Sie kullerten durcheinander über den Boden – die Jungs, nicht die Jellybeans – und diesmal schaffte es Richard, Jason beim Ergreifen einer Waffe zuvorzukommen, allerdings nur knapp.

 

Während Bruce dabei zuschaute, wie sie die Kissen in ihren Händen mit aller Macht gegeneinander schlugen und sie so zu kümmerlichen Lappen abnutzten, fragte er sich, seit wann Jason einen solch extravaganten Modegeschmack entwickelt hatte.

 

Er hatte ihn noch nie in einem kurzärmligen, rosafarbenen Leinenhemd gesehen.

 

Allerdings musste er zugeben, dass ihm die grelle Farbe gut stand, und so fühlte er sich verpflichtet, ihm eines der seltenen Komplimente zukommen zu lassen, die seine Kinder sich immer so sehnlichst von ihm zu wünschen schienen. „Du siehst gut aus, Jay“, rief er deshalb beiläufig in den Raum hinein, seine dunkle Stimme den Krach mit Leichtigkeit übertönend.

 

Zugegeben, das mitten ins Gesicht geworfene Kissen hatte er als Dank für seine Mühen nicht erwartet. Doch er entschied sich, diese kleine spontane Respektlosigkeit zu ignorieren, solange es nicht das letzte Mal gewesen war, nach einer totenstillen Schrecksekunde das vereinte Lachen seiner Kinderschar genießen zu dürfen.


	3. Nachbeben

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Autorennotizen](https://triggerxhappy.blogger.de/stories/2681524/)

„Hood, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?“

 

Artemisʼ Hand auf seiner Schulter gab Jason eine willkommene Stütze, sodass er den leichten Schwindel im Kopf abflauen lassen konnte, ohne sich gleichzeitig auf einen sicheren Stand konzentrieren zu müssen. Er ließ den Halt einige Augenblicke länger währen, als es vielleicht sinnvoll war, um sie zu überzeugen, doch er versuchte es trotzdem: „Mir geht’s gut, Art. Ist nur verdammt rutschig hier.“

 

Ihr Blick verriet ihm, dass sie ihm keinen uneingeschränkten Glauben schenkte, doch selbst wenn er ihr gestanden hätte, jeden Moment seine Eingeweide in die Pandoragrube kotzen zu können – was hätte sie dagegen unternehmen sollen? Es lag wohl nur daran, dass sich der Adrenalinschub in seinem Körper nach dem anstrengenden Kampf endlich wieder dem Normalwert näherte, weswegen er die eigene Erschöpfung deutlicher spürte als zuvor.

 

Leider war ihre Arbeit im ewigen Eis der Arktis noch nicht beendet, an eine Pause schlichtweg noch nicht zu denken. Es galt, die Legion von Assassinen rund um Ra’s und Circe handlich zu verpacken und Richtung nächstbestes Hochsicherheitsgefängnis zu transportieren, sowie die verbliebenen Ani-Men zusammenzutreiben und in eine Einrichtung zu geleiten, in der die Magier sie ungestört vom Fluch befreien konnten. Er konnte den sich ununterbrochen beschwerenden John Constantine durchaus verstehen. Der Manipulator war ein egozentrischer Drecksack, aber so viele Leute zurück zu verwandeln, musste an den letzten Kraftreserven zehren. Und das ohne auch nur die geringste Erholung dazwischen.

 

Die Justice League hatte ihnen Transportmittel zur Verfügung gestellt, aber selbst die übermächtige Trinität war mit so viel Arbeit maßlos überfordert. Und da die Outlaws ihnen den Job damit, dass sie blindlings in eine nun peinlich offensichtlich erscheinende Falle getorkelt waren, ein bisschen schwerer als nötig gemacht hatten, hielt er es nur für recht und billig, beim Aufräumen zu helfen – auch wenn er sich fühlte wie mit Kaliumchloridlösung abgemurkst und per Defibrillator ins Leben zurückgeprügelt ... Moment.

 

Jason seufzte schwer. Er war nicht der einzige, dem langsam die Puste ausging. Deshalb musste es warten.

 

Es musste nur noch ein bisschen warten.

 

Alles hätte er gegeben, sich den Helm abstreifen und sich mit sattem Stöhnen die Schläfen massieren zu dürfen, doch das hätte nur die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden auf ihn gezogen und er wollte unangenehme Vorhaltungen, wie zum Beispiel seiner Aufgabe nicht zuverlässig nachzugehen, tunlichst vermeiden. Es hätte nur zu einem Streit mit Batman geführt und ihm war zu schlecht, um sich aufzuregen.

 

Viele Anwesende um ihn herum, die nicht über Superkräfte verfügten, zitterten heftig und traten auf der Stelle, solange es ihnen ihre Fesseln erlaubten, und langsam wunderte es ihn ein bisschen, dass ihm selbst gar nicht kalt war. Vielmehr war ihm eher ziemlich warm.

 

Neben ihm kam gerade wieder eine kleine Gruppe Attentäter zur Besinnung. Aus reiner Gehässigkeit trat er dem nächstbesten von ihnen in die Rippen und wies, als er jedermanns erschrockene Aufmerksamkeit gewonnen hatte, entschlossen hinter sich: „Hoch mit euch, ihr seid die nächsten auf dem Direktflug ins Fort Nimmerwiedersehen. Der erste Fluchtversuch kostet euch einen Unterarm, für jeden folgenden berechne ich je eine weitere Extremität, von den geringsten Schmerzleitern aufsteigend. Aber wenn ich gerade richtig angepisst bin, fang ich auch mal andersrum an. Das kann sogar gleich beim ersten Versuch losgehen, also legt es nicht drauf an. Alle auf einer Wellenlänge?“ Die Männer blinzelten ihn groß an und begannen gerade zu nicken, als einer der hinteren aufsprangt und mit hohem Tempo in die Eiswüste davonrannte. Jason seufzte entnervt, zog eine seiner Berettas, zielte grob und drückte ab.

 

Der Flüchtige ging mit einem gellenden Schrei zu Boden, kaum dass eine Blutfontäne aus seinem Gesäß gespritzt war. Jason ließ erstaunt die Waffe ein Stück sinken: „Huh ... Komisch, ich hab doch auf den Arm gezielt?“ Die übrigen Assassinen warfen sich stumme Blicke zu, sprangen auf und rannten in die entgegengesetzte Richtung auf die Helikopter zu, die sie ins Gefängnis transportieren würden.

 

Etwas entfernt von ihm hievte sich Bizarro soeben einige zappelnde Leute über die Schulter, ebenfalls auf seine Art die Miranda-Warning Marke Outlaws rezitierend: „Ihr euch spart den Fluchtversuch und ich euch erspare gebrochene Knochen, von zwölfter Rippe aufsteigend. Das angekommen, Koyoten?“ Jason lachte und stellte einen Daumen auf: „Der war auch nicht schlecht, Biz!“ Sein Freund grinste stolz und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Fliegern.

 

Jasons Lachen verstummte und er schaute unsicher auf seine Pistole hinab, ehe er sie zurück ins Halfter schob. Er hatte tatsächlich auf den Arm gezielt. Und aus dieser Entfernung zu verfehlen, war seit seiner sehr frühen Trainingszeit reichlich unüblich. Ein leichtes Kitzeln wanderte über seine Schläfe, er schüttelte den Kopf und merkte, dass es sich um Schweißtropfen handelte, die ihm das Gesicht hinunter rannen. Geistesabwesend lenkte er den Blick gen Horizont, das wachsende Unwohlsein in seiner Magengegend ihn von der eigentlichen Aufgabe abhaltend.

 

... Circe hatte ihnen doch wohl nicht noch eine besondere Falle zum Abschied hinterlassen, oder? Diana hatte keinen Zweifel daran gelassen, dass diese verrückte Hexe mächtig genug war, um auch Metamenschen erheblichen Schaden zuzufügen ...

 

Seufzend traf er eine Entscheidung, kümmerte sich zuerst noch um sein schmerzerfülltes Opfer – Nein, Mr. Superman, Sir, der arme Kerl war nur unglücklich gefallen, ehrlich – und schaute sich dann nach Batman um. Um eine Panik zu vermeiden, war es unumgänglich, ihre Intelligenzbestie zu konsultieren – sie würde am besten wissen, was zu tun war. Dieser ganze Gig lief schließlich nicht unter Red Hoods Verantwortung.

 

Nach kurzer Suche erspähte er seinen Mentor tiefer in der Höhle, bei der Pandoragrube, und fühlte sich in seinem Verdacht bekräftigt. Wenn Bruce bereits Proben der Grube sicherte, musste auch er irgendwelche ungewöhnlichen Vorkommnisse erkannt haben. Der Gedanke erleichterte ihn. Wenn er noch nicht den sofortigen Rückzug angeordnet hatte, konnte die Sache nicht so schlimm sein. Und so gesellte er sich wesentlich entspannter zu ihm, als er sich noch wenige Augenblicke zuvor gefühlt hatte, sah ihm neugierig über die Schulter und fragte: „Mit was haben wir’s hier zu tun, B?“

 

Bruce hob geistesabwesend eine Augenbraue, während er die Flüssigkeit in einem der Reagenzgläser eindringlich studierte: „Das kann ich noch nicht genau sagen, Hood. Und ich bezweifle, dass wir es je ganz erklären werden können. Wenn Ra’s in all den Jahrhunderten genauester Untersuchungen der Lazarusgruben keine eindeutige Antwort gefunden hat, werden wir mit Sicherheit nicht von heute auf Morgen bei diesen hier zufriedenstellende Ergebnisse vorweisen. Ich werde es mir zu Hause genauer ansehen.“ Jason blinzelte irritiert: „Zu Hause? B, bist du sicher, dass die Sache so lange warten kann?“

 

Nun war es an Bruce, ihn perplex anzusehen: „Im Moment zählt nur der reibungslose Abschluss der Operation. Warum bist du überhaupt hier? Solltest du nicht bei der Räumung assistieren?“ „Oh, ʼtschuldige, aber ich wollte erst sichergehen, dass wir hier nicht auf ’ner Riesentretmiene herum stiefeln, die uns bei einem falschen Schritt die Gliedmaßen zerpulvern kann. Wie du weißt, reagiere ich allergisch auf Explosionen“, erwiderte Jason spitz, fühlte er sich doch etwas beleidigt von der lapidaren Abfuhr, „Schließlich bin ich kein verdammtes Genie, das auf den ersten Blick kapiert, wann eine Gefahr nur müdes Gähnen oder besser heillose Flucht erfordert! Ich meine ... B, meinst du nicht, dass das Ganze ein bisschen ... Naja, beunruhigend ist?“

 

„Hood, wovon redest du?“

 

Jason betrachtete ihn einen Augenblick wortlos: „Verarschst du mich?“

 

„Schön sprechen, Hood. Und nein, ich mache mich nicht über dich lustig. Was-“

 

„Wie kannst du behaupten, dich nicht lustig zu machen?! Das ist eine vollkommene Anomalie, B! Wie kann es sein, dass ihr alle so tut, als ob gar nichts wäre?! Wir sind in der Arktis, Mann, sowas ist nicht natürlich für diesen Teil des Globus!“

 

„Hood, sag mir, was-“

 

„Ich meine, okay, ihr seid nicht mehr die Jüngsten, aber Himmelarschundzwirn, ihr müsst doch unterscheiden können, wo eine kuschelige Ofenwärme angebracht ist und wo ihr euch ernste Sorgen um eure Gesundheit machen solltet!“

 

„Genug!“

 

Er klappte automatisch den Mund zu und stand unbewusst einen Hauch strammer. Batmans Kriegsherrenstimme neigte dazu, absoluten Gehorsam auszulösen und im nächsten Moment hätte er am liebsten laut geschrien vor Zorn, auf sie reagiert zu haben. Bruce gab ihm keine Gelegenheit dazu, packte ihn an den Oberarmen und zwang ihn, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen: „Red Hood. Bericht. Was meinst du mit Anomalie?“ „Die Hitze, B“, antwortete er ihm betont, „Es ist warm hier wie im Frühling in Florida! Circe muss uns irgendein Geschenk hinterlassen haben, und um ehrlich zu sein möchte ich nicht anwesend sein, wenn irgendein Trottel die Schleife löst! Entweder wir finden das Päckchen oder wir machen uns aus dem Staub. Wer weiß schon, was dieser verrückte Zauber mit uns anrichtet, während wir hier Däumchen drehen?!“

 

Bruce musterte ihn stumm, ließ ihn dann los und murmelte nachdenklich Supermans Namen.

 

Keine drei Sekunden später wirbelte der Schnee um sie herum auf und Clark senkte sich mit einem nervösen Rundumblick zu ihnen herunter: „Was gibt’s? Probleme?“ „Ist dir ein unnatürlicher Anstieg der Umgebungstemperatur aufgefallen?“, fragte Bruce ohne Umschweife, „Oder möglicherweise ein Hitzekern im näheren Umfeld, der bis zu uns ausstrahlen kann? Vulkanaktivität? Irgendwas?“ „Nein, nichts“, schüttelte Clark ratlos den Kopf, während er aber aufmerksam ins Leere starrte, offensichtlich damit beschäftigt, die Aussage zur Sicherheit zu überprüfen. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern: „Nein, tut mir leid, absolut nichts Auffälliges. Um ehrlich zu sein, würden die meisten da draußen so etwas wahrscheinlich sogar begrüßen. Sie frieren sich halb zu Tode, behaupten, nicht erwartet zu haben, so viel Zeit hier zu verbringen, es sollte eine einfache Hinrichtung sein und weg, deswegen haben sie nicht genug auf eine angemessene Ausrüstung geachtet ... Batman, wir müssen uns beeilen, sie von hier wegzuschaffen, es ist über vierzig Grad unter Null! Über Scherze wie den eben werden sie kaum sonderlich lachen können.“

 

Bruce erwiderte nichts. Er sah nur ausdruckslos zurück zu Jason, Clark dem Beispiel folgend, nur wesentlich ratloser – und weniger vorwurfsvoll.

 

Jason begriff sofort. Erregt versuchte er, einen Schritt zurückzumachen, aber Bruce packte erneut zu und hielt ihn wie im Schraubstock fest: „Was zum Geier?! Ich lüge nicht! Es ist verdammt noch mal HEISS hier! Warum sollte ich mir so einen Scheiß ausdenken, huh?! Was hab ich davon?!“ In einem spontanen Anfall von Wut trat er seinem Mentor vors Schienbein und nutzte das überraschte Zusammenzucken aus, um sich energisch loszureißen: „Shit! Was weiß ich denn?! Vielleicht hat sie irgendwas mit euch angestellt, eure inneren Sensoren oder so überbrückt, damit ihr nichts merkt, bevor sie euch alle auf einen Schlag fertigmachen kann! Ich fühle den Unterschied, vielleicht sind die Outlaws von ihren Kniffen verschont geblieben! Fragt Artemis und Bizarro! Vielleicht ... vielleicht wissen sie ... was ...“ Er konnte den Gedanken nicht zu Ende führen, denn ein plötzlicher Schwindelanfall, so heftig, dass ihm die Beine zitterten, überkam ihn und er versuchte, die Hand auf den Mund zu pressen. Eine instinktive Geste, um sich vor den beiden älteren Helden Peinlichkeiten zu ersparen, wenn auch relativ nutzlos, weil Helm.

 

Bevor er jedoch auf das harte Eis sinken konnte, packten ihn abermals kräftige Hände und hielten ihn aufrecht. „Hood, nimm den Helm ab“, befahl Bruce und seine Stimme erlaubte keine Widerrede. Wenn Jason sich nicht so dermaßen schlecht gefühlt hätte, hätte er sie trotzdem geleistet, doch in diesem Moment fehlte ihm die Kraft zur Unverschämtheit. Also zögerte er nur einige Sekunden, bis er sicher war, sich nicht quer über Bruces Stiefel übergeben zu müssen, und löste mit einem letzten trotzigen Schnauben den Verschluss seines Helms. Erst als die eisige Luft seine Haut berührte, bemerkte er sie wieder.

 

Unwillig runzelte er die Stirn, als ihm eine große, vom Panzerhandschuh befreite Hand schweißverklebte Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht strich. Sie legte sich für einige Sekunden auf seine Stirn, ehe Bruce kopfschüttelnd stöhnte. Mit einem Ruck wandte er sich um und riss Jason mit sich. „Wa...“, entfuhr es dem Jungen verwirrt, „Hey, was soll das, B? Wohin-“ „Zum Batwing“, erklärte Bruce lapidar, „Wir fliegen nach Hause.“

 

„Wie bitte?!“

 

Bruce ignorierte den entgeisterten Einwand völlig, warf Clark nur einen Schulterblick zu: „Schafft ihr’s allein?“ Clark nickte entschlossen: „Verlass dich auf uns. Kümmer dich lieber um ihn.“ Die beiden tauschten ein vertrautes Nicken aus, wie es unter guten Bekannten, die sich ohne große Worte verstanden, üblich war, und Bruce beschleunigte seine Schritte, sodass Jason Schwierigkeiten bekam, überhaupt mitzuhalten. Wut stieg in ihm auf ob der ruppigen Behandlung und dem eklatanten Mangel an Informationen und er versuchte sich ein weiteres Mal loszureißen, doch Bruces Griff glich dem einer Schraubzwinge. „Verdammt nochmal, B, wir sind hier nicht fertig“, protestierte er und eine Welle der Hilflosigkeit stieg in ihm auf, „Ich lüge nicht und das sind Hundertschaften da draußen! Willst du die wirklich alle auf dem Gewissen haben?! Die Luft glüht, B! Ich weiß ja nicht, wie’s mit dir steht, aber ich lasse meine Freunde nicht im Inferno irgendeines vernichtenden Überraschungszaubers verbrennen, nur weil du dich weigerst, deinem schwarzen Familienschaf zu glauben! ... Fuck! BATMAN!“

 

Sie waren inzwischen im Freien angekommen und ihre Kollegen sahen verwirrt dabei zu, wie Bruce seinen Sohn unbarmherzig durch den knietiefen Schnee zerrte. Er machte keinerlei Anstalten, irgendjemandem irgendetwas zu erklären.

 

Endlich seufzte Clark schwer und legte dem zappelnden Jungen gnädig eine Hand auf die Schulter: „Es ist nicht die Luft, die glüht, Hood, du bist es. Du bist offensichtlich verletzt und Batman macht sich nur wieder mal seine ganz spezielle Art von Sorgen um dich. Nimm’s ihm nicht übel, Kleiner.“ Ein vernichtender Blick seines Freundes scheuchte ihn von Jason weg, doch er lachte nur und zwinkerte ihm zum Abschied zu, ehe er Richtung Artemis davonflog, zweifelsohne um sie von der Situation in Kenntnis zu setzen.

 

Und Jason war so verblüfft, dass er nur ein kleinlautes „Oh“ hervorbrachte, ehe er einen Hauch gefügiger hinter Bruce her taumelte.

 

\---

 

Damian marschierte still brütend durch die Flure des Herrenhauses auf dem Weg zur Küche. Die halbe Nacht hatte er am Bett dieses dummen Straßenköters gehockt, weil sein Vater rigoros wünschte, immer ein Auge auf ihn zu haben. Bruce hatte nach einigen Stunden Alfred abgelöst und praktisch den Hauptteil der Schicht übernommen, bis Damian auf eine Wachablösung bestanden hatte, um seinem völlig übermüdeten Vater die wohlverdiente Ruhe zu gönnen. Seitdem hatte er pausenlos Windeln gewechselt und Schnuller aufgehoben, im übertragenen Sinne.

 

Es war ihm ein Rätsel, warum sich die beiden wegen Jason Todd die Beine ausrissen. Ein kleines Fieber hatte noch niemanden umgebracht, richtig? Oder zumindest nicht in einem so ordinären Fall. Wenn Jason nun alt und gebrechlich oder vorher schon krank oder das Fieber ein wiederauftretendes Symptom gewesen wäre, hätte er es verstehen können. Unter Umständen. Aber ein junger, kräftiger, ansonsten kerngesunder Mann biss doch nicht wegen so einer Lappalie ins Gras! Ausgeschlossen. Alas, völlig überzogene Bemutterung.

 

Jetzt hatte er nicht viel Zeit. Er musste sich seinen wohlverdienten und dringend benötigten Multivitaminsaft schnellstens besorgen und dann eiligst zurück ins Krankenzimmer, wollte er nicht erwischt und auch noch Jasons wegen zurechtgewiesen werden.

 

Leise Stimmen ließen ihn allerdings kurz vor der Küchentür verharren. Sofort – schließlich war seine Aufmerksamkeit bis zur maximalen Schärfe geschult worden – wusste er, dass es sich um seinen Vater und Clark Kent handelte, die im ernsten Gespräch beisammen saßen und er hätte umgehend beigedreht, wenn nicht gleich im ersten klar vernehmbaren Satz der Name Jasons gefallen wäre. Leicht eifersüchtig, dass sich nach dieser ewig langen Nacht noch immer alles um seinen nutzlosen Stiefbruder drehte, hielt ihn die Neugier an Ort und Stelle gefangen.

 

_„Du darfst dir nicht für alles die Schuld geben, wofür du überhaupt nichts kannst, Bruce, Jason ist erwachsen, er hätte dich viel früher über seine Beschwerden unterrichten müssen.“_

 

_„Hast du ihn nicht gesehen?! Er stand völlig neben sich! Er hat einfach nicht gemerkt, dass das Problem von ihm ausging!“_

 

Wie das bei ihm grundsätzlich der Fall war, dachte Damian verschnupft bei sich.

 

_„Ich hätte daran denken müssen, Clark, ich habe ihm die verdammte Spritze eigenhändig in die Brust gejagt! Wir sind normale Menschen, ich hätte wissen müssen, dass er einen Herzstillstand nicht einfach abschüttelt, als wäre nichts gewesen. Vor allem nicht direkt nachdem er von einem derart mächtigen Überwesen besessen war!“_

 

Damian blinzelte. Herzstillstand? Davon hatte ihm niemand etwas gesagt. Jason war ... tot gewesen? Warum? Für wie lange?!

 

Energisch schüttelte er den Kopf. Bruce hatte gesagt, er hätte den Eingriff selbst vorgenommen. Und wenn sein Vater etwas anfasste, entsprach es nicht weniger als Perfektion. Es hatte nie Gefahr für Jason bestanden.

 

... Bestimmt nicht.

 

Kein Grund, gleich in theatralischen Fieberwahn zu verfallen.

 

_„Wenn, dann muss ich mir Vorwürfe machen, seinen erhöhten Pulsschlag nicht bemerkt zu haben. Woher hättest du es wissen sollen? Außerdem waren wir alle in unsere Arbeit eingespannt. Du hattest keine Anhaltspunkte! Niemand sonst hat Anzeichen von einem Kreislaufzusammenbruch gezeigt!“_

 

_„Ihr seid Metamenschen, es ist nicht verwunderlich, dass ihr wesentlich mehr aushaltet. Und Zatanna und Constantine sind erfahrene Magier, sie sind an Flüche und Banne gewöhnt. Sie haben immer gesagt, für Menschen sei Besessenheit eine hohe körperliche und seelische Belastung und Exorzismus enormer Stress. Und ich habe ihm nach eben diesem Stress so gut wie keine Schonfrist gegönnt. Dumm. Dumm und fahrlässig.“_

 

Das Überwesen. Richtig.

 

Jason hatte einen Exorzismus hinter sich? Das klang zugegebenermaßen nicht so gut. Damian hatte schon einige Besessene gesehen, keiner von ihnen war ein beruhigender Anblick gewesen.

 

Aber war Jason nicht seit seiner Wiederbelebung besessen? Dieses ... Ding, das ihn und Richard immer wieder angegriffen hatte, das ihm ohne Gewissensbisse mitten in die Brust geschossen hatte?

 

Zufrieden nickte er zu sich selbst. Ja. Jason verdiente kein Mitleid. Er konnte nicht für die Jugend dieses Straßenköters sprechen, aber der Jason, der aus der Lazarusgrube gekrochen war, war immer besessen gewesen. Kein Grund, jetzt so zu tun, als würde er darunter leiden.

 

_„Ich hätte ihn im Auge behalten sollen. Er untersteht meiner Verantwortung.“_

 

_„Soll das ein Witz sein? Jason ist fanatisch selbstständig! Er hat sich nichts anmerken lassen, so wie ich ihn kenne mit voller Absicht – gerade weil niemand sonst betroffen gewesen zu sein schien. Er hat wahrscheinlich einfach keine Schwäche zugeben wollen. Vielleicht ist er auch vom schlimmsten Fall ausgegangen, dass es allen so schlecht ging wie ihm und sie trotzdem ohne zu murren weitermachten. Keine Chance, dass er in diesem Fall je aufgegeben hätte. Ich muss wohl gerade dir nicht sagen, wie loyal er ist, oder?“_

 

Jason, loyal? Dieser falsche, verräterische Hund?! Dieser Täuscher, der ihnen mehrere Male zuerst scheinheilig geholfen hatte und ihnen dann in den Rücken gefallen war?!

 

... Der ihnen unter Einsatz seines Lebens dabei geholfen hatte, Damian, den er nicht mal leiden konnte, aus dem eisigen Griff des Todes zu befreien.

 

_„Bruce, es war einfach ein bedauerliches Missverständnis.“_

 

_„Ein Missverständnis, dass ihn das Leben hätte kosten können.“_

 

Er war nicht in Gefahr gewesen! Batman machte keine Fehler! Er war nicht in Gefahr gewesen!

 

_„Du hättest ihn nicht sterben lassen.“_

 

Ganz genau!

 

_„Ich habe es schon einmal getan.“_

 

_„... Bruce, weißt du noch, als du mir kurz nach seinem Tod gesagt hast, Jason sei der Beste gewesen?“_

 

Was?!

 

_„Natürlich.“_

 

WAS?!

 

_„Ich will mich nicht weiter mit dir streiten. Ich will nur sagen: Ich bin froh, dass du ihn zurückhast.“_

 

_„... Ich auch. Ich wünschte nur, ich würde ihn zwischendurch nicht immer wieder verlieren.“_

 

\---

 

Jason öffnete stöhnend die trüben Augen und starrte ins Dunkle. Heilige Schande, es war schon eine Zeitlang her gewesen, seit er sich dermaßen mies gefühlt hatte. Es musste bei seinem lebensgefährlichen Bad im karibischen Meer gewesen sein – hätte Koriand’r ihn nicht gefunden, wäre er wohl kläglich verendet. Er hatte tagelang Fieber gehabt ...

 

Oh, richtig. Das war das komische, unangenehme Gefühl.

 

Erst quälend langsam begriff er, dass der Grund für die Dunkelheit um ihn herum kein nächtliches Umfeld war, sondern an dem dicken, feuchten, kühlen Lappen lag, der ihm Stirn und Augen bedeckte. Wie in Zeitlupe hob er eine Hand und zog ihn sich herunter, um ihn dann kraftlos über die Bettkante zu Boden fallen zu lassen. Ein Zungenschnalzen war die Belohnung für seine Mühen, von denen er nicht einmal wusste, warum er sie sich gemacht hatte. Er vermisste die kalte Kompresse in dem Augenblick, indem sie ihm aus den Fingern geglitten war.

 

„Idiot“, kam es ungerührt von der Seite und leichte Fußtapser waren zu hören, ehe ein leises Plätschern ertönte und ihm gleich darauf der Lappen zurück auf die Stirn geschlagen wurde. Er ächzte leidend und schob einen Finger unter den nassen Stoff, aber diesmal hob er ihn nur vorsichtig an.

 

Er starrte direkt in Damians finsteres Gesicht.

 

Sie musterten sich kurz, dann schnalzte Damian erneut und wanderte demonstrativ zur Tür: „Ich kapier nicht, was Vater an dir findet.“ „Was geht ab?“, fuhr es Jason nur wenig intelligent durch den Kopf, doch seine Zunge war dauerhaft auf „automatisch vorlaut“ eingestellt, und so brachte er mühsam lallend hervor: „Allgemein fragwürdiger Geschmack in Sachen männliche Nachkommen, schätze ich.“ Der bitterböse Blick, den er dafür erntete, war Balsam für seine geplagte Seele – der ohrenbetäubende Knall, mit dem Damian die Tür hinter sich zuschlug, weniger.

 

Ihm war heiß, der Lappen tat gut, aber die Morgensonne, die durch die Ritzen der Vorhänge strahlte, trieb ihn in die Höhe. Normalerweise schlief er um diese Zeit, gerade erst von der nächtlichen Patrouille zurückgekehrt, aber er verspürte im trockenen Hals eine unwiderstehliche Sehnsucht nach einem Schluck Wasser und von Damian konnte er in dieser Hinsicht kaum noch etwas erwarten.

 

Sein Körper war schwer wie Blei, sein Verstand drehte in seinem Kopf muntere Bahnen und seine Knie zitterten bei jedem Schritt, doch irgendwie schaffte er es zum Zimmer hinaus, durch den Flur und die Treppe hinunter, ohne zu stürzen oder zumindest Gegenstände zu zerschlagen beim Bemühen, nicht zu stürzen.

 

Aus der Küche drangen muntere Stimmen: Alfred, Damian und ... Er stöhnte leise, als er die letzte als Richards identifizierte. Sich früh am Morgen mit dem quicklebendigen Zirkusartisten herumzuschlagen, vermied er an den besten Tagen – mit dem derzeitigen Katerzustand hätte er sich lieber beide Arme abgehackt. Nach kurzer Kontemplation entschied er jedoch, dass zwei abgehackte Arme immer noch leichter zu ertragen waren als der unmenschliche Durst, den er empfand, und so schob er sich schwerfällig durch die Tür, aus reinem Respekt zu Alfreds Erziehung einen kurzen Gruß murmelnd.

 

Richards Augen weiteten sich überrascht, als hätte er eher eine Walküre erwartet, was ihn verwunderte, hatte er doch fest damit gerechnet, dass Damian seine Anwesenheit im Haus samt zugehöriger suboptimaler Verfassung längst an jedermann weiterverpetzt hatte. „Jay?!“, stieß der junge Mann aufgeregt aus und richtete sich stocksteif im Stuhl auf, auf dem er neben Damian am Küchentisch hockte, „Was machst du hier?! Solltest du nicht ...“ Hilflos sah er zu Alfred hinüber, der die Tätigkeit eingestellt hatte, ein Tablett mit leicht verdaulichen Gerichten zu bestücken: „Master Jason! Wir haben Sie hier unten nicht erwartet!“

 

Auch der Butler wirkte nicht sonderlich begeistert von seiner Anwesenheit, was ihn einen Hauch tiefer kränkte als Richards Befremdung. Wenn er bei jemandem immer willkommen war, dann war das Alfred – ausgerechnet jetzt, wo es ihm so wenig gut ging, diesen missbilligenden Blick auf sich gerichtet zu sehen, tat weh ... Wem machte er was vor? Es hätte selbst dann wehgetan, wenn er gerade millionenweise im Lotto gewonnen hätte.

 

Doch er erwiderte nichts, stützte sich nur so diskret wie möglich am Tisch ab, von dem aus Richard und Damian ihn noch immer anstarrten wie einen ungebetenen Gast, der eine ungläubig, der andere unwillig, und bemühte sich, möglichst lässig einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen. Damians Blick verfinsterte sich, mit vorgeschobener Unterlippe stand er abrupt auf, sodass sein Stuhl laut über den Boden kratzte und stürmte ohne jedes weitere Wort aus dem Zimmer. Jason verzog das Gesicht ob des Lärms, versuchte es aber mit der redlichen Anstrengung zu überspielen, ein Glas aus einem entsprechenden Hängeboard zu fischen: „Was ist dem ins Gehege gekommen und verreckt?“

 

Seine zitternden Finger stießen einen kleinen Stapel Tassen um und er fluchte herzhaft in sich hinein, als ihm das Klirren einen weiteren Stich durch den Schädel jagte. Wenige Sekunden später strich Richards Arm an seinem entlang und ordnete mit sicherem Griff das Chaos, seine eigene Hand dabei nachdrücklich zur Seite schiebend. Ehe er sich beschweren konnte, fragte sein Bruder nahe bei seinem Ohr: „Wieso?“ Er klang nicht so nervtötend quietschfidel wie sonst, wenn er ihn wegen eines Missgeschicks herunter buttern konnte. Jason schnaubte sarkastisch: „Er scheint mir geistesgestörter als sonst.“ Ein belustigtes Grunzen ließ ihn erkennen, dass Richards Humor nicht ganz abwesend war.

 

Er wies ihn erstaunlicherweise nicht zurecht, entnahm dem Regal nur schweigend ein Glas, füllte es mit Wasser aus dem nahegelegenen Hahn, die ganze Zeit ärgerlicherweise kaum von ihm abrückend, und hielt es ihm dann vor die Nase. Ein scheuer Blick über die Schulter verriet eine Spur Besorgnis in dem sonst so selbstsicheren Ausdruck. Weswegen konnte Jason nur vermuten – und die damit erforderliche aufzubringende Gehirnleistung war ihm im Moment zu mühsam. Also nahm er das Wasser nur mit einem leisen Dankeschön entgegen und setzte es sich an die Lippen. Das kühle Nass legte sich wunderbar beruhigend über seine staubtrockene Kehle ...

 

Und weckte ihn wie aus einer Art Trance.

 

In einem weiten Schwall spuckte er die Flüssigkeit quer über die Arbeitsplatte und schwang herum. Mit großen Augen starrte er die Anwesenden an, als sah er sie zum ersten Mal.

 

„Was zum ... Dick?! Alfred?! Wo ... Wie zum Teufel bin ich hierhergekommen?! Warum bin ich-“

 

Richard hob beschwichtigend die Hände: „Jay! Jay, beruhig dich! Der Doc hat uns eingehend vor jedweder Aufregung gewarnt! Meinte, es könnte allzu leicht zu einem Rückfall ... Oje.“ Noch ehe er begriff, warum er abbrach und die Arme um ihn schlang, sah Jason die Welt Kopfstand machen und in Dunkelheit versinken.

 

Richard sah resigniert dabei zu, wie sich Jasons Augen verdrehten und fing ihn in dem Moment auf, als ihm die Beine den Dienst versagten. Das Glas schaffte er nicht mehr zu retten. „Entschuldigung“, murmelte er und schaute kleinlaut zu Alfred hinüber, der sich seufzend die Nasenwurzel rieb. „Master Dick, anstatt sich zu entschuldigen, dass ein läppisches Glas zu Bruch gegangen ist, sollte ich mich lieber bedanken, dass Sie Ihren Bruder davor bewahrt haben, sich unnötig zusätzliche Verletzungen zuzuziehen“, tadelte der Butler verdrossen, „Ich wünschte, die Mitglieder dieses unsäglichen Haushalts würden nur einmal Rücksicht auf mein altes Herz nehmen und sich nicht aus reiner Ungeduld auch noch in den eigenen vier Wänden willentlich in Gefahr begeben!“ Richard kicherte verlegen: „Du weißt doch, Alfred, die meisten Unfälle passieren im Haushalt.“

 

„Wie immer verstehen Sie es vortrefflich, eine gequälte Seele aufzuheitern. Wenn ich Sie bitten dürfte, ihn in sein Zimmer zurückzugeleiten, wäre meine Erleichterung perfekt.“

 

„Kein Problem“, lachte Richard nun offen und hievte sich Jason über die Schulter, „Und anschließend werde ich mir mal Damian vorknöpfen und ihn davon abhalten, sich in seiner emotionalen Verwirrung und uneingestandenen Sorge diverse Gliedmaßen abzutrennen.“

 

„Mein ergebenster Dank, Master Dick. Mich auf die leider sehr realistische Wahrscheinlichkeit dieser Aussicht hinzuweisen, ist wirklich zu viel des Guten.“

 

\---

 

Als er das nächste Mal zu sich kam, fühlte er sich signifikant besser. Sicher noch nicht stark genug, um Bizarro zu einem ihrer gewohnten Trainingsmatches herauszufordern ... Vielleicht noch nicht mal dazu, endlich die Lider zu heben und nachzusehen, wo genau jemand den Teller mit Alfreds delikater Hühnerbrühe abgestellt hatte, die er irgendwo ganz in der Nähe erschnupperte ... Aber die Welt fühlte sich nicht mehr an wie eine voll aufgedrehte Sauna und das erschien ihm schon als ein erheblicher Fortschritt.

 

Apropos Bizarro.

 

„... Leute?“

 

Sofort verstummte das leise Gespräch neben seinem Bett und er spürte sanfte Finger durch sein Haar streichen, die ihm mit Leichtigkeit den Kopf von den Schultern hätten reißen können. „Jason“, erklang Artemisʼ besorgte Stimme, „bist du bei Verstand?“ „Ja?“, erwiderte er, mehr wie eine Frage, da er nicht genau wusste, wie sie ihre gemeint hatte. Und er schaffte es noch immer nicht, die Augen zu öffnen. Stattdessen flüsterte er ermattet: „Sind wir ... zu Hause?“

 

„Du bist es. Uns möchte ich eher als ‚auf Besuch‘ bezeichnen.“

 

Immer noch die Villa also. Was auch sonst, er hatte Bruce noch keinen Bericht über die Auseinandersetzung mit Circe abgelegt ... oder? Es war verschwommen, aber er konnte sich dunkel an ein paar wache Momente erinnern, die sich zwischen seinem Abstecher in die Küche und dem jüngsten Erwachen abgespielt hatten. Nichts davon erinnerte ihn allerdings an ein Verhör, wie man es vom Herrn ihres Clans gewöhnt war, und so kam er zum Schluss, dass er sich noch keinen Fahrschein zurück ins eigene Leben verdient hatte.

 

Er musste sich anstrengen, doch endlich schlug er die Augen auf. Zu seiner Rechten saßen die Outlaws, ihn aufmerksam betrachtend, und er verzog mitfühlend das Gesicht ob der gekrümmten Körperhaltung, mit der sich Bizarro in einen der antiken Lehnstühle gepfercht hatte. Es konnte nicht bequem sein und er machte sich umgehend Vorwürfe, sie wer weiß wie lange in Habachtstellung gehalten zu haben.

 

„Red Er geht wieder gut?“, fragte der Klon hoffnungsvoll und Jason legte sich seufzend einen Arm übers Gesicht: „Ja, Biz, ich bin okay. Nur ʼn idiotischer Schwächeanfall, der sonst niemanden umgehauen hat.“ „Du kannst dich daran erinnern, was passiert ist“, ertönte eine dunkle Stimme zu seiner Linken, die ihn sich automatisch verspannen ließ, „Gut. Du kommst offenbar langsam wieder zu Kräften.“ Er linste zur Seite und verankerte den Blick mit Bruce, der wesentlich lässiger neben ihm saß als die beiden Gäste, mit überschlagenem Bein und im Schoß gefalteten Händen. Jason schnaubte abfällig: „Weniger erinnern als es mir denken. Ich wette, Damian war verzückt, überall rumerzählen zu können, dass ‚Nichtsnutz Todd wie ein zierliches Mädchen zusammengebrochen ist und andere seinen Job hat machen lassen‘.“ Er streckte die Hände in die Höhe, als wollte er eine Vision umschlingen: „Oh ja, ich seh’s förmlich vor mir!“

 

Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung. Und Bruce schwieg, ihn nur durchdringend ansehend. Wie hätte er ihm auch begreiflich machen können, dass Damian auf dem Zahnfleisch lief, seit er von dem Herzstillstand erfahren hatte? Das Thema Tod war keines mehr, das spurlos an diesen beiden Kindern vorüberging. Nur eins von vielen Dingen, die sie gemeinsam hatten – ohne das jemals eingestehen zu wollen.

 

„Schluss mit dem Selbstmitleid“, schimpfte Artemis und lenkte Jason damit von dem stummen Wettstreit ab, „Du brauchst dir keine Vorwürfe zu machen, schließlich bist du kein Metamensch! Du bist zerbrechlich, Kleines, du musst besser auf dich achtgeben!“

 

Am liebsten hätte er sein Bewusstsein eigenhändig wieder abgestellt. Nicht nur Akzentuierung auf seinen ach so menschlichen Körper, sondern auch noch der Spitzname, den er niemandem aus seiner unverblümten Familie unter die Nase hatte reiben wollen. Man mochte ihn hier und jetzt begraben. Wenigstens ein kleiner Trost, dass keiner seiner gehässigen Brüder anwesend war.

 

„Jason. Es ist deine Entscheidung, aber fühlst du dich stark genug, zu berichten, wie die Outlaws in die Gewalt von Circe geraten konnten? Deine Freunde wollten nichts über dein Einverständnis hinaus erklären.“

 

Bruces Stimme verriet keine Nuance Belustigung und wenn ihn Artemisʼ Wortwahl amüsiert hatte, würde es wohl niemand jemals erfahren. Jason war mehr als dankbar dafür, und so entschied er sich, im Gegenzug ein halbwegs zivilisiertes Benehmen an den Tag zu legen.

 

Allerdings war eine Erklärung der Geschehnisse leichter gesagt als getan. Eine Weile grübelte er scharf, doch als er auch nach mehreren Minuten nicht genau wusste, wie er es ausdrücken sollte, ohne wie ein Idiot da zu stehen, entschied er sich ermattet für die Wahrheit und murmelte: „Es gibt eigentlich nicht viel zu berichten, B. Wir haben Hinweise gefunden, dass Ra’s irgendein krummes Ding plant und haben die Spur bis zur Arktis verfolgt. Im Rückblick muss ich zugeben, dass ich mich wohl zu sehr von unserer unschönen Vergangenheit habe antreiben lassen und die Sache ein bisschen zu hektisch angegangen bin ... Ich hätte die Quellen genauer prüfen müssen, das ist mir jetzt klar. Dann hätte ich vielleicht erkannt, dass das Ganze ʼne billige Falle war ... Shit! Es war so offensichtlich ... Fuck.“ Zähneknirschend massierte er sich die Stirn. Frustration stieg in ihm auf und dass er ausgerechnet seinem perfektionsorientierten Mentor diesen jüngsten Fauxpas eingestehen musste, nagte gleich doppelt an ihm.

 

Doch Bruce spornte ihn nur mit einem Nicken zum Weiterreden an.

 

„Tja, wir haben ihn und Circe also an der Pandoragrube gestellt und diese Hexe hat uns willkommen geheißen wie eingetragene Voodoozirkelmitglieder! Hat nicht mal den Versuch gemacht, ihren Plan zu verheimlichen, hat uns nur stolz offenbart, dass wir dazu auserkoren seien, ihre wahren Zielpersonen – euch – zu ihr zu bringen, dass es unser Schicksal ist, ihr zu dienen, welche Macht sie erringen wird blablabla ... Zu dem Zeitpunkt hab ich echt noch gedacht, die Einladung ausschlagen zu können, aber im nächsten Augenblick steckte Ra’sʼ Messer in meiner Brust und kaum, dass das Blut in der Grube gelandet war, hat sich das Scheißzeug auf uns gestürzt. Es hat uns geschluckt wie ʼn Nilkrokodil auf Zwangsdiät und dann ...“ Er brach betreten ab, aber anstatt sein Versagen zu kommentieren, konzentrierte sich Bruce auf einen viel nebensächlicheren Knackpunkt.

 

Verärgert runzelte er die Stirn: „Du trägst die Ausrüstung, die ich dir habe zukommen lassen, oder? ... Ich will sie untersuchen. Das Material hält großkalibrige Kugeln ab, Messerschnitte sollten ihm überhaupt nichts anhaben können!“ Beim Umziehen seines unempfänglichen Sohnes bei der Ankunft in Wayne Manor am Tag zuvor war ihm keine Wunde aufgefallen. Doch es war womöglich die Grube gewesen, die sie geheilt hatte. Aber er hatte den Schnitt in Jasons Oberteil gesehen, sich in dem Moment jedoch nichts dabei gedacht. Jason hob höhnisch eine Augenbraue: „Ja, nun, aber wir reden hier von Ra’s, B. Seine Messer sind in aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht ganz normal. Ich meine, er hat Bizarro angekratzt, und Supes sind in aller Regel absolut kugelsicher.“ Dem hatte er nichts entgegenzusetzen. Ra’s war tatsächlich nicht umsonst der Dämonenkopf. Trotzdem nahm er sich vor, die nächste Zeit dafür zu investieren, ihre Rüstungen zu verbessern. Jason hätte sterben können, wenn Circe ihn hätte tot sehen wollen, und der Gedanke saß ihm höchst quer im Hals.

 

Jason ließ die Hand seufzend sinken und betrachtete seinen Mentor eine Weile, bevor er etwas heiser begann, sich dann räusperte und lauter fragte: „B, was hab ich angestellt, während ich ... Du weißt schon.“ Bruce runzelte die Stirn: „Daran kannst du dich nicht erinnern?“ „Nein“, erwiderte Jason, dachte nach, „Doch“, überlegte dann aber erneut und entschied, „Nein. Nicht wirklich. Ich weiß nicht genau, wie ich’s erklären soll.“ Bruce legte nachdenklich den Kopf schief: „Warst du bei Bewusstsein?“ Jason linste verstohlen zu seinen Freunden hinüber und sie nickten ihm aufmunternd zu. Er seufzte.

 

„Halbwegs. Ich hab’s wie durch einen Nebelschleier mitbekommen. Wie bei ʼner richtig üblen Zechtour, aber noch nicht die Filmriss-Sorte. Ich kann mich an Bilder erinnern. Nichts Zusammenhängendes ... Oder vielleicht doch und ich hab den Zusammenhang nur nicht geschnallt.“

 

Unsicherheit überschattete seine Augen, als er Bruce im fast trotzig offensiven Tonfall fragte: „Haben wir ... Waren wir in der Stadt ... Menschen jagen?“ Bruce wusste nur zu gut, wie aggressiv Schuldgefühle Jason werden ließen – es gab so viel, was Jason aggressiv werden ließ, aber das Wissen oder auch nur die blanke Ahnung, einen Menschen verletzt zu haben, der es nicht verdient hatte, stand ganz oben auf der Liste – und deshalb wählte er seine Worte so vorsichtig wie möglich, ohne herablassend gönnerhaft zu wirken: „Die Dämonen sind tatsächlich für eine Weile Amok gelaufen. Es gab viele Verletzte, aber es ist niemand zu Tode gekommen.“ Jason musterte ihn auf der Suche nach der erwarteten Standpauke, schaute, als keine erfolgte, zerknirscht auf seine Bettdecke hinab und murmelte: „Okay.“ Und nach ein paar Sekunden, als hätte er beim letzten Mal den Gedankengang noch nicht ausreichend zu Ende geführt, nochmal leiserer: „Okay.“ Bruce ging das nicht unerhebliche Risiko ein, sich vorzubeugen und ihm ermutigend eine Hand auf die Schulter zu legen. Jason ließ es geschehen. „Kannst du dich erinnern, was der Dämon gesagt hat?“, wollte er wissen, aber Jason schüttelte den Kopf, seiner Sache zum ersten Mal sicher.

 

„Kein Wort. Aber nicht so wie du denkst. Ich ... habe die Sprache nur nicht verstanden.“

 

Ein Blick auf die Outlaws ergab zustimmendes Nicken, was Bruce zu einem verständnislosen Brummen veranlasste: „Wie meinst du das? Keiner von ihnen hat in Fremdsprache gesprochen.“ Alle drei waren sichtlich perplex. „Wirklich? Du konntest sie verstehen?“, Jason klang ehrlich fassungslos, sodass er sofort den Gedanken verwarf, er könnte ihn aus irgendeinem Grund belügen. Stattdessen nickte er: „Ich und alle anderen. Nicht nur Clark und Diana, auch die Magier.“

 

„Aber ... das ist wie bei den gegenüberliegenden Seiten eines Einwegspiegels – auf der einen Seite siehst du alles, auf der andern nichts! Wozu?“

 

„Wie gehst du vor, wenn du einen Gegner provozierst?“, versuchte Bruce ihm nach einigen Augenblicken Kontemplation die eigene Schlussfolgerung zu verdeutlichen, „Du machst dich lustig, verspottest ihn, lockst ihn aus der Reserve, stimmtʼs? Meinst du, das würde funktionieren, wenn er kein Wort von dem, was du ihm an den Kopf wirfst, verstünde? Nein, ihr Hohn hätte sie nicht sonderlich befriedigt, wenn er spurlos an uns vorbeigegangen wäre. Ihr als Probanden hingegen ... Ich denke, es diente dazu, euch möglichst verwirrt und unsicher und damit gefügig zu halten.“

 

„... Klingt plausibel.“

 

„Wie haben sie sich für dich angehört?“

 

„Kauderwelsch. Hatte um ehrlich zu sein nicht mal ’ne bloße Ahnung, wo ein Wort endete und das nächste anfing.“

 

Und auf einmal begann Jason damit, unruhig mit dem Stoff seiner Decke zu spielen, herumzudrucksen und offenbar immer wieder zu einem Ansatz zu sprechen anzuheben, ohne es letztendlich zu tun. Nicht nur Bruce fiel die plötzliche Unruhe auf, auch Artemis und Bizarro warfen sich einen irritierten Blick zu.

 

Schließlich kratzte Jason sich verlegen am Kopf und wandte sich an seine Freunde: „Würdet ihr uns bitte für eine Weile allein lassen?“ „Natürlich“, erwiderte Artemis sofort, erhob sich und verließ ohne Fragen zu stellen das Zimmer, Bizarro sichtlich verwirrt, aber bereitwillig auf ihren Fersen. Bruce verstand mit einem Mal besser, warum Richard sie gleich beim ersten Treffen ins Herz geschlossen hatte. Die Amazone schien diskret und verständnisvoll. Den Superman-Klon hatte Jason nicht extra aufgefordert, dem Gespräch nicht zu lauschen, obwohl er zweifellos wissen musste, dass er es problemlos konnte. Sein Sohn vertraute diesen Leuten, anscheinend nicht zu Unrecht, auch wenn Bruce noch nicht ganz bereit war, ihnen dieselbe bedingungslose Gunst zu erweisen.

 

Doch erst, als er sich sicher mit ihm unter vier Augen glaubte, rückte Jason endlich mit dem Problem heraus, welches ihn so dermaßen bedrückte: „B ... Ich hab zwar nichts davon kapiert, aber ... Ich bin ... bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich viel mit dir geredet habe ... oder?“

 

„Nicht du, Jay, der Dämon.“

 

„Aber ich-“

 

„Nenn den Unterschied.“

 

„... Nicht ich. Der Dämon.“

 

„Gut“, Bruce nickte zufrieden, „Und wie oft und lange der Dämon mit mir geredet hat, ist irrelevant. Es handelte sich um billige Köder, Provokationen, die einzig darauf abzielten, mich zu Fall zu bringen. Ich habe auf kein Wort davon auch nur einen Deut gegeben.“ Jason war nicht überzeugt: „Ich ... Ich meine er ... hat alte Kamellen raus gekramt, richtig?“

 

Bruce schwieg. Er hatte nicht vor, sinnfreie Vorwürfe zu wiederholen, die ein Wesen aus einer anderen Dimension mit offensichtlicher Bestimmung zu demütigen von sich gegeben hatte. Doch Jason war manchmal zu intelligent für das eigene Wohl, und so brauchte er keine Bestätigung. So oft sie sich auch stritten, so wenig ihre Methoden auch übereinstimmten, so lange wie manchmal beängstigende Funkstille zwischen ihnen herrschte, die sie unangenehm an eine Zeit voller Wahnsinn und Gewalt erinnerte, so wenig wollten sie sich doch gegenseitig ernsthaft verletzen.

 

Und deshalb verletzte es ihn umso mehr, dass Jason ihm in diesem Moment nicht in die Augen sehen konnte: „Nichts davon war ernst gemeint.“

 

„Ich weiß.“

 

„Ich ... Ich denke manchmal daran, okay?! Wenn ich wirklich einen echt schlimmen Durchhänger hab! Wahrscheinlich haben diese Biester davon erfahren, weil diese idiotischen Gedanken irgendwo in meinem Unterbewusstsein herumgeistern. Aber sobald ich wieder klar denken kann, weiß ich, dass es nicht stimmt.“

 

„Ich weiß.“

 

„Ich hab mir schon so oft gesagt, dass ich den Scheiß endlich ruhen lassen muss. Drüber hinwegkommen muss. Kürzlich in Qurac ... Ich dachte, es sei ein ordentlicher Schritt nach vorn gewesen, aber ... Aber manchmal kommt es einfach wieder hoch und ich kann nichts dagegen machen. Aber ich weiß ... Letztendlich weiß ich, dass nichts davon wahr ist.“

 

„Danke, Jay.“

 

Er sah ihn verblüfft an: „Warum bedankst du dich?“ Und Bruce schenkte ihm eines seiner seltenen Lächeln: „Dafür, dass du an mich glaubst.“ Jason errötete über die sentimentalen Worte heftig, doch Bruce war noch nicht fertig, sondern ergriff auch noch eine verlegen zuckende Hand und drückte sie fest: „Und ich habe fest vor, deinen Erwartungen gerecht zu werden.“ Ob Jasons fassungslosem Blick hätte er beinahe laut losgelacht. Er nahm sich auch vor, allein für diesen Anblick Alfred später herzlich zu danken für die dringende Empfehlung, die wichtigsten seiner Gedanken, die er normalerweise unter festem Verschluss gehalten hätte, offen auf den Tisch zu legen.

 

Peinlich berührt versuchte Jason eine Weile, sich aus dem Griff zu befreien, was Bruce allerdings nicht zuließ. Es war von größter Wichtigkeit, ihm seinen Standpunkt ein für allemal zu verdeutlichen, wies Jasons Verhalten doch unmissverständlich darauf hin, wie unsicher er sich seiner Sache trotz der vehement zur Schau gestellten Tapferkeit wirklich war.

 

Schließlich gab Jason auf und nur wieder ein kaum hörbares „Okay“ von sich, ohne jegliches Anzeichen von Ironie. Bruce seufzte, erleichtert darüber, dass er ihm endlich zuhören zu wollen schien: „Jason. Wir kennen uns lange genug und wissen beide, dass ich es ... Wie drückst du dich immer so passend aus?“

 

„Dass du’s verkackst?“

 

Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer missbilligenden Grimasse, aber er durfte sich nicht beschweren – er hatte gefragt.

 

„... Ja. Ich will nur, dass du das, was du vorhin gesagt hast, nie vergisst. Egal was passiert, glaub nicht für eine Sekunde, dass du das, was dir zugestoßen ist, verdient hast oder dass ich dir jemals den Tod gewünscht habe.“

 

Jasons Augen weiteten sich. Er hatte zwar geahnt, dass er in seinem besessenen Zustand Bruce die wüstesten Vorhaltungen gemacht hatte, aber eine Bestätigung zu hören, war doch noch ein gutes Stück unangenehmer. Ihm war zwar schmerzlich bewusst, dass er noch immer eine gewaltige Menge psychischer Probleme mit sich herumschleppte, aber manche Dinge hielt er tatsächlich für endgültig gegessen.

 

„Shit, B, ich-“

 

Bruce unterbrach ihn mit erhobener Hand: „Es ist in Ordnung. Manche Zweifel werden nie ganz verschwinden. Es tut mir nur unendlich leid, dass ich dir gegenüber nie sicher genug aufgetreten bin, um sie gar nicht erst entstehen zu lassen. Ich habe viele Fehler gemacht und werde auch in Zukunft welche machen. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass sie nicht dazu führen, dich noch einmal so von aller Welt verlassen geglaubt wiederzufinden.“ Mit einem entschlossenen Ruck zog er Jason an sich, sogar auf die Gefahr hin, die Zähne ausgeschlagen zu bekommen, und legte ihre Stirne aneinander: „Du hast eine Familie. Vergiss das nicht. Du wirst immer jemanden haben, der für dich da ist. Wenn nicht ich es bin, wird es Dick sein. Wenn nicht er, dann Alfred. Cass, Steph, Jim, Barbara, sie alle werden dich nicht im Stich lassen, wenn du sie wirklich brauchst. Und bitte, gib Damian eine Chance. Er mag kaltherzig erscheinen, aber das liegt nur daran, dass er noch weniger positive Gefühle ausdrücken kann als ich. Ich will dich nicht zwingen, uns um Hilfe zu bitten. Dafür bist du zu selbstständig. Aber lass dich nicht dadurch aufhalten, dass du denkst, du wärst uns egal. Hast du verstanden?“ Er spürte das Schlucken eher als dass er es sah, und dann hörte er einmal mehr ein leises „Okay“.

 

Ein hauchfeines Lächeln verzog für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde seine Mundwinkel, dann ließ er Jason los und stand energisch auf: „Ich muss zur Arbeit. Wayne Corp. führt sich letztendlich nicht durch Fox allein. Wirst du den Tag noch hier verbringen?“ Jason schüttelte geistesabwesend den Kopf und räusperte sich schließlich: „Ich denke nicht. Mit geht’s schon wieder ziemlich gut.“ Und dann brach ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus, schelmisch und herausfordernd wie man es von ihm gewohnt war: „Gründliche Straßenreinigung erledigt sich letztendlich nicht durch Batman allein!“ Beide schnaubten amüsiert und Bruce wanderte anschließend zur Tür, in der ihn Jasons Stimme noch einmal aufhielt.

 

„Hey, Bruce. Da fällt mir ein: Circe hat behauptet, einer Trinität anzugehören. Und Raʼs erwähnte Lex Luthor. Die Tatsache, dass er ihrer illustren Truppe nicht beigewohnt hat, ist wohl Zeichen genug, dass er ihnen den Stinkefinger gezeigt hat, aber ... Naja, besser Vorsicht als Nachsicht, richtig?“

 

Bruce hielt inne und überlegte eindringlich: „... Richtig. Danke, Jason.“

 

„Kein Problem.“

 

Als Bruce die Tür hinter sich zugezogen hatte, hallte lautes Rufen durch das verlassene Zimmer.

 

_„Bizarro! Ihr könnt wieder raufkommen!“_

 

Als er fast die Treppe erreicht hatte, hörte er auch zuverlässig schwere Schritte auf sich zukommen und gleich darauf marschierten die Outlaws an ihm vorbei. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Artemis nickte ihm respektvoll zu, was Bizarro anschließend mehr imitierte als begriff, doch der Wunsch, ehrlich gefällig zu sein, schien aus dem aschfahlen Gesicht weitaus deutlicher heraus als bei vielen seiner selbstgerechten Geschäftspartner. Er erwiderte die Geste stumm.

 

„Oh, gut. Du siehst entspannt aus“, hörte er Artemis erleichtert sagen, kaum dass sie dir Tür zu Jasons Zimmer geöffnet hatte, „Ich hatte schon befürchtet, eure Aussprache hätte zu noch mehr Stress geführt.“ „Mr. Batman Familie“, erwiderte Bizarro daraufhin verwirrt, „Wie können erzeugen mehr Stress?“ Die Tür fiel ins Schloss, aber Jasons Lachen erfüllte den Flur und das erquickliche Geräusch ließ Bruce am obersten Treppenabsatz verharren und genussvoll die Augen schließen: „Ich erklär’s dir ein andermal, Biz. Aber jetzt gerade habe ich ein bisschen zu viel Hunger für ausschweifende Erläuterungen. Sei so gut und reich mir das Tablett da drüben rüber, ja? Es duftet zum Sterben gut!“

 

_„Oh? Du bist tatsächlich noch hungrig, nach allem, was du gestern zu dir genommen hast?“_

 

_„Wovon redest du, Art? Ich bin gestern wegen dieser blöden Hexe kaum zum Essen gekommen!“_

 

_„Jason, du hast keine Ahnung.“_

 

_„Und du schon?“_

 

_„Selbstredend. Wir haben eine ganze Zeitlang an deinem Bett verbracht, genug Zeit, Batman nach den Geschehnissen in Gotham auszufragen.“_

 

_„... Hm. Ja, das wär ʼne Maßnahme gewesen. Scheiße, ich bin so durch den Wind, dass ich schlichtweg nicht drauf gekommen bin.“_

 

_„Angesichts deines Kreislaufkollapses will ich dir das Versäumnis durchgehen lassen.“_

 

_„Brötchen riechen gut! Bizarro kosten?“_

 

_„Nimmst du die Pfoten weg?! Alfreds Brötchen muss man mir aus meinen verwesenden Fingern stemmen!“_

 

_„...“_

_„...“_

_„...“_

 

_„Oh, Himmelarschundzwirn, sieh mich nicht so an! Du kriegst die Hälfte, okay?!“_

 

_„Okay!“_

 

_„So ... Wie mir scheint, habt ihr was Interessantes rausgefunden, während ich weggetreten war. Könnten wir darauf näher eingehen? Vor allem, was es mit meinem Speiseplan zu tun hat? Dem nachzugehen ich gestern ganz bestimmt versäumt habe, egal, was du sagst.“_

 

_„Du hast John Constantine verschluckt.“_

 

_„... ... Wus?“_

 

_„Du hast John Constantine verschluckt.“_

 

_„Du verhaust die Redewendungen, Art. Wenn, dann muss es heißen, ich hab Constantine gefressen. Ist das verwunderlich? Der Typ ist ein großkotziges Arsch-“_

 

_„Nein, Jason. Du hast ihn verschluckt. Direkt nach der Magierin und Deadman. Superman hat dein großes Mundwerk noch ein Stückchen weiter aufgesperrt und der Exorzist ist eingestiegen, um zu Circe zu gelangen.“_

 

_„...“_

 

_„...“_

 

_„Red Er blass aussehen. Hat Stinkmann nicht geschmacket?“_

 

_„Jason? Geht es dir nicht gut, Kleines?“_

 

_„... Doch! Klar! Klar, warum nicht?“_

 

_„Du gehört was Red Sie gesagt, oder? Dann du bist blass geworden. Alles in Ordnung?“_

 

_„Wie auch immer! Offensichtlicher Bullshit! Verarsche! Du solltest lernen, sowas zu erkennen, Biz, dann gehst du gechillter durchs Leben!“_

 

_„Nein, danke, Bizarro mehr als genug gechillt in weißem Land.“_

 

_„Das ist nicht, was ich ... Ach, schon gut.“_

 

_„Bizarro nicht verstehen. Menschen essbar?“_

_„NEIN! Nein, Biz, Menschen sind nicht essbar! Nicht mal genießbar! Schmecken fürchterlich, die Burschen! Denk nicht mal dran!“_

 

_„Hm, ich wusste, dass du über einen gesunden Appetit verfügst, Jason, aber gleich drei ausgewachsene Leute mit allem drum und dran, inklusive Kleidung und Zigaretten? Obwohl, die Zigaretten dürften wohl ein willkommenes Dessert für dich dargestellt haben.“_

 

_„... Na toll. Mir ist übel. Jetzt werde ich für mindestens eine Woche nichts runter kriegen.“_

 

_„Nur eine Woche? So ein strammer Kerl wie Constantine füllt dich nur für eine Woche? Du bist ein Nimmersatt!“_

 

_„Würdest du bitte damit aufhören?!“_

 

_„Bizarro verwirrt. Red Ers Magen führt zu anderen Orten?“_

 

_„Was?“_

 

_„Red Sie gesagt, Stinkmann durch Mundwerk zu Hexe gelangt. Also Weg zu anderen Orten.“_

 

_„Du würdest dich wundern, wohin seine Mahlzeiten wandern, Bizarro.“_

 

_„Könnten wir endlich mit dieser Unterhaltung abschließen?! Bevor ich anfange zu kotzen?!“_

 

_„Diese Erfahrung wird dich vielleicht das nächste Mal davon abhalten, meinen Hähnchenburger mit doppelt Patty und Bacon zu verzehren.“_

 

_„Was redest du da? Ich hab deinen Burger nicht angerührt!“_

 

_„Deiner lag ganz vorne im Kühlschrank. Am Abend waren beide weg.“_

 

_„Ich hab meinen gegessen, okay, aber ich bin doch nicht lebensmüde genug, Hand an deine Portion zu legen!“_

 

_„Oh, sicher! Bestimmt war es nur ein Versehen!“_

 

_„Du glaubst, ich würde den Unterschied zwischen einem frisierten Cluck McDouble und einem Sputnik Cheese nicht erkennen?“_

 

_„Wenn Absicht dahintersteckt ...“_

 

_„Ich habe deinen Burger nicht gegessen! ... ... Ich fühl mich gerade nicht so gut ...“_

 

_„Red Er lassen Bizarro ausprobieren?“_

 

_„Was?!“_

 

_„Bizarro möchten Olan besuchen, aber weit weg. Du machen bitte kurz Mund auf?“_

 

_„Gott, ich hasse Magie!“_

 

_„Und du behauptest, nicht wie Batman zu sein.“_

 

Bruce beschloss, den anschließenden frustrierten Schrei als Schlussakkord zu werten und dem Leiden seines Sohnes nicht weiter heimlich zu lauschen.

 

Als er die Augen öffnete, bemerkte er, dass er nicht der einzige war, der die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe gepackt hatte, Jasons ungezwungene Art eine Weile zu genießen. Richard stand ans gegenüberliegende Geländer gelehnt, mit verschränkten Armen und dem wohl breitesten Grinsen, das er ihm seit langer Zeit geschenkt hatte. „Er hat gute Freunde gefunden, nicht wahr?“, bemerkte er mit sichtlichem Vergnügen an dem Gram, mit dem sein Bruder im Moment das Leben teilte.

 

Und Bruce wusste nicht besser zu reagieren als mit einem wenig mitfühlenden Lächeln.

 

„Oh ja, er ist wahrhaftig zu beneiden.“


	4. Die berüchtigten Abenteuer des kleinen Red Hood – Rettet Bizarro!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Autorennotizen](https://triggerxhappy.blogger.de/stories/2681525/)

In Jasons Magen brodelte es.

 

Man sagte immer, das Bauchgefühl eines Menschen sei ziemlich zuverlässig und man sollte öfter darauf hören, bevor man wertvolle Zeit mit der Analyse einer hoffnungslosen Situation verlor. Dieser Schlaumeier wusste also schon im Voraus, dass die Nacht wohl einen baldigen Verlauf von „gerade erträglich“ nach „abgrundtief beschissen“ nehmen würde. Aber auf ihn hören konnte er leider nicht.

 

Eigentlich hätte er gar nicht hier sein sollen. Viel lieber hätte er im Moment an Bizarros Seite gesessen und ihm immer und immer wieder, so oft es denn sein sollte, versichert, dass er nicht „verblödete“, wie sich der verzweifelte Klon ausgedrückt hatte, dass sein Hirn einen so dermaßen großen Umfang hatte, dass es selbst auf die Hälfte geschrumpft noch immer leistungsfähiger war als jenes irgendeinen anderen Lebewesens und dass selbst, wenn Lex Luthors Sonderbehandlung nun an ihre Grenzen gestoßen war, er immer ein Outlaw würde bleiben dürfen, herzlichen Dank.

 

Er hatte keine Ahnung, was passiert war, aber die hohe Intelligenz seines Teamkollegen und Freundes baute sich aus irgendeinem Grund zunehmend ab. Am Anfang hatte Bizarro es noch geheim gehalten aus Sorge, er und Artemis würden sich von ihm abwenden, das Versteckspiel sogar so weit getrieben, dass Angst und Paranoia umgeschlagen waren in Bösartigkeit. Sie hatten es mit vereinten Kräften geschafft, ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen, bevor die Justice League ihn endgültig als Bedrohung einstufen konnte, doch sie hatten nur die Symptome gelindert, die Wurzel allen Übels aber noch nicht ausgraben können. Bizarro hatte sich nach dem lebensbedrohlichen Ausraster noch weiter in sich zurückgezogen, Gefasstheit vorgespielt, um ihnen nicht noch einmal dermaßen wehzutun, doch irgendwann war die Hilflosigkeit offensichtlich geworden, weil er es teilweise nicht einmal mehr selbst gemerkt hatte, wenn er abrutschte.

 

Die Schäden, die er in der Panikattacke, in die er verfallen war, als sie ihn damit konfrontiert hatten, angerichtet hatte, hätten beinahe ihr Hauptquartier zu Bruch gehen lassen.

 

Es hatte sie einen weiteren ungeheuren Kraftakt gekostet, die Anti-Schwerkraft-Stabilisatoren nicht in Mitleidenschaft geraten zu lassen, was zu einer Katastrophe geführt hätte. Jason würde sich sehr zeitnah um dieses Problem kümmern müssen, wenn er verhindern wollte, dass Park Row unter einer Festung aus Stahl und Glas zerquetscht wurde. Solange Bizarro die Übersicht über seine genialen Erfindungen gehabt hatte, hatten sich Schwierigkeiten wie diese überhaupt nicht ergeben, doch jetzt, wo sie ihn zurück in Lexʼ Obhut hatten geben müssen, merkten sie umso mehr, wie sehr sie ihn brauchten, um den Alptraum über der Stadt auch sicher über der Stadt zu halten. Das Hauptquartier erforderte jeden Tag eine Menge Wartung, und so oft und gerne er Bizarro auch stets dabei geholfen hatte, war es für ihn alleine ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit.

 

Jason rieb sich die Stirn und seufzte schwer. Wenn alle Stricke rissen, musste er wohl oder übel jemanden aus der Super-Familie um Hilfe bitten – oder auch mehrere, und wenn es nur darum ging, das Damoklesschwert Stück für Stück zu demontieren und an einen weniger destruktiven Ort zu transportieren. Und sobald Bizarro wieder gesund war, mussten sie sich ernsthaft darüber unterhalten, in ein etwas stabileres Heim umzuziehen. Eines, das nicht mit Bizarros Verfügbarkeit stehen und fallen würde.

 

Wenigstens war der Klon bei Lex gut aufgehoben. Zumindest war er sehr viel ruhiger geworden, seit sie bei dem egozentrischen Geschäftsmann vorstellig geworden waren und ihn mit mehr oder minder zivilen Mitteln dazu gebracht hatten, herauszufinden, was schiefgelaufen war. Lex hatte auffallend wenig Widerstand geleistet und es war sonnenklar, dass er eine eigene Agenda verfolgte, aber zumindest hatte er Bizarro aufgenommen und gewährte selbst Jason und Artemis Unterkunft und Verpflegung für die Dauer der Behandlung. Solange er nicht versuchte, ihn und seine Freunde voneinander zu trennen, brachte Jason es über sich, ihm wenigstens so weit zu trauen, wie er ihn treten konnte. Bizarro schien es zu tun – aber Bizarro schien Lex sogar zu mögen.

 

Er hoffte nur, dass sich ihre Abhängigkeit nicht irgendwann bitter rächen mochte.

 

Nein, Jason wollte nicht hier sein, doch er hatte noch eine andere Familie neben den Outlaws, und diese hatte ihn tatsächlich gebeten, ihr in dieser Nacht bei dem Abschluss eines langwierigen Falls zu helfen, etwas, das selten genug vorkam. Er hätte trotzdem gut und gerne abgesagt, wenn ihn Artemis nicht dazu gedrängt hätte. Er wusste natürlich, dass Bizarro bei ihr in guten Händen war, doch nicht selbst anwesend zu sein, potenzielle Untersuchungsergebnisse erst mit Verspätung zu erfahren, versetzte ihn in äußerste innere Unruhe. Er konnte sich nur schlecht konzentrieren, was ein hohes Sicherheitsrisiko nicht nur für ihn, sondern für alle teilnehmenden Fledermäuse darstellte. Er hatte zwar im Laufe der Observation zahlreiche Versuche gestartet, sich zusammenzureißen – doch er fiel immer wieder auseinander, ohne es überhaupt zu bemerken. Vielleicht sollte er sie diskret darauf hinweisen, bevor jemand zu Schaden-

 

_„HOOD!“_

 

Als Timothys laute Stimme aus dem Headset dröhnte, fuhr Jason beinahe aus der Haut, zumindest aber aus seinem Versteck auf dem Dach eines Lagerhauses auf. Das Manöver hätte die Aufmerksamkeit der zahlreichen Waffenschmuggler im Innenhof des Gebäudes gegenüber auf sich ziehen können, doch es sollte nicht so weit kommen, denn ein kräftiger Arm legte sich um seinen Hals und drückte ihn umgehend zurück in die Hocke. Ein Reflex ließ ihn mit einem Ellenbogen in die Magengrube des Angreifers zielen, dieser jedoch fing ihn mit Leichtigkeit ab und sprach gelassen ins eigene Headset: „Er ist jetzt hellwach, Red Robin. Wiederhol doch bitte den Statusbericht, ich befürchte, Red Hood hat ihn nicht ganz mitbekommen.“ Schweres Seufzen ertönte, dann tat ihm ihr Bruder den Gefallen.

 

_„Batman hat die Ware untersucht. Jackpot. Wir haben M16A1, AK-47 und einen Sonderposten von M4 Carbine Commandos mit kombiniertem M203 Granatwerfer.“_

 

„Wow“, Jason pfiff anerkennend durch die Zähne, „Hey, glaubt ihr, B würd’s merken, wenn ich mir einen davon kralle?! Ich verspreche, kein Schindluder damit zu treiben! Kein allzu großes zumindest ...“ „Klappe, Agent J“, Richard hielt ihn noch immer im Schwitzkasten und wuselte mit einer Hand nun auch noch durch seine Haare, Jason hingegen startete den Versuch, ihn mit aller Macht von sich wegzuschieben.

 

Ein noch schwereres Seufzen raunte ihnen in die Ohren, doch Timothy machte sich nicht die Mühe, auf ihre Sperenzien einzugehen: „Feindbewegung auf allen Uhrzeiten, Robin hat mindestens siebenunddreißig Schmuggler gezählt, alle natürlich schwer bewaffnet – bis auf die äußeren Wachposten. Die tragen kleinere Waffen, um nicht aufzufallen, aber nicht unbedingt kleineres Kaliber. Das Zeug kann gut und gerne die schwächeren Teile eurer Rüstung zerfetzen, also lasst äußerste Vorsicht walten, verstanden?! Ich will nicht wegen euren Faxen gleich wieder in einem abgeschlossenen Raum landen, diesmal auch noch mit perforierten Organen, kapiert?!“ Jason lachte nur gepresst und trat Richard kräftig auf den Fuß: „Sind wir nicht alle überglücklich, dass wir ihn wiederhaben, Nightwing? Was hat mir seine ewige Klugscheißerei doch gefehlt!“ Richard stieß halb Lachen, halb schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen aus und ließ dann endlich von ihm ab: „Also gut, Leute, dann wollen wir uns mal in Position begeben, was?“

 

Mit breitem Grinsen setzte er ein Bein auf die Brüstung und stützte sich auf dem Knie ab, während er das Treiben unten begutachtete: „Ich schnapp mir alle auf der Vorderseite, Red Robin die von links, Red Hood die von rechts und den Hinterhof. So schnell wie möglich, so leise wie möglich. Danach geben wir Batman und Robin Rückendeckung. Nicht durch die Haupteingänge, nicht vergessen! Diese Typen versehen die Türen mit Sprengfallen! Vergewissert euch auf jeden Fall, dass euch kein Osterei entgegen rollt, sobald ihr die Klinke benutzt! Noch Fragen?“ Jason setzte seinen Helm auf und ließ die Verschlüsse einrasten. Keine Zeit zum Grübeln mehr.

 

„Passt schon.“

 

_„Verstanden.“_

 

„Gut! Dann los!“

 

Und Richard hüpfte direkt vom Dach und schwang sich mitten in den Pulk der Schmuggler hinein.

 

„So schnell und leise mein Arsch“, dachte Jason verärgert bei sich, als er über die Seite auf ein niedrigeres Nebengebäude und von dort direkt in den Weg der aus der Nebengasse anrückenden Komplizen sprang. Richard war schon immer ein Showman gewesen und er bezweifelte keine Sekunde lang, dass der Aufstand draußen die Feinde drinnen von den zweifellos hoch über ihnen lauernden Vigilanten ablenken sollte, um ihnen einen leichteren Zugriff zu ermöglichen.

 

Allzu leise vielleicht nicht, aber mit dem Rest konnte er dienen.

 

Blitzschnell zog er seine Berettas und eröffnete das Feuer, noch ehe seine Gegner überhaupt begriffen hatten, was vor sich ging. Mit jedem Treffer ging ein schmerzerfülltes Schreien und Stöhnen einher und nicht eine Minute später wälzte sich ein halbes Dutzend Schmuggler ächzend vor ihm am Boden.

 

Gummigeschosse. Jason würde nie verstehen, warum Bruce ihm scharfe Munition verweigerte, um sie mit diesen kleinen gemeinen Folterwerkzeugen zu ersetzen. Wo Jason mit normalen Stahlpatronen für glatte und koordinierte Durchschüsse hätte sorgen können, sorgte die „nicht tödliche“ Variante für lebensgefährliche Knochen- und Splitterbrüche, innere Blutungen und grundlegend extrem unangenehme Platzwunden. Aber er wollte sich nicht beschweren. Wenn man ihm schon die Gelegenheit und ausdrückliche Erlaubnis gab, gewalttätiger gegen Gewalttäter vorzugehen, als er es selbst je geplant hatte, wer war er, sich dem Wunsch zu verweigern?

 

Ohne sich weiter mit seinen Opfern zu befassen, stürmte er an ihnen vorbei zur Rückseite der Halle und sah gerade noch einen Gegner um die andere Ecke biegen. Er erwischte ihn noch mit einer Kugel in den unteren Rücken, den Rest der Gauner, die Timothys Gebiet wohl fälschlicherweise als harmloser eingestuft hatten, überließ er dem traurigen Schicksal.

 

Stattdessen wandte er sich der kleinen Hintertür zu, die sich neben einem großen, stählernen Rolltor befand. Ein scheuer Blick durchs Fenster verriet ihm, dass sie tatsächlich verdrahtet und möglicherweise bereits gefährlich scharf war. Also drückte er die Klinke nur so weit herunter, bis ein dumpfes Klicken ertönte, zog sie einen winzigen Spaltbreit auf und benutzte eine aus seinem Gürtel hervorgezogene Kneifzange, um die Verbindung zwischen Tür und Handgranate zu kappen, die ganz in der Nähe an der Wand neben ihm befestigt sein musste. Nun ließ sich die Tür widerstandslos öffnen, ein kundiger Rundumblick erwies keine weiteren Fallen, und so ließ er die Fingerknöchel knacken und stürmte das Gebäude.

 

Mit dem Kolben seiner Waffe schlug er den nächstbesten Gegner nieder, der zufällig gerade Damian zu erwürgen versuchte, und rief im Vorbeilaufen: „Gern geschehen!“ Damian schnaubte nur abfällig und sprang dem nächstbesten Angreifer mit Anlauf in den Magen.

 

Jason rannte auf eine große Transportkiste zu, sprang ab, rollte über ihren Deckel und kam nach einem kurzen Fall danach hinter Bruce zum Stehen. „Erster“, grinste er stolz und stürzte sich in den Kampf.

 

Bruce schnaubte ebenfalls, allerdings mit einem Hauch unterschwelligem Humor: „Reines Glück.“ Er hatte längst mitbekommen, dass seine älteren Kinder seit einiger Zeit einen Wettkampf daraus machten, wer die eigenen Aufgaben bei einer Operation am schnellsten erledigte und ihn als erster erreichte, ein Spiel, von dem Damian ausgeschlossen war, denn wie Jason und Stephanie kein bisschen provokant erklärt hatten, konnte jemand, der sowieso schon an „Daddys Rockzipfel“ hing, unmöglich an einem Wettlauf um Daddys Rockzipfel teilnehmen.

 

Es hatte dazu geführt, dass Damian immer öfter nach einer etwas entfernteren Startposition verlangte.

 

Sie prügelten sich durch die Gegnerhorden, erst mit Mühe, nachdem auch Timothy und Richard in den Kampf eingriffen aber mit zunehmender Oberhand.

 

Das Ganze hätte also durchaus gut ausgehen können. Später schimpfte sich Jason dafür, auch nur eine Sekunde lang gedacht zu haben, das Schicksal würde ihm ein kleines harmonisches Intermezzo mit seiner Familie gönnen.

 

Es geschah, als die Überzahl der Schmuggler sich bereits außer Gefecht gesetzt oder gleich handlich verpackt am Boden tummelten. Allerdings hatte die Gruppe einen Anführer – Gruppen dieser Art hatten immer einen Lieutenant und Jason konnte sich nicht erinnern, warum er es diesmal als vernachlässigbares Detail eingestuft und besagten Lieutenant nicht gleich beim Eintritt aussondiert und erledigt hatte.

 

Nun war es zu spät.

 

Er war der erste und offenbar einzige, der den ziemlich aufgebrachten Mann aus einem angrenzenden Büroraum auf die etwas erhöhte Galerie stürmen sah. Das allein hätte ihn nicht weiter beunruhigt, doch der verfluchte Kerl gab ihm nicht einmal die Gelegenheit, die nötigen Schritte einzuleiten. Mit einem wütenden Schrei, der leider im allgemeinen Kampfgetümmel wenig bedrohlich unterging, breitete er die Arme über dem Geländer aus und ließ vier kleine, runde Objekte auf alle Anwesenden niederfallen. Und Jason stockte der Atem, als er sie umgehend als Handgranaten identifizierte.

 

Als der Gegner daraufhin Anstalten machte, sich umgehend wieder in den angrenzenden Raum zurückzuziehen, stieg eine heiße Welle des Zorns so unkontrolliert in Jason auf, sodass er nicht weiter nachdachte. Wenn dieser verabscheuenswerte Bastard selbst die eigenen Leute zu opfern bereit war, indem er Explosivgeschosse auf ein leicht entzündliches Munitionslager niedergehen ließ, war es nur recht und billig, ihn den beabsichtigten Schaden am eigenen Leib erfahren zu lassen!

 

Mit einem dröhnenden „DECKUNG!“ riss er die Pistolen hoch.

 

Um ihn herum tauchten seine Gefährten zuerst ab, doch auch einige der Gegner nahmen die Warnung im verwirrenden Kampfhoch gerne an. Dann zielte er und drückte viermal in rasanter Abfolge ab. Die Granaten wechselten, von den Gummipatronen vom ursprünglichen Ziel abgelenkt, die Schussbahn – sie wurden empor geschleudert, wieder in den Zugriffsbereich des Anführers zurück, der soeben die Tür hinter sich zuzog, und explodierten noch in der Luft.

 

Ohrenbetäubendes Knallen erfüllte die Umgebung und eine sengende Druckwelle riss die letzten noch stehenden Beteiligten von den Beinen.

 

Auch Jason wurde zurückgeschleudert und kollidierte erst unglücklich mit der Ecke einer Kiste, um anschließend direkt auf die lädierte Schulter zu stürzen. Die Welt verschwamm in kurzer Orientierungslosigkeit und er schaffte es nicht ganz, das schmerzerfüllte Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, das sich seinen Hals hinauf wälzte. Im nächsten Moment hörte er den stets viel zu gefassten Befehlston im Ohr.

 

_„Fledermäuse. Durchzählen.“_

 

_„Nightwing.“_

 

_„Red Robin.“_

 

„Red Hood.“

 

Und dann wartete er. Und wartete. Und wartete.

 

_‚... Scheiße.‘_

 

\---

 

Seine Schulter protestierte heftig, als er mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand geschleudert wurde, doch er biss die Zähne zusammen, nicht gewillt, Bruce auch nur einen Laut der Genugtuung zukommen zu lassen. Dieser packte ihn am Kragen und zerrte ihn noch einige Zentimeter höher auf Zehenspitzen, um ihm beherrscht wie immer, aber sichtlich wutentbrannt ins Gesicht zu zischen: „Was sollte das, Hood?! Ich dachte, genau diese Art leichtsinniges Verhalten hättest du endlich hinter dir gelassen?!“ „Was daran war leichtsinnig, B?!“, gab er erzürnt zurück, „Ich habe uns davor bewahrt, in einem Lagerhaus voll hochexplosiver Ware in die Luft gejagt zu werden!“

 

„Du hast unser Leben gefährdet!“

 

„Ich habe unser Leben gerettet! Oh, und übrigens, was dir ja auf jeden Fall viel wichtiger ist, auch die Leben der ganzen Kapitalverbrecher um uns herum, die mit den geschmuggelten Maschinengewehren mit Sicherheit nur vorhatten, für die Schönheit der Stadt einzutreten!“

 

„Deinetwegen ist Robin verletzt worden. Und du hast einen Mann in die Notaufnahme befördert.“

 

„Ich bin in Ordnung, Batman“, kam es protestierend von der Seite und sie sahen kurz hinüber zu Damian, der sich mit Nachdruck bemühte, sich aus Richards fürsorglichen Händen zu winden, die forschend über jeden Teil seines Körpers strichen, um sicherzugehen, dass er keine schlimmeren Verletzungen erlitten hatte, als die Fleischwunde am Bein und eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung, „Nightwing, ich sagte bereits, eine Lappalie! Lass mich endlich los, du Kretin!“

 

Jason wandte Bruce störrisch wieder den Kopf zu: „Du hast die Teufelsbrut gehört! Oh, und verzeih bitte vielmals, dass ich über den Beinaheverlust des Arschlochs, dem wir die ganze Scheiße erst zu verdanken haben, nicht in Tränen ausbreche! Er hat sich seine reduzierten Gliedmaßen selbst zuzuschreiben!“

 

„Es ist ein Leben, Hood!“

 

„Und er hat es noch, oder?!“

 

„Komm mir nicht mit Spitzfindigkeiten! Mit deiner Aktion hast du bewiesen, dass du seinen Tod in Kauf genommen hättest!“

 

„Oh, zur Hölle, natürlich hätte ich das! Wenn ich die Wahl habe zwischen Typen wie ihm und eu... uns, warum sollte ich auch nur eine Sekunde zögern, ihn mit Blei vollzupumpen?! Sowas nennt sich Notwehr, Batman! Schlag es nach!“

 

„Nein, Hood. Wir sind besser als das. Wir trainieren Tag für Tag bis an unsere Grenzen, um besser zu sein als unsere Gegner, damit wir es nicht nötig haben, auf Notwehr zurückzugreifen!“

 

„Nein, Batman, du trainierst Tag für Tag bis an deine Grenzen, um besser zu sein als unsere Gegner, damit du es nicht nötig hast, auf Notwehr zurückzugreifen! Ich trainiere Tag für Tag, damit ich in einem Kampf die verfickte Oberhand behalte, um Wichsern, die Handgranaten auf meine Leute regnen lassen, ordentlich die Fresse polieren zu können!“

 

„Du hast dich einverstanden erklärt, auf keinen Fall zu töten!“

 

„Und wieder daneben! Ich habe mich einverstanden erklärt, nicht zu töten, solange ich eine andere Wahl habe!“

 

„Mir war nicht klar, dass du dermaßen ins Kleingedruckte gehst.“

 

„Ich habe dir nach der Sache mit Sionis wörtlich erklärt, dass ich durch bin mit deinen Regeln, dass ich mich mit deinen Methoden nicht arrangieren kann und du hast gesagt, das sei okay! Ich dachte, du hättest eingesehen, dass es manchmal keinen anderen Ausweg gibt!“

 

„Was ich eingesehen habe, ist, dass du nie ein Detektiv sein wirst wie wir. Und ich habe akzeptiert, dass du mit roher Gewalt oft zu den gleichen Ergebnissen gelangst wie wir. Das heißt nicht, dass ich Ausraster wie den eben mildtätig dulde!“

 

Autsch. Näher ran gekommen an eine öffentliche Bloßstellung aller intellektueller Defizite seines Zweitältesten im Direktvergleich mit seinen genialen Geschwistern war Bruce noch nie und heilige Schande, es tat weh. Und wenn er die Grimassen seiner lauschenden Brüder richtig deutete, hielten auch sie diese Behauptung nicht für den sinnvollsten Weg, die Wut eines Kontrahenten schonend abklingen zu lassen. Wenn nicht einmal Damian über eine Denunziation Jason „Dumbass“ Todds in schadenfrohes Gekicher verfiel, wie konnte Bruce annehmen, mit den gewählten Worten auf Vernunft und Einsicht zu stoßen?

 

Jasons gesamter Körper begann vor Zorn zu zittern, so sehr er sich auch bemühte, die aufkeimende Enttäuschung, die Scham und den Frust über die als himmelschreiend unfair empfundene Behandlung zu unterdrücken. „Ich habe es nicht darauf angesetzt, irgendjemanden zu töten“, versuchte er es noch einmal sehr beherrscht. Doch Bruce schien in seinem eigenen Ärger keine subtilen Zeichen deuten zu können: „Darum geht es nicht. Darum geht es nie. Du warst und bist bereit dazu, Menschenleben für den Erfolg einer Mission zu opfern.“

 

„Nicht für den Erfolg einer verdammten Mission, Batman, sondern für das Leben meiner Verbündeten, Freunde, Familie. Man möge es mir verzeihen, so bemitleidenswert dumm und schwächlich zu sein, dass ich die verfickten desaströsen Sprengsätze nicht leger aus der Luft gegriffen, verschluckt und in meinem stählernen Supermagen unbeschadet verdaut habe! Ich habe der Situation entsprechend gehandelt!“

 

„Du hast nicht mal darüber nachgedacht!“

 

„Ich hatte zu wenig Zeit zum Nachdenken!“

 

„Dann musst du deinen Geist intensiver schulen!“

 

„Selbst die intensivste Schulung hätte hier gar nichts gebracht! Es gab nur einen Weg!“

 

„Es gibt nie nur einen Weg! Du bist einfach nur unbarmherzig, und du akzeptierst es, weil es am einfachsten ist!“

 

„Ach ja?! Und deine Eltern sind hässlich!“

 

„Meine Eltern sind TOT!“

 

Jason hatte genug. Er wünschte sich einfach nur das Ende der Diskussion, die er für so ermüdend überflüssig hielt. Aus diesem Grund scherte er sich nicht mehr darum, auf welche kindischen „Argumente“ er zurückgriff, er scherte sich nicht darum, dass Bruce sich in seiner Sache bestätigt fühlen könnte und er scherte sich nicht mehr um Harmonie. Alles, was er wollte, war, dass man das Interesse an ihm verlor und ihn endlich in Frieden ließ. Und Bruce hatte den Köder glücklicherweise geschluckt. Jason verschränkte trotzig die Arme vor der Brust und sein Mentor rieb sich nach kurzem Nachdenken frustriert seufzend die Stirn: „Es reicht, Hood. Ich kann nicht riskieren, mit jemandem zusammenzuarbeiten, dem ich meine Rückendeckung nicht hundertprozentig anvertrauen kann.“

 

„Woah, Leute“, mischte sich Richard endlich nachdrücklich dazwischen, „wir wollen uns hier doch nicht gegenseitig zu sehr aufreiben, oder? Ich schlage vor, erstmal wieder runterzukommen und eine oder auch ein paar Nächte drüber zu schlafen. Es ist schließlich letztendlich niemand zu Tode gekommen und man kann es drehen und wenden wie man will, Hood hat uns vorhin den Arsch gerettet.“ „Genau“, ließ sich Timothy vernehmen, „Er hat vielleicht vorschnell gehandelt, aber ich für meinen Teil erkenne in Retrospektive auch keinen anderen Weg, zumindest keinen harmloseren.“ „Hätte er die Granaten zu uns runterfallen lassen sollen?“, brummte auch Damian unwillig, als bereitete es ihm Bauchschmerzen, mit Jasons Entscheidung konform gehen zu müssen, „Das hätte ein viel höheres Risiko für alle Beteiligten bedeutet.“

 

Mit einer relativ hohen Wahrscheinlichkeit hätten die Waynes den Angriff durch ihre hervorragende Panzerung überlebt. Nicht unbeschadet vielleicht, aber zumindest atmend und am Stück. Doch während des Angriffs hatte Jason nicht die Möglichkeit gehabt, eingehend über dessen Erfolgsquote sinnieren zu können. Ansonsten hätte er wahrscheinlich nichts getan – etwaige Opfer unter den Kriminellen wären dann immerhin nicht auf seine Kappe gegangen und Bruce hätte sich selbst in Schuldvorwürfen ertränkt.

 

Er verzichtete, darauf hinzuweisen. Er wollte kein Öl ins Feuer gießen.

 

Bruce schenkte den Einwänden keine ersichtliche Beachtung. „Wir sind hier fertig“, entschied er nur lapidar und drehte sich weg, sein Umhang sich wie eine undurchdringliche Wand zwischen ihnen im Wind aufbauend.

 

„Ja“, flüsterte Jason, halb erleichtert, halb ...

 

„Gut. Okay“, knurrte er nochmal sicherer und stampfte erbost Richtung Brüstung, die er leichtfüßig erklomm und auf der er noch einmal kurz innehielt, „Seht eine Weile davon ab, mich in eure Operationen einzuplanen. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, für ein, zwei Wochen – oder auch mehrere Monate – leider dringlichst verhindert zu sein.“ „Hood ...“, Timothy machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, doch er hob nur eine abwehrende Hand, öffnete einige Male den Mund, als wollte er noch etwas sagen, gab dann jedoch auf und sprang in die Tiefe.

 

Seine Brüder seufzten simultan und richteten anklagende Blicke auf ihren Vater, der mit dem Rücken zu ihnen stand und still in sich hinein brütete. „Lasst uns gehen“, befahl er schließlich und sie erkannten den Kloß im Hals, obwohl der Tonfall keinerlei Beklemmung verriet, „der Commissioner erwartet unseren Bericht.“

 

Später auf dem Dach des Gotham-City-Police-Departements stellte sich heraus, dass die Festnahme geglückt war und keiner der teilhabenden Verbrecher entkommen war. Auch die Sicherstellung der geschmuggelten Ware war problemlos vonstattengegangen – mit einer Ausnahme. Es fehlte genau ein Exemplar der M4 Carbine Commandos.

 

James Gordon hob irritiert eine Augenbraue, als Bruces drei Begleiter fast gleichzeitig in Hustenanfälle verfielen, die sich verdächtig nach einem Überspielen spontanen Gelächters anhörten, und richtete einen fragenden Blick auf den Vigilanten. Bruce ließ seufzend die Stirn in eine Hand sinken: „Ich ... kann mir denken, was geschehen ist. Es tut mir leid, Jim. Ich kümmere mich darum.“

 

Als sie bald darauf mit ihren jeweiligen Fahrzeugen über die nächtlichen Straßen nach Hause rasten, hielt Richard für eine gute Zeit gekommen, sie auf etwas hinzuweisen, was all die Stunden lang hartnäckig an ihm genagt hatte: „Batman. Wir sollten Hood nicht gleich bei nächstbester Gelegenheit damit konfrontieren. Er hat ein Gewehr mitgehen lassen, was ist schon dabei?“ „Oh, natürlich“, Damian schnaufte abfällig, „Red Hood kombiniert mit einer M4CC kombiniert mit einem M230 ist natürlich kein Grund, gleich nervös zu werden!“

 

„Das meine ich nicht, Robin. Aber denkt ihr nicht, dass er heute ziemlich durch den Wind gewesen ist?“

 

„Ausführlicher“, kam Bruces Aufforderung nach einem Augenblick Kontemplation. „Naja“, erwiderte Richard nachdenklich, „er konnte sich sichtlich schlecht konzentrieren, hat uns kaum zugehört, war schreckhaft und sehr viel stiller als sonst. Und sein Geduldsfaden erschien mir heute auch ganz besonders kurz. Ich glaube, es ist besser, ihn eine Weile in Ruhe zu lassen – ihn  sich abkühlen lassen, sozusagen.“ „Zustimmung für Nightwing“, votierte Timothy ungerührt, „Hood war nicht er selbst. Und wenn ich meine bescheidene Meinung einbringen darf: Nach dem Fiasko vorhin glaube ich sowieso nicht, dass wir in absehbarer Zeit den Grund für sein Verhalten aus ihm heraus kitzeln können. Oder irgendetwas sonst, nebenbei bemerkt.“ Es brauchte keine übermäßigen detektivischen Fähigkeiten, um die unterschwellige Verurteilung aus dem flapsigen Tonfall herauszuhören. Niemand kommentierte es. Richard seufzte nur resigniert: „Irgendwie hab ich ein mieses Gefühl bei der Sache.“ Und Damian fügte außerordentlich hilfsbereit hinzu: „Wer hätte das nicht?“

 

\---

 

Jason stand neben sich. Sein Magen schmerzte seit der Auseinandersetzung mit Bruce gleich nochmal so sehr, außerdem belastete ihn die Gewissheit, dass mal wieder für eine recht lange Zeit Funkstille zwischen ihm und seiner Familie herrschen würde. Auf eigenen Wunsch zwar, er fürchtete die ansonsten anstehenden nervenzermürbenden Dispute viel mehr, aber das musste nicht heißen, dass er glücklich über die Zwietracht war. Über diese Phase seines zerrütteten Selbst war er längst hinaus. Und er hatte wirklich gedacht, mit Bruce zu einer Art Verständigung gelangt zu sein.

 

Nicht so viel Glück.

 

Während er geistesabwesend durch die Eingangshalle Lexcorps wanderte, nahm er beiläufig die zahlreichen entsetzten Blicke wahr, die ihm entgegenkommende Angestellte zuwarfen, im Rücken spürte er ebensolche Aufmerksamkeit. Doch er war zu sehr in wirre, zermürbende Gedanken versunken, um sich deswegen Sorgen zu machen. „Keine Bewegung! Waffe runter und Hände über den Kopf“, rief es schräg hinter ihm, aber so wie es zum einen Ohr hineinflog, ging es zum anderen hinaus.

 

Einmal mehr ließ er die Szene während des Kampfes vorm inneren Auge ablaufen. Bruce hatte unrecht, es gab nichts, was er besser, schneller, ungefährlicher hätte lösen können. Es war und blieb eine Frage von Art und Anzahl der Opfer. Hätten die Granaten ihr Ziel erreicht, hätten sie weitaus mehr Schaden angerichtet, vielleicht sogar fatalen.

 

Dass sich Damian zu weit im Einzugsbereich befunden hatte, tat ihm natürlich leid. Auch wenn er das vorlaute Balg nicht mochte, standen sie doch auf derselben Seite – meistens zumindest. Aber dass Bruce anschließend so dermaßen ausgerastet war ...

 

Jason schüttelte missmutig den Kopf. Es war seine eigene Schuld. Wie hatte er jemals glauben können, Bruce würde andere Strategien als die eigenen zulassen?

 

„Ich sagte: Waffe runter, du Arschloch! Noch eine Bewegung und wir eröffnen das Feuer!“

 

Er hatte den Aufzug erreicht. Gereizt schnaubend drückte er irgendeine Ruftaste. Nein, er durfte sich nicht von der ungerechtfertigten Standpauke ablenken lassen. Was hieß schon ein läppischer weiterer Zwist zwischen ihm und den Fledermäusen? Es war vollkommen normal und nichts, worüber es wert wäre, Schlaf zu verlieren. Es machte ihm nicht aus. Wirklich.

 

Es machte ihm nichts aus.

 

„Dies ist die letzte Warnung! Wenn du nicht augenblicklich die Waffe runternimmst, dann-“

 

Mit einem leisen Läuten öffnete sich die Aufzugstür und Jason sah auf, als sich ein massiger Körper direkt vor ihm aufbaute.

 

Giftgrüne Augen funkelten mit mühsam unterdrücktem Ärger auf ihn herab – nichts Neues, wie es verräterisch in ihm flüsterte – und Lex winkte mit einem Blick über seine Schulter mit einer Hand ab. Was genau er abwinkte, entging Jasons im Moment nicht ganz adäquat arbeitendem Hirn. Doch als der Direktor einen Schritt zur Seite und ihm damit Platz machte, zögerte er nicht, den, wenn auch recht geräumigen, so doch abgeschlossenen Raum zu betreten. Lexʼ Zorn war ein Elfenhusten gegenüber Bruces kalter Zurechtweisung.

 

Ohne ein Wort des Grußes lehnte er sich an die Rückwand der Kabine und konzentrierte sich auf den leichten Ruck sowie das beständige Summen des Aufzugs, der ihn zurück zu seinen Freunden befördern würde.

 

Genau. Im Moment war Bizarro das Wichtigste. Sobald der Klon wieder einigermaßen im Reinen mit sich war und sie ihm klar wie Kloßbrühe gemacht hatten, dass sie einen Freund nicht im Stich ließen, nur weil er ein paar unwesentliche Punkte seines IQs eingebüßt hatte, würde er sich auf die anderen Probleme in seinem komplizierten Leben konzentrieren können. Und vielleicht schaffte es Bruces Engstirnigkeit ja sogar in die persönlichen Top Ten.

 

„Ja, ich bin’s. Lassen Sie verlautbaren, dass es mir gelungen ist, Red Hood zu arretieren und ich ihn den örtlichen Behörden übergeben werde. Kein Grund für weitere Panik. Und kündigen Sie den Wachposten in der vorderen Eingangshalle. Sich dermaßen von der Reputation eines Angreifers einschüchtern zu lassen, ist unentschuldbar.“

 

Jason hörte das leise Klappern des zuschnappenden Handys, war jedoch noch immer viel zu weit entfernt zum Reagieren.

 

„Red Hood.“

 

Erst als ihn Lexʼ Hand fast schmerzhaft fest bei der Schulter packte, wachte er aus der Lethargie auf und blinzelte den Mann irritiert an. Lex seufzte verdrossen: „Ich weiß, die Outlaws sind nicht gerade für ihre gewitzten Strategien bekannt, aber wenn ich mir ihren vermeintlichen Anführer so ansehe, stellt sich mir die Frage, ob das aus reiner Vorliebe für Direktmaßnahmen resultiert – oder aus Unvermögen an Raffinesse.“

 

Sofort spürte Jason erneut eine Flamme des Zorns in sich aufsteigen und sein ganzer Körper spannte sich wie zum Angriff bereit an. Er hatte gewiss nicht vor, die eigene Intelligenz zweimal am Tag von irgendwelchen dahergelaufenen Superhelden in Frage stellen zu lassen! Andererseits hing Bizarros Genesung von diesem dahergelaufenen Superhelden ab, weswegen er sich nichts weiter anmerken ließ, sondern nur spitz erwiderte: „Oh, und ich bin sicher, dass Sie das sehr genau beurteilen können, da Sie ja den totalen Überblick über all unsere Operationen haben, nicht wahr, Luthor?“

 

„Du würdest dich wundern.“

 

„Was?“

 

„Nichts. Schon gut.“

 

Lex verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schüttelte fast hilflos den Kopf: „Du kannst so sehr auf deinen Verstand bestehen wie du willst, Hood, aber alle Beweise sprechen gegen dich. Oder wie erklärst du dir, dass du am frühen Morgen, in voller Montur, schwer bewaffnet und offensichtlich ohne jegliche Vorsichtsmaßnahme schnurstracks durch meinen Vordereingang trittst und dich nicht einmal von meinen Sicherheitsleuten beeindrucken lässt, die dir jede Sekunde dein überlegenes Hirn weggeblasen hätten, hätte ich mir nicht die Mühe gemacht, mich deines Besuchs persönlich anzunehmen?“ Arrogant lächelnd hob er eine Augenbraue, als wollte er ihn dazu herausfordern, seinen Standpunkt zu verteidigen.

 

Und Jason hätte es auch versucht, wenn sich sein Bewusstsein nicht in dem Augenblick entschieden hätte, ihm endlich wieder die volle Aufwartung zu machen.

 

Verblüfft betrachtete er Lex zum ersten Mal eingehender. Der Direktor war vollständig ausgerüstet mit seinem High-Tech-Superman-Anzug, als war er bereit dazu, im eigenen Haus einen Krieg zu beginnen. Dann schaute er an sich selbst hinunter und erkannte, dass er nicht daran gedacht hatte, sich vor oder nach der Reise von Gotham nach Metropolis umzuziehen. Er trug noch immer seine volle Red-Hood-Montur, inklusive Helm, feindliche Blutflecken und ... Er brummte gedankenverloren, während sein Blick über das schwere Maschinengewehr schweifte, welches er locker an die Schulter gelehnt offen zur Schau stellte. Wann hatte er dieses Ding mitgehen lassen?

 

Als Lex zufrieden feststellte, dass sie endlich wieder auf einem Nenner angekommen waren, wies er hochmütig auf das große „S“ auf seiner Brust: „Der Anzug ist übrigens nur zur Show. Ich hielt es für angebrachter, einem international gesuchten Terroristen nicht im Armani-Anzug und blankpolierten Schuhen entgegenzutreten. Meine Sicherheitsleute hätten mich die Angelegenheit kaum so widerstandslos bereinigen lassen, hätten sie nicht geglaubt, dass ich der Bedrohung besser gewachsen bin als sie. Persönlich glaube ich hingegen, dass ich vollends dazu in der Lage wäre, dich selbst in Pyjamas zu überwältigen.“ Jason fühlte sich seltsam ruhig: „... Ja. Gut möglich.“

 

Gott, Bruces Schmähung musste ihn mehr deprimiert haben, als er befürchtet hatte. Und vielleicht demoralisierte ihn die Tatsache, dass sie ihn so durcheinandergebracht hatte, dass er ohne jegliche Eigenwahrnehmung blindlings in seiner Unterwelt-Persona ins Lexcorp-Hauptquartier stolziert war, noch zusätzlich – nicht zu vergessen die Peinlichkeit, nicht einmal gemerkt zu haben, als Verteidigungsmaßnahme beinahe das Licht ausgeblasen bekommen zu haben.

 

Lex musterte ihn mit schiefgelegtem Kopf: „Hn. Vergessen wir das. Konzentrieren wir uns lieber auf das Wesentliche. Ich wette, dir brennt die Frage nach Bizarros Befinden unter den Nägeln.“ Hinter ihm öffnete sich die Tür und er trat mit sicherem Schritt in den dahinterliegenden Flur. Jason spitzte die Ohren und eilte ihm aufgeregt hinterher: „Sie haben etwas herausgefunden? Können Sie ihm helfen?!“ Lex winkte ab: „Wir reden im Labor. Und vorher sollten wir uns um deine Schulter kümmern.“

 

„Was ist mit meiner Schulter?“

 

Lex blieb abrupt stehen und warf ihm einen ungläubigen Blick zu, der ihn in seiner Strenge beinahe an Alfred erinnerte. Dann warf er einen pointierten Blick an ihm vorbei. Schließlich rollte er schwer seufzend die Augen und ging mit einem ärgerlichen Brummeln weiter, das sich verdächtig anhörte nach: „Ich sollte diesen ganzen Unsinn Wayne in Rechnung stellen! Ich bin kein verdammter Babysitter!“

 

Jason blickte perplex zurück und entdeckte einen großen, tiefroten Fleck an der Wand des Aufzugs, eben da, wo er vorhin noch gelehnt hatte. Er blinzelte verblüfft und ließ dann stöhnend die Stirn in eine Hand sinken.

 

Der Tiefpunkt war erreicht. Er konnte keinen noch gedankenloseren Eindruck hinterlassen.

 

Richtig?

 

\---

 

„Das sollte genug sein“, verkündete der Arzt mit einem zufriedenen Kopfnicken, nachdem er den letzten Handgriff an Jasons Verband getätigt hatte, „aber es ist fürwahr eine üble Platzwunde. Versuchen Sie, nicht zu viel Druck auf den Arm auszuüben, um die Naht nicht unnötig zu belasten. Es ist eine ungünstige Stelle, deshalb könnten Sie damit noch ein paar Probleme bekommen, selbst wenn Sie vorsichtig sind.“

 

Jason nickte nur zu allem Ja und Amen und zupfte leise vor sich hin schmollend an der Schlinge, die seinen Arm immobilisieren würde. Die Zwangspause war nicht so schlimm, er hatte ja zufällig gerade eine längere Pause von Familientätigkeiten erhalten und seinen nächtlichen Job hatte er schon seit Bizarros Zusammenbruch arg zurückgeschraubt. Was ihn verärgerte, war die Tatsache, dass Lex ihm im Beisein des Arztes keinen Bericht über Bizarros Untersuchungsergebnisse ablegen wollte, obgleich aus dem zwischenzeitlichen Gespräch der beiden eindeutig hervorging, dass sie bereits langjährig miteinander arbeiteten und der Mann mit Sicherheit weitläufigen Einblick in Lexʼ Experimente hatte.

 

Stattdessen hieß es eine längere Geduldsprobe für ihn – aber was war daran neu, fragte sich Jason resigniert. Die Welt schien sich dazu verschworen zu haben, ihn bei allen Angelegenheiten möglichst lange außen vor zu halten.

 

Endlich waren beide Wissenschaftler zufrieden mit dem Versorgungsstatus und er folgte Lex auf dessen Zeichen hin aus der Erste-Hilfe-Station zum inzwischen vertraut gewordenen Labor, welches seinen Freund beherbergte.

 

Bizarro sah von dem Kartenspiel auf, mit dem er und Artemis sich die Zeit vertrieben, und brach in ein fröhliches Lächeln aus, als er Jason hinter seinem Erschaffer her trotten sah: „Sei gegrüßt, mein Landsmann! Wie ist es dir auf deiner Mission ergangen? Ich hoffe doch, dass du und deine verehrten Anverwandten der Gerechtigkeit Genüge leisten konnten? Lex.“ Der Direktor nickte nur zum stillen Gruß, Jason hingegen grinste zum ersten Mal seit Abschluss der Mission wieder ehrlich heiter: „Jepp! Mach dir mal keine Sorgen, die Welt ist wieder ein Stück weit sicherer geworden! Hey, Art!“ „Hood, willkommen zurück“, die Amazone runzelte die Stirn, „Ist das ein Verband? Bist du verletzt?“ Seine Hand fuhr an den Kragen seines schwarzen Shirts, unter dem der weiße Mull nur deutlicher hervor schien: „Ja, bin falsch gestürzt. Dummer Fehler. Kleine Platzwunde, nichts Ernstes.“

 

„Wie man falsch stürzen kann? Sein nicht Stürzen immer schlecht?“

 

Zwei Augenpaare blinzelten irritiert. Bizarro sah seine Freunde mit ähnlich verwirrtem Ausdruck an und räusperte sich dann energisch: „Was ich sagen wollte, ist: Keine Verletzung ist trivial, als ein dich hoch schätzender Mitstreiter muss ich Einwände erheben gegen deinen zu indifferenten Umgang mit deiner unersetzbaren Gesundheit. Du musst besser auf dich achtgeben.“ „Ich stimme ihm vollen Herzens zu“, sagte Artemis, um die bedrückte Atmosphäre wieder ein wenig aufzulockern, „Aber da ich genau weiß, dass jede Warnung vergebliche Liebesmüh ist, verzichte ich auf fade Belehrungen.“ „Du kennst mich einfach zu gut“, grinste Jason vergnügt, sehr darauf bedacht, den Humor auch seine Augen erreichen zu lassen.

 

Ein weiteres Räuspern aus anderer Quelle lenkte die drei von der latenten Niedergeschlagenheit ab.

 

„Wenn ich dann zum Kern der Sache kommen dürfte“, verkündete Lex und marschierte zum Computer, um mit wenigen schnellen Handgriffen Bizarros Scans, Tests und psychologische Evaluationen aufzurufen, „Ich werde mich bemühen, wissenschaftliche Termini soweit wie möglich außen vor zu lassen, damit auch jeder im Raum die Früchte meiner Anstrengungen nachvollziehen kann“, Jason äffte ihn lautlos nach, was Artemis schmunzelnd zur Kenntnis nahm, „Wie ihr hier seht, ist das ein Scan von Bizarros Gehirn vor der ... eingehenden Behandlung, dich ich ihm im Zustand seines Zerfalls habe angedeihen lassen.  Man erkennt allein an diesem Teil des Körpers, mit welcher Geschwindigkeit sich seine Zellen abgebaut haben.“

 

Jason bemerkte die Zurückhaltung, mit der der Direktor über die Mittel sprach, mit denen er Bizarros drohenden Tod das erste Mal abgewehrt hatte, doch entschied sich, nicht auf Aufklärung zu pochen. Was hätte es ihm auch eingebracht außer einem mit stechendem Blick erklärten „Firmengeheimnis“?

 

„Ich habe auf die Möglichkeit einer gewissen ‚Eingewöhnungsphase‘ hingewiesen“, führte der Mann weiter aus, „und es ist der Folgezustand, mit dem wir es hier zu tun haben.“ Er beförderte zwei andere Bilder in den Vordergrund: „Nach der Behandlung – und der aktuelle Zustand. Mein Eingriff hat den Befehl an die Zellen geliefert, entgegen ihrer destruktiven Programmierung zu handeln, sich also rapide immer wieder zu erneuern. Dadurch hat sich auch die Masse der Gehirnzellen zunehmend erweitert und ausgebaut, was zur anschließenden hohen und stetig wachsenden Intelligenz geführt hat. Doch was erwartet ein Objekt, welches sich immer und immer weiter ausdehnt, vergrößert, optimiert? Was geschieht, wenn der Punkt der Perfektion erreicht ist, dem Wachstum aber kein Einhalt geboten wird?“

 

Jason schluckte und auch das nervöse Zucken von Artemisʼ Händen sowie das kaum vernehmliche Brummen Bizarros verrieten sofortige Erkenntnis. Lex nickte hoheitlich und Jason hätte ihm am liebsten die Nase ins Gesicht gedreht dafür, dass er so tat, als ginge ihn die Sache nichts an.

 

Er verzichtete darauf. Lex ging die Sache tatsächlich nichts an.

 

„Es platzt. Arten, Zivilisationen, Wirtschaft – alles, was historisch einen Höhepunkt erreichte, zerfiel in einen Zustand kläglicher Überreste. Ebendies passiert jetzt mit Bizarros Hirnmasse. Wenn es einen positiven Aspekt an der Sache gibt, dürfte es wohl jener sein, dass seine körperlichen Funktionen diesmal nicht vom Verfall betroffen sind. Da ich aber bin, wie ich bin, kann ich vollends nachvollziehen, dass ein Verlust des Ingeniums verheerende Auswirkungen auf den Geisteszustand ausüben kann.“

 

„Sie meinen, Bizarro wird verrückt.“

 

„Korrekt. Und ein wahnsinniger Superman-Klon hat schwerwiegende Auswirkungen auf die allgemeine Sicherheit, wie ihr euch wohl vorstellen könnt.“

 

Jason öffnete bereits den Mund, um ihn sehr genau darauf hinzuweisen, was er von dieser Ausdrucksweise hielt, doch Lex stoppte ihn mit erhobener Hand: „Bizarro ist ein Produkt meiner Firma, was mich in Erweiterung verantwortlich macht für jedwede Schäden, die er in geistiger Umnachtung verursachen würde. Deswegen kann ich mich nicht abwenden von diesem Problem. Ich werde mich darum kümmern, keine Sorge. Im Moment habe ich noch keine Lösung gefunden, aber ich bin zuversichtlich, nur noch etwas mehr Zeit investieren zu müssen. Ihr könnt ihm beistehen oder ihn ganz in meine Obhut übertragen, das soll mir gleichgültig sein, aber eine Heilung erfordert eindeutig zusätzliche eingehende Forschung. Eure Entscheidung.“

 

Damit schloss er das Programm, musterte alle drei noch einmal durchdringend und verließ dann mit in den Rücken gelegten Händen den Raum.

 

Eine Weile war es still, jeder von ihnen in die eigenen besorgten Gedanken versunken.

 

Schließlich fragte Jason ohne aufzusehen: „Wer ist dafür, dass wir alle hierbleiben und Bizarro von Luthor behandeln lassen?“ Drei Hände hoben sich simultan.

 

„Gut. Dann hätten wir darüber also auch gesprochen.“

 

\---

 

Am nächsten Morgen nach einem außerordentlich großzügigen Frühstück, welches man der eher zurückhaltenden Freundlichkeit des Direktors nicht zugetraut hätte, wurde Bizarro für weitere Tests ins Labor gerufen. Artemis und Jason, weil sie nichts Wichtigeres zu tun hatten, begleiteten ihn, hatte Lex ihnen doch nicht explizit verboten, den Untersuchungen beizuwohnen.

 

„Meinst du, er wird es schaffen?“

 

Jason, Kinn auf verschränkte Arme gebettet, die wiederum auf dem Geländer der umlaufenden Galerie gestützt waren, erwiderte, ohne den Blick von der enormen Maschine abzuwenden, in der sein Freund soeben von allen Seiten durchleuchtet wurde: „Wenn nicht er, dann niemand. Er hat ihn erschaffen, dutzendweise sogar, er kennt ihn in- und auswendig.“ „Ich meinte nicht Luthor“, stellte Artemis emotionslos richtig und er verankerte kurz den Blick mit ihr, ehe er ihn wieder auf das Geschehen unterhalb richtete: „Bizarro wird nicht aufgeben. Er ist stark und er ist tapfer. Wenn ich mir um jemanden keine Sorgen machen muss, dann sind das Mitglieder der Outlaws. Sind mir grundsätzlich in allem überlegen, was ich mir vorstellen kann.“

 

„Ich für meinen Teil kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es einen starrköpfigeren Esel als dich gibt.“

 

„Danke, Art. Ich fühle mich außerordentlich geschmeichelt, dass du mir einen derart begehrten Platz im Universum zuteilwerden lässt.“

 

Sie kicherte leise und legte kurz die Stirn an seinen Hinterkopf. Ein unmerkliches Schmunzeln entspannte seine Gesichtsmuskeln.

 

Wie kam es, dass ihn seine Freunde um so viel besser aufzumuntern schafften als die eigene Familie?

 

Dann wurde er wieder ernst.

 

Und wie kam es, dass sich alle seine Freunde früher oder später von ihm abwendeten?

 

Unwillig schüttelte er den Kopf. Im Moment wollte er nicht über sich nachdenken. Oder über Roy. Oder über Koriand’r. Oder darüber, wann Artemis und Bizarro wohl entscheiden würden, dass er ihre Mühen nicht wert war. Im Moment waren sie noch bei ihm.

 

Im Moment war er nicht allein.

 

„Luthor verheimlicht uns etwas“, murmelte Artemis mit ärgerlichem Unterton, kaum dass sie sich wieder aufgerichtet hatte. „Luthor verheimlicht immer etwas“, schnaubte er abfällig, „Ist ein Teil seiner zwielichtigen Persönlichkeit. Aber zumindest hat er uns vorgewarnt, dass er niemandem aus reiner Herzensgüte einen Gefallen tut. Die Frage ist, wie wir ihn ihm werden vergelten müssen – und das in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft, wie ich ihn kenne.“

 

„Ich hasse es, von ihm abhängig zu sein.“

 

„Ich auch. Aber wir können es nicht ändern. Das bedeutet Abhängigkeit eben.“

 

Unten scheuchten Lexʼ Mitarbeiter Bizarro auf und zu einem der anderen Geräte.

 

„Sollte es etwas Illegales sein ...“, begann Artemis von Neuem, brach aber ab. Er wusste auch ohne es zu hören, was sie meinte: „Ihr braucht euch keine Gedanken zu machen – wenn es soweit ist, werde ich mich selbst darum kümmern. Wir schulden es ihm. Solange es nicht auf kurze oder lange Sicht zum Untergang der Welt führt, werde ich mich nicht drücken. Bizarro braucht ihn, möglicherweise auch in Zukunft, wir können es uns nicht leisten, uns bei ihm unbeliebt zu machen. Sollte ich ihm nicht reichen: Tja, was für ein Pech!“

 

„Du kannst nicht wirklich glauben, dass ich dich die Bürde allein tragen lasse.“

 

„Art, du bist nicht wie ich. Du bist ehrenhaft, gerecht und fair. Du warst verdammt nochmal Wonder Woman! Wenn Luthor die Outlaws für eine gesetzeswidrige Aktion einspannt, geh ich allein. Ich kenne mich mit Feindseligkeiten mir gegenüber bestens aus, nicht nötig, deinen Ruf weiter zu schädigen. Du willst deine Freundschaft mit Diana nicht noch weiter in Mitleidenschaft ziehen, oder? Und Bizarro ... Sieh’s ein, er gibt einen furchtbaren Bösewicht ab, zumindest das hat uns seine kleine Eskapade kürzlich bewiesen.“

 

Auf einmal spürte er schlanke Finger durch sein Haar streichen und seine Augenbraue zuckte leicht wegen des Schocks der Überraschung. Er hörte Artemis hinter sich seufzen: „Jason, ich habe es dir einmal gesagt und ich sage es wieder: Hör auf.“

 

„Aufhören womit?“

 

„Mit dem ganzen Buhmann-Getue. Es nimmt dir niemand ab. Jeder, der dich auch nur halbwegs kennt, muss zwangsweise einsehen, dass du-“

 

Sie wurden von lautem Geschrei unterbrochen und fuhren erschrocken auf.

 

Bizarro war mitten in der Untersuchung von dem Behandlungstisch aufgesprungen und randalierte und tobte nun wie ein Wilder. Die Wissenschaftler stoben in Panik auseinander, als er in Rage eine geballte Faust in eine Gruppe von Reagenzgläsern sausen ließ, die andere im eigenen Haar verkrampft.

 

„Mir nicht gehen zurück! Mir nicht sein weiter nutzlos! Mir nicht zulassen, dass verblöden!“

 

„Fuck, schon wieder ʼn Anfall“, entfuhr es Jason frustriert und ohne zu zögern sprang er über das Geländer, Artemis dicht hinter ihm. „Hey, Großer“, rief er Bizarro schon aus der Entfernung zu, kaum dass seine Füße auf dem blankgebohnerten Boden Halt gefunden hatten, „es ist alles okay! Du verblödest nicht, Biz, wie oft müssen wir’s dir noch versichern?!“ Er rannte schnurstracks auf ihn zu und warf sich in einen Arm, den anderen großzügig Artemis überlassend, und beschwor seinen aufgeregt um sich schlagenden Freund: „Komm schon, Mann, es wird alles gut! Luthor wird sich schon was einfallen lassen, okay? Er ist fast genauso schlau wie du, zusammen kriegt ihr das schon hin!“

 

„Bizarro nicht wollen weg von Red Sie!“

 

„Woah, Kumpel, niemand sagt, dass du weggehen musst! Uns wirst du noch am Hals haben, wenn du’s selbst nicht mehr willst!“

 

„Nicht blöd! Nicht wieder blöd!“

 

„Biz, nun beruhig dich doch end-“

 

„BIZARRO NICHT WEG WOLLEN VON RED ER!!!“

 

Und dann schleuderte ihn der Klon in blinder Verzweiflung mit einem mächtigen Schwinger von sich. Im nächsten Moment durchschlug Jason mit voller Wucht einen überlebensgroßen Monitor, der Aufprall und das um ihn herum zersplitternde Glas ihn kurz orientierungslos zurücklassend.

 

„HOOD!“

 

Er stürzte zu Boden, schlitterte noch einige Meter und kam dann seitlich inmitten der Überreste des Gerätes zum Liegen. Seine Schulter erwachte zu neuem, brennenden Leben und ein leidendes Stöhnen entfuhr ihm.

 

Kaum einen Atemzug später kniete Artemis neben ihm und drehte ihn vorsichtig auf den Rücken. Bizarro beugte sich über die beiden, durch den Schock über das eigene Verhalten offensichtlich wieder zu Sinnen gekommen, und stammelte laut und hörbar entsetzt: „Mein Gott, verzeih mir bitte, lieber Freund, ich hoffe, ich habe dir keinen Schaden zugefügt, entschuldige vielmals, auch wenn ein solch barbarisches Betragen natürlich unentschuldbar ist, du kannst dich bewegen, oder, ich bin schwer bestürzt, das musst du mir glauben, ich-“ „Biz“, hakte Jason mit erhobener Hand ein, „ich bin in Ordnung, okay? Kein Grund zur Beunruhigung. Andere Typen haben mich schon weiter und mit mehr Schmackes geworfen und das hab ich auch überlebt. Vier Meter durch ’nen Haufen Glas? Pft, geschenkt!“ Mit einem leisen Ächzen richtete er sich auf und sah schwach hustend zu ihm auf: „Viel wichtiger: Geht’s wieder? Ich weiß, diese Rückfälle sind beängstigend, aber du musst dich zusammenreißen! Wenn wir zu viel von Luthors Ausrüstung zerdeppern, kommen wir aus den Schulden nie mehr raus!“

 

„Ganz zu schweigen vom Verlust meiner Angestellten, die sich lieber nach einem sichereren Arbeitsplatz umsehen, als sich mit einer um sich schlagenden Abrissbirne auseinanderzusetzen.“

 

Alle sahen auf und auf Lex, der mit langen, burschikosen Schritten auf sie zu stolzierte, einen etwas zerzaust aussehenden Wissenschaftler auf den Fersen, von dem er offenbar eiligst konsultiert worden war. Mit kalkulierenden Augen überflog er den Schaden und massierte sich dann seufzend den Nasenrücken: „Ich denke, wir können alle eine Pause vertragen, zumindest, bis meine Leute hier saubergemacht haben. Und du ...“ Er wies recht unhöflich auf Jasons Nasenspitze: „Brauchst offenbar einen Verbandswechsel.“ Jason runzelte die Stirn und sah auf Artemis. Sie hob ihre Hand – ihre blutige Hand.

 

Er bedachte es nur mit einem Augenrollen.

 

\---

 

„Sie führen anscheinend ein gefährliches Leben“, stellte der Arzt höchst überflüssig fest, doch Jason gönnte ihm ein amüsiertes Schnaufen, „aber ja, ich schätze, da erzähle ich Ihnen nichts Neues. Leider scheint sich bei der Wunde eine Entzündung anzubahnen, nichts Schlimmes, zumindest noch nicht. Ich bräuchte eine Blutprobe und bitte pfuschen Sie nicht mit dem Antibiotikum herum – es ist außerordentlich wichtig, es genau nach Vorschrift einzunehmen.“

 

Jason brummte einsichtig, zog sich seinen Pullover über und ging davon, um sich zu seinen Freunden zu gesellen, die etwas abseits über ein nagelneues Werkzeug diskutierten, welches Bizarro zur Stressbewältigung zusammengeschraubt hatte.

 

Der Arzt wartete, bis er ihn außer Hörweite erachtete, und wandte sich dann an Lex: „Entschuldigen Sie, Mr. Luthor, aber dürfte ich erfahren, ob dieser Mann ein Metamensch ist?“ Lex verzog erstaunt das Gesicht: „Nicht, dass ich wüsste. Wie kommen Sie darauf?“

 

„Weil ich gestern, als ich diese Wunde genäht habe, noch sicher gewesen bin, dass es mindestens zwei Wochen dauern würde, bis sie ihm keine Beschwerden mehr bereitet – und sie sich heute, trotz der Belastung, in einem Heilstadium befindet, das ich von Verletzungen in einem Alter von mindestens drei Tagen gewohnt bin.“

 

Lex blinzelte perplex, ließ dann den Blick zu Jason hinüber schweifen und lächelte schließlich hochinteressiert: „Wirklich?“ Geistesabwesend strich er sich übers Kinn und legte seinem Mitarbeiter eine Hand auf die Schulter: „Sie nehmen eine Blutprobe, richtig? Zapfen Sie einen Kolben mehr ab.“

 

\---

 

„Sie wollten mich sprechen?“

 

Lex hob den Kopf vom Binokulartubus und winkte den Outlaw freundlich lächelnd näher. Schon allein das löste Jasons gesamtes Repertoire an Fluchtreflexen aus, aber er zwang sich energisch, einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen und sich auf einen der Stühle niederzulassen, der ihm angeboten wurde. „Hood. Ich habe eine Frage an dich, und auch wenn sie sich so anhören mag, es ist keine rhetorische“, Lex presste die Fingerspitzen aneinander und legte den Kopf schief. Die Freundlichkeit war noch immer da, und doch spürte Jason plötzlich nur allzu deutlich die Welt auf seinen Schultern lasten. Er versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, als er ihn mit einer legeren Geste zum Weitersprechen aufforderte: „Schießen Sie los.“

 

Der Direktor lehnte sich ein Stück in seinem Sessel vor und endlich schwand das unbefangene Lächeln aus seinem Gesicht, dass eher einer unheimlichen Maske geähnelt hatte: „Hood. Was wärst du bereit, für Bizarros Genesung zu tun?“

 

Jason verengte misstrauisch die Augen, doch es gab kaum einen Grund, seinem Gegenüber die vollen Absichten zu verheimlichen: „Ziemlich viel. Außer, dafür einen Menschen zu opfern. Biz würde das niemals gutheißen – und ich würde sein Gewissen niemals mit einer solchen Bürde belasten.“ „Ich verstehe“, murmelte Lex, ihn nachdenklich betrachtend, „Schließt das auch einen Menschen ein, der sich aus eigenem Willen dazu bereit erklären würde?“

 

„... Ich fürchte, ich benötige eine etwas präzisere Erklärung von dem, was Ihnen vor Augen schwebt.“

 

Keine direkte Absage, wie er es von Batman erwartet hätte, dachte Lex amüsiert. Dieser Junge mochte unverschämt und vorlaut sein und keinen Deut Respekt vor Ranghöheren zeigen, aber mit seiner viel weniger scheinheiligen, weitaus realistischer definierten Moral konnte er sich arrangieren. Er nickte zufrieden: „Ich habe mir erlaubt, mir von der Blutprobe, die dir der Doktor gestern abgenommen hat, einen Teil abzuzweigen und sie sehr genau zu untersuchen.“ Er hob streng eine Hand, als sich Jasons Gesicht zu einer entrüsteten Grimasse verzog und er offenbar zu einer Tirade ansetzte: „Ich hatte gute Gründe anzunehmen, dass sich etwas in deinem Erbmaterial befindet, das dir eine außergewöhnlich hohe Regenerationsfähigkeit verleiht. Und ich habe mich nicht getäuscht.“ Er wies auf die winzige Probe auf dem Teller des Mikroskops: „Dein Organismus bekämpft schädliche Einwirkungen auf den Körper wesentlich rascher als bei den meisten anderen normalen Menschen. Ich möchte es schon fast als übernatürlich bezeichnen. Es ist nicht so, dass du immun gegen alle äußeren Einflüsse bist, aber ... Ich vermute stark, dass du nicht oft krank wirst. Und wenn, dann wirst du schnell wieder gesund. Korrekt?“

 

Jason starrte ihn eine Weile stumm an. Hinter den grauen Augen herrschte ein Sturm, als ob er die leisen Andeutungen zusammensetzte und verstand, sich Selbstvorwürfen hingab, sich zu einem derart leichten Ziel gemacht zu haben, und gleichzeitig sehr genau abwägte, ob und was er als nächstes von sich preisgeben sollte.

 

Und Lex begriff mit einem Mal, dass dieser Junge sehr genau wusste, was so alles in seinem Körper vorging.

 

„Hat Batman es Ihnen nie erzählt?“, fragte Jason ihn endlich achselzuckend und sah unsicher zur Seite, „Ich war einmal der Kraft einer Lazarusgrube ausgesetzt. Ist aber schon ein paar Jährchen her.“ Es war in Ordnung, Lex so viel zu verraten, oder? Der Mann war ein offizielles Mitglied der Justice League und das nicht erst seit dem Vortag. Wenn Jason nicht einmal mehr auf Bruces Charaktereinschätzung vertrauen konnte, an was sollte er sonst noch glauben?

 

Lex schnaubte abfällig: „Ich fürchte, du überschätzt die Intimität des Verhältnisses zwischen ihm und mir. Er vertraut mir nicht jedes Detail seiner reizenden Horde an und ich ihm nicht jedes kleinste Experiment, mit dem ich die Lebensqualität der Menschheit zu verbessern hoffe.“ „Okay“, Jason zuckte erneut mit den Schultern, als ob er das eigene Unwohlsein abzuschütteln versuchte, „klingt glaubhaft. Naja, auf jeden Fall heile ich seitdem ziemlich schnell und Komplikationen stellen sich eher selten ein. Allerdings hat die Wirkung schon ein bisschen nachgelassen, sonst hätte sich meine aktuelle Verletzung mit Sicherheit nicht entzündet. Kurz nach meinem kleinen unfreiwilligen Tauchgang hat mich nicht mal ʼne durchgeschnittene Kehle lange aufgehalten.“

 

Er strich unbewusst mit einer Hand über die kaum noch sichtbare Narbe an seinem Hals. Die Erinnerung war höchst unangenehm, vor allem wegen der jüngsten Auseinandersetzung mit Bruce, und so lenkte er seine Gedanken schnell mit dem Zählen einiger imaginärer, wolliger Schafe ab.

 

„Das ist außerordentlich faszinierend“, überlegte Lex laut, während er ihn eingehend studierte und damit die Beklemmung nur noch steigerte, „Und für unseren Fall äußerst hilfreich. Oder lass es mich präzisieren, möglicherweise der Durchbruch.“

 

„Wie meinen Sie das?“

 

„Red Hood, du produzierst Blut am laufenden Band, das über exorbitantes Selbstheilungspotenzial verfügt – und Bizarros Körper fehlt dieses Potenzial. Seine Gehirnzellen bauen ab, weil sie nicht in der Lage sind, das Optimum an Leistungsfähigkeit aufrechtzuerhalten. Wenn wir es schaffen, sie mit einer dermaßen hohen Regenerationsfähigkeit auszustatten, dass sie sich nicht mehr selbst erschöpfen können, dann ...“

 

„Erhalten sie sich selbst am höchsten Stand der Entwicklung und Bizarros Status bleibt stabil!“

 

„So stelle ich es mir vor.“

 

„Wann fangen wir an?“

 

„Heißt das, du erklärst dich aus eigenem Willen dazu bereit, als Versuchskaninchen zu dienen?“

 

„... Wo muss ich unterschreiben?“

 

Lex wusste nicht recht, ob er belustigt oder besorgt sein musste, von jemandem nach so kurzer Zeit so genau durchschaut worden zu sein, aber er schob Jason nur wortlos einen Stapel Papiere zu und wartete geduldig, bis er sie abgezeichnet hatte. Es ging nicht um Rechtliches. „Red Hood“ würde in keinem Gerichtssaal der Welt auch nur einen Hauch von Legitimation beanspruchen. Sie wussten beide, dass diese Unterschrift nur dazu dienen würde, im Fall eines bedauerlichen Unfalls Batman davon abzuhalten, Lexcorp in einem nächtlichen Gewaltakt niederzubrennen. Auch wenn Jason sich nicht sicher war, ob Lex sich deswegen tatsächlich Sorgen zu machen brauchte. Bruce hatte nie sonderlich viel inneres Feuer gezeigt, wenn es um seinen verlorenen Sohn ging. Allerdings ... Seine Freunde hatten sich immer wesentlich mehr um ihn gesorgt als irgendwer sonst, trotzdem sie sich haufenweise über ihn beschwerten, ihn beleidigten, neckten und sich über seinen Kopf hinweg über ihn totlachten. Möglicherweise war es tatsächlich von Vorteil, ihnen eine schriftliche Einverständnis vorweisen zu können.

 

Er wandte sich beim Hinausgehen noch einmal zu dem sich bereits wieder der Forschung widmenden Direktor um: „Hey, Mr. Luthor. Sagen sie’s nicht Bizarro oder Artemis. Sie würden sich nur unnötige Gedanken machen.“

 

„Ganz wie du willst.“

 

Und damit war es erledigt.

 

\---

 

Die Injektionen zeigten Wirkung. Die Injektionen zeigten verdammt nochmal tatsächlich Wirkung, aber sie war so verschwindend gering, dass sie Bizarro auch Zitronenlimonade hätten spritzen können.

 

Nach knapp einer Woche Umherdümpeln auf nahezu Status Quo lagen Jasons Nerven blank wie die Schneide seiner Kampfmesser – und er hatte noch nicht einmal groß etwas zur Behandlung beitragen müssen, außer regelmäßige Blutspenden einzureichen. „Es funktioniert nicht“, stellte er so nüchtern, wie es sein unterschwelliger Ärger zuließ, fest und sah Lex vorwurfsvoll an, der neben ihm auf der Galerie stand und interessiert die minimalen Veränderungen auf den Bildschirmen im Raum verfolgte, die entstanden, während unter ihnen Ärzte den Klon mit dem aus seinem Blut gewonnenen Serum anfüllten, „Warum funktioniert es nicht?“ „Wir haben die Dosis bereits viermal angepasst“, erwiderte der Direktor entnervend gelassen, „Wenn dieses Vorgehen das richtige ist, erhalten wir früher oder später eine Übereinstimmung.“

 

„Und wenn nicht?“

 

„Dann ist es nicht das richtige Vorgehen.“

 

Jason rollte mit den Augen, sparte sich jedoch eine flapsige Antwort: „Wie viel brauchen Sie heute?“ „Wie viel haben wir gestern genommen?“, fragte Lex zurück. Jason zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ein oder zwei Röhrchen. Nicht allzu wild.“ Lex brummte nachdenklich, zog sein Handy aus der Tasche, drückte einige Tasten und musterte ihn dann streng: „Hood, es ist vorbildlich, dass du deinem Freund helfen willst. Aber mich zu belügen wird uns nur in der Planung zurückwerfen. Nach über einem Liter in wenigen Tagen braucht dein Körper Zeit zur Erholung. Vergiss nicht wieder zu essen. Blut entsteht nicht von allein.“

 

„Hn. Hätt mich täuschen können.“

 

Wie konnte die Lazarusgrube bei Bizarro kaum Wirkung zeigen, wenn sie Jason hingegen praktisch instantheilte? Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte er sich ernsthaft, wie groß der Unterschied zwischen seinen und Bizarros Kräften wohl tatsächlich sein mochte.

 

Es war eine dumme Frage. Der Unterschied war wie Tag und Nacht. Es fiel ihm nur schwer, einzugestehen, dass er nach all dem Training, all den Mühen und Anstrengungen neben einem wenige Wochen alten Klon schwach wie ein Neugeborenes wirkte. Es weckte in ihm immer wieder neuen Respekt für die treue Freundschaft zwischen Batman und Superman. Wie ein ehrgeiziger Mann wie Bruce eine Naturgewalt wie Clark länger als nötig in der Nähe dulden konnte, war ihm ein absolutes Rätsel. Aber wahrscheinlich war es bei ihnen nicht anders als bei ihm und Bizarro: Sie mochten sich einfach.

 

„Wie geht es weiter, wenn es nicht funktioniert?“

 

Ihm gefiel die Frage nicht, doch sie musste gestellt werden. Lex war kein Mann, der seine kostbare Zeit in sinnlose Unternehmen steckte und wenn nicht bald irgendeine Maßnahme die erhoffte Wirkung zeigte, konnte er leicht das Interesse verlieren. Und Jason war sich nicht sicher, ob er wirklich genug Macht besaß, ihn dazu zu zwingen, ihnen zu helfen. Sollte der Welt größtes Genie zu keinem Erfolg gelangen – welche Aussichten blieben ihnen dann noch? Welche Mittel, Bizarro am Ausrasten zu hindern? Welche, ihn aufzuhalten, wenn er tatsächlich ausrastete? Auch das waren Gedanken, die er tunlichst vermeiden wollte und die sich doch immer wieder in sein Bewusstsein gruben.

 

Lex verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und antwortete selbstsicher: „Das Serum wirkt, Hood. Du bist offensichtlich das Mittel, das er braucht, um gesund zu werden. Es kommt nur darauf an, die wirkträchtigste Verabreichungsform zu ermitteln. Und wenn das nicht Injektionen sind ... gibt es noch andere Methoden.“ Jason runzelte die Stirn und linste entgeistert zu ihm hinauf, als er den eigenartig überzeugten Tonfall analysiert hatte: „Sie haben einen Plan.“ Lex schnaufte blasiert: „Den habe ich immer.“

 

„Wie wärʼs dann damit, mich einzuweihen?“

 

Er hasste es, im Dunkeln gelassen, wie ein einfältiger Kretin behandelt zu werden, der den Atem nicht wert war, der benötigt wurde, ihm etwas zu erklären. Als ob er von mehreren möglichen Lösungen grundsätzlich die für alle bedenklichste wählen würde. Als ob er zum Rebellieren, zum Versagen geboren worden war.

 

Doch der Direktor musterte ihn nur ausdruckslos und wandte den Blick dann wieder ab. Als konnte er absolut nichts von ihm erwarten.

 

„... Noch nicht.“

 

\---

 

Eine weitere Woche und dreieinhalb gewalttätige Ausbrüche später – der halbe nur deswegen, weil Artemis einen Glückstreffer erzielt und Bizarro zeitnah ausgeschaltet hatte – war es dem Direktor offenbar herzlich gleichgültig, ob und wie weit Jason ihm intellektuell unterlegen war.

 

Sie standen vor einem meterhohen Apparat, der aus zwei nebeneinander montierten Inkubatoren und jeder Menge weiterem elektronischem High-Tech bestand und Lex hatte ihm zwar das Verfahren lang und breit erklärt und er wusste, dass er sich beleidigt fühlen sollte durch die allzu bemutternde, übermäßig geduldige Ausdrucksweise, doch er war einfach zu fasziniert von der anstehenden Prozedur, als dass er die Wut überhand nehmen ließ.

 

Lex befand sich soeben in einem besonders langen, quälend gönnerhaften Monolog über technische Einzelheiten, als er ihn noch nicht mal beabsichtigt unfein, nur einfach hoffnungslos beeindruckt unterbrach: „Sie wollen uns zusammen in einen Kochtopf werfen und schauen, ob sich die Geschmacksrichtungen zu etwas Genießbarem verbinden lassen.“

 

Lex klappte den Mund zu. Er klappte den Mund zu wie ein Lehramtsstudent, dem sein Professor soeben erklärt hatte, wie man ein hochkompliziertes Problem leichter erklären konnte. Und der die Zurechtweisung nicht widerstandslos auf sich sitzen lassen konnte: „Nun, primitiv ausgedrückt, ja. Wir haben gesehen, dass eine direkte Einwirkung des Serums auf Bizarros Zellen keinen ausreichenden Effekt erzielt. Zuerst dachte ich, es liegt an der Dosis, doch mit der Zeit drängte sich mir der Gedanke auf, dass es vielleicht gar nicht – oder möglicherweise nicht nur – das Blut ist, das deinen Körper so schadensresistent macht. Es könnte alles sein, selbst im Material deiner Knochen stecken. Ich habe die Mittel, es zu extrahieren, allerdings werde ich dazu mehr brauchen als-“

 

„Tun Sie’s.“

 

Jason blendete alles aus, was ihm Lex und die hinzugezogenen Forscher danach noch verständlich zu machen versuchten, nickte nur sporadisch hier und da, als man ihm die enorme Liste an Risiken und Nebenwirkungen aufzählte, erlaubte ihnen jeden Handgriff und gehorchte ihnen mit jedem Handgriff und wartete ansonsten darauf, dass er endlich den Stein ins Rollen bringen konnte. Er konnte Bizarros Niedergeschlagenheit keinen Tag länger ertragen.

 

Er machte sich keine Illusionen. Er war eine Katastrophe in Familienangelegenheiten. Er konnte keine einzige Freundschaft in seinem Leben halten. Er war nicht der friedliebendste, sentimentalste, rücksichtsvollste, liebenswürdigste Typ, den das Schicksal je zurück ins Leben geduldet hatte.

 

Aber er würde einen Teufel tun, auch nur eine Sekunde lang zu zögern, wenn er die Chance bekam, denen zu helfen, die er liebte.

 

Artemis erfuhr nichts von dem Vorhaben. Bizarro zu überreden kam einer Sisyphusarbeit gleich, doch mit Jasons wiederholten Versicherung der eigenen Zusage und Lexʼ Versprechen, alles in seiner Macht stehende zu tun, damit es nicht zu Komplikationen kam, sowie dem festen Gelöbnis das Experiment zu stoppen, sollte es auch nur ansatzweise lebensgefährlich für Jason werden, ließen den Klon endlich einknicken.

 

Noch in derselben Nacht starteten sie die Behandlung.

 

Jason und Bizarro stießen noch ein letztes Mal die Fäuste aneinander, bevor sie sich auf ihre Seiten der Maschine begaben und sich von den Angestellten mit allen erforderlichen Geräten anschließen ließen.

 

Während sich seine Glasröhre rasant mit grünlicher Flüssigkeit füllte, die ihn entfernt und nicht sonderlich angenehm an jene der Lazarusgruben erinnerte, aber er nicht die Gelegenheit bekam, in Panik zu verfallen, da er durch das Inhalationsanästhetikum, das man ihm über eine Beatmungsmaske zuführte, sein Bewusstsein zunehmend schwinden fühlte, fiel Jason auf einmal benommen ein, dass er sich vielleicht hätte verabschieden sollen – nur für den Fall, dass doch etwas schief lief. Vielleicht hätte sich Bruce ja doch einen kleinen Dreck um ihn geschert, Richard und Timothy sich ihre Belehrungen und Verurteilungen seiner Voreiligkeit gespart und Damian nochmal für ihn Partei ergriffen. Es hatte gut getan, vor ein paar Tagen, als er sich den unfairen Vorwürfen seines Mentors nicht ganz allein zur Wehr hatte setzen müssen.

 

Hätten sie ihn aufgehalten?

 

Oder hätten sie dieses Mal eingesehen, dass es keinen anderen Weg gab?

 

Bereits vollkommen benebelt schüttelte er den Kopf.

 

Nein, er würde nicht sterben und wenn er sie vorher mit sentimentalen Abschiedsworten konfrontiert hätte, wäre das nächste Wiedersehen umso peinlicher ausgefallen.

 

Selbst wenn. Selbst wenn etwas passieren würde, Artemis war da. Sie würde kochen vor Wut, sein Andenken denunzieren wo immer sie konnte, fluchen, toben ... Aber letztendlich würde sie es-

 

\---

 

„Du bist ein Narr.“

 

Nicht, was er beim Erwachen von ihr erwartet hätte. Aber es war besser als der befürchtete rechte Haken.

 

Mit wiederholtem Blinzeln versuchte Jason, das Brennen in seinen Augen zu lindern und sah sich bei der Gelegenheit vorsichtig um. Er befand sich nicht mehr im Labor, nicht einmal auf irgendeiner sterilen Krankenstation.

 

Er lag im Bett des ihm in Lexcorp zugewiesenen temporären Quartiers, Artemis mit verschränkten Armen und steinernem Blick im Sessel neben ihm hockend und ihn sehr streng musternd. Mit sichtlicher Mühe schluckte er – keine Apparate mehr an, um oder in seinem Körper, großartig – und krächzte verhalten, sehnte er sich doch so sehr nach einer Antwort wie er sie fürchtete: „Biz?“ „Geht es gut“, sagte sie geradeheraus und er atmete erleichtert auf, „Luthor meint, dass der Zellabbau signifikant verlangsamt wurde und noch immer zurückgeht. Er ist nicht vollständig geheilt, aber die Regression ist erheblich abgesunken. Wir haben eine Schonfrist erhalten.“

 

Das war gut, richtig? Der Klon genoss nun vielleicht keine Super-Unkaputtbarkeit mehr, aber sie hatten zumindest erreicht, dass sich sein Hirn nicht mehr jede Sekunde selbst zerstörte.

 

Artemis atmete tief durch und massierte sich die Stirn. Dann wiederholte sie ihren liebevollen Gruß mit mehr Nachdruck: „Du bist ein so dreimal verfluchter Schwachkopf.“

 

Jason schmunzelte, doch es war nur zu einem kleinen Teil Humor, der ihn dazu trieb – der überwiegende war verlegenes Mitgefühl. „Hättesʼ dʼselbe gʼtan“, flüsterte er und sie sparte sich einen Einwand, denn sie wussten beide, dass es stimmte. Stattdessen runzelte sie finster die Stirn: „Zwei Wochen, Jason. Zwei Wochen habt ihr in diesen verdammten Röhren gesteckt und mich vorher nicht einmal eingeweiht, ganz zu schweigen nach meiner Meinung gefragt. Es brauchte vier Tage und eine sehr eindringliche Warnung, Türen alsbald mit Mistress zu öffnen, ehe Luthor mit der Sprache rausgerückt ist. Und danach konnte ich nichts machen. Es wäre gefährlich gewesen, euch gewaltsam aus der Prozedur zu reißen, und ihr wart nicht in unmittelbarer Gefahr, und ich habe gehofft ... Bei Rao, ihr habt mir eine furchtbare Verantwortung aufgebürdet.“

 

„ʼs ʼer Grund, warum wiʼs dir nichʼ g’sagt ha’n.“

 

„Schwachköpfe! Alle beide!“

 

Sie seufzte schwer und er kicherte leise in sich hinein. Dann stutzte er und räusperte sich lautstark, um seine enge Kehle zu weiten: „W’s ʼs mit meinʼm Hals los? Kl’ngt als wʼnn ich Helʼum gʼschluckʼ hätte ...“

 

Artemis musterte ihn lange schweigend und als er vor Nervosität schon auf kleiner Flamme schmorte, griff sie neben sein Kopfkissen und präsentierte ihm einen Handspiegel, mit der Reflexionsseite zu sich gedreht. Bedrückt sah sie hinein und schloss schließlich die Augen: „Schonfrist, Jason. Zwei Wochen. Zwei Wochen für sechs Jahre.“ Sie drehte den Spiegel: „Es ist nicht umkehrbar.“

 

Der spitze Schrei einer Frau drang durch die oberen Etagen Lexcorps.

 

Oder der eines kleinen Kindes.

 

Nein, war Jason sich sicher, diese Nebenwirkung hatte Lex während seiner langwierigen Erklärungen nie auch nur angerissen.


	5. Tiefer abgetaucht

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Autorennotizen](https://triggerxhappy.blogger.de/stories/2696721/)

Red Hood hatte keine Erzfeinde.

 

Bei den gewöhnlichen Drogenbaronen, selbst wenn sie sich im Pack zusammenrauften, bedarf es normalerweise nur einiger leichter Stupse mit mittlerer Artillerie, um sie sich freiwillig hinter ihm einreihen zu lassen.

 

Die Sache mit Black Mask war gegessen.

 

Wenn die Leichen in seinem Keller nicht gerade akut zum Himmel stanken – oder die Outlaws nicht gerade dringend die eine oder andere Million benötigten – ließ er den Pinguin gewähren, solange sich dieser nicht zu nachdrücklich in den Alltag von Crime Alleys Bürgern einzumischen drohte.

 

Mit Great White Shark kreuzten sich seine Wege nur sehr selten, obwohl er fest damit rechnete, dass sich das schon bald änderte, nun, nachdem er ein Mitglied ihrer illustren Wohngemeinschaft ausgeschaltet hatte. Was er nicht glaubte, war, dass sich diese Konfrontation zu einer glühenden Feindschaft entwickeln würde, denn dazu war er in Warren Whites Augen ein viel zu kleines Licht.

 

Selbst der Joker war immer eher eine persönliche Vendetta gewesen – der wahnsinnige Clown konnte sich nicht weniger für ihn interessieren, solange er nicht gerade ein willkommenes Mittel zum Zweck darstellte, Batman gegen sich aufzubringen.

 

Die Al Ghuls? Talia hatte ihn wahrscheinlich vergessen im selben Moment, in dem er seine Aufgabe erledigt hatte, Ra’s Übernahme der Unbenannten zu verhindern. Und Ra’s hatte ihn verdrängt, soviel stand fest, immerhin hatte er ihn gewarnt, ihn beim nächsten Aufeinandertreffen zu töten und er stand trotz zahlreicher Gelegenheiten noch immer fest im Leben.

 

Nein, Red Hood hatte keine Erzfeinde und ging es nach ihm, sollte das auch immer so bleiben.

 

Aber wenn, dachte Jason innerlich brodelnd bei sich, wenn jemand tatsächlich so nachdrücklich lebensmüde war, um jeden Preis auf seine Abschussliste zu gelangen, dann war der beste Weg dorthin, einen seiner Brüder gefangen zu nehmen, ihn tagelang hungern und verprügeln zu lassen und ihn dann darauf hinzuweisen, dass das nur der Anfang gewesen sei.

 

Sie hatten Timothy zeitnah finden und befreien können und Jason hatte dem suizidalen Entführer eine eigene, unmissverständliche Nachricht hinterlassen wollen – aus den abgehackten Fingern der Handlanger zurechtgelegt, die sie im Versteck gestellt hatten und die in maßloser Selbstüberschätzung nicht sofort das Weite gesucht hatten. Batman hatte ihn leider gewaltsam davon abgehalten.

 

Später hatte Timothy versichert, schon weitaus Schlimmeres durchgestanden zu haben und seine beruhigenden Worte hatten den ersten, alles vernichtenden Zorn reduziert, doch die relative Gesundheit änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass Jason die Schuld am „relativ“ traf und dass es nicht das Ende bedeutete, solange er seinen Herausforderer nicht hinter Schloss und Riegel gebracht hatte, auch wenn er, wenn Bruce gerade nicht zuhörte, eher für ein gepflegtes „unter die Erde“ plädierte.

 

Und nun hörte Bruce nicht zu.

 

Gothams Unterwelt war kein Ort, an dem sich die Fledermaus ungestört bewegen konnte. Es war seine, Red Hoods Welt und Jason wusste, dass er bei diesem Fall auf sich allein gestellt war. Weder die Bats noch die Outlaws wussten, dass er in die Tiefen der verdorbensten Abgründe der Stadt abgetaucht war und selbst Bizarro und seine Predictive Analysis würde ihm für eine Weile nicht auf die Spur kommen – der Klon war schlau, aber unerfahren.

 

Das war ihm recht, auf diese Weise konnte sich niemand in seine Methoden einmischen und diejenigen, die er gerade auf dem Weg war zu konsultieren, waren mit besagten Methoden mehr als einverstanden. Letzten Endes würde dieser Schmalspur-Ganove lernen, was es hieß, seine Familie zu attackieren – auf die sanfte Tour oder die harte.

 

Jason hoffte inständig, reichlich Gelegenheit für die Harte zu bekommen.

 

Mit quietschenden Reifen brachte er sein Motorrad mit einer Vollbremsung direkt vor dem Eingang seines Zielorts zum Stehen, schwang sich vom Sitz und marschierte schnurstracks auf die edel glänzende Drehtür des Nachtclubs zu.

 

Einer der rechts und links positionierten Wachposten drückte sich augenblicklich von der Wand ab, an der er lässig gelehnt hatte und trat ihm mit imposant geschwellter Brust entgegen: „Hey hey, Moment mal, Freundchen. Erstens: Da kannste nicht einfach stehen bleiben. Und zweitens: Hier kommste nur mit Einladung rein und ich bezweifle, dass du eine hast.“

 

Jason legte den Kopf schief und verschränkte die Arme: „Okay, Kumpel. Erstens: Es bin nicht ich, der da stehen bleibt, sondern mein Bike. Und zweitens: Du hast recht, ich habe keine Einladung. Aber drittens: Das ist völlig irrelevant, denn ich werde trotzdem reingehen.“

 

Der Riese schaffte es tatsächlich, sich noch etwas mehr aufzupumpen und ihm einen drohenden Zeigefinger in die Brust zu bohren, doch ehe er auch noch ausfallend werden konnte, klinkte sich sein Kollege energisch ein und fauchte: „Oh, verdammt nochmal, Bert, halt dich zurück!“ Und an Jason gewandt nickte er einen höflichen Gruß: „‘tschuldigung deswegen, er hat erst vor zwei Wochen angefangen, kennt sich mit den Gesichtern hier noch nicht richtig aus.“ „Kein Problem“, Jason zuckte nur gleichgültig mit einer Schulter und musterte seinen Gegenüber, der sichtlich irritiert zwischen ihnen hin und her blickte, „So, du bist Bert, hm? Hab gehört, du hast praktisch am ersten Tag des Jobs einen der Zuhälter am Ende der Straße krankenhausreif geprügelt, weil er seine Mädchen zur Sau gemacht hat.“ Er erntete einen misstrauischen Blick: „... Ja. Haste ‘n Problem damit?!“ Jason grinste und auch, wenn die Männer es nicht sehen konnten, verriet seine Stimme die Anerkennung: „Kein bisschen. Es ist der einzige Grund, warum ich gerade davon absehe, dir das Hüftgelenk auszurenken. Gute Arbeit, weiter so.“

 

Damit klopfte er Bert mit den Fingerknöcheln ein paarmal auf die muskulöse Brust und wanderte leger an ihnen vorbei. Durch die Tür hörte er die beiden noch einige hitzige Worte miteinander wechseln.

 

_„Kannste mir mal erklären, was das sollte?! Wofür hält der Typ sich?!“_

 

_„Für deinen verdammten Arbeitgeber, du selten dämlicher Wichser!“_

 

In der Eingangshalle versuchte man ihm die Jacke abzunehmen, die Lederjacke, zweifellos hervorragendes Material, vielfach verstärkt und modifiziert und an seine ganz speziellen Bedürfnisse angepasst, aber letztendlich doch nur eine simple Lederjacke, wie sie ein rebellierender Jugendlicher trug, kein feiner Herr, dem man sie in einem Club abnehmen musste!

 

Gerade als er dem Garderobier – heilige Makkaroni, ein waschechter Garderobier – sehr nachdrücklich klarzumachen versuchte, dass er mitnichten vorhatte, irgendetwas abzulegen, herzlichen Dank, nein, auch nicht die Waffen, gerade die Waffen nicht, nein, gar nichts, Himmelherrgott, kam ihnen die Inhaberin des Clubs entgegengelaufen und scheuchte den aufdringlichen Angestellten ungeduldig von ihm weg. Jason atmete diskret auf und begrüßte sie mit den Worten: „Hab nicht gemerkt, dass wir demnächst mit der Iceberg-Lounge konkurrieren können. Wann hast du deine lauschige, verruchte Bar zu einem solchen Edelschuppen aufgerüstet, Finality?“ „Man muss mit der Zeit und den Ansprüchen der Kundschaft gehen“, schmunzelte Sevin, praktisch seine rechte Hand in Sachen Unterweltsgeschäften, strich sich ihr dunkelrotes Haar zurück und wies mit einer einladenden Geste in die Richtung, in der er den Durchgang zum Großen Büro wusste.

 

„Ich frage mich, wie du den Umbau hast durchführen lassen, ohne Black Mask zum Eingreifen zu nötigen. Kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er die zusätzliche Konkurrenz wohlwollend geduldet hat.“

 

„Black Mask hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was unter seiner Nase vorging. Wir sind das Hoodwink Cluster. Wir würden unserem Namen kaum Ehre machen, wenn wir uns nicht ein bisschen mit Schwindel und Betrug auskennen würden.“

 

„Okay, Finality, wegen dieses Titels. Ich denke nicht, dass-“

 

„Der Titel ist nicht verhandelbar. Wir haben darüber diskutiert und wir haben es satt, als ‚Red Hood Gang‘ bezeichnet zu werden. Wir sind keine pubertierenden Teenager mehr, Boss. Gewöhn dich endlich dran, er ist nicht erst seit gestern im Umlauf!“

 

„Hm ... Aber ich muss ... Also, wie hast du ... Fuck, ich komm einfach nicht über den Garderoben-Fuzzi hinweg.“

 

Sie lachte, erheitert über sein verzweifeltes Kopfschütteln, was ihm ebenfalls ein amüsiertes Schnauben entlockte. Wenn sie gewusst hätte, dass sie unter einem Neunzehnjährigen diente, wäre sie wahrscheinlich aus der Haut gefahren. Aber sie hatte wohl recht. Er hatte sich damals, als er die Mitglieder seines Syndikats „rekrutiert“ hatte, keine sonderlichen Gedanken um einen eingehenden Namen gemacht und schon bald hatten die Bewohner Park Rows von selbst damit begonnen, Anhänger Red Hoods als seine Gang zu bezeichnen. Er musste zugeben, dass es sich mehr nach einer Gruppe halbwüchsiger Schläger anhörte, aber es hatte trotzdem den erwünschten Effekt erzielt und so hatte er es nie für nötig erachtet, daran etwas zu ändern.

 

Bis sich die acht Männer und Frauen unter seiner Geißel dazu entschlossen hatten, sich stattdessen unter sein Kommando zu stellen.

 

Er machte sich nichts vor, nichts anderes als Selbsterhaltungstrieb hatte zu dieser unerwarteten Union geführt. Sie waren einst die größten Gangsterbosse Gothams gewesen, doch inzwischen hätten sie längst erst Roman Sionis, später Warren White oder Oswald Cobblepot, der seinen Einflussbereich stetig ausdehnte, weichen müssen – wenn es nicht ihn gegeben hätte.

 

Red Hood war nicht nur prädestiniert dafür, Schwergewichte wie die Blacks & Whites aufzumischen, sein Ruf hielt auch kleinere Aufsteiger davon ab, sich in seinem Gebiet überhaupt erst zu sehr aufzuspielen.

 

Red Hoods Verbindung zum Bat-Clan sorgte für eine gewisse Sicherheit vor dem Zugriff diverser Vögel und Fledermäuse, in Erweiterung sogar der Polizei, auch wenn die vor allem in Crime Alley kein sonderlich großes Hindernis darstellte.

 

Und letztendlich bedeutete eine Allianz mit Red Hood selbstverständlich auch Schutz vor Red Hood.

 

Und das alles nur zum Preis einiger einfacher Regeln, die den Geschäften wesentlich weniger schadeten als ein Bad mit betonierten Füßen im Sprang River. Nun, das, und fünfzig Prozent der Einnahmen. Ihr Vorschlag, nicht seiner. Und wer schaute einem geschenkten Gaul schon ins Maul, vor allem, wenn es sich dabei um Moneten handelte?

 

Jason traute diesen Leuten nicht weiter, als er sie werfen konnte und diese Einstellung beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit. Worauf beide Seiten vertrauten, waren Professionalität und geregeltes Einkommen. Außer vielleicht Sevin. Sie hatte er im Laufe der Zeit schätzen gelernt. Nicht dass er ihr das jemals gestanden hätte – für den Fall, dass es sich für sie anders verhielt.

 

Besagte Dame öffnete ihm die Tür und ließ ihn zuerst ins Büro eintreten, wo es sich bereits alle bekannten Gesichter auf der großräumig gestalteten, u-förmigen Sitzkombination gemütlich gemacht hatten. Bei seinem Anblick saßen sie umgehend ein wenig strammer, standen jedoch nicht auf. Bereits früh in ihrer Beziehung hatten sie feststellen müssen, dass es sich als ungesund erweisen konnte, in Red Hoods Anwesenheit eifrig aufzuspringen, so respektvoll die Absichten auch immer sein mochten. Stattdessen nickten die meisten nur, einige reagierten auch überhaupt nicht, außer dass sie ihm mit den Blicken folgten.

 

Jason marschierte schnurstracks an ihnen vorbei, ließ sich in Sevins Ledersessel fallen und hievte die Füße auf eine Ecke des riesigen Bürotisches – sie hatte sogar ein Stück freigeräumt, da sie seine Anwandlungen bereits gewohnt war und verhindern wollte, einmal mehr Papiere durcheinandergebracht zu bekommen – während sie selbst Platz am unteren Ende des Sofas nahm, welches auch von Tyler und Conrad okkupiert wurde. Ihnen gegenüber saßen Kinsey und Robert. Frederic, Chilton und Frank hatten jeweils einen der dazwischen angeordneten Sessel besetzt.

 

Eine kleine, aber feine Runde, mehr auf Qualität als auf Quantität ausgerichtet, denn so tiefschwarz ihr Gewissen auch sein mochte, verstanden diese Leute doch eine ganze Menge von ihrem Handwerk. Ein Monopol war vollkommen überflüssig – solange Red Hood überhaupt Einfluss auf Gothams Drogenhandel hatte, konnte er ihn auch kontrollieren. Diese Leute halfen dabei, Ordnung zu bewahren, wenn auch über höchst illegale Umwege und mit Sicherheit nicht selbstlos.

 

Genau Jasons Stil. Und von all dem wusste Bruce exakt ... nichts.

 

„Guten Abend, Ladys und Gentlemen“, grüßte er sardonisch, nachdem sich für seinen Geschmack genug Spannung aufgebaut hatte, „Da mir bewusst ist, eure Zeit zu verplempern, komme ich sofort auf den Punkt. Ihr könnt euch denken, warum ich euch heute hierher beordert habe, oder?“ Tyler zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ich geh mal aus, wegen der Entführung.“ Zwei oder drei von ihnen nickten stumm, von Frederic gegenüber kam nur ein abfälliges Schnauben, während er seelenruhig weiter an einem Apfel herum schnitzte und sich ab und zu ein Stückchen zwischen die Zähne schob. Jason schwenkte dem dicken Drogenbaron einen Zeigefinger zu: „Goldrichtig, Bramford. Diese Pissbirne, die sich seit einigen Wochen in der Stadt einzunisten versucht, geht mir langsam aber sicher auf den Sack. Ich hatte in der Nacht einen Deal mit Red Robin auszuhandeln und jetzt kann man nicht mal behaupten, dass der geplatzt ist, weil er nie zustanden gekommen ist! Ich kann’s nicht leiden, wenn man mir in meine Pläne grätscht.“

 

Natürlich gedachte er nicht, ihnen auf die Nase zu binden, dass er die Entführung als persönliche Beleidigung auffasste. Und mehr als das wähnte er sie sowieso als Beschädigung seines Eigentums, ein Vergehen, das er nicht ungesühnt wissen wollte.

 

In der irrigen Ansicht, die Lage durchschaut zu haben, schüttelte Frank missbilligend den Kopf: „Weißt du, Hood, deine Schwäche für Kinder wird dir eines schönen Tages deinen hübschen Kopf kosten, eher früher als später.“ Sofort visierte Jason ihn mit einer Schärfe an, die durch die Ausdruckslosigkeit seines Helms eigentlich nicht übertragen hätte dürfen sollen, und doch verspannte sich nicht nur der Schwätzer, sondern auch alle in unmittelbarer Nähe befindlichen Kollegen.

 

Die Ironie in der Aussage entging ihm nicht, wenn auch allen anderen. Sie wussten schließlich nicht, dass die Abkömmlinge des Bat-Clans die wahrscheinlich einzigen „Kinder“ auf der Welt waren, die er einst nicht nur hatte tot sehen wollen, sondern für die er sogar bereit gewesen war, den Fährmann zu spielen.

 

„Und du weißt sehr genau, wie ich Spaßvögel in die Schranken weise, die meine Geduld strapazieren, oder, Carp?“, zischte er drohend, rhythmisch mit den Fingern auf einen Bizeps trommelnd. Franks chronisch angeschwollene, bläuliche Unterlippe schnappte zwei, drei Mal nach Luft, wie es immer geschah, wenn er zurechtgewiesen wurde. Jason traute dem Mann noch weniger über den Weg als jedem anderen von ihnen, und so beendete er den Dialog, ehe er sich überhaupt entfalten konnte, indem er sich abrupt an einen seiner angenehmeren Partner wandte: „Chichi. Der Überfall fand in deinem Revier statt, weißt du was darüber?“

 

Chilton stellte einen Daumen auf: „Ja, Mann, allerdings fürchte ich, dass es dir nicht sonderlich gefallen wird.“ „Oh~oh“, stieß Frederic despektierlich hervor, „Ich hoffe, du hast Hood am Eingang die Waffen abgenommen, Finality, sonst können wir uns gleich auf ein paar zusätzliche Nasenlöcher gefasst machen.“ Die Frau entgegnete nur mit einem abschätzigen Blick; „Ich vertraue darauf, dass er sein Temperament soweit im Zaum hat, Freund von Feind zu unterscheiden. Im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich deshalb wohl kaum etwas zu befürchten.“ Noch während Frederic das Schälmesser auf sie ausrichtete und mit einem pikierten Stirnrunzeln den Mund öffnete, stampfte Jason einmal kräftig mit Fuß auf die Tischplatte: „Klappe halten, alle beide! ... Chichi.“

 

Als ob sie die Zeit hatten, sich in sinnlosen Rivalitätszankereien zu verlieren. Außerdem war er neugierig darauf, was ihn nach Chiltons Meinung noch mehr verärgern konnte, als der Angriff auf Timothy selbst.

 

Der Mann räusperte sich, als er den unbeirrten Blick auf sich fühlte und gestikulierte verlegen mit beiden Händen: „Ja, nun, von der Entführung selbst haben wir nichts mitgekriegt, das musst du mir glauben, Boss ...“

 

„Tu ich. Weiter.“

 

„Okay ... Also einem meiner niederen Leute wurde gesteckt, dass es im Hafenviertel ein heftiges Gerangel gegeben hat, das aber nur knapp ʼne Viertelstunde ging, ehe ʼne ganze Horde schwarz gekleideter Typen aus einem der Lagerhäuser gestürmt kam und in Rekordzeit mehrere Kisten geklaut hat.“

 

Und in einer von ihnen hatte Timothys bemitleidenswerter Hintern gesteckt, bewusstlos geprügelt und handlich verschnürt. Die Täter hatten ihn überrascht, wie er der Familie später gestanden hatte. Und sich an Red Robins Sicherheitsmaßnahmen vorbei zu mogeln, war kein Pappenstiel. Diese Leute waren Profis gewesen, entweder unter dem Kommando des Störenfrieds oder eigens dazu angeheuert, eine Fledermaus zu fangen. Letzteres gefiel Jason besser, waren Söldner doch nicht so spontan einsetzbar wie die eigenen Handlanger, aber selbst wenn, hatte sein obskurer Konkurrent bewiesen, zur Not auf fähige Mitarbeiter zurückgreifen zu können.

 

Nun hing alles davon ab, ihm nicht noch einmal genug Zeit zum Planen zu geben – solange er nicht sowieso schon einen nächsten Plan in petto hatte.

 

„Wir haben uns durchgefragt und tatsächlich die Spur zu einem dieser vermummten Gestalten zurückverfolgen können. Mussten ihn uns fast zwei Tage zur Brust nehmen, ehe er überhaupt irgendwelche Töne ausgespuckt hat. Natürlich gingʼs uns zu der Zeit nur um unsere Ware, die wir zurückhaben wollten. Hatten ja keine Ahnung, dass sie was mitgeschleppt haben, das uns gar nicht gehört.“

 

Verständlich. Ihr Treffen hatte erst nach der Patrouille stattfinden sollen. Timothy hatte einen Waffendeal unterbinden wollen, ohne zu wissen, dass es eine von Jasons geheimen Operationen war – bei der Ware handelte es sich unter anderem um hochmoderne und ebenso explosive Brandgeschosse, die er auf jeden Fall für einen geplanten späteren Einsatz benötigte – und hatte zu spät begriffen, in einen Hinterhalt geraten zu sein. Zum Glück hatte er in letzter Sekunde ein Notsignal senden können, ansonsten wäre die Sache nicht so glimpflich ausgegangen.

 

Jason hatte nicht vor, ein solches Risiko noch einmal einzugehen.

 

„Auf jeden Fall hat das der Typ wohl nicht ganz geschnallt. Hat nix rausgerückt über den Verbleib unserer Munition, sondern lieber die ganze Zeit über einen Gefangenen gefaselt, den sie in dem verfallenen Bowlingcenter Ecke Pheasant-Street festhalten würden. ʼtschuldige, das hat uns an dem Punkt noch immer reichlich wenig gejuckt, deshalb haben wir uns nicht weiter drum gekümmert.“

 

Chilton hatte recht behalten. Jason gefiel es nicht, wie seine Leute die Sache gehandhabt hatten. Allerdings konnte er ihnen auch keinen Vorwurf machen, es war nicht ihr Job, entführten Bürgern zurück in die Freiheit zu verhelfen – dafür war Batman da. Dafür war Nightwing da. Dafür waren Red Robin, Batgirl, Batwoman, Robin, Spoiler und Orphan da. Und dafür war letztendlich auch Red Hood da. Es war sein Job gewesen, er hatte in nicht gut gemacht und Timothy hatte die Zeche zahlen müssen, und so schluckte er den Ärger, der in ihm aufstieg und winkte die Konversation nur ungeduldig weiter.

 

„Aber irgendwann ist uns dann die Hutschnur geplatzt. Haben uns gedacht, wenn dieser Arsch nicht reden will, vielleicht kriegen wir was aus dem anderen raus. Wir wollten also fleißig Bowlen gehen, aber als wir angekommen waren, hatte die Polente schon die ganze Gegend verseucht. Und unser Zeug natürlich eingesackt, ganz zu schweigen von irgendwelchen potenziellen Zeugen.“

 

„Also habt ihr den Schwanz eingekniffen und seid ergebnislos zurückgekehrt“, Jason schnalzte missmutig mit der Zunge, obgleich er von allen am besten wusste, dass es seine Schuld gewesen war, dass dieses spezielle Gebäude in Flammen aufgegangen war. Die überhastete Suche nach Timothy hatte ihn vielleicht ein bisschen zu wütend gemacht.

 

Die Polizei war wie immer Bruces Idee gewesen – bevor er sich um seine gestohlene Lieferung hatte kümmern können. Wäre er sich nicht sicher gewesen, dass Bruce keine Ahnung von seinen heimlichen Aktionen hatte, hätte er es als einen Akt reinster Zurechtweisung empfunden. Sie mussten unbedingt einen Weg finden, sich ihre Ware zurückzuholen, denn wie schon erwähnt – wichtig.

 

Chilton zog eine Grimasse, als hätte er in eine Zitrone gebissen: „Hey. Keine Ladung, kein Geld, keine Spur. Wir hatten dir nichts vorzuweisen und jede Minute Rumlungerei bedeutete ein höheres Risiko, von den Batsys auf Grundeis gesetzt zu werden. Und du weißt wohl selbst am besten, wie wenig duʼs leiden kannst, einen von uns ins Kittchen wandern zu sehen. Wollten wir nicht drauf ankommen lassen, Mann.“ Jason faltete die Hände und lobte ironisch: „Und dafür bin ich so dankbar! Eine durchwachte Nacht weniger, in der ich mich panisch im Bett umher wälze in der Sorge, dass Gordon euch dazu bringt, zu singen wie ein Vogelschwarm im Frühling.“

 

„Das würden wir nie tun! Chill mal, Boss, wir sind nicht erst gestern ins Geschäft eingestiegen!“

 

Das „Wenn hier jemand noch Windeln trägt, bist du das“ sparte sich sein Untergebener, aber nicht nur Jason war vermutlich feinfühlig genug, den stummen Vorwurf mitzuhören.

 

Doch anstatt sich zu verteidigen, brütete er nur eine Weile mit geschlossenen Augen, die Informationen geduldig sacken lassend. „Und das war alles?“, fragte er zur Sicherheit nach. Chilton kratzte sich mit einem verlegenen Nasenrümpfen im Nacken: „Ja, nun, hier wird die Angelegenheit unangenehm.“ Seine Hand fuhr in eine Brusttasche und förderte ein kleines Stück Papier zutage, das er nur kommentarlos auf den schmalen Tisch zwischen den Sofas schnippte, anstatt es pflichtgetreu seinem Vorgesetzten zu überreichen.

 

Er musste sich die Mühe nicht machen. Jason erkannte selbst aus der Entfernung das in verschiedenen Blautönen gehaltene Logo der Iceberg-Lounge.

 

„Die haben wir von unserem Informanten erhalten, der uns den Tipp vom Hafen gegeben hat. Die und noch ein paar andere, die wir von findigen Pennern gesammelt haben, die sich in der Hektik Zeug zusammengerafft haben, ehe die Coppers angerückt waren. Eigentlich nichts besonderes, im Trubel ist durchaus das eine oder andere Paket zu Bruch gegangen, wenn nicht der Typ, den wir erwischt haben, auch so eine im Gepäck gehabt hätte. Allerdings hat er uns absolut gar nichts dazu verraten, egal wie überzeugend wir nachgefragt haben. Keine Ahnung, ob es überhaupt was bedeutet. Vielleicht wollten sie im Anschluss auf einen erfolgreichen Clou einfach nur eine Weile relaxen? Aber wenn sich wirklich rausstellen sollte, dass der Pinguin seine Finger im Spiel hat, könnte das alles echt kompliziert werden.“

 

Jason brummte nur geistesabwesend: „Wo haben die Karten gelegen?“ Chilton schnaubte ratlos: „Jesses, Boss, du fragst Sachen ... Keine Ahnung. Meine Jungs haben sich allerdings beschwert, dass sie das ganze Gelände abgrasen mussten, um sie zusammenzukriegen. Ob es nun alle sind, kann ich nicht versichern, wir haben zumindest sechs Stück gefunden.“

 

Mindestens sechs Lounge-Tickets, verloren im Scharmützel einer größeren Gruppe gut geübter, organisierter Kämpfer gegen Red Robin, dessen Abwehrmaßnahmen legendär waren, verteilt über das gesamte Schlachtfeld und so, dass jeder schnüffelnde Obdachlose sie finden konnte. Hätten sie sie nicht aufgesammelt, wäre bald darauf mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit die polizeiliche Spurensicherung darauf aufmerksam geworden. Und alles, was in die Hände der Polizei geriet, fand sehr schnell den Weg zur Presse – und damit an die Öffentlichkeit.

 

Absolut unwahrscheinlich.

 

Es war absolut unwahrscheinlich, dass die Karten – Indizien und vielleicht sogar spätere Beweismittel – aus Versehen zurückgelassen worden waren. Nicht von Profis, die Timothy in relativ kurzer Zeit überwältigen konnten. Es musste sich um einen manipulierten Tatort handeln. Die Frage war nur, wen der Initiator auf sich aufmerksam machen wollte – die Polizei, den Bat-Clan ... oder den Besitzer der gestohlenen Kisten.

 

Jason entfaltete die Hände und fragte nur zur Sicherheit an die anderen gewandt: „Hat sonst jemand was gesehen oder gehört?“ Kopfschütteln ging durch die Reihen und er nickte nur: „Na schön, ich werde mich um diesen Scheiß-Bastard kümmern und ihm wärmstens empfehlen, sich einen anderen Turf zu suchen – so weit wie möglich weg von hier. Euch überlasse ich es selbst, wie ihr bis dahin verfahren wollt. Ihr könnt alle Operationen auf ein nötiges Minimum beschränken, was ich euch übrigens sehr nahelegen möchte. Oder ihr macht weiter wie bisher und schaltet zwischendurch so viele von seinen Leuten aus wie möglich. Aber ich bin nicht bereit, Verluste hinzunehmen, schon gar keine unnötigen, verstanden? Sollte ich erfahren – und das werde ich, verlasst euch drauf – dass einer von euch seine Leute auf Himmelfahrtskommandos schickt, nur um das Gesicht zu wahren, kann ich nicht garantieren, das nächste Mal beherzt einzugreifen, wenn euch jemand ans Leder will. Kapisce?“

 

Diesmal wurde er mit größtenteils Kopfnicken belohnt, nur Frederic rutschte muffelnd in seinem Sessel herum und reagierte mit einem leisen Zungenschnalzen. Jason sprach ihn darauf an und der Mann breitete willkommen die Arme aus, als wenn er regelrecht auf die Aufmerksamkeit gewartet hatte: „Nah, Hood, mit mir ist alles in Ordnung, kein Grund für Misstrauen.“ Seine Stimme quoll von Sarkasmus und Vorwurf praktisch über, sodass Jason unter dem Helm eine irritierte Augenbraue hob. „Ich frag mich nur“, höhnte Frederic weiter, „warum du deine Meinung plötzlich geändert hast. Ich meine, als dieser Pisser ʼne ganze Reihe unserer Leute untergepflügt hat, hast du nicht mal mit der Wimper gezuckt, aber kaum gerät einer der Batsys ins Visier, springst du von deinem verlogenen Arsch auf und fährst endlich mal Geschütze auf. Zahlt dir Batman mehr als wir?“ „Freddie“, zischte Sevin warnend und erntete einen hitzigen Blick ihres Kollegen, der ihr ein deutliches „Halt dein Maul und dich besser raus“ sendete. Bevor ein handfester Streit ausbrechen konnte, winkte Jason lässig ab: „Nein nein, er hat recht. Ich schulde euch wohl wirklich eine Erklärung. Und die ist sogar herzlich einfach.“

 

Mit grazilem Schwung stand er auf, marschierte schweigend und sich in aller Ruhe die Handschuhe zurecht zupfend an der Couch-Kombination vorbei auf Frederic zu, wohlwissend, welch einschüchternde Wirkung sein Gebaren erzielte.

 

Dieser Mann allerdings war immer der dominanteste der Gruppe gewesen, selbst damals, als sie noch nicht einmal zusammengearbeitet hatten, und so begegnete er ihm nur mit einem starren, missbilligenden Ausdruck, als er einen stahlkappenbewährten Fuß zwischen seine Oberschenkel rammte und sich ein Stück weit zu ihm hinunter beugte. Was die Drohung nicht bewirkte, brachten jedoch seine Worte zustande, von jeher mindestens so scharf gewesen wie seine Waffen.

 

„Ich habe schlichtweg nicht damit gerechnet, dass langjährige Veteranen sich von einen Scheiß Anfänger überrollen lassen, ohne ihm auch nur das geringste Maß an Renitenz entgegenzusetzen“, zischte Jason ihm zornig ins Gesicht und bekam zufrieden das pikierte Zucken mit, das dem Mann infolgedessen durch die Glieder fuhr, „Kurz gesagt, Freddie: Ich habe tatsächlich angenommen, ihr wäret dem Problem gewachsen. Verzeih bitte vielmals, dass ich eure Fähigkeiten als Lieutenants ein klein wenig überschätzt habe. Diesen Fehler werde ich nicht noch einmal begehen, ihr könnt also ganz beruhigt sein – ich bin jetzt bei euch, um eure Patschhändchen zu halten.“ Hinter ihm wechselten die anderen verstohlene Blicke miteinander, Sevin hingegen schüttelte achselzuckend den Kopf, als wollte sie sagen: „Was habt ihr erwartet?“

 

Jason richtete sich wieder auf und sah durchdringend in die Runde, ehe sein Blick auf ihr ruhen blieb: „Okay, nachdem wir das geklärt haben, verabschiede ich mich hiermit. Keine Umstände, ich finde den Weg schon selbst raus. Und nochmal: Fordert es nicht heraus. Dieser neue Spieler hat mehrmals bewiesen, dass mit ihm nicht zu scherzen ist. Also zieht am besten eure Birnen ein und wartet auf Entwarnung.“ Damit ergriff er die auf dem Tisch liegende Karte, steckte sie beim Herumschwenken ein und verließ ohne weiteres Wort das Zimmer.

 

Nachdem die schweren Schritte auf dem Gang eine Weile verklungen waren, schlug Frederic wutentbrannt auf die Tischplatte, dass die Regale an der Wand erzitterten: „Gottverdammt, wie ich diesen Mistkerl hasse! Irgendwann werde ich-“ Sevin unterbrach ihn abfällig schnaubend: „Du wirst einen Scheißdreck, Freddie, denn wenn einer von uns könnte, hätten wir schon längst. Siehʼs ein, Red Hood ist dir so haushoch überlegen, dass er dir das Genick bricht, ehe du überhaupt seine Anwesenheit bemerkst! Niemand zwingt dich zur Allianz mit ihm, also hör auf, deinen Schwanz herum zu paradieren und steh zu deiner grenzenlosen Feigheit!“ Damit erhob auch sie sich und ging, ihnen allen noch einmal einen warnenden Blick zusendend, ehe sie die Tür hinter sich zuzog.

 

Frederic schnalzte verschnupft mit der Zunge und wies mit dem Daumen hinter sich: „Sagt mal, Leute, wird Finality euch nicht langsam auch suspekt? Wenn die könnte, würde sie diesem Wichtigtuer in den knochigen Arsch kriechen! ... Obwohl es schwer werden dürfte, noch Platz neben dem verdammten Stock zu finden. Richtig, Bramford?“ Er lachte laut und zwinkerte Tyler verschwörerisch zu.

 

Doch sein Kollege ließ sich entgegen jeder Annahme nicht auf das Spiel ein: „Dieser stockscheißende Wichtigtuer hat mir meinen knochigen Arsch gerettet, bevor mich Black Masks Spießgesellen bei lebendigem Leib rösten konnten. Und wenn ich mich richtig entsinne, warst du damals der erste, die vor ihm zu Kreuze gekrochen ist. Also nimmʼs mir nicht allzu übel, wenn ich dir deine Ansicht der Dinge allein überlasse.“ Mit einem nervösen Richten seiner Krawatte stand er auf und wandte sich der Tür zu: „Keine Ahnung, wieʼs mit euch steht, aber ich für meinen Teil schnapp mir meine Jungs und geh für ʼne Weile auf Kreuzfahrt – auf unbestimmte Weile. Man sieht sich.“

 

\---

 

Jason tat so, als ob er das beunruhigende Zittern der Hände, die die Handfeuerwaffen auf ihn gerichtet hielten, nicht bemerkte und ließ sich widerstandslos durch die Flure der Iceberg-Lounge führen. Natürlich wäre es auch eine Möglichkeit gewesen, unbemerkt einzudringen und so der strengen Bewachung des Clubs zu entgehen, doch dieser Plan hätte den Pinguin mit höchster Wahrscheinlichkeit gegen ihn aufgebracht und die Krux war leider, dass er ihm einen Gefallen aus den Rippen leiern musste – ihn aufzuregen, wäre deshalb der falsche Weg gewesen. Der Richtige bestand darin, in aller Förmlichkeit um eine private Unterredung zu bitten. Mit vorgehaltenen Waffen zwar, aber das eigene Temperament ließ sich halt nur bis zu einem gewissen Grad zügeln.

 

Vor ihm zogen Oswalds Handlanger eine schwere Doppeltür auf und nickten mit einem Schwung ihrer eigenen Pistolen in den Raum dahinter und er hätte beinahe gelacht ob ihrer sichtlichen Erleichterung, sich endlich von ihm entfernen zu dürfen.

 

Drinnen erwartete ihn kein richtiges Büro, eher ein Besuchszimmer, das die Blacks & Whites offenbar zum Aushecken allerlei finsterer Machenschaften nutzten, denn zu seiner gelinden Überraschung traf er nicht nur Oswald an, sondern auch Warren White, der ihn aus seinem sehr bequem wirkenden Ledersessel mitten im Raum heraus misstrauisch begutachtete.

 

Eins musste er diesen Koryphäen der Unterwelt lassen: Sie hatten Nerven aus Stahl, Red Hood zu empfangen, ohne sich mit mindestens dreieinhalb Dutzend schwerbewaffneter Hochleistungssöldner zu umgeben. Im Moment war die Geißel Gothams zwar weniger letal – aber es war unmöglich, dass sich diese beiden dieser Tatsache dermaßen gewiss sein konnten, um sich in völliger Sicherheit zu wiegen. Er konnte ihnen das Hirn wegpusten, ehe sie ihre Nachlässigkeit bedauern konnten.

 

Kaum merklich schüttelte er den Kopf. Nicht hier, nicht jetzt. Es hieß, Prioritäten zu setzen.

 

Der Pinguin stützte sich demonstrativ auf seinen zerstörerischen Schirm und schnarrte säuerlich, ohne auch nur Anstalten zu machen, sich höflicherweise vom eigenen Sessel zu erheben: „Hood. Ich kenne dich natürlich nicht anders als als unverschämten Lümmel, aber denkst du wirklich, du kannst es dir erlauben, so kurz nach unserem letzten unschönen Stelldichein frei von allen Sorgen um die eigene Gesundheit hier aufzukreuzen?“ Jason schnaubte verächtlich, zwang sich, nicht den Kopf zu drehen, als sich die Türen hinter ihm schlossen und begann lieber damit, langsam und mit präzise kalkulierter Lässigkeit um die sitzenden Männer herumzuwandern: „Ich denke, ich kann mir noch ganz andere Dinge erlauben, Pingy.“ Und mit einem ironisch höflichen Nicken Richtung Warren: „Great White.“ „Lang nicht mehr aufeinander geschossen, Kleiner“, erwiderte der Mann ebenso unbefangen, während seine restlos angespannten Nackenmuskeln eine andere Sprache sprachen. Jason schenkte ihm ein Grinsen, das seinem entstellten in nichts nachstand: „Jepp, du hast meinen Knarren auch schon gefehlt.“ Oswald fletschte die Zähne und pochte mit dem Schirm warnend auf den Boden: „Schluss mit dem Smalltalk, Hood!“ „Oh, und da dachte ich, wir sollten auf den Bigtalk verzichten – du weißt schon, aus Rücksichtnahme“, Jason legte unschuldig den Kopf schief und wies mit einer Hand provokativ Oswalds zwergenhafte Statur hinauf und hinunter.

 

Den erhaltenen Blick war das Risiko definitiv wert.

 

„Komm auf den Punkt, bevor ich das letzte bisschen Geduld verliere und meine Leute dich zur Hintertür rauswerfen. Und vertrau mir, du möchtest nicht wissen, in welche Abwässer die Hintertür führt.“

 

In einer beschwichtigenden Geste hob Jason beide Hände: „Okay, kein Grund, gleich aggressiv zu werden! ... Noch nicht.“ Als ihn Oswald nur stumm und mit durchdringender Miene anstarrte, fuhr er achselzuckend fort: „Es würde mich wundern, wenn du es noch nicht mitbekommen haben solltest, aber in den letzten Wochen ist ein bedauerlich großer Teil meines Syndikats auf, sagen wir, recht tragische Weise in Rauch aufgegangen.“

 

„Kein so dolles Gefühl, die eigenen Methoden um die Ohren geschleudert zu bekommen, was?“

 

Er funkelte Warren missmutig an, doch die Bewegung war so minimal, dass dieser es kaum bemerkt haben durfte, denn er kicherte nur schadenfroh in eine Faust. Oswald hingegen blieb ausdruckslos, was Jason zum Weiterreden animierte, anstatt ausführlicher auf die Unterbrechung einzugehen.

 

„Und jetzt kommt der Hammer: Vor einigen Tagen hat jemand versucht, Red Robin zu entführen. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Und weißt du, ich kann nicht anders, als diese Sache ein bisschen persönlich zu nehmen, vor allem, weil man ihn zusammen mit einigen meiner heißesten Waren abgeschleppt hat. Sowas kommt nicht gut an bei mir. Und jetzt rate mal, was meine Leute bei den Entführern gefunden haben. Es ist lustig, wirklich, du wirst dich totlachen! Aber versuch dich zu beherrschen, ich bin nämlich noch nicht fertig mit dir.“

 

Mit einem so schnellen Handgriff, dass die beiden Zuhörer nicht einmal damit beginnen konnten, einen Angriff zu befürchten, zog er die Eintrittskarte hervor und warf sie zwischen sie auf den kleinen, runden Kaffeetisch.

 

Oswald begutachtete sie schweigend, dann Jason, und schließlich hob er arrogant eine Augenbraue: „Also was, Hood? Glaubst du, ich hätte was damit zu tun? Hat dich Batman auf mich angesetzt?“ Jason rollte gereizt die Augen: „Meinst du echt, wenn ich das glauben würde, würde ich die Zeit verschwenden, mit dir zu reden? Ich kann dir versichern, ich bin der letzte, den Batman für saubere Verhandlungen einsetzen würde. Nein, das Modus Operandi stimmt mit keinem von euch oder irgendeinem anderen Boss in Gotham überein. Es ist ziemlich offensichtlich, dass ein neuer Spieler auf den Plan getreten ist. Und ich bezweifle, dass ich die einzige Konkurrenz bin, die er dermaßen gnadenlos auszulöschen versucht. Ich glaube, es wollte dich jemand als Sündenbock missbrauchen, Cobblepot. Ich habe in letzter Zeit zufällig ziemlich regelmäßig mit Red Robin verkehrt ... So oft sogar, dass man durchaus meinen könnte, mich mit ihm erpressen zu können. Und eine außerordentlich wichtige meiner Ladungen wird gleich mit ‚entführt‘. Außerdem finden bei der frühzeitigen Rettung die Ermittler dann am Tatort zufällig Karten zu einer deiner exklusiven Shows. Entweder ist der Initiator dieser Scharade ein nervliches Wrack, das auf Nummer sicher gehen wollte, dass seine Nachricht auch ganz bestimmt rüberkommt oder meine Intelligenz steht bei ihm in keinem besonders hohen Kurs.“

 

„Soll ich dir Beifall spenden? Was hat das noch mit mir zu tun, wenn du schon weißt, dass es nichts mit mir zu tun hat?“

 

„Verarsch mich nicht, Pinguin. Ich habe nachgeforscht. Ich bin nicht das einzige Ziel dieses Radaumachers. Seit letzter Woche hast du deine Sicherheit verdoppelt, gehst nur noch zu unbestimmten Zeiten aus dem Haus und deine Lieblingslimousine habe ich auch schon seit einigen Tagen nicht mehr bewundern dürfen.“

 

„...“

 

„Sie wurde irgendwie aus dem Verkehr gezogen, richtig? Aber ohne deine Zustimmung. Warʼs ’ne Bombe? Es war eine, hab ich recht? Nicht außerhalb, das hätte sich rumgesprochen. Irgendwo, wo du es eigentlich nicht erwartet hättest. In einem deiner Lagerhäuser bei einer Inspektion? Oder sogar in der eigenen Garage?“

 

Die Schatten auf Oswalds Gesicht verdunkelten sich, als er sich unbewusst ein Stück unter die Krempe des Zylinders zurückzog und Jason wusste, dass er den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen hatte. „Sieh es ein“, bohrte er nach, „jemand hat es auf uns und wahrscheinlich noch andere Bosse Gothams abgesehen und wenn er gefährlich genug ist, dich im eigenen Schlafzimmer zu erwischen, ist er es vielleicht wert, schnellstmöglich ausgeschaltet zu werden.“

 

„Was schlägst du also vor?“

 

„Zuerst mal muss ich rausfinden, wer er ist. Ich muss zugeben, am Anfang stand Sharky hier ganz oben auf meiner Liste-“

 

Warren entfuhr ein abfälliges „Pah, lächerlich“, zur selben Zeit wie Oswald ein typisches „Waaaaah?!“ ausstieß.

 

Jason hielt im Vortrag inne, verärgert über die weitere, sinnlose Unterbrechung und fuhr dann eindringlicher fort: „Danke. Genau das habe ich mir auch gedacht, so dicke, wie ihr im Moment miteinander seid ... Übrigens, tut mir wahnsinnig leid wegen des Dritten im Bunde – Habe ich das schon mal angesprochen? – aber ihr wisst ja, wie das ist: Unsereins kann sich nicht alles gefallen lassen, was man sich so tagtäglich gegenseitig an die Kimme wirft und ich hatte irgendwie das ungute Gefühl, Roman würde mich nicht ganz ernst nehmen. So ʼn eklatanter Mangel an Respekt ist doch nun wirklich unentschuldbar, das werdet ihr ja wohl einsehen, nicht wahr?“ Das nicht ganz diskrete Lidmuskelzucken in Oswalds Gesicht bereitete ihm diebische Freude. „Wo ist er?“, wollte der Mann wissen, echtes Interesse nur leidlich mit einem gleichgültigen Ton verdeckend. Jason winkte das Thema so schnell beiseite, wie er es eingeworfen hatte, um sie daran zu erinnern, dass er durchaus in der Lage war, Männer ihres Kalibers auszuschalten: „Wen interessiertʼs? Möglicherweise in einem Reich sehr weit weg von hier, voller rosafarbener Wattewolken und schillernden Einhörnern. Wo war ich?“

 

„Dabei, sich über unsere übrigens außerordentlich erfolgreiche Partnerschaft auszulassen.“

 

„Ah, natürlich! Genießt sie, solange sie noch andauert, denn wie ich euch kenne, werdet ihr euch schon sehr bald wieder gegenseitig an die Gurgel gehen.“

 

„Dein Mitgefühl ist wie immer bemerkenswert.“

 

„Ja, so bin ich“, seufzte Jason selbstzufrieden und erläuterte achselzuckend, „Auf jeden Fall, mit Great White aus dem Spiel, stehe ich jetzt leider vor ʼnem kleinen Problem: Mir sind die Verdächtigen ausgegangen.“ „Das wundert mich kein bisschen, Hood“, Oswald schüttelte kichernd den Kopf, doch es hörte sich nicht so an, als steckte tatsächlicher Humor dahinter, „du besitzt eine Intelligenz, die nicht mal ein Vater lieben kann.“ Jason musterte ihn durchdringend: „Cobblepot, ich schwöre dir, noch ein Wort aus deinem gehässigen Schnabel und-“

 

„Was und?!“, unterbrach ihn Oswald barsch und sprang auf wie ein Kastenclown, blitzschnell das Ende des Schirms auf sein Brustbein richtend, was jeder Eingeweihte mit der Gefährlichkeit einer Bazooka gleichsetzte, „Seit wann glaubt der Fischkutter, er könnte dem Eisberg drohen?! Ich habe mich schon unter dem allerletzten Abschaum der Gesellschaft bewegt, als du noch an Mamis Rockzipfel gemümmelt hast, Kind!“ Er spuckte das Wort so verächtlich aus wie andere Leute „Analfissur“, doch Jason hatte sich schon oft wesentlich schlimmer tituliert gefunden und ignorierte es deshalb, baute sich nur mit für ihn nicht ganz üblicher Ernsthaftigkeit vor ihm auf und zischte ihm mit sichtlich zusammengehaltener Contenance ins Gesicht: „Und wenn du dich auch weiterhin bewegen willst, hältst du endlich das Maul und lässt mich zu Ende reden!“

 

Einige Sekunden lang starrten sie sich brodelnd an, doch dann schnalzte Oswald mit der Zunge und ließ sich zurück in den Sessel sinken. „Danke“, presste Jason hervor, Tonfall zu gereizt, um tatsächlich dankbar rüberzukommen, „Also, ich habe einen Plan, aber zu unser aller großem Leidwesen brauche ich dafür ein bisschen Unterstützung. Deine.“

 

„Waaaah?!“

 

„Unser geheimnisvoller neuer Konkurrent hat dir ʼne Einladung zur Party geschickt – mit der Aussicht auf lange, gemütliche Abende ohne Körper. Jetzt liegt es an uns, was daraus zu machen.“

 

„Lass mich raten, du bist so um mich besorgt, dass du mein Bodyguard werden willst, damit dich meine Wenigkeit direkt zu diesem größenwahnsinnigen Schwachsinnigen führt, sobald er mir die erste Erinnerungsmahnung schickt.“

 

„... Es kotzt mich unendlich an, dass du es auf den ersten Versuch erraten hast, aber genau das ist der Plan.“

 

„Wah?! Bist du verrückt?! Wenn irgendjemand meiner Partner erfährt, dass ich Red Hood als Aufpasser engagiert habe, bin ich die Lachnummer der ganzen Stadt!“

 

„Aber das bist du sowieso schon!“

 

Jeden anderen mit weniger Mut oder mehr Selbsterhaltungstrieb hätte der Blick, den Jason erhielt, womöglich in die Flucht geschlagen – ihn hingegen veranlasste es zu einem provokant unschuldigen Schieflegen des Kopfs.

 

Es dauerte einige lange Minuten, in denen niemand ein Wort über die Lippen brachte oder in Warrens Fall über die Zähne, wie Jason belustigt bei sich dachte.

 

Und dann seufzte Oswald schließlich resigniert und zog den Zylinder tiefer ins Gesicht: „Du hast wahrscheinlich nicht vor, ein ‚Nein‘ zu akzeptieren, oder?“ Gespielt getroffen legte sich Jason eine Hand aufs Herz: „Oh doch, natürlich!“

 

„Tatsächlich?!“

 

„Aber sicher! Allerdings ... Wenn ich nicht persönlich für deine Sicherheit sorgen kann, solltest du dich nicht allzu sehr darauf verlassen, dass es andere schaffen. Man weiß schließlich nie, was so alles passieren kann, richtig?“

 

„... Merk dir meine Worte, Hood: Wenn das alles vorbei ist, wirst du niemals wieder deine Rückendeckung vernachlässigen dürfen.“

 

„Daran sollʼs nicht scheitern, Cobblepot. Haben wir einen Deal?“

 

\---

 

Sobald er diesen verdammten Grenzüberschreiter zur Hölle geschickt hatte, würde er dem Pinguin eine ganz besonders harte Zeit bescheren, das schwor sich Jason, nur um diesen zu kurz geratenen Mistkerl wissen zu lassen, dass man Red Hood nicht in einen verdammten Kellneranzug zwängte.

 

Wenigstens fiel er in der schwarzweißen Uniform unter den anderen Angestellten nicht auf und für die Verschleierung seiner Identität sorgte die weiße Domino-Maske, aber die Zweckmäßigkeit der Aufmachung trug nichts dazu bei, die heißen Wellen des Ärgers abzukühlen. Natürlich war es nicht so, dass sie ihm nicht traumhaft gut stand oder er mit dem Job überfordert war – Nein, er konnte definitiv ordinäre Handlangerarbeiten verrichten, ohne dass ihm gleich ein Zacken aus der Krone brach – aber für einen Gangsterboss zu buckeln war erniedrigend, zumal sich Oswald in der neugewonnenen Macht des Arbeitgebers suhlte und ihn zu seinem persönlichen Laufburschen auserkoren hatte.

 

Nun, zumindest Jay, Lark und Raven hatten ihren Spaß. Die Mädchen hatten ihn auffallend bereitwillig unter ihre Fittiche genommen und auch, wenn er in Sachen Flirten nicht den Verstand eines Dick Grayson besaß, wusste er doch, subtile Zeichen zu deuten. Nicht dass sie sonderlich subtil gewesen wären, mit dem ganzen Tuscheln und Kichern und Ins-Gesäß-Kneifen. Seine Rückseite musste inzwischen aussehen wie ... wie ... Nun, wie etwas, das innerhalb kurzer Zeit sehr oft gekniffen worden war. Aber er konnte es ihnen nicht verdenken – seine Rückseite war großartig. „Schöner Körper ist schön“, wie sich Jay ausgedrückt hatte. Standen sie auf derselben Seite, konnten seine Namensvetterin und die beiden anderen Furien richtig charmant sein.

 

Jetzt musste er nur lange genug durchhalten, im Beisein all der kriminellen Körperschaften nicht durchzudrehen und den Gästen anstatt der bestellten Speisen und Getränke mehrere Kugeln in den Kopf zu servieren.

 

Zum Glück waren zumindest die größten Schwergewichte derzeit sicher in Arkham und Blackgate verwahrt, ohne sichtliche Gefährdung, das in absehbarer Zeit ändern zu können, und so erkannte er nur kleinere Lichter, die seine Zeigefinger nur bei diversen Beschwerden über die Ungeschicktheit eines gewissen neuen Kellners relativ harmlos zucken ließen.

 

Aber im Allgemeinen war er zufrieden mit dem Fortschritt. Oswald war leichter zu überreden gewesen, als er befürchtet hatte und die Falle war gestellt – jetzt ging es darum, so einladend wie möglich zu wirken. Er musste allerdings auch damit rechnen, dass ihr erwiesenermaßen gewitzter Konkurrent sehr wohl mitbekommen hatte, dass Red Hood es sich im Nest des Pinguins bequem gemacht hatte mit der Absicht, ihm ein Beinchen zu stellen.

 

Oder besser gesagt beide.

 

Mit anschließendem Splitterbruch.

 

Die Spannung lag eher darin, herauszufinden, ob er dieses Wissen als Abschreckung oder als Herausforderung empfand. Alles hing davon ab, den Unbekannten den nächsten Zug machen zu lassen und um der Einfachheit willen hoffte Jason, dass es ein Zwei-zum-Preis-von-einem-Zug werden würde.

 

Und hoffentlich musste er nicht allzu lange darauf warten.

 

So dachte er mit einem überschwänglichen Augenrollen, als Oswalds quäkende Stimme über das Raunen der Menge an seine Ohren drang.

 

„Reese, bring uns eine Flasche unseres Teuersten! Lark wird wissen, welchen ich meine!“

 

Mühsam schluckte er ein aufkeimendes Stöhnen herunter, lächelte stattdessen entschuldigend den Gästen zu, deren Bestellung er an einen Kollegen weitergeben musste, um der Aufforderung seines Chefs umgehend Folge zu leisten.

 

Kurze Zeit später trat er mit einem als Lächeln getarnten Zähnefletschen an den Tisch, den Oswald mit drei ihm als mittelschichtige Geschäftsleute mit dubiosen Interessen bekannten Männern und zwei ihrer jungen Begleiterinnen okkupierte und rückte das Etikett mit dem Unterarm in den Blickpunkt.

 

Oswald brach den Monolog ab, mit dem er seine Gesprächspartner beglückt hatte und richtete sich sein Monokel: „Ah ja, sehr gut. Das nächste Mal geht das aber ein bisschen fixer, würde ich meinen.“ Jason bedachte ihn mit einem Das-nächste-Mal-bohr-ich-dir-ein-zusätzliches-Nasenloch-würde-ich-meinen-Blick, entkorkte die Flasche mit einer Leichtigkeit, mit der er in seinen besten Zeiten Genicke gebrochen hatte und begann höchst unenthusiastisch damit, den Inhalt auszuschenken. Einer der Gäste hob pikiert eine Augenbraue: „Werden wir gar nicht gefragt, ob wir überhaupt etwas davon trinken wollen?“ „Mister“, erwiderte Jason, ehe Oswald etwas einwerfen konnte, „dieses Zeug könnte in bestimmten Gegenden ein Mehrfamilienhaus finanzieren. Sie wären ein ganz schöner Idiot, diese Gelegenheit nicht wahrzunehmen.“ Der Mann blinzelte irritiert, als konnte er nicht glauben, dass ihm ein einfacher Kellner Paroli bot, während ein Kollege und die Frauen leise in ihre Fäuste kicherten. Die anderen zogen nur leicht die Mundwinkel hoch und hoben die Gläser an ihre Nasen, um den Ratschlag zu beherzigen und sich am Bouquet zu erfreuen.

 

Mit einem leidenden Seufzen wies Oswald auf Jason: „Bitte, fühlen Sie sich nicht beleidigt, diese große Klappe führt nichts dahinter. Das ist Reese, unser Neuzugang. Bisschen tollpatschig, aber angenehm fürs Auge, möchte ich behaupten.“

 

Wie es aussah, pflichteten die Frauen – und einer der Männer – dieser Einschätzung bei, bedachte man die kalkulierenden, aber sichtlich wohlwollenden Blicke, mit dem sie seine Gestalt auskundschafteten.

 

Jason wollte sich so schnell er gekommen war, auch wieder zurückziehen, zumindest soweit wie er ihrer Unterhaltung noch einigermaßen bequem lauschen konnte, doch Oswald sendete ihm ein Zeichen, schräg hinter seinem Stuhl stehenzubleiben. Auf die unsicheren Blicke der anderen versicherte er umgehend: „Bitte, keine Zurückhaltung, Freunde! Lassen Sie uns unsere Diskussion in aller Ruhe weiterführen. Reese mag neu bei uns sein, aber er ist verschwiegen wie ein Grab.“

 

_‚Oder zumindest weiß er, was gut für ihn ist.‘_

 

Sie alle mussten diesen unausgesprochenen Zusatz verstanden haben, denn sie protestierten nicht und entspannten sich alsbald.

 

Interessant. Oswald schien tatsächlich um eine gute Zusammenarbeit bemüht zu sein. Offenbar wollte er die Sache so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen, sei es, weil das eigene Leben auf dem Spiel stand oder weil er das Beisein eines verhassten Gegners nicht länger dulden wollte. Jason war beides recht.

 

„Also“, begann der Mann rechts neben ihm mit einem kurzen Räuspern, „was meinen Sie mit ‚Gefahr für uns alle‘, Mr. Cobblepot? Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, jemandem mit meinen Operationen auf die Füße getreten zu sein. Wir vertreiben Nischenprodukte, keiner von uns könnte einem der großen Syndikate jemals ernstzunehmende Konkurrenz bieten.“ „Das mag schon sein – nach unserem Verständnis“, nickte Oswald wohlmeinend, „Aber offensichtlich kümmert sich unser Neuer nicht um Details. Und er hat ebenso eindeutig keinen besonders ausgeprägten Selbsterhaltungstrieb. Er hat nicht nur zwei Aktionen von Great White unterbunden, einen Anschlag auf mich verübt und die Hoodwinks vollständig aufgerieben und mit eingekniffenem Schwanz flüchten – AUTSCH! – lassen, sondern hat sogar einige der Falcones und Maronis unter die Erde gebracht, zwei davon hat er sich nicht mal bemüht, vorher umzubringen und wir wissen wohl alle, dass sich die Familien seit Carmines und Sals unglücklichem Ableben kaum soweit erholt haben, als besonders einflussreich zu gelten. Es ist völlig egal, wie groß oder klein unsere Organisation ist – er scheint in uns allen nur lebendige Zielscheiben zu sehen.“

 

Seine Gäste wechselten verstohlene und höchst unschlüssige Blicke, bis derjenige auf der linken Seite sprach: „Ist es denn wirklich ein Konkurrent? Könnte es nicht stattdessen ein neuer Gerechtigkeitskämpfer sein? Ich meine, sowas hatten wir doch schonmal mit Red Hood. Vielleicht fühlt sich jetzt, wo er anscheinend nicht mehr wahllos bis ans Äußerste geht, ein anderer Verrückter dazu berufen, die Straßen vom Dreck zu befreien?“ „Red Hood geht nicht mehr ans Äußerte?!“, fuhr ein anderer aufgebracht dazwischen, „Erst vorigen Monat hat er ein Dutzend meiner besten Leute in die Notaufnahme befördert!“

 

„Und wäre er ans Äußerste gegangen, hättest du sie im Leichenschauhaus wiedergefunden! Ich sag nicht, dass ich dem Braten traue, aber ich hab schon länger keine Klagen von diversen Hinterbliebenen gehört. Seine Aktionen fanden bei einem Teil der Bevölkerung durchaus Anklang und jetzt heißt es plötzlich, er trifft Vereinbarungen mit Batman! Sowas könnte bei einigen spinneten Gerechtigkeitsfanatikern nicht gut ankommen.“

 

„Wenn eines der Abkommen tatsächlich ‚Du sollst nicht töten‘ ist, sollte ich die Gelegenheit wahrnehmen und einige meiner Handel vorantreiben.“

 

„Nicht töten heißt bei Typen wie Hood nicht viel. Er kann dich vielmehr dazu bringen, darum zu betteln.“

 

„Gentlemen, wir sind nicht hier, um über Red Hood zu diskutieren. Wir sollten uns wirklich erstmal auf einen Plagegeist konzentrieren, meinen Sie nicht?“

 

Sie hielten inne und verstummten, nahmen stattdessen lieber noch einige Schlucke Wein zu sich. Keiner von ihnen wollte es zugeben, doch Oswalds Worte hatten Hand und Fuß und sie hätten blind und taub sein müssen, um die Aktionen des mysteriösen Angreifers nicht zu registrieren. Der Fremde machte tatsächlich keine Unterschiede und wenn sie Pech hatten, konnte einer von ihnen bereits das nächste Opfer sein. „Scheiße“, fluchte der Mann gegenüber Oswald entrüstet und schlug mit der Faust auf die Tischplatte, „ich soll mich feige mit eingekniffenem Schwanz vor einem verdammten Anfänger verstecken?! Das ist entwürdigend! Wenn ich diese Missgeburt in die Finger kriege, werde ich-“

 

Weiter kam er nicht, da Oswald den Schirm auf ihn richtete und sich sein Kopf im nächsten Moment in Einzelteile zerlegte.

 

„Nicht mit eingekniffenem Schwanz, du Idiot“, schimpfte der Pinguin zornentbrannt, „deswegen sind wir ja heute hier zusammengekommen!“ Jason musterte mit erhobener Augenbraue die entstandene Sauerei: „Ich glaube nicht, dass er sich noch für eine Erklärung interessiert, Boss.“

 

Wohlwissend sah er sich um. Achtzig Prozent der Anwesenden waren aufgesprungen oder hatten sich zumindest mahnend erhoben – fast alle hatten, wenn sie sie nicht sogar schon gezückt hatten, die Hände auf diversen Waffen liegen.

 

Während Oswald einigen in der Nähe befindlichen Rausschmeißern ein Zeichen gab, die völlig aufgelöste und nahe am Panikanfall dümpelnde Begleiterin der Leiche hinaus zu eskortieren, wies Jason deshalb ausdruckslos auf die Überreste: „Hat das M-Wort benutzt.“

 

Sofort brach Nicken und Raunen aus und vermittelte ihm das allgemeine Verständnis, dass der Tote schlichtweg die Benimmregeln der Lounge nicht gekannt hatte. Und ziemlich weit oben auf der Liste stand: Man nannte, erwähnte und rief nicht einmal jemand anderen in Oswalds Nähe „Missgeburt“, denn das war ein außerordentlich sicherer Weg, sich ins eigene Grab zu befördern. Diese Leute hatten erwiesenermaßen keine Probleme mit Mord und Totschlag, also weshalb sollten sie sich sorgen wegen eines Selbstmords?

 

Normalerweise hatte sich Oswald, zumindest für die Verhältnisse eines selbstunsicheren Psychopathen, bei Verbündeten erstaunlich gut unter Kontrolle, ließ bei einem derartigen Fettnäpfchen vielleicht den einen oder anderen Freund eine Weile lang foltern, nichts Exzessives. Selbst seine Handlanger führten ein entschieden besseres Leben als jene anderer Oberschurken, wurden recht gut bezahlt und kaum ohne nachweisliche Gründe hingerichtet. Aber diesmal war die buchstäbliche Bombe wohl ein Stückchen zu dicht an den eigenen Schwalbenschwänzen geplatzt und nun lagen seine Nerven reichlich blank.

 

Es hätte Jason in jedem anderen Fall außerordentlich amüsiert, in diesen jedoch war er ein bisschen zu sehr involviert.

 

Oswald stöhnte entnervt und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Der eine seiner Gäste hatte nicht mal mit der Wimper gezuckt, schaute dem davon geschleppten Leichnam nur interessiert hinterher, während der andere zumindest den Anstand besaß, nervös am Wein zu nippen. Dessen Freundin hingegen lehnte nur gelangweilt auf einer Hand und kaute auf dem Strohhalm ihres Cocktails. „Wo waren wir?“, fragte Oswald, sich gedankenverloren Schweiß von der Stirn wischend, „Oh, natürlich. Verhandlungen. Über eine Allianz.“ „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, so weit gekommen zu sein, Mr. Cobblepot“, warf der eine ein und Jason bewunderte den Mut, der in dem leicht störrischen Gesicht aufflammte. „Oh bitte“, sein Kollege kicherte belustigt ins Glas, „Denkst du wirklich, wir hätten eine Wahl?“

 

Kluger Mann. Konnte es weit bringen. Red Hood würde ihn gut im Auge behalten müssen.

 

Oswald nickte zufrieden und stützte seine knorrigen Finger auf den Schirmgriff. Alle meinten, das leise Klicken vom Entsichern einer Waffe zu vernehmen. „Gerade Sie sollten ein großes Interesse an mächtigen Verbündeten haben“, adressierte er Letzteren, „Ich habe gehört, dass Sie vor nicht langer Zeit eine einschlägige Drohung von unserem lästigen Freund erhalten haben, die sich noch nicht bewahrheitet hat. Ich denke, Sie könnten davon profitieren, uns einzuweihen.“

 

In erster Linie deshalb, weil ein Detektiv mithörte, nicht dass ihnen das bewusst war. Endlich führte Oswalds Verlangen nach Jasons Beisein zu etwas.

 

Erst sah es nicht so aus, als wollte der Mann seine Leiden mit der Gruppe teilen, doch vermutlich angespornt durch das Blut, welches die Angestellten in Windeseile, aber nicht schnell genug vom Boden wischten, begann er schließlich resigniert: „Anfang letzter Woche hat man mir ein Paket mit eindeutigen Fotos und ... Teilen meiner Verlobten zukommen lassen – und einer versteckten Giftfalle, der ich nur entkommen bin, weil einer meiner Leute das verfickte Ding geöffnet hat!“

 

_‚Deine Verlobte? Was ist dann das an deiner Seite?‘_

 

„Der arme Teufel hat sich zwei Tage lang in Todesqualen gewunden, bis er endlich abgekratzt ist! Ich hatte verdammtes Glück, dass dieses Zeug mich nicht erwischt hat!“

 

_‚Ja, was für ein Glück.‘_

 

„Keine Ahnung, warum überhaupt noch ’ne Nachricht drin gelegen hat. Wenn der Angriff erfolgreich gewesen wäre, hätte ich sie ja nicht mehr lesen können.“

 

_‚Der Täter wusste von Anfang an, dass es fehlschlagen würde. Keiner von uns wäre so dumm, ein suspektes Päckchen eigenhändig zu öffnen. Hier wollte jemand Panik verbreiten. Und offenbar ist ihm das vorbildhaft gelungen.‘_

 

Es war wie beim Pinguin. Auch er war dem Anschlag nur knapp mit scheinbar unglaublichem Dussel entkommen. Aber Jason hatte sich die Vorkommnisse genau erklären lassen und den Tatort gründlich untersucht. Unter der Voraussetzung, dass man sich nicht gänzlich verhielt wie ein hirnloser Vollidiot, hätte die Bombe Oswald niemals erwischt. Auch sie war nur aus einem Grund gelegt worden – um der Zielperson zu zeigen, dass sie sich nirgends in Sicherheit wiegen durfte. Und Jason vermutete, dass, so wie die Anschläge den Gangsterbossen, Timothys Entführung ihm dieselbe Botschaft hatte vermitteln sollen. Er war heilfroh, dass sein Bruder nicht geendet hatte wie die Verlobte seines Gegenübers. Oder zumindest hoffte er, dass sie ihr Ende gefunden hatte und nicht irgendwo verstümmelt in einem verlassenen Lagerhaus auf Rettung wartete. Denn bei diesem Bastard würde sie das wohl lange tun können.

 

Er achtete genau darauf, wie Oswald den Mann zur Kooperation überredete, um ihn hinterrücks als Lockvogel für ihren Gegner zu missbrauchen. Die Regeln, die dabei aufgestellt wurden, enthielten auch ein absolutes Hausverbot – bis auf sehr spezielle Termine, an denen die Lounge mit ganz besonderen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen geschützt werden würde.

 

\---

 

Zwei Wochen später musste sich Jason der Frage stellen, ob er nicht selbst in eine Falle gegangen war.

 

Das erste wirklich einflussreiche Opfer des Neuen war nicht ihr Lockvogel, sondern ein kleineres Licht aus den Hinterhöfen Crime Alleys, vielleicht nicht die erste, aber doch eine der besten Adressen für illegale Boxkämpfe und nervenaufreibende Wetten. Um ihn tat es Jason sogar ein wenig leid, die Kämpfer kamen ausnahmslos freiwillig zu ihm, mehr oder weniger, blendete man die chronische Geldnot der meisten Bewohner seines Heimatviertels aus. Aber es wurden gute Gagen verteilt, Sicherheitsmaßnahmen durchgeführt und die wenigen zu beklagenden Toten waren bemitleidenswerte Unfälle gewesen. Wenn nicht aufgrund eines Lizenzentzugs wegen Drogenabhängigkeit, hätte dieser Mann mit einem eigenen Studio redlich erfolgreich sein können. Warum erwischte es die wenigstens halbwegs Anständigen immer so früh und jegliche Schleimbeutel, wenn überhaupt, zuletzt?

 

Jason seufzte und dachte darüber nach, dass er, wenn er nicht seinem Job in der Lounge nachgegangen wäre, zum Tatzeitpunkt seine Runden gedreht hätte. Vielleicht hätte er den Überfall sogar bemerkt. Vielleicht hätte er sogar eingegriffen.

 

Hatte ihr Gegner diese Eventualität einberechnet? Hatte er hier anstatt in der Lounge zugeschlagen, weil er hier mit weniger Widerstand hatte rechnen können? Und war das Ganze ein Psychospiel oder reiner Zufall?

 

Es piepste in seiner Tasche und mit einem leidenden Seufzen zog er das Smartphone heraus. Stephanies grinsendes Konterfei lachte ihm entgegen und er brach den Anruf ab, ohne ihn angenommen zu haben, so wie er es schon mit allen anderen zuvor gemacht hatte. Unzählige verpasste Anrufe, Voicemails und Textnachrichten tummelten sich inzwischen im Speicher, ein Großteil davon von seinen ach so besorgten Familienmitgliedern, die sich nicht allzu wohl in ihrer Haut fühlten, wenn sie nicht genau wussten, wo sie ihn lokalisieren konnten.

 

Das ewige Gepiepe nervte ihn, und so schaltete er das Smartphone kurzerhand stumm und wählte „Allen antworten“. Zuerst tippte er ein von Herzen stammendes „Fuck off“ ein, gepaart mit seinen über Kreuz gehaltenen Mittelfingern als Anhang hätte dies wohl die Botschaft am eindeutigsten übermittelt. Doch dann dachte er daran, dass auch Anrufe von Leuten darunter sein konnten, denen er nicht vor den Kopf stoßen wollte, wie Alfred oder Bizarro, und entschied sich für ein nicht ganz so aussagekräftiges, aber dafür höflicheres „Bug off“ – denn Gott im Himmel, vor allem Artemis konnte ihm für weniger den Arsch aufreißen.

 

In der Ferne ertönten Polizeisirenen und er gab den zwei Schergen des Pinguins, die ihn angeblich zur Unterstützung begleitet hatten, obwohl sie alle wussten, dass es tatsächlich reiner Überwachung diente, das Zeichen zum Rückzug. Während sie zurück zum Wagen eilten, sah er ein letztes Mal in die Runde der zerstörten Umgebung und sein Blick blieb schließlich auf dem Opfer ruhen. In die Brust des Toten war ein blutiges „Für SS“ eingeritzt, ein scheinbar so dermaßen plumper, geistloser Akt, dass er zuerst beinahe auf einen anderen Täter, auf einen gewöhnlichen Bandenmord ohne kompliziertere Motive dahinter hatte schließen wollen. Gerade diese Initialen deuteten auch stark auf eine Aktion des rechtsradikalen Milieus hin – wahnsinnige Diktatoren übten weltweit auf gewisse Individuen starke Faszination aus – aber die Buchstaben hatten nicht die für das Emblem der nationalsozialistischen Schutzstaffel übliche zackige Form, obwohl gerade das es einfacher gemacht hätte, auf schwammigem Untergrund zu schreiben. Stattdessen waren die Buchstaben fein geschwungen, fast ins Fleisch zelebriert worden und das war alles, was ihm flüsterte, dass es sich bei diesem Mord nicht um etwas Simples wie Rivalitätskämpfe handelte. Dieser Täter hatte ein Zeichen setzen wollen. Ganz so wie es ihr Neuer zu tun bewiesen hatte.

 

Die Worte verrieten Groll. Ein Mord für jemanden.

 

Rache.

 

Rache für SS, dachte Jason auf dem Weg zurück zur Lounge bei sich, für eine Gruppe? Eine Organisation? Ein vergangenes, möglicherweise tragisches Geschehen? Oder eine Einzelperson?

 

Wofür standen die Initialen SS?

 

\---

 

_‚Er schließt dich nicht aus, weißt du? Schließt die Möglichkeit nicht aus, dass du nur einmal mehr auf den Straßen bist, um ordentlich durchzufegen, auf deine Art.‘_

 

Oh, und wie er es wusste. Um darauf zu kommen, brauchte er nicht erst die warnende SMS eines überschlauen kleinen Bruders. Oder vielmehr hatte er sogar fest damit gerechnet, früher oder später auf Bruces Liste der üblichen Verdächtigen zu landen.

 

_„Red Hood hat nie willkürlich getötet und vor allem nicht ohne genaue vorherige Ermittlungen! Drogenbarone, ja, korrupte Politiker und Geschäftsleute, Leute, die vom Gesetz nicht berührt werden, das genau wissen und deshalb darauf pfeifen! Maximal Handlanger, die bei Sichtkontakt das Feuer eröffnen, manchmal noch nicht mal bis zum Sichtkontakt warten und Unschuldige in Gefahr bringen ... Aber seit er dir das Versprechen gegeben hat, hält er sich an die Regeln!“_

 

Vielleicht würde er Timothy einen kleinen Dank zukommen lassen, wenn das alles vorbei war. Er verteidigte ihn noch immer am vehementesten gegen die noch nicht sonderlich eindringlichen, aber doch latent präsenten Vorwürfe, die er aus den heimlich abgehörten Gesprächen der anderen heraushörte. Lag womöglich daran, dass es Timothy gewesen war, der stets den größten Einsatz für eine Annäherung gezeigt hatte. Offenbar kannte er ihn inzwischen gut genug oder zumindest besser als der Rest, um von seiner Unschuld überzeugt zu sein.

 

_„Ich weiß. Aber er ist instabil. Leidet an zu vielen Traumen, um ihm eine felsenfeste Psyche bescheinigen zu können. Zu viele Auslöser. Wenn er meint, die Situation nicht anders in den Griff bekommen zu können ...“_

 

So schwer er ihm auch fiel, es einzugestehen, Bruce hatte nicht unrecht.

 

Das Gute an aufklarendem Verstand war ... Nun, das Aufklaren. Das Schlechte? Zurückzublicken und feststellen zu müssen, dass man im Eifer des als gerechtfertigt erachteten Gefechts selbst die unentschuldbarsten Fehler begangen hatte.

 

Ruhig bleiben. Das Wichtigste im Moment war, die Enttäuschung nicht Überhand nehmen zu lassen und sich auf das Wesentliche zu konzentrieren. Und das Wesentliche war, dass er sich an Bruces Stelle selbst ebenfalls verdächtigt hätte. Wenn er nicht er gewesen wäre, sondern nur irgendein unbekannter, verdächtiger Faktor.

 

_„Nach seiner Wiederbelebung hatte er sich nicht mal selbst im Griff, Batman! Er lebte in andauernder Wut, Verwirrung ... Angst! Er war wahnsinnig, die Grube hat ihn ausflippen lassen, kein Wunder, dass er kaum Unterschiede gemacht hat! Aber später tötete er in den meisten Fällen aus Notwehr und nicht mal Gothams Gesetz hat dagegen was Entscheidendes einzuwenden! Es liegt nicht in unserer Verantwortung, ihn dafür zu verurteilen, eine etwas zu nachhaltige Selbstjustiz zu verüben!“_

 

_„Er ist mein Sohn! Natürlich liegt es in meiner Verantwortung! Willst du ihn unkontrolliert Chaos verbreiten lassen?!“_

 

_„Ich habe nie gesagt, dass wir ihn nicht davon abhalten müssen! Nur dass wir unsererseits nicht die Heiligkeit mit Löffeln gefressen haben! Deshalb sollten wir nicht einfach voreilige Schlüsse ziehen und Red Hood die Schuld zuschreiben, nur weil ein paar Verbrecher draufgegangen sind!“_

 

Es war nicht so, dass sie sich bereits auf ihn versteift hatten. Doch Timothy witterte offensichtlich genug Gefahr, dass es früher oder später darauf hinauslaufen konnte, vor allem, weil Damian großes Interesse daran aufwies, gegen Jason vorzugehen und seinem Vater dies bei jeder sich auftuenden Gelegenheit unter die Nase zu reiben. Ob er es aus Antipathie, purer Gehässigkeit oder festem Glauben an seine Schuld tat, wusste Jason nicht, aber er durfte den Einfluss des Wayne-Erben auf die Ermittlungen nicht unterschätzen.

 

_„Ich verabscheue es! Ich verabscheue es genauso wie du, dass er tötet! Und ich kann seine Methoden genauso wenig gutheißen, Batman! Aber das hier, das ist weder seine Handschrift, noch hat es irgendwas mit seinen Idealen zu tun. Was hat es mit den Botschaften auf sich? Du begreifst so gut wie wir alle, dass alles auf Racheverbrechen hinweist. Red Hood hat nur in wenigen Fällen aus Rachegelüsten gehandelt und ich gebe zu, dass er es mit unglaublich kindischem Gehabe unterstrichen hat-“_

 

_JASON WAR HIER!_

 

Oh großer Gott, wo war ein Stein, wenn man sich denn unter einem verkriechen wollte?

 

_„- aber das war in Zeiten seiner stetig wachsenden Psychose! Meine Güte, es gab eine Phase, in der er sich eingeredet hat, er wäre rothaarig und du hättest ihn dazu gezwungen, sich die Haare zu färben, um Nightwing ähnlicher zu sehen! Er litt unter vollkommenem Realitätsverlust!“_

 

Stein.

 

Stein! Sofort!

 

_„Das hier ist für das Erkenntnisvermögen, das wir inzwischen von ihm gewohnt sind, eindeutig zu viel des Guten! Selbst wenn wir seine letzten Opfer mit einkalkulieren, hat er sie erschossen, aber ihre Leichen danach nicht angerührt. Er würde keine Leichen verstümmeln, über diesen Grad der Gewaltbereitschaft ist er hinweg. Er zeigt noch immer reichlich cholerische Tendenzen, ja, aber das hier ... das hier ist schierer Hass. Nein, glaub mir, wenn Red Hood die Finger im Spiel hat, dann auf dieselbe Weise wie wir. Als Jäger.“_

 

Manchmal fragte er sich, ob das noch stimmte. Ob er sich tatsächlich im Rücken des Mörders befand ...

 

Oder ob dieser schon lange in seinem Schatten lauerte.

 

\---

 

Sieben.

 

Sieben Opfer, leidlich einflussreiche Anführer kleiner bis mittlerer krimineller Organisationen, ausradiert mitsamt ihrer engeren Kommandostäbe.

 

Und jetzt das.

 

„Hast du’s?“

 

„Noch nicht.“

 

Ein weiterer Angriff auf den Pinguin, unter seinem eigenen Dach, entgegen jeden Heimvorteils. Und wahrscheinlich nur deshalb, weil sich ihr oberschlauer Lockvogel nicht an die verdammten Regeln gehalten hatte.

 

War an diesem Abend in Panik zum Vordereingang hereingestürzt, aufgelöst, hatte vollkommen ungehalten um Audienz verlangt und sie zu seinem Glück bekommen, ohne vorher das Leben zu verlieren. Eine Nachricht hatte ihn erreicht, eine weitere Drohung, die so persönlich, so voller Hintergrundwissen gespickt gewesen war, dass er gemeint hatte, die Meuchelmörder bereits in seinen Nacken hauchen gespürt zu haben. Kein Wunder also, dass er blindlings zu einem mächtigen Verbündeten geflohen war, der ausreichend Schutz zu bieten versprach.

 

Leider nicht Schutz genug, denn diesmal gab es keinen Zweifel – wäre Jason nicht in der Nähe gewesen, hätte er nicht die Zeichen erkannt, hätte er nicht die Gesten und die Mimik und den Schweiß im Gesicht eines ihrer Stammgäste korrekt gedeutet und sich stattdessen um seinen eigenen Kram gekümmert, wäre die Iceberg-Lounge mitsamt ihrer illustren Klientel mit einem Knopfdruck vom Angesicht Gothams gewischt worden.

 

„Hast du’s jetzt?“

 

„Noch nicht.“

 

Der unglückliche Täter in spe war kurz nach dem aufgelösten Geschäftsmann eingetreten, unauffällig, hatte mehrere hochprozentige Drinks hintereinander bestellt und sie auf Ex runtergekippt, ehe auch er in aller Bescheidenheit um eine Audienz beim Geschäftsführer gebeten hatte, mit einem nachvollziehbaren Anliegen sogar. Eigentlich hätte niemand Verdacht wittern brauchen, ein klein wenig Nervosität vor einem Gespräch mit dem Pinguin war grundsätzlich angebracht.

 

Aber er hatte Niagarafälle geschwitzt und Jasons Psychologie-Training hatte jeden nur erdenklichen Alarm geschlagen.

 

In Rinnsalen, Bächen, Strömen schließlich war er dem zitternden Mann übers Gesicht gelaufen und Jason hatte auf sein Bauchgefühl gehört und nachgesehen.

 

Er hatte die Leichen zweier Sicherheitsleute gefunden, die unerlaubte Waffen vorübergehend in Gewahrsam nahmen – nichts Grundlegendes, was wäre ein böser Bube ohne seine Knarre, nur Übertriebenes, wie Flammenwerfer oder Breitschwerter oder Bomben.

 

„Hast du’s jetzt endlich?!“

 

„Noch nicht.“

 

Ein dritter Mann, der gerade noch solange gelebt hatte, ihm mit einer halbwegs brauchbaren Beschreibung den dunklen Verdacht zu bestätigen, hatte ihn zurück in die Lounge geführt, mit gerade noch so viel Schonfrist, um blindlings über Gäste und Mobiliar zu hechten, mit einem beherzten Ruck das Handgelenk des Attentäters zu brechen und ihn so dazu zu bringen, den Auslöser für die Sprengstoffweste fallen zu lassen.

 

„Bitte lasst es mich tun! Ich muss es tun! Er hat meine Familie!“

 

„Du hältst das Maul, wenn du nicht willst, dass ich dir einen Lüftungsschacht durch den Hinterkopf baue! Reese, wenn du’s jetzt nicht bald hast, nehm ich diesen Kerl und schmeiß ihn über die Reling, verdammt nochmal! Ich verstehe nicht, warum wir das nicht von Anfang an gemacht haben!“

 

„Weil wir ihn als Zeugen brauchen, Mr. Cobblepot, Sir, ganz wie es Ihnen Ihr überlegenes Hirn sicher bereits eindringlich zugeflüstert hat.“

 

„Oh, es ist nicht so, dass ich das nicht begreife! Aber warum hier?! Warum in meinem verdammten Speisesaal?! Du könntest sie ganz bequem bei den Docks entschärfen!“

 

„Aber hier ist es doch viel spannender, Mr. Cobblepot, Sir! Und jetzt stören Sie mich nicht weiter, ansonsten könnte es sein, dass Sie in zwanzig Sekunden in einen neuen Speisesaal investieren müssen, Mr. Cobblepot, Sir.“

 

Zum Glück ließ diese Drohung Oswald verstummen, was Jason seinen äußert wichtigen Job, aus dem Stehgreif eine höchst komplexe Bombe zu entschärfen, wesentlich einfacher machte.

 

Vier Sekunden vor Ultimo lehnte er sich auf den Knien zurück und gestattete sich ein beherztes Aufatmen. Um ihn herum entspannten sich auch alle anderen Anwesenden, Oswald sowie einige seiner Handlanger, die das Pech hatten, nicht wie alle Gäste und der Großteil des Personals zur Sicherheit in die Freiheit entlassen worden zu sein.

 

Nur der verhinderte Attentäter heulte wie ein Schlosshund, wohl zur Hälfte aus schierer Erleichterung, zur anderen in furchtsamer Erwartung des durch sein Versagen in Bewegung gesetzten Grauens. Sie mussten sogar sanfte Gewalt einsetzen, um ihn von der trotzdem noch genügend gefährlichen Weste zu befreien. Jason war bedingt beeindruckt von der Ritterlichkeit, die die abgrundtiefe Feigheit immer wieder durchbrach. Der arme Teufel schien seine Familie wirklich aufrichtig zu lieben und für einen Nicht-Helden war die Opferbereitschaft, die sich gegen den Selbsterhaltungstrieb aufbäumte, bemerkenswert.

 

Wahrscheinlich veranlasste dieser Eindruck – das und auch die unangenehme Erinnerung an die Entführung des eigenen Bruders – Jason dazu, ein wenig schonender vorzugehen als gewohnt und ihm eine feste Hand auf die Schulter zu legen: „Beruhig dich, Kumpel. Ich sag dir was: Du erzählst uns alles, was du von dem Arschloch weißt, das dir diese Scheiße aufgehalst hat und wir bringen dir deine Lieben zurück. Wie klingt das?“ „Nein“, schrie der Mann jedoch verzweifelt aus und versuchte sich mit erneuerter Energie aus den Griffen der Leibwächter zu winden, „Nein, er wird es erfahren! Er wird es wissen, noch bevor ich Ihnen das wenige verraten kann, was ich weiß, Mr. Cobblepot! Er wird sie töten! Er wird sie töten, wenn ich nichts tue!“

 

„Und was soll ich tun, du Hornochse?!“, fuhr Oswald ihn zornentbrannt an, „Mich für eine Handvoll Rangen in die Luft sprengen lassen?! Auf die Knie, Kerl, und fang an zu reden, wenn du hier selbst lebend rauskommen willst, kapiert?! Ich hab schon mehr Leute für weniger ausgeschlachtet!“

 

Jason streckte einen Arm aus und hinderte ihn so am Nähertreten, der Attentäter war vor lauter Panik um seine Familie sowieso schon außer sich genug. Geistesabwesend blendete er Oswalds schnarrende Proteste aus, in aller Eile über die Umstände brütend.

 

Sie hatten nur wenig Zeit. Sollte die Bombe nicht bald aktiviert werden, würde der Initiator das Scheitern des Plans begreifen und die Geiseln wahrscheinlich umgehend töten. Aber aus ihrem unwilligen Zeugen halbwegs relevante Informationen zu extrahieren, würde unter diesen Umständen einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen. Zeit, die sie nicht hatten, wenn nicht schon sehr bald irgendetwas in die Luft flog.

 

Sein sehr nachdenklicher Blick verankerte sich mit Oswalds bitterem und dieser benötigte nicht lange, das hauchfeine Schmunzeln zu deuten, welches sich auf seinem Gesicht manifestierte. Das Gesicht des Pinguins hingegen verzog sich zu einer angsteinflößenden Fratze: „Das kannst du vergessen, Junge, kapiert? Wenn du glaubst, ich würde mich abmurksen lassen für irgendwelche rotznäsigen Blagen, musst du realitätsferner sein als ich dachte.“ „Aber nicht doch, Mr. Cobblepot, Sir, das würde ich Ihnen niemals zutrauen“, versicherte Jason belustigt, „Was ich glaube, ist, dass Sie ein großes Interesse an der Auflösung dieses Falls haben und deswegen eine relativ hohe Einsatzbereitschaft zeigen sollten, um dazu beizutragen! Die entscheidende Frage ist jetzt nur, wie viel Sie einzusetzen bereit sind.“

 

Die Explosion, die die Nacht Gothams erfüllte, hätte einen kompletten Häuserblock fällen können, wäre die Iceberg-Lounge nicht glücklicherweise entfernt von dichterer Bebauung auf dem Gotham River stationiert gewesen. Die ausgebrochenen Feuer loderten noch bis tief in die Nacht hinein, die Berichterstattung sollte für über eine Woche die Nachrichten beherrschen. Offensichtlich war der Tod eines von Gothams größten Antagonisten inzwischen eine absolut aufregende Angelegenheit – immerhin geschah es durch Batmans Schutz nicht mehr so oft.

 

\---

 

„Du schuldest mir was, mein Lieber, du schuldest mir sowas von!“

 

„Aber Mr. Cobblepot, Sir, Sie haben heute sechs Unschuldigen ... Naja, fünf Unschuldigen und einem nicht ganz Unschuldigen die kümmerlichen Leben gerettet! Ist das nicht herzerwärmend, jeden Preis der Welt wert?! Fühlen Sie nicht die Rechtmäßigkeit durch Ihre Adern pulsieren?!“

 

„Verarsch mich und du gehst mit weitaus weniger Organen nach Hause als gesund für dich ist, ‚Reese‘! Du hast meine Lounge gesprengt! Meinen Club! Mein Leben! Du hast nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung, was für ein Vermögen gerade im Fluss ersäuft! Wie willst du das wieder gutmachen, wäääääh?!“

 

„Ich muss überhaupt nichts wiedergutmachen. Eine, zwei oder drei Lounges – das macht keinen Unterschied für Sie, ‚Mr. Cobblepot, Sir‘. Tun Sie nicht so, als hätte Ihnen dieser kleine Knall ein Loch in die Tasche gebrannt. Wenn Sie wollten, würde schon nächste Woche ein nagelneuer Club eröffnen. Also bitte, hören Sie auf zu jammern und fangen Sie an zu planen.“

 

Jason wandte sich mit einem sehr, sehr falschen Lächeln zu ihrem Bombenkurier um, der in morbider Faszination dabei zuschaute, wie ein Kellner Oswald Chesterfiel Cobblepot, dem Geschäftsführer, dem Boss, dem verdammten Pinguin eine Standpauke hielt. Eifrig ließ er die Fingerknöchel knacken: „Und wir werden uns in der Zwischenzeit gemütlich zusammensetzen und uns ausführlich über alles unterhalten, was du gesehen, gehört oder auch nur gedacht hast, Kumpel. Einverstanden?“ Am hervortretenden Angstschweiß erkannte er zufrieden, dass der Mann durchaus begriff, nicht unbedingt einverstanden sein zu müssen, solange er alles ausspuckte, was er in den letzten Tagen durchgemacht hatte. Und auch, dass er keine große Wahl hatte, als diesem seltsamen Kellner das Leben seiner Familie anzuvertrauen, denn das Ende der Lounge hatte gleichzeitig das Ende aller Hoffnung bedeutet, die Angelegenheit zur Zufriedenheit seines „Auftraggebers“ zu lösen.

 

„Okay“, presste er deshalb angsterfüllt hervor, „ich sage dir alles, was ich weiß, tue alles, was du willst, aber bitte, hilf ihnen!“ „Und wir ziehen uns jetzt lieber zurück“, ertönte es in Jasons Rücken und er sah zurück, um Oswald sich mit einem Nicken den Gang des U-Boots hinunter abwenden zu sehen.

 

Dieser Mistkerl parkte ein verficktes U-Boot unter seinem Club! Im Moment war Jason heilfroh darüber, hatten sie doch auf diese Weise erstens einem schmutzigen Tod und zweitens mit ziemlicher Sicherheit prüfenden Feindesaugen unerkannt entkommen können, aber heilige Schande, ein U-Boot! Diese Neuigkeit musste er auf dem schnellsten Weg Bruce zukommen lassen und wenn es auch nur als gehässiges Spiel von Ich-weiß-mehr-als-du angesehen werden würde.

 

Oswalds Leute schleppten den protestierenden Geschäftsmann, der die ganze Situation erst zum Eskalieren gebracht hatte, mit sich fort und Jason vermutete, ihn nicht so schnell im besten Zustand wiederzusehen. Töten würde man ihn wohl nicht, er schien noch immer ein halbwegs nützlicher Partner zu sein, aber nichtsdestotrotz trug seine Unbedachtheit eine erhebliche Mitschuld an der Zerstörung der Lounge, was ihn in Oswalds Augen derzeit nicht unbedingt sonderlich attraktiv machte. Doch er hatte seine Schuldigkeit getan.

 

Jetzt hieß es, die Spur nicht kalt werden zu lassen.

 

Das überließ ihm und dem eingeschüchterten Sprengstoffel den großen Lagerraum, in den sie den Gefangenen während des organisierten Rückzugs eingesperrt hatten, allein. „Okay“, flötete er gespielt gutgelaunt und lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit von den abrückenden Schurken auf das kleine Licht, das unter dem stechenden Blick noch kleiner wurde, „Leg los. Und lass ja keine Details aus. Ich steh auf Details, glaub mir.“ Der Mann nickte und entspannte sich endlich ein wenig, nun, da sich nicht mehr mehrere Schläger um ihn herumdrückten und sich der einzige andere Anwesende harmlos auf ein an der Wand stehendes Fass fläzte. „Okay“, murmelte er zu sich selbst und es klang, als wollte er sich selbst am meisten davon überzeugen, dass alles in Ordnung war, „Ja, okay. Ich ... Äh ... würd’s dir was ausmachen, wenn ich mich ein bisschen bewege? Meine ... meine Beine sind von der Anspannung eingeschlafen.“

 

Jason hob nur eine Augenbraue und machte eine ausladende Geste und der Mann taumelte in verzweifelte Gedanken versunken hin und her, unruhig an einem Fingernagel nach dem nächsten kauend, ehe er sich ihm zitternd wieder zuwandte und mit einem allzu hoffnungsvollen Blick bedachte: „Also ... also du wirst sie retten, nicht wahr? Ich ... ich meine ich kooperiere – Gott ist mein Zeuge, ich tue alles, was du verlangst – und ... und dafür holst du sie da raus, richtig? Du holst sie unversehrt raus, richtig?!“

 

Bei so viel Vertrauen wurde einem ja ganz warm ums Herz!

 

Jason hob beschwichtigend die Hände, „Hey, Mann, ich bin nur ein einfacher Angestellter“, und dann teilte ein finsteres Grinsen sein Gesicht, das dem Betrachter Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte, „Aber ich bin sicher, unser guter ‚Mr. Cobblepot, Sir‘ wird dir jemand sehr Zuverlässigen zur Seite stellen, der diesen Wichsfiguren genau zu verstehen geben wird, dass Gotham kein geeignetes Pflaster für sie ist.“

 

Es stellte sich heraus, dass ihr Attentäter ... Opfer ... was auch immer ein gar nicht mal so kleines Licht war, wie Jason vermutet hatte, vielmehr hielt er sogar einen nicht unwichtigen Zweig des Sprengstoffschmuggels des Pinguins in der Hand, was im Nachhinein Sinn ergab, war er dadurch doch leicht an alle Zutaten für seine explosive Weste gelangt. Das war wahrscheinlich der Grund dafür, dass man ihm trotz der ganzen Affäre noch nicht die Rübe vom Hals getrennt hatte.

 

Somit hatte Oswald nicht nur seinen Club verloren, sondern auch noch die Mittel für dessen Zerstörung aus eigener Tasche bezahlt. Kein Wunder, dass er sich in seinem Grab umdrehte – zumindest im metaphorischen.

 

„- und wir waren schon bei den Preisverhandlungen und plötzlich Zack! Von einem verflixten Geschäftsessen weggeschleppt“, zeterte der Mann, der sich sehr schnell sehr intensiv in Rage geredet hatte, aufgeregt mit beiden Händen herumfuchtelnd, „einkassiert wie ein blutiger Anfänger! Noch nicht mal an einer unbelebten Stelle, geradewegs aus dem Restaurant! Aber sie konnten es sich leisten, diese räudigen Hunde haben absolut nichts zurückgelassen, was als Beweislast eingesammelt werden kann, nicht einmal Zeugen. Haben sie mit einem Schlag ausgeschaltet, Blendgranaten und WAMM! Absolute Profis, das sag ich dir! Und irgendwann an dem Morgen müssen sie auch meine Frau und Kinder entführt haben, nicht mal zwei Stunden davor hatte ich noch mit ihnen gesprochen! Wie zum Teufel ist es nur dazu ...“, mit einem Blick auf Jasons ungeduldiges Stirnrunzeln räusperte er sich energisch, „Oh ja, natürlich, entschuldige. Also, sie hatten mich in der Hand, das verstehst du doch, oder? Ansonsten hätte ich niemals Mr. Cobblepot ... Entschuldige. Sie hatten mich in der Hand und sie haben mich dazu gezwungen, eine unserer Werkstätten zu öffnen und sie haben unsere Teile benutzt und zu diesem Monstrum verbaut und dann haben sie mich vor die Wahl gestellt, mein Leben oder ihrs. Gott, mein Jüngster ist doch erst drei Jahre ... Du siehst es doch ein, oder, ich hatte keine Wahl, nicht wirklich zumindest, sie haben mir diese Bombe aufgezwängt und dann bin ich nur noch geradewegs ... Du verstehst es doch, nicht wahr?! Du wirst Mr. Cobblepot doch sicher ...“, erneut musste ein warnender Blick den aufsteigenden Vater im Feigling auf den Pfad des Wesentlichen zurückführen, „Ich weiß nicht, von wo aus sie operieren, aber sie haben uns in einer der Lagerhallen unweit der Werkstatt festgehalten, sie wussten also bereits, wo in etwa wir stationiert sind.“

 

„Und weißt du auch irgendwas, was wenigstens irgendwie Aufschluss auf ihr eigenes Versteck geben könnte?“, drängte Jason leicht gereizt, war doch bisher nichts dabei gewesen, was auf die Identität ihrer Gegner hinwies.

 

„Chinesen.“

 

Er hielt in seiner Beschäftigung, sich die Stirn zu reiben, inne und starrte den Mann durch die Finger hindurch an: „Was?“ „Chinesen“, wiederholte dieser, „es waren alles Chinesen. Und sie trugen alle dieselbe Farbe, ich meine, das ist auffällig, richtig? Zu einheitlich, um als Zufall durchzugehen! Es war nicht wie eine Uniform, das nicht, die Schnitte waren alle unterschiedlich, aber alle trugen wenigstens ein grünes Kleidungsstück. Und ihr Anführer-“

 

„Moment, du hast ihren Anführer gesehen?! Und das sagst du erst jetzt?!“

 

„Ich musste doch erstmal dorthin kommen! Und ich weiß doch nicht, ob er der oberste Anführer war, auf jeden Fall war er ziemlich großspurig, alle hatten sichtlich Respekt vor ihm und nachdem er auf den Plan getreten ist, hielten sie alle geflissentlich den Mund, also ...“

 

„Jepp, klingt nach ʼnem ziemlich hohen Tier. Wie sah er aus?“

 

„... Äh ... Nun, wie ein typischer Chinese halt.“

 

Jasons unbeeindruckter Blick ließ den Mann in Schweiß ausbrechen: „Es tut mir leid, aber für mich sehen die alle gleich aus! Typische Hautfarbe, Schlitzaugen, oh, aber ziemlich groß, würde sagen, in etwa wie du, nur nicht ganz, schwarzes Haar, halblang, so wie es diese gewissen Teenager heutzutage tragen, so halb übers Auge, verstehst du? Aber er war älter, so um die Fünfzig. Aber gebaut wie ein Schrank, Mann, und wenn der auch noch diese ganze Kung-Fu-Scheiße beherrscht ... Ich sag nur, so einem will ich nicht im Dunkeln begegnen.“

 

Und das kam von einem Handlanger eines Gothamer Oberschurken. Jason wurde neugierig.

 

Sein Informant zuckte die Achseln: „Der wirkte so bedrohlich, dass nicht mal diese alberne Blume den Eindruck schmälerte. Gibt nicht viele Kerle, die sowas tragen können, ohne sich lächerlich zu machen.“

 

„Blume?“

 

„Ja, hinten auf sein Jackett gedruckt. Riesiges Ding, ging über die ganze Rückenpartie. Gelb auf Grün. Kann dir aber nicht sagen, was für eine es war, bei uns interessiert sich niemand so sehr für Botanik.“

 

Doch dann überlegte der Mann angestrengt und hob blinzelnd einen Finger: „Oder vielleicht doch! Bevor ihr Boss eingetroffen war, haben sie geprahlt mit sowas wie ‚Mit Cobblepot ist die Orchidee komplett‘ oder so. Hab ich nicht ganz geschnallt, aber für die schien es ʼne wichtige Sache zu sein.“

 

Jason blinzelte.

 

Er ließ das Gesicht in die Handflächen sinken, damit sein Gegenüber seinen entgeisterten Ausdruck nicht mitbekam.

 

Unerwünschte Erinnerungen stiegen in ihm auf, Bilder von Tatorten, Tatorte selbst, aus der Entfernung, auf eine Karte gepinnt, losgelöst von aller Konkretheit, Verbindungen, die ihm zuvor nicht aufgefallen waren. Oder vielleicht waren sie ihm aufgefallen, unterbewusst, und es hatte nur nicht Klick machen können ohne den entscheidenden Hinweis.

 

Gelbe Orchidee.

 

Wenn er sich richtig erinnerte, bildeten die Tatorte die Form einer Blüte. Eine Orchidee, wenn auch keine gelbe, nicht in Gotham, einer der schmutzigsten, abgrundtief verdorbensten Städte des Landes. Wenn, dann höchstens eine dunkelgraue mit schwarzen und dunkelgrünen Flecken und zwar nicht die glänzende, edle Sorte, sondern die, die man in der tiefsten Kloake ausgrub, wenn man denn unbedingt musste, übertüncht von roten Spritzern der ungezügelten Gewalt.

 

Und stinken tat sie auch.

 

Trotzdem eine Orchidee, etwas unförmig vielleicht, doch es reichte, um ein Zeichen zu setzen, ein Zeichen wie eine heillos geschmacklose Signatur.

 

Oh nein.

 

Es war einer dieser seltenen Fälle, in denen er von ganzem Herzen hoffte, sich zu irren. Er hatte einen Schlussstrich gezogen, einen ziemlich drastischen Schlussstrich sogar, denn von diesem speziellen Teil seiner Vergangenheit hatte er beileibe nicht noch einmal verfolgt werden wollen. Aber jetzt, da ihm genügend Puzzleteile in die Hand gedrückt worden waren, gleichsam eines Pferdefußes direkt ins Gesicht, konnte er die naheliegendste Lösung nicht weiter ignorieren.

 

Die Familia de Flores.

 

Die Morde bildeten das Zeichen von Suzie Su.

 

\---

 

Er hätte es wissen müssen. Schon bevor er losgezogen war, um eine wenigstens halbwegs rechtschaffene Familie vor dem wirklich abgrundtiefen Abschaum der Gesellschaft zu retten. Bevor er sich seinen markanten Helm übergestreift hatte. Bevor er mit voll durchgeladenem Arsenal zu Oswalds Versteck zurückgekehrt war und ihren gemeinsamen Freund abgeholt hatte. Bevor er die anfängliche Erkenntnis und anschließende Panik im Gesicht des Mannes korrekt gedeutet hatte.

 

„Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir wirklich leid! Aber sie hätten sie getötet, wenn etwas schiefgelaufen wäre!“

 

Ja, im Nachhinein musste er sich eingestehen, dass er es hätte voraussehen müssen.

 

Ihr weinerlicher Bombenmeister hatte sich ein bisschen zu leicht überzeugen lassen, ein bisschen zu wenig Widerstand geleistet, war ein bisschen zu schnell eingeknickt beim Befehl, ihn zum Hauptquartier des Gegners zu führen.

 

Zumindest verstand er die Beweggründe, aber dass er sie verstand, bedeutete nicht, dass er nicht trotzdem kurz vorm Explodieren stand vor Wut.

 

Er bedachte seinen Führer mit einem so eiskalten Blick, wie er ihn von seiner kompromittierenden Position aus bewerkstelligen konnte und dieser ließ mühsam schluckend die Gitterstäbe der Kellertür los, die er wenige Minuten zuvor ohne jede Warnung hinter ihm zugestoßen hatte. Direkt im Anschluss waren die Neonröhren an der Decke des zuvor stockdunklen Raums aufgeleuchtet und hatten ein Dutzend gut gewachsene wie gerüstete Männer zum Vorschein gebracht, die mit einer Eindeutigkeit auf ihn gewartet hatten, die ihm den Magen umdrehte und sich sofort geschlossen auf ihn gestürzt hatten. Bruces hartes Training brachte nicht weniger als hervorragende Kämpfer hervor, nichtsdestotrotz war er auch nur ein Mensch – auf derart begrenztem Raum hatte er nur die Hälfte der Angreifer ausschalten können, ehe ihn der Rest überwältigen konnte.

 

Und nun ärgerte er sich, entwaffnet und von vier Kolossen in Bauchlage auf dem kalten Boden festgehalten, finster in sich hinein.

 

Eine Falle.

 

Wirklich, er hätte es voraussehen müssen.

 

Mit fast idiotischer Zuversichtlichkeit war er diesem Feigling zu einem Bürokomplex gefolgt, alt und etwas schäbig, aber nicht übermäßig verdächtig in der verfallenen Nachbarschaft, hatte eine erkleckliche, aber im Rückblick viel zu kleine Schar Wachposten kühl – nicht kalt, wohlgemerkt – gestellt und als Tüpfelchen auf dem I tatsächlich geglaubt, die Hauptzentrale der Organisation befände sich im Untergeschoss – dort, wo jeder Bösewicht, der was auf sich hielt, eher die Foltergeräte hortete.

 

_‚Jason, Jason ... Wann hast du so stark nachgelassen?‘_

 

Bruces höhnische Stimme klang in sein Ohr, was ihm zumindest den ambitionierten Wunsch bescherte, alle Anwesenden möglichst bald, möglichst schmerzhaft in die ewigen Jagdgründe zu befördern. Batman hätte sich niemals auf seinem Ruf ausgeruht.

 

Und mit Red Hoods Ruf schien es auch nicht mehr weit her zu sein – sein Führer hatte nicht genug Angst vor ihm gehabt und auf der anderen Seite nicht genug Vertrauen.

 

Es war wirklich kein Wunder, dass er ihn verraten hatte, möglicherweise auf die Schnelle einem Notfallprotokoll gefolgt war, welches sie ihm eingetrichtert hatten, konnte er die Explosion aus irgendeinem Grund nicht auslösen. Ein Grund wie Entlarvung und anschließende Gefangennahme.

 

„Ich habe die Lounge zerstört! Der Pinguin ist fort und ich habe Ihnen sogar Red Hood gebracht! Ich habe mehr getan, als Sie von mir verlangt haben! Lassen Sie uns endlich gehen“, argumentierte sein ehemaliger Freund nun in Richtung der Treppe, die sie vorhin in trauter Zweisamkeit hinab geschlichen waren und die Jason nicht mehr einsehen konnte, weil ihn das Gitter daran hinderte. Doch auch er hatte oben eine Tür ins Schloss fallen gehört und vernahm jetzt dumpfe Schritte, die die steinernen Stufen hinabstiegen.

 

„Oh ja, du hast uns tatsächlich einen großen Dienst erwiesen. Natürlich werden wir so eine Einsatzbereitschaft entsprechend entlohnen.“

 

Die Anwesenden nahmen beim Ertönen der dunklen, mit schwerem Akzent angereicherten Stimme umgehend strenge Haltung ein. Jason erkannte den Mann, der gleich darauf von der Seite in sein Sichtfeld trat, von der Beschreibung seines Führers her, konnte aber nicht behaupten, das allzu katzenfreundlich lächelnde Gesicht einordnen zu können. Der Fremde erwiderte seinen Blick und murmelte, sich nachdenklich das Kinn reibend: „Ja, was für eine bewundernswerte Einsatzbereitschaft. Red Hood. Ich kann meiner Freude, dich wiederzusehen, kaum Ausdruck verleihen. Es ist lange her.“ Jason hob eine Augenbraue, nicht dass das jemand sah: „Offensichtlich so lange, dass du meinem Gedächtnis auf die Sprünge helfen musst.“

 

Verächtliches Schnaufen.

 

„Es wundert mich nicht, dass du dich nicht an mich erinnerst. Ich war damals nur ein gesichtsloser Handlanger, den du auf deinem Weg über den Haufen geschossen hast. Gao Ni. Ich stehe im Dienste der ehrenwerten De Flores.“

 

Also doch.

 

Nur mit viel Mühe unterdrückte Jason das Bedürfnis zu würgen. Suzie Su war anscheinend einfach nicht totzukriegen. Wie oft musste er dieser durchgedrehten Walküre wohl noch eins auf den Pelz brennen?

 

Sein Gedankengang wurde unterbrochen, als sich eine Nebentür öffnete und eine Handvoll weitere Männer eintrat, einige zappelnde Kinder und eine zerzaust aussehende Frau mit sich zerrend. Sie alle hatten offensichtliche Blessuren von allzu rüder Behandlung, bewegten sich aber nicht, als litten sie an gebrochenen Knochen. Sein Führer sackte erst kurz gen Boden, sodass er befürchtete, bei der unvermeidlichen Flucht den bewusstlosen Arsch dieses Verräters mit sich hinausschleppen zu müssen, aber er fing sich noch rechtzeitig und fiel stattdessen den auf ihn zustürmenden Kindern um den Hals, Stoßgebete an alle möglichen Entitäten ausstoßend. Nun, dachte Jason bei sich, selbst signifikant erleichtert, solange es die Geiseln auslöste, konnte er eine kleine Falle hier und da verzeihen. Es war nicht so, dass sie ihn lange festzuhalten schaffen würden, sobald die Luft rein von potenziellen Kollateralschäden war.

 

„Danke, danke“, hörte er den Führer wie ein Mantra brabbelnd und blind nach der Hand seiner Frau greifend, jedoch in Panik zusammenzuckend, als ihm Ni einen herzhaften Klaps auf den Rücken versetzte. „Schon gut, mein Lieber“, sagte er, als wäre die aufgelöste Danksagung an ihn gerichtet gewesen, „Keine schlechte Ausbeute für einen Plan, der so dermaßen aus dem Ruder gelaufen ist. Du hast dir deine Belohnung redlich verdient. Ich meine ... Den berüchtigten Red Hood zu uns zu bringen, der nicht einmal seinen eigenen Leuten über den Weg traut! Unglaublich!“ Er wanderte zum Gitter und begutachtete Jason wie ein exotisches Tier im Zoo, worauf dieser sich willkürlich verspannte, die Augen langsam zu einer der viel zu weit entfernt liegenden Waffen gleitend.

 

„Allerdings ... Das nicht zu unterschätzende Problem dabei ist, dass ich Red Hood nie hier haben wollte.“

 

Ni schwang herum und plötzlich hatte sich sein anbiederndes Lächeln in eine zornige Grimasse verwandelt. „Du hast in deiner unglaublichen Dummheit einen meiner Feinde direkt in mein Wohnzimmer geführt“, brüllte er mit Gesten der Frustration und die Familie zu seinen Füßen zuckte geschlossen zusammen, „und nicht mal den, den du herführen solltest, nein, den verdammten Red Hood, für den ich noch so viele Pläne hatte, die jetzt alle den Bach runter sind! Meine Anweisung lautete: Spreng die verdammte Lounge samt Pinguin oder töte wenigstens den Pinguin oder bring mir allerwenigstens den Bastard, den er mir so offensichtlich auf dem Silbertablett angerichtet hat, damit ich ihn endlich wieder mit seiner unglücklichen Verlobten zusammenführen kann! Mit keinem Wort habe ich erwähnt, dass ich stattdessen Red den verfickten Hood auf der Matte stehen sehen will! Und du gehst hin und verdirbst mir nicht nur den einen, sondern auch noch einen ganzen Scheißhaufen anderer Pläne! Gute Pläne! Spaßige Pläne! Oder denkst du tatsächlich, ich wüsste nicht, dass Cobblepot entkommen ist, du selten dämliches Schwein?!“ Damit trat er dem kauernden Mann mit aller Macht in die Seite und genoss einige Sekunden lang das Schreien und Schluchzen der Familie, bevor er wieder von ihr abrückte und sich entnervt die Nasenwurzel rieb: „Aber egal! Egal. Ich will mal nicht so sein. Du hast dein Bestes gegeben, Freund, und es ist nicht so, dass ich nicht hier und da flexibel bin. Cobblepot lebt, damit kann ich arbeiten. Red Hood kennt den Weg zu meinem Hauptquartier, nicht so wild, nicht so wild. Aber dafür befindet er sich in meiner Gewalt, überrascht, entwaffnet und zahlenmäßig unterlegen. Sagen wir, du hast die Hälfte deines Auftrags zu meiner Zufriedenheit erledigt und belassen wir es dabei, in Ordnung?“

 

Misstrauen, die brennende Klinge des Zweifels bohrte sich plötzlich in Jasons Magengrube, unvermittelt, als wollten ihn Instinkte vor einer Gefahr warnen, die seine oberflächlicheren Sinne noch gar nicht wahrgenommen hatten.

 

Er öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu rufen, was und weswegen wusste er selbst noch nicht, im nächsten Augenblick aber trat ein blankpolierter Schuh sein Gesicht in den unnachgiebigen Beton.

 

Ni lachte schadenfroh, lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit dann jedoch zurück auf die Gefangenen, mit einem Wink Richtung Treppe, als wollte er Gäste verabschieden: „Ihr dürft euch jetzt zurückziehen. Jungs, geleitet die Herrschaften hinaus, seid so gut. Natürlich nicht durch den Haupteingang, versteht sich, wir wollen ja keinen schlechten Eindruck hinterlassen.“

 

Zwei der Männer scheuchten sie auf und zur Treppe und Jason sah die Erleichterung in den zerschundenen Gesichtern aufleuchten.

 

„Oh, nur noch eins.“

 

Ni streckte die Hand aus und ein anderer seiner Schergen händigte ihm eine Pistole aus.

 

„Hälfte der Leistung – Hälfte der Bezahlung.“

 

Und er erschoss die drei jüngsten Kinder.

 

Weder das Schreien der Mutter, noch die entsetzten Versuche des Vaters, den eigenen Körper in die Schussbahn zu schieben, noch Jasons in Rage hinaus gebrüllten Todesdrohungen vermochten ihn daran zu hindern, einen nach dem anderen vor aller Augen zu töten, ehe er die Pistole zufrieden nickend zurückgab und den Mann mit einem freundschaftlich um die Schultern gelegten Arm zur Treppe schob: „Jetzt sind wir also quitt. Es war mir nicht gerade ein Freude, mit dir Geschäfte zu machen, aber immerhin ist letztendlich noch alles gut ausgegangen, nicht wahr? Einen schönen Tag, Freund. Mögest du noch ein langes, glückliches Leben führen.“

 

Seine Leute stießen die geistig vollkommen zerstörte Hülle mitsamt katatonischer Frau und wie Espenlaub zitterndem letzten Sohn fort. Ni hatte jene getötet, die bei richtiger Behandlung die Chance gehabt hatten, den erlebten Schrecken zu vergessen. Eltern, die ihre Kinder überlebten? Ältere Kinder, die ihre Geschwister gewaltsam verloren? Nicht so viel Glück.

 

Nicht viel, was Jason dagegen hatte tun können, herzlichen Dank auch, Herr Sprengstoffmeister. Zumindest im Moment nicht.

 

Aber später, schwor er sich mit einer vor Wut entstellten Fratze.

 

Später.

 

„Na schön, Hood“, auch Nis Ausdruck verfinsterte sich, kaum dass er sich ihm wieder zugewendet hatte, „Ich will ehrlich sein: Ich habe nicht so früh damit gerechnet, dich aus deinem Loch kriechen zu sehen. Ich brenne darauf zu erfahren, warum du dich mit dem Pinguin zusammengetan hast.“ „Ein gemeinsamer Feind ist das beste Freundschaftsgeschenk“, erwiderte Jason bissig und die ihn fixierenden Komparsen mussten ihr gesamtes Gewicht zum Einsatz bringen, um ihn zurückzuhalten. Ni lachte erneut: „Und was meintet ihr, mir entgegenzusetzen zu haben? Falls du es noch nicht gemerkt haben solltest – ihr seid wie Zielscheiben auf dem Schießstand. Ein Fingerzeig und ihr seid tot.“

 

„Mag sein. Aber weißt du ... Wir sind über den Fingerzeig schon hinaus. Ich rede nur noch aus Mitleid mit dir, da du offenbar noch nicht mitbekommen hast, dass du bereits tot bist. Hast die Arschkarte gezogen in dem Moment, in dem du mein Eigentum angegrabscht hast.“

 

„Du hältst immer noch eine ganze Menge auf dich. Wenn auch niemand sonst.“

 

Okay, es war eine Sache, sich die traurige Wahrheit selbst einzugestehen – sie aus dem Mund eines dahergelaufenen Tagediebs zu hören, eine ganz andere. Aber wenn der Mistkerl unbedingt Gruppendynamik ins Spiel bringen musste, würde sich Jason nicht zurückhalten. „De Flores also, was?“, grinste er provozierend, „Kann nicht behaupten, den Alten oder das Flaggschiff vermisst zu haben.“

 

„Bezeichne sie noch einmal so und ich schneide dir deine giftige Zunge mit einem verdammten Fischmesser heraus, du abendländischer Abschaum!“

 

„Und trotzdem weißt du genau, wen ich meine.“

 

„Schweig, du nichtswürdiger Hund! Sie ist schön, wunderschön, eine zarte Rose unter einem Heer aus Fledermausblumen!“

 

Erstens: Was zum Geier?

 

Zweitens: Fledermausblumen waren großartig!

 

„Hör mal, du abgehalfterter Gesundwokbräter“, seufzte Jason entmachtet und so lässig, wie es ihm mit relativ kurzgehaltener Luftzufuhr möglich war, „so gerne ich mich auch weiter mit dir über deine ... großformatige Chefin unterhalten würde, wir haben wohl heute beide noch Liebreizenderes vor, nicht wahr? Also komm zum Punkt und ich werde vielleicht nicht ganz so glücklich sein, wenn ich dir die Lungen filetiere ... Oder ... Nah, ich bin und bleibe angepisst. Richtig angepisst. Und du wirst das merken.“

 

Er drehte leicht den Kopf und stierte seine Häscher zornig von unten an und dass sie es des Helms wegen nicht sehen konnten, förderte nur das Unwohlsein. An den meisten jedoch glitt der Blick wirkungslos ab und er mahnte sich zur Vorsicht. So wenig Schwierigkeiten er bisher auch gehabt hatte, Suzie Su wiederholt auszuschalten, dieses Mal war er alleine und mit den chinesischen Tiraden scherzte man nicht. Entweder man war besser als sie – oder man war tot. Und diese Männer schienen erfahren.

 

Ein zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor gepresstes Lachen belohnte seine Mühen der Provokation. „Sollen wir uns jetzt etwa fürchten, Hood?“, schnarrte Ni sarkastisch und winkte betont ab, „Du kannst froh sein, dass der Mountain Master uns nur mit dem Auftrag nach Gotham geschickt hat, einen Teil des Handels zu übernehmen! Sonst würde ich dir zeigen, wie viel Angst genau mir ein halbwüchsiger Welpe macht.“

 

„Handel von was?“

 

„Von allem, Hood. Von allem.“

 

Plötzlich fuhr Ni ans Gitter und schlang mit aggressivem Rütteln die Hände um die Eisenstangen: „Wegen des verfluchten Handels! Geld! Geld, das ist alles, worum er sich kümmert! Nicht um die Ehre seiner Tochter wiederherzustellen, nein! Nicht um endlich und endgültig Rache zu üben an dem Schwein, das sie auf dem Gewissen hat! Und warum?! Weil er es nicht wagt, sich vor den anderen Köpfen bloßzustellen! Weil Miss Suzie Amok gelaufen sei auf fremdem Boden! PAH!“

 

Also war sie doch tot ... Noch tot. Wieder tot? Jason war es gleichgültig, solange diese durchgeknallte Abrissbirne nicht noch einmal auf die Idee kommen konnte, einen Haufen Kinder als Schutzschilde zu verwenden. Ein erleichtertes Kichern entfuhr seiner Kehle, was bei seiner Umgebung verständlicherweise auf Widerwillen stieß.

 

„Was ist so lustig, Aasfresser?!“, brüllte Ni ihn an und beinahe dachte er, dem Schauspiel beiwohnen zu dürfen, wie er sich im Versuch, den eigenen Körper durchs Gitter zu pressen, selbst zerquetschte. Nicht so viel Glück.

 

Vielleicht brauchte er noch ein wenig Ansporn, dachte Jason frivol bei sich und flötete deshalb gutgelaunt: „Hey, ich weiß schon, warum die gute Suzie ihren Alten nie absetzen konnte – wenn er davon absieht, Köpfe rollen zu lassen, weil seine missratene Göre ungeschriebene Regeln gebrochen hat, seid ihr mit dem weisen Shixin wesentlich besser dran! Meinen Respekt hat er!“ Mit einem Schlag wurde er wieder ernst: „Eure amoklaufende Kotzfotze hat sich die falschen Feinde gemacht, so einfach ist das. Dass sie sich in ihrem Wahn selbst einen Fahrstuhlschacht runter stürzt, nur um mich plattzumachen, ist doch nicht meine Schuld!“

 

Alles war still.

 

Ni war der erste, dem ein Laut entfuhr. Es handelte sich dabei um eine Mischung aus gewürgtem Meerschwein und verstopftem Abflussrohr.

 

„Du warst es. Du hast sie getötet.“

 

... Das war nicht klar gewesen?

 

„Ich ... ich war nur ein bescheidener Untergebener ... Ich wusste nur, dass sie nach Gotham transportiert worden war, um besser versorgt zu werden nach einem Schusswechsel mit einem alten Feind ... Und dann ist sie dort gestorben ... Sie war tot und niemand wollte mir sagen, was geschehen war! Deswegen ... deswegen habe ich mich innerhalb so weniger Monate zu dieser Position hochgekämpft, habe darum gekämpft, herkommen zu dürfen, um endlich die Gelegenheit zu bekommen, eure minderwertigen Syndikate zu zerstören! Ich wollte Rache, aber ... Ich habe bei all meinen Mühen nie herausgefunden, wer genau sie auf dem Gewissen hat!“

 

Ups.

 

Zeit zu gehen.

 

Mit aller Kraft warf sich Jason auf die Seite und das war gut so, denn Ni, offensichtlich endlich aus dem Nebel der Ungläubigkeit herausgetreten, hielt sich nicht mit dem Wie und Warum auf, vor allem nicht mit einem fairen Prozess, sondern zückte eine wesentlich großkalibrigere Waffe, als er sie zum Abschlachten der Kinder verwendet hatte und schoss genau auf seinen Kopf. Durch Jasons Ausweichmanöver traf er den unter ihm liegenden Beton, doch die Kugel prallte daran ab und zischte durch das Metall des Helms, seine Schläfe – und das Herz des Komparsen, der rechts von ihm durch den unerwarteten Schwung das Gleichgewicht verloren hatte. Lautlos sackte der Mann zusammen und ließ Jasons Arm los, den er gerade noch felsenfest zu Boden gedrückt hatte. Jason kümmerte sich nicht um das Knacken seines Helms, auch nicht um die heißen Splitter, die sich in seine Haut gesenkt hatten, schon gar nicht um den stechenden Schmerz, der durch seinen Kopf fuhr, stattdessen drückte er sich mit dem nun befreiten Arm ab und mit voller Wucht zu anderen Seite, direkt gegen die Brust des zweiten Häschers, der mit einem Grunzen gegen die nahe Wand prallte und einige Sekunden orientierungslos dort hocken blieb, ohne jedoch das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Unterdessen gab Ni einen weiteren Schuss ab, der aber glücklicherweise niemanden traf.

 

Oder vielleicht unglücklicherweise, denn es blieben nach wie vor die beiden Männer, die seine Beine festhielten – doch mit freiem Oberkörper konnte eine Fledermaus schon gut manövrieren.

 

Als spürte er, in welch unmittelbarer Gefahr sie schwebten, zuckte einer der Männer kurz eingeschüchtert zurück, ein fataler Fehler, der nicht nur ihm, sondern all seinen Kumpanen zum Verhängnis werden sollte, denn Red Hood war nicht dafür bekannt, eine Schwäche seiner Gegner ungenutzt zu lassen. Die unbeabsichtigte Entlastung gab Jason die Möglichkeit, ein Bein gewaltsam aus den klammernden Händen wegzureißen, anzuwinkeln und den Fuß mit aller Kraft, die er in der unvorteilhaften Position aufbringen konnte, in einen durch die Überraschung ungeschützten Unterleib zu rammen. Ebenfalls nicht bewusstlos, aber wenigstens für einige kostbare Augenblicke durch den überwältigenden Schmerz abgelenkt, ließ der Gegner von ihm ab und endlich, endlich konnte Jason sich um die eigenen Achse drehen, das freie Bein dem letzten Feind um den Nacken haken und wollte eben das im Entsetzen verzerrte Gesicht auf den unnachgiebigen Boden rammen, als ihm ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken lief. Es war reiner Reflex, den massigen Körper stattdessen beidhändig am Kragen zu packen und ihn längs über den eigenen zu ziehen.

 

Nur Bruchteile von Sekunden später ertönte ein lauter Knall, der Mann zuckte heftig zusammen, weit aufgerissene Augen für einen langen, schrecklichen Augenblick fast anklagend ins Nichts starrend, bis ihm plötzlich ein Schwall dickliches Blut über die Lippen quoll und sich alle Muskeln entspannten, ehe er leblos über Jason zusammensackte.

 

Mist.

 

Dieser Kerl war mausetot. Abgeknallt von Ni zwar, aber Bruce würde das keinesfalls als bedauerlichen Unfall anerkennen oder gar als Schuld zahlreicher falscher Entscheidungen eines kaltblütigen Individuums aus Fernost. Nein, er würde es Jasons endloser Liste persönlichen Versagens zuschreiben und ihn hemmungslos zurechtweisen.

 

Mist, Mist, Mist!

 

Nicht dass er sich von Bruce beeindrucken ließ, das war nicht der Fall, keineswegs. Aber das zögerliche Vertrauen, das ihm seine feine Zurückhaltung in Sachen überschwänglicher Gewaltausübung eingebracht hatte, hatte ihm eine gute Portion Handlungsfreiheit erlaubt, ohne pausenlos den wachsamen Augen des scheinheiligen Bat-Clans ausgesetzt zu sein. Jeder Kollateralschaden beschnitt diese Freiheit und er meinte beinahe zu spüren, wie sich die Schlinge um seinen Hals zusammenzog. Fast hätte er gehustet, sich des beengenden Gefühls im Rachen entledigen wollend, doch stattdessen weckte ihn ein metallisches Geräusch aus der schockierten Trance.

 

In einem gewaltigen Kraftakt warf er die schwere Leiche von sich und sprang auf, sehr darauf bedacht, in der sich rasant ausgebreiteten Blutlache nicht direkt wieder auszurutschen. Ein hastiger Sprung rückwärts rettete ihn von dem gleichen Schicksal wie jenes des unglücklichen Handlangers, nämlich den gesamten Rücken aufgesprengt zu bekommen von einem der modernsten Schrotgewehrmodelle, welches er mit der kürzlich gestohlenen Waffenlieferung verloren hatte. Nun lag das formschöne Schätzchen in den Händen Nis, der einmal mehr beherzt durchlud und durch die Gitterstäbe hindurch direkt auf seinen Kopf zielte.

 

Jason erlaubte sich nicht weiter nachzudenken.

 

Alle Familienprobleme stellte er zurück, denn die Grübelei nutzte ihm nichts, sollte es ihm durch Gedankenlosigkeit eh nicht gegönnt sein, sich je wieder mit der Familie auseinanderzusetzen. Ein halbwegs tröstlicher Gedanke, den er allerdings nicht annähernd tröstlich genug empfand, um dafür eine Ladung Schrot ins Gesicht zu riskieren.

 

Also drehte er sich kurzerhand um und rannte blindlings ins hintere Dunkel des Kellerraums, aus den Augenwinkeln schon zuvor die Umrisse einer Tür ausgemacht habend, durch die er nun mit aller Kraft und der Schulter zuerst brach, in den Flur dahinter stürzte, sich blitzschnell wieder aufrappelte und in die einzig mögliche Richtung stürmte. Hinter ihm platzte der Putz von der Wand, getroffen von einem weiteren Fehlschuss Nis, den er nun lautstark nach dem Öffnen des Gitters verlangen hörte.

 

Er hatte keine Möglichkeit gefunden, seine Berettas wieder an sich zu nehmen und fasste sich nun im Lauf unter die Jacke, um das Militärmesser zu zücken. Es war besser als nichts und er war mehr als gefährlich genug damit, allerdings befürchtete er, dass die Übermacht des Gegners jedem Versuch, sich in einem direkten Kampf zu behaupten, tödliche Riegel vorschob.

 

Es dauerte kaum eine Minute, bis sich Geschrei und Gepolter rings um ihn herum erhob, ein weiteres Zeichen für Professionalität und ziemlich gute Organisation. Für ihn nicht von Vorteil, er durfte also nicht so kopflos vorgehen wie es ausgereicht hätte, wenn er es mit einfachen Straßenbanden zu tun gehabt hätte.

 

Aber bevor er sich überhaupt um die Zerschlagung des feindlichen Kartells kümmern konnte, musste er es lebend aus dem Gebäude schaffen.

 

Was Ni ihm offensichtlich so schwer wie möglich machen wollte, denn einige Meter vor ihm sprang eine Tür auf und eine Traube Handlanger drang in den Gang, Pistolen bereits im Anschlag und wachsendes Grinsen in den Gesichtern deutliches Zeichen ihrer empfundenen Überlegenheit.

 

Es erlosch, als sie sahen, dass er nicht zurück zu straucheln, nicht einmal anzuhalten gedachte.

 

Jene Bestürzung war durchaus nachvollziehbar, erwartete man doch nicht von einem einzelnen Mann, und war er noch so gut trainiert, sich Hals über Kopf auf eine Gruppe schwer bewaffneter Angreifer zu stürzen.

 

Man erkannte sofort, dass sie keine Ahnung von Gotham hatten. Und noch weniger vom Konzept „Batman“. Es war beinahe auf mitleiderregende Weise komisch.

 

Die beiden vordersten lagen schneller mit gebrochenen Armen am Boden als irgendwer begreifen konnte, was vor sich ging. Das aufkommende Schmerzensgeheul weckte die übrigen gerade noch rechtzeitig, um Jason etwas entschlosseneren Widerstand zu leisten. Er musste das Messer einsetzen, durchtrennte einem die Achillessehne, einem anderen musste er einige Zentimeter durchs Brustbein schneiden, um ihn zum Fallenlassen der Pistole zu überreden. Zwei weitere fielen ihm in den Rücken und schafften es, ihn mit einigen harten Schlägen zu traktieren, doch sie vermochten ihn nicht ernstlich zu verletzen. Auf derart engem Raum brauchte es einen außerordentlichen Profi, Schusswaffen adäquat einzusetzen, Profis wie einen bei den All-Caste ausgebildeten Assassinen, was jedoch offenbar keiner der Männer von sich behaupten konnte.

 

Jason war ihnen zu schnell, zu gewandt, zu gerissen.

 

Aber in einem schlauchartigen Gang konnte selbst er kaum etwas gegen den breiten Schadensradius einer Schrotflinte ausrichten.

 

Ni hatte die Gruppe erreicht und keine Vernunft der Welt konnte ihn daran hindern, blindlings in die Menge zu feuern, gleichgültig gegenüber Freund und Feind.

 

Bruce würde ihm ein bisschen Selbsterhaltungstrieb verzeihen müssen.

 

Und vielleicht geschahen Zeichen und Wunder und er würde sogar glücklich darüber sein, nicht seinen Sohn, so missraten er auch geraten sein mochte, mit vor Agonie verzerrtem Blick vorzufinden, aus dem rasch das Leben schwand, bis er ihn ein zweites Mal unter die Erde bringen musste.

 

Und so brachte er sich Schritt für Schritt mit flinken Bewegungen hinter immer neuen Gegnern in Sicherheit vor dem schießwütigen Verrückten und ein Schutzschild nach dem anderen ging in tonlosem Röcheln bis animalischen Schmerzensschreien zu Boden. Das allgemeine Panikgepolter wurde immer wieder unterbrochen von Nis hysterischen Ausbrüchen, größtenteils in seiner Muttersprache gehalten, was Jason im Chaos nicht zuverlässig zu übersetzen schaffte, aber auch ab und zu in Englisch.

 

„Du wirst bezahlen!“

 

„Ihr Tod soll deine Verdammnis sein!“

 

„Sie war eine Göttin!“

 

„Woah, woah, woah“, warf Jason frustriert über die ihm aufgezwungene Defensive ein, „reden wir hier immer noch über die Suzie Su?!“ Da die meisten Gegner im geistesgegenwärtigen Eigennutz frenetisch durch alle möglichen Ausgänge von ihm wegdrängten oder hinter irgendwelchen Möbelstücken abtauchten, ging ihm empfindlich schnell die Deckung aus und nur einige sehr schnelle Sprünge rückwärts retteten ihn vor direkten Treffern. „Du machst dich lustig?!“, brüllte Ni und fegte mit der Flinte in einer besonders heißen Welle des Zorns eine angetrocknete Topfpflanze, Reinigungsmittel und Autoschlüssel von einer schmalen Kommode, „Sie war einzigartig! Ihr liebliches Antlitz! Ihre wohlgeformte Statur!“

 

„Oh ja, und gleich so viel davon!“

 

„Ich habe sie geliebt!“

 

Das erklärte die übertriebene Psychomanie über einen Vorfall, bei dem andere Tiradenmitglieder vermutlich heilfroh gewesen waren, dass es nicht den amtierenden Drachenkopf erwischt hatte.

 

„Hat ihr Alter auch, aber wenn ich recht verstanden habe, hat Shixin Su kein grünes Licht gegeben für dein kleines Nebenprojekt hier. Hat wesentlich bessere Selbstbeherrschung als du, Mann!“

 

„Der Mountain Master kann vergehen, wenn’s nach mir ginge! Ein Vater, der die Tochter verrät, ist ein niederer Hund!“

 

Ob der beleidigenden Worte gegen ihr oberstes Haupt erwartete Jason bei den unweit lauernden Tiradenmitgliedern zumindest unwillig verzogene Grimassen, doch alles, was er aus den Augenwinkeln erkannte, waren trotz Nis andauerndem Eigenbeschuss fest entschlossene Gesichter. Erstaunlich, wie eine solch fanatische, egozentrische Frau selbst im Tod noch so viele treue Anhänger um sich zu scharen vermochte.

 

Am hintersten Ende des Gangs angelangt, wich er einem weiteren Schuss mit einem beherzten Satz in das letzte Nebenzimmer aus und zur Abwechslung war Fortuna mal auf seiner Seite, denn eine steinerne Treppe führte empor ins Erdgeschoss. Staub und Dreck in den Ecken der Stufen ließen auf fehlende Nutzung schließen, was gut für ihn war, bedeutete es doch zu einer bestimmten Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass am Ende keine Horden aufmerksamer Wachposten auf ihn warteten. Er ließ die Gelegenheit nicht ungenutzt verstreichen, sondern hetzte ohne eine Sekunde zu verlieren hinauf, die zornigen Rufe Nis und seiner Komparsen hinter sich lassend.

 

Ja, die Tür am Ende der Treppe war verschlossen. Nein, das interessierte ihn nicht im geringsten, als er mit der Schulter voran dagegen stürmte und das Schloss mit einem lauten Krachen nachgab. Zum Glück hatte es sich nicht um eine Feuerschutztür oder ähnlich stabile Barriere gehandelt, sodass es beim ersten Anlauf geklappt und er sich dabei keine Knochen gebrochen hatte. Trotzdem pulsierte seine Schulter von dem Schlag unangenehm und die Erschütterung ließ ihn kurz die Orientierung verlieren.

 

Hinter ihm prasselten Schritte hinauf, Rufe von seiner Rechten warnten ihn vor feindlichem Aufkommen, und so warf er sich mit aller Kraft zur Linken, trat noch einmal kräftig die Tür zurück ins zerschmetterte Schloss und seinen Verfolgern damit schmerzhaft ins Gesicht, erfreute sich kurz an dem Gepolter fallender Körper und rannte durch jede auch nur halbwegs freie Schneise, wich angreifenden Händen aus und schlug zu, wo es gerade angemessen erschien.

 

Wie viele Anhänger hatte Ni nur? Es schien kein Ende nehmen zu wollen, immer wieder neue Gegner erschienen auf der Bildfläche, nur allzu bereit, sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen, unabhängig davon, wie viele Knochen er auf seiner heillosen Flucht bersten ließ. Wenigstens sahen die meisten davon ab, Schusswaffen einzusetzen, sodass er sich keine Sorgen um Treffer aus der Entfernung machen musste – leider fiel allerdings damit auch der Vorteil weg, dass sie sich gegenseitig über den Haufen schossen und ihm damit eine Menge Arbeit ersparten.

 

Ni hatte die Memo zum Glück noch nicht erhalten.

 

Ihr Anführer kam durch die ihm gegenüberliegende Tür gestürmt, kaum dass er im blinden Lauf in einen großen Saal, der offensichtlich die Eingangshalle darstellte, getrieben worden war, zielte ohne überhaupt über die Folgen nachzudenken direkt auf ihn und traf drei hinter ihm her hetzende Männer, weil Jason mit einem Hechtsprung seitlich aus der Schussbahn ausbrach. Zumindest würden sie wohl nicht an den Verletzungen sterben, waren sie doch ein Stück weiter weg gewesen und mussten sich deswegen keine Sorgen darüber machen, diverse Organe von der geballten Ladung Schrott zerfetzt bekommen zu haben.

 

Jason packte eine Topfpflanze von einem kleinen Ziertisch, die eine nahestehende Plastiksitzreihe verschönerte, das einzige, was im Moment einer Waffe am nächsten kam und schleuderte sie mit aller Macht Ni entgegen: „Du bist unbesonnen, Sojakeim, ist dir eigentlich klar, wie viele deiner Leute du in den letzten zehn Minuten ins Krankenhaus befördert hast? Kleiner Vorschlag vom Profi, Kumpel: Du musst DICKfelliger werden, darfst dich nicht mehr so leicht aufreiben lassen, verstehst schon. Nimm dir deine Ex-Chefin als Vorbild! Man kann ja über Suzie sagen was man will, aber sie war wenigstens ziemlich WEITsichtig!“ Die in Nis Gesicht aufsteigende Zornesröte war das Risiko allemal wert, den Hinterkopf in einem Anfall von Wut aufgesprengt zu bekommen.

 

„SCHWEIG! ICH LASSE SIE DEINE FRECHHEITEN NICHT LÄNGER ERDULDEN!!!“

 

Jason tauchte hinter einer Säule ab und einige Splitter streiften seinen Helm, glücklicherweise die noch völlig intakte Seite, als ein weiterer Schuss ein Stück vom steinernen Hindernis absprengte. Er hielt nicht an, blieb aber hinter der die Säulen verbindenden niedrigen Mauer geduckt: „Was heißt Frechheit? Das war ein Lob! Es gibt nicht viele Bosse, deren Interessen so BREIT gefächert sind, dass sie bis nach Gotham reichen! Respekt!“ Mit einem beherzten Sprungtritt fällte er zwei Angreifer gleichzeitig, die sich ihm von vorne entgegenzustellen versuchten, hastete gerade noch an einem weiteren vorbei, der direkt hinter ihm mit dem Gesicht zuerst zu Boden ging – und barst mit einem weiteren Hechtsprung durch die gläserne Doppeltür ins Freie hinaus.

 

Einige steinerne Stufen kullerte er zu einem Bündel zusammengekrümmt hinunter, ehe er das Gleichgewicht wiederfand und statt die Treppe hinunter zur Straße zu benutzen mit einem kleinen Hüpfer die steinerne Balustrade im Mittelteil erklomm und sie hinunterrannte. Sie war zu eng für weniger trainierte Kämpfer, sodass seine Verfolger entweder nach wenigen Schritten stolperten und schmerzhaft stürzten oder mit Vorsicht und somit Geschwindigkeitseinbußen die Stufen hinab balancieren mussten.

 

Auf jeden Fall hatte er einen großen Sicherheitsabstand gewonnen, als seine Füße endlich den Asphalt der nächtlichen Straßen Gothams berührten und er hielt sich nicht weiter mit den Gedanken an einen Kampf auf. Ohne Waffen bedeutete es ein sinnloses Unterfangen. Seine Pistolen würden sich ohne ein manuelles Update seinerseits schon bald selbst zerstören und vielleicht einige Hände mit sich ins Verderben reißen, um einen Missbrauch musste er sich also keine Sorgen machen.

 

„HOOOOOD!“

 

Er machte den Fehler, einen Schulterblick zu riskieren, als ihm Nis aufgelöste Stimme in den Ohren dröhnte und er konnte die Farbe praktisch aus seinem Gesicht sickern spüren.

 

Heilige Schande, war das ein Raketenwerfer?!

 

Ein kohärenter Gedanke bildete sich nicht mehr, eher bewegten sich seine Beine auf Autopilot, als er mit so kraftvollen Sätzen, wie ihm sein Körper erlaubte, zur Seite ausbrach und sich blindlings über die hüfthohe Mauer schwang, auf deren anderen Seite einige Meter tiefer einer der Flüsse der Stadt verlief, welcher davon, konnte Jason in der Hitze des Augenblicks nicht sagen.

 

Knapp über seinem Kopf fegte die Explosion mit ohrenbetäubendem Knall Trümmer, Steine und Metallteile quer durch die Luft

 

Er fiel und durch den Nebel seines Lärmtraumas hörte er nur noch dumpf den letzten Ausruf Nis, so voller Hass und Entschlossenheit, dass es ihm schauernd den Rücken herunter lief.

 

„Ich werde sie rächen, Hood! Merk dir meine Worte, ich werde alles tun, um sie zu rächen! Hörst du mich, du rotes Schwein?!“

 

_‚Heh ... Hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das mal sagen würde, aber von dem Kerl kann sich Batsy ‘ne Scheibe abschneiden.‘_

 

Dann tauchte er ins Wasser ein und verlor für eine ganze Weile die Orientierung.

 

\---

 

Er erwachte zu Anarchie. Gedämpfte Schüsse verschiedenster Feuerwaffen, kleine Explosionen, Krachen, Klirren, Motorengeräusche und durchdringendes Geschrei rückte jedoch gegen das Stimmengewirr direkt in seinem Ohr in den Hintergrund. Zuerst wusste er sie ebenso wenig einzuordnen wie all das andere Chaos um ihn herum, doch nach einigen desorientierten Momenten erkannte er sie als jene seiner Familie.

 

_„Ich weiß es nicht, Nightwing, okay?! Er redet mit mir genauso wenig wie mit dir!“_

 

_„Er hat das sinkende Schiff längst verlassen, Vater, warum glaubst du mir nicht endlich?! Es wäre eins zu eins Red Hoods Modus Operandi, das Fass zum Bersten zu bringen und uns die Sauerei aufwischen zu lassen! Wozu diesem Feigling nachhängen?!“_

 

_„Weil dieser ‚Feigling‘ nie im Leben eine Stadt verlässt, in der er auf der Hitliste ganz oben steht, du Vollidiot! Er würde nicht mal dann verschwinden, wenn wir ihn auf Knien darum bitten würden!“_

 

_„Ich stimme Red Robin zu. Ich mag ihn noch nicht so gut kennen wie ihr, aber nach dem, was ich weiß, lässt er sich so eine Show nicht entgehen.“_

 

_„Verdammt nochmal, Hood, melde dich endlich! Wo steckst du?! Hood, melde di-“_

 

_„Agent A, wie sieht es mit seinen Körperfunktionen aus?“_

 

_„Wo Sie mich darauf hinweisen, Sir, sie sind nicht mehr besorgniserregend niedrig. Ich wage zu behaupten, dass er das Bewusstsein wiedererlangt haben könnte, wo auch immer er sich gerade befindet.“_

 

_„Red Hood! Hörst du mich, Hood? Wach auf und erstatte Bericht!“_

 

_„HOOD!“_

 

„Boss!“

 

_„Wir wissen noch nicht mal, ob er überhaupt bewusstlos ist, B! Er könnte im Sterben liegen, Himmelnocheins!“_

 

_„Position beibehalten, Nightwing!“_

 

_„Nightwing, Schluss jetzt mit deinen Horrorvisionen! Er ist beileibe widerstandsfähiger als das, der stirbt nicht so schnell!“_

 

_„Und wenn, kommt er zurück. Praktisch.“_

 

_„Signal.“_

 

_„... Entschuldigung.“_

 

_„Hood, antworte! Bitte! Wir laufen hier auf dem Zahnfleisch, verdammt nochmal!“_

 

„Boss!“

 

_„Hood, wir brauchen dich hier, okay?! Das ist eine Sache, die du nicht einfach totschweigen kannst, aber was auch immer du angestellt hast, lass uns drüber reden!“_

 

_„Warum geht ihr alle davon aus, dass es seine Schuld ist?!“_

 

_„Wann ist etwas nicht seine Schuld?“_

 

_„Du hast ihm letzte Woche die Schuld am Massensterben der Zugvögel angedichtet, also komm mir nicht mit rhetorischen Fragen, du Arschlochkind!“_

 

_„Red Robin. Robin.“_

 

_„Aber Vater, er-“_

 

_„Robin.“_

 

_„... Tse.“_

 

_„Hood ... Bitte ... kommen! Das ist kein Spaß mehr!“_

 

_„Antworte uns, Hood. Komm schon. Bitte!“_

 

„BOSS!!!“

 

Jason riss die Augen auf, als endlich zu seinem benebelten Hirn durchsickerte, dass eine der eindringlichen Stimmen nicht aus einer Leitung drang, deren andere Seite meilenweit von ihm entfernt war, sondern direkt neben seinem Kopf erklungen war. Seine Hand bewegte sich automatisch und umfasste einen schlanken Hals, den er mit Schwung zu sich herunterriss und sich im gleichen Zug halb herumdrehte, um den Aggressor unter sich zu begraben.

 

Zu Sevins Glück hatten sich schon die meisten seiner Synapsen ausreichend verbunden, um ihm entsprechende Signale zu senden, zwischen Freund und Feind zu unterscheiden, bevor er ihre Luftröhre zerquetschte.

 

Sofort ließ er sie los und sprang auf die Füße, sich wild umsehend, während sie sich hustend die Gurgel massierte.

 

Sie befanden sich in einem Lagerhaus, dem Interieur nach zu urteilen an einem der Piere. Modriger Gestank lag schwer in der Luft, mehr Roststellen als gewöhnlich blühten an den Wänden aus Wellblechen. Die meisten der kleinen Fenster waren zerstört, in einem Großteil standen Sevins Leute, schwerbewaffnet und immer wieder Schüsse durch die entstandenen Luken auf einen unbekannten äußeren Feind abgebend.

 

Und in seinem Ohr überschlugen sich nach wie vor die Stimmen des gesamten Bat-Clans, aus irgendeinem Grund vollständig versammelt in den Straßen Gothams, was zweifellos von Ausnahmezustand zeugte.

 

Er schaltete seinen Kommunikator aus.

 

Ohne den Blick vom allgemeinen Geschehen abzulenken, streckte er eine Hand aus und fragte mit professioneller Autorität in der Stimme: „Was ist hier los?“ Mit einem abschließenden schwachen Husten packte Sevin zu und ließ sich von ihm auf die Beine ziehen: „Schön, dich wiederzuhaben, Hood. Wir haben schon befürchtet, dass dein Bad in der Gotham Bay ein paar Stündchen zu lang gedauert hat.“ Ein leichtes Neigen des Kopfs implizierte seinen genervten Blick und sie wies ihn an, ihr zu einem der Fenster zu folgen: „Es ist ungefähr zehn Stunden her, seit wir jeden Kontakt mit dir verloren haben. Um die gleiche Zeit kam der öffentliche Ausruf eines Kopfgelds von der chinesischen Mafia. Derjenige, der es schafft, ihnen deine verstümmelte Leiche zu bringen, kassiert drei Millionen Dollar.“ Mit heilloser Verblüffung pfiff er anerkennend durch die Zähne: „Stolzer Preis. Wundert mich, dass du die Gelegenheit nicht wahrgenommen hast.“

 

„Glaub mir, es war verführerisch genug.“

 

Sie wandte sich dem Schauspiel außerhalb der Halle zu, einen ihrer Handlanger zu sich winkend, der Jason wortlos zwei Pistolen aushändigte, poliert und gereinigt und zweifellos kompromittiert. Jason machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz, sie alsbald ausgiebig zu testen und wenn alles vorbei war zu entsorgen. Im Moment hatte er leider keine Zeit zum Besuch eines seiner eigenen Waffenlager und musste auf seine Alliierten vertrauen. Die Tatsache, dass er noch lebte und allem Anschein nach mit Zähnen und Klauen verteidigt wurde, sprach für ihre Zuverlässigkeit.

 

Sevin redete tonlos weiter: „Aber ich muss an die Zukunft denken. Und da bist du lebend um ein Vielfaches wertvoller als drei Mille, wohlgemerkt. Auf jeden Fall ist das Chaos ausgebrochen, als die Kunde rundgegangen war. Jeder kleine Scheiß Drogenpanscher ist auf der Suche nach dir, ganz zu schweigen von den einflussreicheren Banden und natürlich der Triade selbst. Unsere großen Namen, wie die Blacks & Whites, halten sich verdächtig im Hintergrund, aber ich schätze, für sie ist diese Summe kaum ein Ansporn, sich in diese gequirlte Scheiße einzumischen. Was davon sich vorher in den dunkelsten Löchern herumgedrückt hatte, ist jetzt hervorgekrochen und nimmt absolut jede Konkurrenz aufs Korn, die ihnen vor die Flinte taumelt. Und es ist eine Menge, Hood, weitaus mehr als womit wir gerechnet haben. Unser neuer Spieler ist in Gotham neu, sein Syndikat ist es aber nicht. Sie haben diesen Angriff seit Längerem geplant, daran besteht kein Zweifel. Sie sind überall und sie sind mächtig. Es ist ein Wunder, dass unsere Leute dich schneller gefunden haben als sie und es war verdammt knapp, das kannst du mir glauben. Wir waren noch dabei, deine unempfängliche Masse aus dem Wasser zu hieven, da flogen uns schon die ersten Kugeln um die Ohren! Hatten keine Zeit, Wiederbelebungsmaßnahmen anzuwenden, aber glücklicherweise bist du zäh wie gegerbtes Leder. Wie geht’s weiter, Boss? Wie gesagt, sie sind hervorragend organisiert und überraschend zahlreich.“

 

Natürlich, dachte er düster. Nis offizieller Auftrag lautete, sich in den Gothamer Handel von ... Nun, allem einzuklinken. Sowas war unmöglich mit weniger als einer kleinen Armee schusssicherer Offensive. Und diese Armee lief nun in der Stadt Amok, gegen Kartelle, Banden, die Polizei und Batman.

 

Shit. Batman.

 

Irgendwie musste er es schaffen, Bruce nicht nur von sich, sondern auch von Ni fernzuhalten.

 

Dieser Mistkerl gehörte niemand anderem als ihm.

 

Dieser kaltblütige Mörder verdiente die Gnade der Fledermaus nicht.

 

Dass Oswald auf ein Eingreifen verzichtete, wunderte ihn ebenfalls nicht sonderlich, wartete er doch mit ziemlicher Sicherheit darauf, dass sich Red Hood und der unbekannte Faktor gegenseitig die Köpfe einschlugen.

 

Nicht nur Sevin, auch ein Teil ihrer Leute beobachteten ihn erwartungsvoll und er kam nicht umhin, sich amüsiert vorzustellen, dass sie fast erleichtert wirkte, die Verantwortung abgeben zu können. Ob das daran lag, dass sie sich an das süße Pöstchen des Ratgebers gewöhnt hatte oder dass er die Verantwortung schlichtweg noch übernehmen konnte, weil er am Leben geblieben war, wusste er nicht. Aber im Moment war das auch nicht wichtig.

 

Jason gönnte sich einen Augenblick Kontemplation, ehe er nickte und blitzschnell einer Kugel auswich, die durch das Fenster hindurch jagte und sich in den Zementboden grub: „Zuallererst: Lass unsere Informanten in der ganzen Stadt Gerüchte ausstreuen, dass ich immer dort bin, wo ich gerade nicht bin. Ich will, dass sie mir Batman vom Hals halten. Das hat oberste Priorität. Und ich muss jederzeit wissen, wo er und sein Vogelschwarm sich befinden. Meinst du, du kriegst das hin?“ Er war froh darüber, dass sie einen Atemzug lang überlegte, verriet es ihm doch, dass sie sich tatsächlich bemühte zu helfen und nicht versuchte, mit möglichst positiven Antworten sein Vertrauen zu erschleichen. Der Bat-Clan war kein normaler und schon gar kein einfacher Gegner, ihn zu beschatten und nicht selbst beschattet zu werden, verlangte ein hohes Maß an Raffinesse.

 

Schließlich nickte sie aber zuversichtlich: „Wir haben tatsächlich Männer, die gut genug sein könnten.“ Jason hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue. Ihm fielen auf Anhieb mehrere Fragen ein, die diese Aussage auslöste, doch er entschied sich für das größte Mysterium: „Wir?“

 

„Ich, Chichi, Bobo und Hough.“

 

Er stutzte. „Diese drei Flachzangen sind in Gotham geblieben? Habe ich ihnen nicht die ausdrückliche Erlaubnis erteilt, dieses Match auszusitzen?“, fragte er perplex und im momentanen Zwiespalt mit sich selbst, dann blinzelte er und musterte sie betont, „Habe ich nicht euch allen die ausdrückliche Erlaubnis erteilt, dieses Match auszusitzen? Gerade dich hätte ich nicht mitten in einem Bandenkrieg erwartet ... Was habt ihr vor, Finality?“

 

„Ich weiß nicht, wie oft wir es dir noch verklickern sollen, aber jeder von uns wusste genau, in was für ein Geschäft er einsteigt. Wir haben keine Angst vor Gewalt und wir haben keine Angst vor dem Tod – solange er nicht vermeidbar ist natürlich. Dieser Scheißkerl hat nicht nur dich angegriffen, sondern uns alle. Wenn wir uns ihm nicht stellen, wird jeder halbgare Nachwuchs-Pate nach unserem Posten schielen. Wir spielen nach deinen Regeln, Hood, aber die Jungs haben Kameraden verloren. Sie sind angepisst – und sie lechzen nach Blut. Wo du hingehst, gehen wir auch hin. Wir werden diesen verfluchten Wichsern zeigen, wer in Gotham das Sagen hat.“

 

„... Schöne Worte. Der Rest?“

 

„Hat sich zurückgezogen. Zumindest Tyler hat’s auf freiwilliger Basis gemacht. Einige seiner Leute haben sich uns angeschlossen, statt zu flüchten. Von den anderen weiß ich nichts.“

 

Unter diesen Umständen war es unmöglich, die Angelegenheit ohne Tote zu lösen – oder zumindest ohne Tote, die nach Bruces Auffassung auf seine Kappe gingen. Innerlich seufzte er schon ob der unvermeidbaren Standpauke.

 

Noch insgeheimer hoffte er, dass es bei einer Standpauke bleiben würde.

 

Ein nachdenkliches Brummen war seine einzige Antwort, ehe er seine zweite, aber nicht minder wichtige Anweisung enthüllte: „Während die Fledermäuse beschäftigt sind, muss ich unter allen Umständen mit Gao zusammenkommen. Wenn Batman ihn zuerst erwischt, werden wir unsere Rechnung nie begleichen können.“

 

„Gao?“

 

„Gao Ni, der Anführer des Strangs der Tiraden. Wenn wir ihn erledigen, werden sich seine Leute zerstreuen und wir können sie gefahrlos ausschalten. Im Moment bin ich glücklicherweise sein persönliches Ziel, aber nachdem er mich fertiggemacht hat, will er Anteile am gesamten Handel.“

 

„An was?“

 

„Allem, Finality. Und ich weiß nicht, wie’s mit dir steht, aber das sitzt mir quer im Hals.“

 

„Ich muss zugeben, ich habe auch schon bessere Nachrichten gehört.“

 

„Zum Beispiel die, dass ich ihn heillos gegen mich aufgebracht und auf mich fixiert habe?“

 

„Wie hast du das nur geschafft?“

 

„Mit meinem einnehmend charmanten Wesen.“

 

„Kann ich mir bildlich vorstellen.“

 

Sie nickte verständig: „Okay, wir können euch zusammenbringen, zumal die Chinesen auf jede kleine Info über dich anschlagen wie ein Haischwarm auf rohes Fleisch – nicht dass ich bis jetzt kapiert habe, warum das so ist. Aber bist du sicher, dass du ihn erledigen kannst?“ Sie hob beschwichtigend die Hände, bevor er pikiert antworten konnte: „Reines Interesse. Du neigst dazu, mehr abzubeißen, als du schlucken kannst. Und du kannst nicht davon ausgehen, dass der Kerl fair spielt. Wenn er weiß, wo er dich finden kann, musst du mit einer Menge Gegenwehr rechnen. Apropos – ich schlage dringend vor, uns von hier zurückzuziehen. Inzwischen ist es so gut wie sicher, dass er auf dem Weg hierher ist und wenn du ihn an einem Ort konfrontieren willst, an dem dich die Fledermäuse nicht stören, müssen wir zuerst wieder abtauchen.“

 

„Triftiges Argument. Nach dir.“

 

Mit einem Zeichen zum Rückzug an alle Anwesenden machten sich Jason und Sevin durch einen Kanaleinstieg davon, den Deckel mit einer Sprengladung versiegelnd, ehe sie die Richtung zu einem sichereren Unterschlupf wies: „Ich weiß, ich sagte, dass unsere Leute Batman durchaus eine Weile beschäftigen können. Das ist aber nur der Fall, wenn sie weglaufen dürfen. In einem Kampf könnten sie eventuell ein paar Wimpernschläge lang ihren Mann stehen, aber diesem Monster gewachsen sind sie auf keinen Fall.“

 

„Nicht so schlimm, persönliches Eingreifen wird nur in bestimmten Fällen nötig sein. Bleibt auf Abstand. Ärgert die Fledermäuse, aber bestreitet keine unnötigen Kämpfe. Und falls ihr andere Banden in Konfrontation mit ihnen oder Gaos Leuten seht, greift auf keinen Fall ein. Das hier ist nicht nur ‘ne Sache zwischen den Chinesen und uns – gönnt dem Rest der Stadt auch ihren Spaß. Vielleicht sind am Ende der Nacht einige Kartelle so geschwächt, dass wir sie übernehmen können. Bedeutet für uns erweiterten Kundenkreis.“

 

„Wohin willst du ihn lotsen? Es gibt kaum ein strategisch vorteilhaftes Gebiet, auf dem dich weder der Feind noch das Gesetz vermuten wird.“

 

„Oh, ich glaube, ich habe da schon eine Idee.“

 

\---

 

„Hast du dir das auch wirklich gut überlegt?“ rief Sevin über das Brüllen der Motoren und das Quietschen dutzender Reifen hinweg, während sie den gestohlenen Camaro um eine Häuserecke schlittern ließ, „Was, wenn noch gar nicht alle abgerückt sind?!“ „Keine Sorge“, grinste Jason siegessicher zurück, seitwärts auf dem Beifahrersitz kniend und hin und wieder auf einen der zahlreichen Verfolgerwagen feuernd, die sich immer wieder zu nah an ihr Heck vorwagten, „solange sie bats- und bullenfrei bleibt, ist unsere Ausgangsposition im Moment unsere beste Anlaufstelle! Und jetzt denk nicht, fahr!“

 

Von der Seite ertönte Roberts vorwurfsvolle Stimme: „Gordon mag ja von Stümpern umgeben sein, aber er selbst ist kein Idiot! Und Batman scheint seine verdammten unheimlichen Augen auch überall zu haben! Was ist, wenn sie dich durchschauen?! Kennst du nicht den Spruch ‚Verbrecher kehren immer an den Tatort zurück‘?!“ Der blonde Gangsterboss bremste scharf und schlug so einen hinter ihm dicht auffahrenden Geely aus der Spur, was eine kleine, aber feine Massenkarambolage nach sich zog. Jason belohnte ihn mit einem aufgestellten Daumen und zerschoss einem weiteren Gegner beide Vorderreifen.

 

Von der anderen Seite geierte es schwer belustigt. „Das ist bei Red Hood aber ein weites Feld, Bobo“, erwiderte Chilton heiter, high vom Adrenalin, als Conrad neben ihm einen brachialen Schlenker einlegte, um einer gegnerischen Gewehrsalve auszuweichen. Jason rollte mit den Augen: „Vertraut mir, solange unsere Leute nicht völlig versagen und Batman wie versprochen beschäftigen, wird er nicht glauben, dass es so einfach ist!“

 

Nein, denn er hatte ihn besser trainiert. Und solange er keine Gelegenheit bekam nachzudenken, würde Bruce seinen Plan zu spät durchschauen. Nicht viel zu spät zwar, sie durften keine Sekunde verlieren, aber nichtsdestotrotz war er zuversichtlich, seine Angelegenheiten regeln zu können, bevor ihn das Schwert der Gerechtigkeit am Hinterkopf traf.

 

Irgendeines ihrer Mobiltelefone klingelte Sturm und Chilton drückte sich seins umgehend ans Ohr. Einen Moment lang sah Jason nur seine Lippen bewegen, ihre derzeitige Lage zu unbequem, als dass er sie lesen konnte, bis der Mann grinsend den Blick auf ihn richtete und zu ihm hinüberrief: „Ich glaube, darüber musst du dir keine Gedanken machen, Boss! Unsere Jungs scheinen die Gelegenheit zu nutzen, ihren ganzen aufgestauten Frust an den Fledermäusen auszulassen. Und ihre gesamte Kreativität! Du magst es vielleicht nicht glauben, aber ... Mir wurde soeben mitgeteilt, dass sie in trautem Teamwork zwei Batwings in die Luft gesprengt haben!“ Sevin prustete los, Roberts verdattertes „Waaas?!“ übertönend, während Jason sich ein nasales Grunzen nicht verkneifen konnte: „Verluste?“

 

„Keine Toten, weder auf der einen noch auf der anderen Seite. Allerdings einige Knochenbrüche auf unserer, weil Nightwing eine Gruppe bei den Vorbereitungen erwischt hat. Zum Glück nur die, die zur Ablenkung abgestellt wurde! Ich finde, sie tun einen phänomenalen Job, die Batsys so gut es geht davon abzuhalten, uns zu folgen!“

 

Dem hatte Jason nichts entgegenzusetzen. Einen Batwing auszuschalten war beileibe kein Kinderspiel, selbst wenn man die Schwachstellen kannte, die er ihnen im Vorfeld verraten hatte. Das musste er Bruce bei nächstbester Gelegenheit eingestehen, bezweifelte aber nicht, dass der Multimillionär Mittel und Wege fand, sie auszumerzen.

 

Mit einem amüsierten Schnauben sagte er zu Sevin: „Erinnere mich daran, sie so schnell wie möglich aus dem Knast rauszuhauen ... Und ihnen einen saftigen Bonus zu überweisen!“ Sie wischte sich kichernd Lachtränen aus den Augen: „Ich werd’s mir merken.“

 

„Und da ist schon der nächste Brüller!“

 

Beide blickten erneut zu Chilton hinüber, dessen Grinsen in die Breite wuchs: „Einige von uns haben sich unbewaffnet ans Batmobil gekettet und greifen jeden an, der sie befreien will. Machen sich in die Hosen dabei, aber bis jetzt hat keiner sie loseisen können.“ Seine Chauffeurin brach erneut in schallendes Gelächter aus: „Oh mein Gott, sie scheinen sich gegenseitig an Einfallsreichtum übertrumpfen zu wollen! Es ist eine Ausnahmesituation, ich weiß, aber warum fällt ihnen sowas erst jetzt ein?!“

 

Jason blinzelte nur verblüfft, denn, okay, das war zugegebenermaßen ein Geniestreich. Bruces Ehrenkodex erlaubte ihm nicht, wehrlose Gegner anzugreifen und selbst wenn er sie mit Betäubungsgranaten außer Gefecht setzte, kostete ihn die Befreiung von den Ketten wertvolle Zeit, die andere nutzen konnten, um sich erneut an die Karosserie zu fesseln. Bruce würde Unterstützung benötigen und die anderen zusammenrufen müssen – was sie von ihren Posten abrücken ließ.

 

Wenn sie wollten, konnten seine Handlanger wirklich widerlich clever sein. War das ein willkommener oder ein beunruhigender Gedanke?

 

Ehe er eine Antwort darauf finden konnte, meldete sich Robert zu Wort: „Wir sind im Endspurt, Hood! Meine Informanten haben mich gerade darüber unterrichtet, dass Gao sich auf direktem Kurs mit uns befindet, voraussichtliche Ankunftszeit zwanzig Minuten! Wenn wir auf dieser Strecke bleiben, wird er schon sehr bald schnallen, wohin wir unterwegs sind. Ich hoffe nur, er macht keinen Rückzieher!“ Jason überlegte kurz, nickte dann jedoch wie zu sich selbst: „Wird er nicht. Es muss ihm klar sein, dass ich in dieser kurzen Zeit keine Falle habe arrangieren können. Und wenn ich ihn nicht völlig falsch einschätze, wird er sich alle zehn Finger lecken nach einer persönlichen Gegenüberstellung ohne lästige Unterbrechungen.“

 

„Hoffe, du hast recht! Und ich hoffe, seine Begleitung fällt nicht allzu groß aus! Wir sind gut, aber gegen eine halbe Armee können wir nichts ausrichten!“

 

„Das ist auch überhaupt nicht nötig. Kümmert ihr euch um die Straßenschlachten. Gao übernehme ich allein!“

 

Seine Lieutenants starrten ihn an wie einen demolierten Hochsicherheitssafe. „Soll das ein Witz sein?“, stieß Chilton schließlich hervor, „Denkst du, wir haben uns hier zusammengerottet, um beim ersten Anzeichen von Stress den Schwanz einzuziehen?!“ Jason seufzte gereizt: „Hat damit nichts zu tun. Ich brauche euch, um die Chinesen in der Stadt zu dezimieren, bevor sie schmerzhafte Schneisen in unsere Reihen ziehen! Ansonsten schaffen wir es nicht, die anderen Kartelle unter Kontrolle zu halten!“

 

„Hood, ob du’s glaubst oder nicht, wir sind nicht die letzte Bastion Intelligenz unseres Vereins! Lass die anderen sich um die Straßen kümmern, wir gehen mit dir!“

 

„Ja, Mann, wie willst du dich gegen ’ne ganze Gruppe von den Typen verteidigen, wenn du’s kaum aus dem HQ geschafft hast?!“

 

„Hey!“

 

„Versuch’s gar nicht abzustreiten! Himmelherrgott, du bist gut, okay, besser sogar, das bestreitet ja niemand, aber wir wissen nicht, wie viel Unterstützung die Quittenfresse mit sich anschleppt! Sei doch mal realistisch!“

 

„...“

 

„Schmollen wird dir einen Scheißdreck helfen! Wir bleiben hier und wenn du dich auf den Kopf stellst! Endlich gibt’s mal etwas andere Action außer Buchhaltung und Klinkenputzen und du kommst an und machst einen auf einsamer Rächer?! Dir fehlen sie doch alle!“

 

Jasons Blick traf auf Sevin, den diese mit selbstgefälligem Lächeln erwiderte: „Ich hab’s dir gesagt, oder? Du bist nicht der Einzige, der mit unseren werten Gästen eine Pekingente zu rupfen hat. Und Hough hat völlig recht. Es könnten Dutzende sein und selbst du kannst nicht gleichzeitig überallhin schießen. Du brauchst Rückendeckung!“

 

Ihm fehlten die Argumente, mit ihr zu streiten. Sie hatte recht, er brauchte Hilfe. Ni hatte sich fast jeden Vorteil gesichert – Überraschung, Erstschlag, Überzahl. Bis auf einen, den Heimvorteil. Jason ...

 

Nein, das Hoodwink Cluster würde dafür sorgen, dass Gotham ihn bei lebendigem Leibe verschlang.

 

„Heh. Na schön. Machen wir’s diesmal nach eurem Gusto.“

 

Die Attacken der Verfolger hatten nachgelassen, doch ihm fiel auf, dass, je näher sie ihrem Ziel kamen, mehr und mehr Nebenstraßen verbarrikadiert waren und ihm so ein Ausbrechen ins Stadtinnere unmöglich gemacht wurde. Ein Glück, dass er es gar nicht vorhatte. Er musste Ni aufhalten, ehe die ganze Situation eskalierte und die Bevölkerung noch weiter in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurde. Entgegen Bruces offensichtlicher Meinung gab es nämlich genügend Einwohner, die auf Red Hoods Methoden vertrauten.

 

Die Red Hood vertrauten.

 

Und auch wenn sie nicht unbedingt die Zielgruppe aller anderen sogenannten Superhelden sein mochten, hatte er nicht vor, ihre Erwartungen zu enttäuschen. Er würde Gao Ni kein Stückchen Land von seinem Einzugsgebiet überlassen, solange noch widerstrebender Atem in ihm steckte.

 

Ein Viertelstunde Hochgeschwindigkeit später befanden sie sich auf der direkten Zuleitung zum Lagerhaus am Fluss, das sie nach seiner Rettung wenige Stunden zuvor Hals über Kopf hatten verlassen müssen und alle überprüften so gut es ging ihre Waffen.

 

Zeit, ein paar Ärsche aufzureißen, dachte sich Jason mit finsterer Vorfreude.

 

Kurz vor dem Tor zum Innenhof raste ein schwarzer SUV aus einer Seitenstraße, schlitterte um sie herum, sodass Conrad unter Fluchen ausweichen musste und fuhr wenige Sekunden später mit Sevin gleichauf. Ein abgedunkeltes Fenster senkte sich und Ni stierte blutgierig und rachedurstig hinüber in Jasons verdeckte Augen. Ein stummer Austausch von Feindseligkeiten fand statt, dann wandte sich der Triadenführer langsam ab und der SUV beschleunigte, um sich vor den Camaro zu setzen und ihn wie im Hoheitsanspruch das letzte Stück zu führen. „Arschloch“, murmelte Sevin missmutig, verzichtete auf ein Zeichen Jasons jedoch darauf, ihrerseits zum Überholen anzusetzen. Sollte Ni ruhig glauben, die Oberhand zu haben – er würde sich dieses Missverständnisses schneller als genug gewahr werden.

 

Die Wagen brachen einmal mehr durch die Überreste des Zauns, nun vermengt auch noch mit diversen polizeilichen Absperrbändern, zogen eine rasante Runde über den großen Hof und kamen mit qualmenden Reifen gegenüber einander zum Stehen. Keine der beiden Parteien verlor weiterhin Zeit, fast simultan sprangen sie aus den Fahrzeugen, rissen ihre Waffen hoch und verharrten dann in der jeweiligen Stellung.

 

Einige Sekunden lang war alles still, nur die etwas entfernten Kampfgeräusche der Stadt hallten durch die feuchte Luft. Dann entspannte sich Ni, senkte aber seine Pistole nicht und gab auch seinen Leuten keine entsprechende Anweisung. Vier davon hatte der SUV beherbergt, hinter Jason und seinen Lieutenants waren noch fünf weitere Wagen gefolgt, die sie nicht zeitnah hatten ausschalten können. Nun war er froh, Unterstützung zu haben – es wäre zwar nicht unmöglich gewesen, rund zwei Dutzend gut gerüstete Männer auszuschalten, doch gerade risikoarm war es auch nicht und er wusste Ni noch nicht einzuschätzen. Andererseits waren seine eigenen Leute eine Achillesferse. Sie waren gut, soviel wusste er, aber waren sie gut genug, um sich ohne seine Hilfe gegen diese Übermacht durchzusetzen?

 

Es war zu schade um sie, die Einnahmen aus dem Syndikat halfen den Outlaws über so manche Durststrecke hinweg, doch Jason war klar, dass er sich nicht die ganze Zeit um sie kümmern konnte. Nicht mit einem derart hasserfüllten Gegner, der sich für fähig genug hielt, die Geißel Gothams herauszufordern. Vielleicht hatte er Glück und dieser Narr wusste überhaupt nicht, auf was er sich einließ. Doch sein Körperbau, kräftig genug um durchschlagsfähig zu sein, aber schlank genug, nicht gleichzeitig Tempo einzubüßen, ließ ihm keine große Hoffnung.

 

„Hood“, flötete Ni provokant und breitete die Arme aus, als wollte er die Umgebung umarmen, „Ich bin so glücklich, dich endlich wiedergefunden zu haben! Nachdem du so ruhmlos mit eingekniffenem Schwanz aus unserem Hauptquartier geflüchtet bist!“ Um ihn herum lachten seine Leute pflichtbewusst, doch Jason zuckte nur die Achseln: „Tja, deine Gastfreundschaft hat einfach schwer zu wünschen übrig gelassen und ich fühlte mich irgendwie nicht so recht willkommen. Wenn ich etwas mit der guten Suzie gemeinsam hab, ist es das vorausschauende Wesen.“

 

„Du niederes Insekt erkennst an, wie vorausschauend sie war?“

 

„Klar, sie war sogar extrem vorausschauend! Nicht jeder ist so clever, das eigene Sixpack zu schützen! Mir reicht Kevlar, aber sie hat’s stilecht mit Fett gelöst!“

 

Zur Rechten ertönte ein prustendes Geräusch und Jason konnte gerade noch erstaunt erkennen, dass es sich dabei um einen von Nis Männern handelte, als plötzlich ein Knall ertönte und der Spaßvogel mitsamt Blutfontäne hintenüber fiel. Er hob perplex eine Augenbraue.

 

_‚Huh. Einer weniger.‘_

 

Wenn Sevin und Co. schlau genug waren, den Mund zu halten und er den Rest der Anwesenden zum Lachen über Suzie Su anregte, würde Ni sich der Probleme wohl ganz von selbst entledigen?

 

Ni stand mit noch ausgestreckter Pistole da, am ganzen Körper zitternd vor Wut und mit einem Zähnefletschen, das jeden Dobermann beschämt in die Flucht geschlagen hätte. Mit einem angestrengten Laut atmete er tief durch und richtete den zornigen Blick dann wieder auf Jason: „Du wirst bezahlen für deine Unverschämtheiten, Hood, das schwöre ich bei den vier Wächtern!“ Ein gutes Stichwort, und so breitete Jason die Arme aus und setzte sich vorsichtig in Bewegung: „Kein Einspruch, aber wie willst du das tun? Ich kann dir versprechen, ich werde mich wehren und meine Freunde hier werden sich ebenfalls zu verteidigen wissen. Und was du ebenfalls absolut zuverlässig einplanen darfst, ist die schon sehr bald erfolgende Erstürmung unserer illustren Gesellschaft durch das GCPD. Ganz zu schweigen vom Eingreifen Batmans, der dir sicher nicht gänzlich unbekannt sein dürfte, oder?“ Ni schnaubte verächtlich: „Pah! Polizei. Überall gleich! Feige und unfähig! Als ob die Orchidee diese Versager fürchten müsste! Und Batman? Maskierter Wahnsinniger, voller überheblicher Arroganz! Aber es stimmt, eure Helden sind nicht zu unterschätzen.“

 

Nun, er hatte nicht ganz unrecht. Jason fragte sich, ob er in Hongkong schon einmal Cassandra über den Weg gestolpert war und deswegen nicht ganz so blauäugig an die Sache heranging wie andere Touristen.

 

„Aus diesem Grund ist es wohl tatsächlich von Vorteil, wenn wir nicht allzu lange hier verweilen“, auch Ni setzte sich in Bewegung und lief in Jasons Fußstapfen, sodass sie sich wie lauernde Tiger umkreisten, „Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag: Du wirst mich begleiten, ohne vorher einen unnötigen Aufstand zu machen, und ich lasse deine Leute gehen.“

 

Diesmal waren es Sevin und Robert, die sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen konnten. Jason legte den Kopf schief: „Reicht das als Antwort? Sonst irgendwelche humorvollen Einfälle, Gao?“ Überzogen seufzend blickte er gen Horizont: „Weißt du, ich würde dir ja einen fairen Kampf, Mann gegen Mann anbieten, aber so wie ich dich kennengelernt habe, gehst du keine unnötigen Risiken ein. Das ist nicht der Stil der Sus, nein.“ Ein Lidmuskel in Nis angespanntem Gesicht zuckte: „Was willst du damit sagen, Köter?“

 

„Dass die Familia de Flores vornehm zurückzustecken weiß, wenn die Lage gefährlich wird.“

 

„Du meinst, wir seien feige. Du meinst, wir fallen auf eine so offensichtliche Provokation herein.“

 

„Nie im Leben. Ich sage es nur, wie es ist. Und wie es die anderen Triaden zu sagen pflegen.“

 

Sicherungen klicken und Leder knarzte, als sich Handschuhe zunehmend fester um Gewehrkolben strafften. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Jason, wie sich seine Leute noch mehr verspannten, als wären sie auf ein Wort bereit zum Sprung.

 

Das Schöne war, dass er nicht log. Das war auch der Grund, warum sich ihre Gegner so sichtlich auf die Zungen bissen, um nicht Kontra geben zu wollen, wo keines möglich war. Denn die Su-Familie war reich, keine Frage, sie war mächtig, zweifellos, sogar einen gewissen Grad von Ehrenhaftigkeit konnte man ihr zugestehen – aber Mut, Tapferkeit, Kampfgeschick, das waren keine Eigenschaften, mit denen ihre Hongkonger Geschäftspartner sie rühmten. Nicht dass Ni sonderlich ritterlich war, aber er war deutlich vom eigenen Können überzeugt – was dazu führte, dass er nach jenen Würden strebte, die man ihm versagte. Und so, obwohl er wusste, dass es gegen ihn ausgespielt wurde, konnte er nicht anders, als den Köder zu schlucken. Nur noch ein letzter Tritt.

 

„Weißt du, ich kann mich ja Tag und Nacht über Suzie auskotzen, aber zumindest hat sie sich mir gestellt, ohne an jemandes Rockzipfel zu lutschen.“

 

Das stimmte zwar nicht, sie hatte eine ganze Abteilung kranker Kinder als Geiseln genommen, aber das musste Ni ja nicht erfahren.

 

„Das, wenigstens das macht sie zu einer wahren Größe. Nicht dass sie nicht vorher schon ziemlich ... Naja, groß war, aber wem sage ich das.“

 

Oh ja, genau diese Gesichtsfarbe stand dem unerwünschten Besucher. Wenn er Pech hatte, machte es ihn gefährlicher, aber darauf konnte er im Moment nicht achten. Er musste die Angelegenheit abschließen, bevor Gotham beschloss, dass Recht und Gesetz möglicherweise doch unterhaltsamer waren.

 

„Ich frage mich, was sie wohl sagen würde, wenn sie dich so sehen würde, geduckt, versteckt hinter deinen standhaften Mitarbeitern.“

 

Nis Pistole flog einige Meter von ihnen entfernt auf den Asphalt, der Mann selbst rot wie eine Verkehrsampel, Nackenmuskulatur angehoben wie bei einem schnaubenden Stier, der nur darauf wartete über, zum Beispiel, einen leuchtend roten Helm hinweg zu trampeln.

 

„Du dreckiges Vieh! Du nichtswürdiger Gossenabfall! Du hast ihren Namen das letzte Mal in den Schmutz gezogen!“

 

„Wovon redest du? Ich hab sie gelobt!“

 

„Und zuvor beleidigt! Zum wiederholten Male! Obwohl ich dich immer und immer wieder davor warne, du respektloser Flegel! Sie ... war ... nicht ... dick!“

 

„Natürlich war sie nicht dick, sie brauchte nur Platz für innere Werte!“

 

„Sie war ausgesprochen figurbewusst, sie hatte sogar eine vegetarische Phase!“

 

„Ah, Biotonne also.“

 

„Oh mein Gott“, hörte Jason Sevin von der Seite murmeln und grinste.

 

„GENUG!“

 

Ni riss sich das Jackett vom Leib und schmiss es mit so viel Nachdruck zu Boden, dass Staub, ein paar fleckige Federn und tote Fliegen in kleinen Wölkchen aufstoben: „Ich habe genug von deinem unflätigen Maul! Wenn du tatsächlich denkst, mit einem Duell eine Chance zu haben, dein kümmerliches Leben zu retten, SO SEI ES!“ Nun, da er einen besseren Blick darauf hatte, erkannte er, dass es sich bei seiner schwarzen Weste um einen hochwertigen Protektor handelte.

 

Fair. Immerhin gedachte auch er nicht, sich seines Oberteils zu entledigen, Entschuldigung, Ladys. Nur die Lederjacke ruckte er sich von den Schultern und warf sie Conrad zu, der sie leger mit einer Hand auffing und dann etwas überrascht mit der zweiten nachgreifen musste. Seine Pistolen legte er auf die Motorhaube von Roberts Wagen hinter sich.

 

Ni ließ die Knöchel knacken und brachte sich in eine lupenreine Ausgangsposition: „Ich werde dir die Haut vom Leib reißen, dir einen Muskelstrang nach dem anderen herausziehen und jeden einzelnen freigelegten Knochen zermalmen!“

 

„Hui, brutal! Klingt nach Menschenopfer. Aber ob ich da ausreiche? Immerhin hat deine Göttin ja einen großen Appetit.“

 

Er konnte sich selbst kaum in Position bringen, da kam Ni bereits auf ihn losgestürmt und eine Faust raste mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit seinem Gesicht entgegen. So viel also zur Frage zu Nis Kampffertigkeiten.

 

Jason begann mit dem eigenen Angriff, indem er Nis auswich, sich unter dessen Arm wegduckte und ihm ein Knie in den Magen rammte. Es gelang, war der Boss doch von den diskriminierenden Kommentaren viel zu aufgepeitscht, um klar zu denken. Allerdings war der Schmerz, den er sich in beachtlichem Maß kaum ansehen ließ, mehr als genug als Weckruf. Offenbar hatte er seinen Posten nicht nur durch Buckeln und Händewaschen erreicht, was auch die erstaunliche Loyalität seiner Truppe erklärte.

 

Ni wich nur zwei Schritte von ihm ab, biss jedoch buchstäblich die Zähne zusammen und stieß mit einer Schulter voran zu, was Jason aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte, hatte sein Fuß doch noch nicht ganz den Weg zurück zum Boden geschafft. Er ließ sich bereitwillig fallen, wechselte das Bein und schwang es mit Nachdruck in Nis Kniekehlen, was diesen zwar nicht stürzen, aber ein gutes Stück zurücktaumeln ließ. Dann stieß er sich ab und rannte mit voller Wucht gegen ihn, der Schwung ausreichend für einen Freiflug in die Reihe der Gegner.

 

Diese flohen zur Seite, ehe sie in Mitleidenschaft gezogen werden konnten, anscheinend ehrbar genug, nicht in einen Zweikampf unter Anführern einzugreifen. Sie würden sich nicht bewegen, solange Ni ihnen keinen entsprechenden Befehl gab, was Jason einigermaßen beruhigte. Mit einem minimalen Drehen des Kopfs erkannte er, dass seine eigenen Leute sich diskret hinter ihre Wagen zurückzogen, während die Feinde vollends auf das Duell fokussiert waren. Cleverlies, alle miteinander. Er war froh, dass die der Taktik weniger zugetanen Bandenmitglieder die Stadt verlassen hatten. Frederics großes Mundwerk, auch wenn er zugeben musste, dass sich mehr dahinter verbarg als heiße Luft, hätte keinem von ihnen hier etwas genützt.

 

Ni schaffte es, ihre kombinierte Masse ein wenig zu drehen, sodass nicht nur er es war, dessen Seite schmerzhaft auf dem harten Asphalt landete. Kaum angekommen, rollten sie sich umgehend voneinander weg, sprangen auf und stürmten sich erneut entgegen. Jason riskierte einen Sprungtritt, dem der Gegner leger auswich, was er jedoch eingeplant hatte, denn kaum dass Ni den scheinbaren Vorteil nutzen und ihm das Knie in den Rücken rammen wollte, ließ er sich auf die Hände fallen und einen Fuß in die Höhe rauschen. Nis Handfläche klemmte sich dazwischen, doch er unterschätzte Jasons Kraft und die Schuhsohle kollidierte nahezu ungebremst mit seinem Kinn. Jason ging mit, als der Getroffene daraufhin zurückgeworfen wurde, lief dabei jedoch in einen gekonnt ausgeführten Rückwärtsüberschlag hinein.

 

Okay, vielleicht war Ni nicht der Einzige, der hier etwas unterschätzt hatte, musste er sich zerknirscht eingestehen.

 

Lieber Himmel, er war ein All-Caste! Von irgendwelchen Superschurken verprügelt zu werden, von Superhelden, wenn er gerade mal wieder eine Tiefphase hatte, von den Outlaws, von Batman, das alles würde ihm Essence verzeihen, aber ein einfacher Handlanger von Suzie Su? Sollte ihn diese Konfrontation nicht ins Krankenhaus befördern, würde sie sich darum kümmern.

 

Jason wollte es nicht drauf ankommen lassen.

 

Er fing seinen Sturz mit zwei flinken Saltos ab und fand gerade rechtzeitig die Orientierung wieder, um einem Ellenbogen ins Gesicht auszuweichen. Ni wusste offenbar genau, was er tat. Es stimmte, ein Helm konnte vor komplizierten Schädelbrüchen schützen und war unentbehrlich, einen guten Teil von schwachen bis mittelstarken Schlägen zu absorbieren, doch schwerere Treffer wie Ni sie austeilte ließen die Ohren klingeln und die Welt erbeben – was dummerweise von dem eng anliegenden Material vielfach zurückgeworfen wurde, sodass der Schutz zur Schwachstelle wurde.

 

Wie gut also, dass er blind kämpfen konnte, um Notfall sogar taub, im Extremfall bewusstlos. Aber so weit wollte er diese Auseinandersetzung nicht kommen lassen.

 

Er fiel in die Hocke, stürmte voran, geriet unter Nis zur Abwehr ausgestreckte Arme, stieß ihm den Helm unters Kinn, rammte ihm einen Ellenbogen in den Magen, rollte sich aus dem losen Griff, ließ ihn ins erhobene Knie fallen und beendete die Kombination mit einem Hieb in den Nacken. Ni ging keuchend zu Boden und er dachte darüber nach nachzusetzen, doch irgendetwas an der Körperhaltung seines Gegners ließ Alarmglocken klingeln und so machte er lieber einige Sätze zur Seite, um Abstand zu gewinnen. Nur nicht ungeduldig werden, hörte er Ducra im Hinterstübchen seines Verstands flüstern. Selbst ein scheinbar unterlegener Gegner konnte unangenehm überraschen.

 

Um sie herum raunten sich die Männer etwas zu, manche klangen verwundert, manche erbost, manche schienen zu fragen, ob sie eingreifen sollten. Ein Knurren ihres Anführers erstickte die Unruhe im Keim.

 

Ni richtete sich auf, getroffen, aber nicht so eingeschränkt wie Jason es erwartet hatte und er war froh, nicht in die scheinbare Kerbe geschlagen zu haben – es war ziemlich eindeutig, dass Ni darauf spekuliert hatte, wenn er sich noch so mühelos bewegen konnte. Er hätte mit einem Schlag gegens Knie oder einer Ganzkörperbewegung kontern können, beides wäre nicht gut für Jason ausgegangen.

 

Er griff wieder an, wollte er ihm doch keine Gelegenheit geben, sich die nächste Falle zu überlegen.

 

Sie tauschten mehrere Minuten lang Schlag um Schlag, Tritt um Tritt und hier und da gefährliche Würfe aus, denen Jason ein paar mehr Male erfolgreich entschlüpfte als der ältere Mann, aber er konnte nicht abstreiten, dass Ni eine hervorragender Kämpfer war. Nicht besser als er selbst, aber gut genug, um die Sache empfindlich in die Länge zu ziehen. Zeit für eine Planänderung.

 

Seine Schweißproduktion konnte er nicht auf Knopfdruck ankurbeln, aber zumindest die Atmung konnte er den Begebenheiten anpassen. Und so atmete er ein wenig hastiger, wischte sich demonstrativ mit dem Ärmel über die Stirn und schnappte ein paar Mal so offensichtlich heimlich wie möglich nach Luft.

 

„Pah“, Ni sprang augenblicklich auf die Finte an – ob durch Arroganz getrieben oder durch sein überlegenes schauspielerisches Talent konnte er nicht sagen, „bist du etwa schon müde? Ich habe gehört, Red Hood sei einer der stärksten Psychopathen dieser ekelerregenden Stadt! ... Wenn auch nicht gerade der Klügste. Und anscheinend auch nicht der Ausdauerndste.“ Wieder ertönte um sie herum gewissenhaftes Gekicher. Ni grinste hinterhältig und schlich in einem Halbkreis um Jason herum, als wollte er ihm freundlicherweise eine Pause gönnen. Doch kaum, dass dieser erneut eine Hand ans Gesicht hob, um sich über die Augen zu streichen, nutzte er die temporäre Unachtsamkeit und sprang direkt in seine unmittelbare Komfortzone.

 

Jason ließ es geschehen.

 

Ni hielt es nicht einmal für nötig, ihn weiter mit Kung-Fu-Attacken zu beharken, stattdessen verließ er sich auf die Durchschlagskraft einiger simpler Boxhiebe ins Gesicht, um Jason die Schande der Unterlegenheit einzuprügeln. Rechts, links, rechts, zwei in den Magen und als er sich vornüber krümmte, packte Ni seinen Arm, rollte sich unter seine Schulter und warf die gesamte Masse an Gerechtigkeitskämpfer mit einem energischen Überschlag in den Dreck.

 

Die Resonanz im Helm ließ ihn für Sekundenbruchteile nur noch dumpfes Klingeln vernehmen und als er wieder klar denken konnte, hockte Ni über ihn gebeugt, mit einem Messer an seiner Halsschlagader und rief warnend: „Keine Bewegung oder ihr könnt euch seinen kopflösen Kadaver an die Wand hängen!“ Jason vermutete, dass seine Leute ihm zur Hilfe zu kommen versucht hatten, auch wenn er sie aus diesem Blickwinkel nicht sehen konnte.

 

Interessant. Hatten sie Angst um ihren Schutzwall oder ...

 

Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen von Nis fassungsloser, von Abscheu triefender Frage: „Wie um alles in der Welt ist es nur möglich, dass sich die edle Miss Suzie mit einem Schwächling wie dir abgegeben hat?!“ „Sie mochte meine schonungslose Ehrlichkeit“, gab Jason bereitwillig Auskunft, kaum eingeschüchtert von seiner unterlegenen Stellung, „Natürlich nicht besonders lange, nachdem sie gemerkt hatte, dass ich sie trotz aller Drohungen beizubehalten gedachte.“ Das Messer drückte in seine Haut und er spürte das Brennen eines seichten Schnitts.

 

„Was wolltest du von ihr?! Ihr habt wohl kaum in den gleichen Etablissements verkehrt?!“

 

„Hey, von ihr wollte ich gar nichts. Mit ihrem Alten hatte ich ein Hühnchen zu rupfen. Sie war einfach da. Und stand im Weg. Und leider ging kein Weg um sie herum. Der Ballsaal war zu klein.“

 

Der Schrei kämpfte sich aus Nis fest aufeinandergebissenen Zähnen, doch ehe er die Schneide fatal höher schieben konnte, hatte Jason seinen Unterarm umfasst und ... drehte.

 

Die Wut verwandelte sich in Schmerzensgebrüll, der Feind fuhr auf und von ihm weg, den gebrochenen Arm mit dem anderen umschlungen.

 

Jason verlor keine Sekunde, sondern sprang seinerseits auf und in Richtung seiner Verbündeten, die ihn mit ungläubigen und leicht prüfenden Blicken musterten – suchten sie nach Verletzungen?

 

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Im Moment konnte er wirklich nicht an zwei Fronten kämpfen und egal, was Sevin und die anderen Spießgesellen sich für einen Ausgang erhofften, er würde ihnen den Gefallen sowieso nicht tun. Stattdessen wandte er sich wieder Ni zu, der entgeistert und vor Schmerzen ächzend seinen Unterarm an sich drückte. Das Messer hatte er nicht losgelassen. Nicht von Belang.

 

„Weißt du, deine geliebte Suzie hat sich nicht so in ihren ‚Etablissements‘ eingeigelt wie Shixin. Hat dir niemand erzählt, wie die Frau zu leben wusste?!“, Jason hob mit erhobenen Händen die Schultern an und schüttelte besserwisserisch den Kopf, „Okay, jetzt vielleicht nicht mehr so sehr, aber du verstehst, was ich meine. Ich kann mich sogar daran erinnern, sie einmal am Strand getroffen zu haben. Hab sie gegrüßt, aber sie war zu beschäftigt mit dieser Pfadfinder-Gruppe von Greenpeace.“ Ni kniff verständnislos die Augen zusammen: „Warum sollte sie sich mit irgendwelchen Umweltfanatikern-“

 

„Oh, Aufregung pur! Sie dachten, eine Blauwal wäre gestrandet.“

 

Er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft. Er hatte ganze drei oder sogar vier Triadenmitglieder zum Lachen gebracht. Und diese durften jetzt wohl sehr eindringlich hoffen, dass nicht Gao Ni diesen Kampf für sich entschied.

 

Nach dem lauten, sehr lauten, aber auch recht kurzweiligen Prusten um sie herum konnte man einige gefährliche Momente lang nur Nis schwere, vor Erregung pfeifende Atemzüge vernehmen. Seine Augen waren so weit aufgerissen, dass Jason hoffte, sie aus den Höhlen treten sehen zu können, reichlich unbeeindruckt von dem überwältigenden Hass, der ihm aus ihnen entgegen brannte. „Ich werde dich ...“, knurrte Ni schließlich, brach ab, schluckte mühsam und setzte erneut an, „Ich werde dich schlachten und ... und deine Eingeweide auf Gothams Marktplätzen aushängen, du ... du verlauster Hurenbock einer ... einer verschissenen KUH!“

 

Jason sah ihn reglos an.

 

Ni runzelte die Stirn: „Eigentlich reagieren barbarische Schichten der Gesellschaft recht ungehalten auf die Beleidigung ihrer Mütter ...“

 

Jason kratzte sich verlegen am Kinn: „Ja, nun ... Bei ihr handelte es sich tatsächlich nicht um das vorbildlichste Wesen auf Gottes weiter Erde, also ...“

 

„Das war eigentlich dein Stichwort, dich mir in blindem Zorn entgegenzuwerfen, sodass ich dir ungebremst mein Messer in die Brust rammen kann.“

 

„... Oh! ... Oh. Du bist nicht so gut in diesem ganzen Anstacheln-Gewerbe, richtig?“

 

Und Jason sorgte dafür, dass alle sein süffisantes Grinsen aus seiner Stimme heraushören konnten, als er sich provokant auf die Brust klopfte und mit schiefgelegtem Kopf vorschlug: „Aber wozu einen guten Plan aufgeben, nur weil er durchschaut wurde? Versuch es! ... Auch wenn ich natürlich ein etwas kleineres Ziel abgebe als deine selige Chefin.“ Sein Grinsen wuchs zur maximalen Spannweite an: „Ein wesentlich, wesentlich kleineres Ziel.“

 

Keinen Atemzug später kollidierte Nis Schneide mit seiner Brust.

 

Oder besser gesagt, der roten Brustplatte – in all ihrer taserverkabelten Pracht. Der Stromschlag, der seinen Feind in ein eigenartig quiekendes, zitterndes Brett verwandelte, schlug Funken und die übrigen Umstehenden mit verschiedenartig schockierten Lauten in die Flucht. Zu überrascht zu handeln, konnten sie nur in einem weiter ausgedehnten Kreis als zuvor um sie herumstehen und das Schauspiel mit morbider Faszination verfolgen.

 

Als der Taser sich nach dem eingestellten aktiven Zeitraum selbst abstellte, rechnete Jason mit einem freien Fall rückwärts, doch einmal mehr überraschte ihn Ni, denn der massige Mann fiel zwar mit verdrehten Augen hintenüber, fing sich aber im letzten Augenblick und stand breitbeinig keuchend einige Sekunden lang da, nach Atem und Orientierung ringend, bis der glühende Blick zurück zu ihm gefunden hatte.

 

Und Ni schrie zwei Worte in Mandarin, fuhr herum und rannte los.

 

„Deckung“, brüllte Jason seinerseits, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und hechtete über die Motorhaube von Chiltons Wagen, um sich dahinter zu kauern und die nach kaum einer Schrecksekunde erfolgenden ersten Salven über seinen Kopf hinwegrauschen zu lassen. „Lass mich raten“, ertönte es gepresst neben ihm, „das feige Schwein hat ihnen befohlen, uns zu töten.“ „Jepp“, erwiderte er nur und nahm dankbar nickend seine Pistolen von Sevin entgegen.

 

„Er flieht Richtung Docks.“

 

„Jepp“, Jason schoss in die Höhe, feuerte die Magazine leer und tauchte wieder ab. Sevin reichte ihm zwei Volle: „Nicht weit von hier ist ein Motorbootverleih.“

 

„Jepp.“

 

„Er mag verletzt sein, aber einige einfache Angestellte eines Bootsverleihs werden ihm kaum ernstzunehmenden Widerstand leisten können, vor allem, wenn er noch eine versteckte Handfeuerwaffe mit sich führen sollte.“

 

„Jepp.“

 

Jason wiederholte die Aktion und sie sorgte erneut für Nachschub: „Mit einem Motorboot ist der Fluss schnell überquert. Und es wird ihn nicht viel Mühe kosten, auf der anderen Seite mit seinen Leuten Kontakt aufzunehmen und sich neu zu organisieren.“ Jason entfuhr ein gereiztes Seufzen und er drehte sich ihr voll zu: „Willst du mir mit diesen Selbstverständlichkeiten irgendwas mitteilen, Finality?! Denn wenn ja, drück dich gefälligst deutlich aus!“

 

„Sie will damit fragen, was zum verfickten Andenkondor du immer noch hier tust, Hood!“

 

Chilton erschien aus dem Nichts an seiner Seite, riss die Hintertür des Wagens auf und tauschte seine Halbautomatik eilig gegen das glänzende AK-47 vom Rücksitz. „Genau“, rief Conrad von weiter weg herüber, wo er neben seinem eigenen von konstanten Treffern bebenden Auto hockte und bei jeder Gelegenheit durch die zerschossenen Fenster das Feuer erwiderte, „verschwinde endlich! Hier will dich niemand haben!“

 

„Entschuldige mal, das ist das, was ich für freundliche Hilfsbereitschaft bekomme?! Wie weit, meint ihr, werdet ihr ohne meine Unterstützung kommen?!“

 

Vom letzten Wagen aus sendete ihm Robert einen höchst impertinenten Mittelfinger.

 

Buchstäblich.

 

Das blutende Körperteil prallte an Jasons Helm ab und rollte unter die Karosserie. Sevin warf ihrem Kollegen einen angewiderten Blick zu und er trat einen sich am Boden rollenden Gegner von sich, der sich laut kreischend eine Hand hielt, ehe er die eigenen in die Höhe warf und ausladend Richtung Ausgang fuchtelte.

 

„Was dir Bobo in seiner manchmal etwas missverständlichen Art sagen möchte“, meinte Sevin eindeutig zu ruhig für die Situation, „ist, dass wir die Lage im Griff haben und du gefälligst deinen Arsch in Bewegung setzen sollst, um Gao zu verfolgen! Du hast ihn nicht aufwendig weichgeklopft, um ihn jetzt davonkommen zu lassen, oder?!“ Jason starrte sie entgeistert an, wollte eben erwidern, dass er den Mistkerl natürlich nicht entkommen lassen wollte, aber-

 

Chilton entsicherte das Maschinengewehr und spannte sich wie zum Sprung an: „Da geht’s raus, Boss! Ich geb dir Deckung!“ Sevin nickte ihm nur entschlossen zu.

 

„Schnapp ihn dir, Hood. Wir kümmern uns ums Kleinvieh.“

 

\---

 

Ni hastete so schnell ihn seine kribbelnden Beine trugen über den schmutzigen Asphalt, vorbei an schmutzigen, am Straßenrand parkenden Autos, die er aber nie schnell genug würde kurzschließen können, an schmutzigen Warenhäusern, schmutzigen, abgerissenen Hafenpennern, schmutzigen Schiffen, Booten und Nussschalen und nicht zuletzt schmutzigem, stinkendem Wasser, das ihm den letzten Atem in den frenetisch pumpenden Lungen verpestete.

 

Was für eine widerliche, schmutzige Stadt voller widerlicher, schmutziger Würmer! Und an diesem Ort hatte Suzie ihr Leben ausgehaucht, in irgendeinem schmutzigen Gebäude an irgendeiner schmutzigen Straße! Es war unentschuldbar! Bezahlen sollte Gotham, dass es erlaubt hatte, eine so großartige Frau kaltblütig ermorden zu lassen! Aber erst würde das maskierte rote Schwein dran glauben müssen. Schmerzhaft und langsam würde er Red Hoods Ende gestalten, seines und jene aller seiner Leute und Geliebten! Wer das war, wollte er schon bald aus ihm herauspressen.

 

Er konnte es nicht abwarten, wieder genügend seiner Leute zusammenzurufen, um die Rache endlich zu verwirklichen!

 

In der Ferne leuchtete die Neon-Reklame eines Bootshauses in die Nacht und sadistische Vorfreude schwelte in seiner Brust auf. Mit einem Boot konnte er zum gegenüberliegenden Stadtviertel gelangen. Dort würden mit Sicherheit genug seiner Leute auf ihn warten, um seine neuen Pläne in die Tat umzusetzen. „Warte nur, Red Hood“, spuckte er geifernd hervor, „Du wirst dir schon sehr bald wünschen, nie die liebliche Gestalt der kolossalen Miss Suzie kennengelernt zu haben!“

 

Im nächsten Moment hallten metallisch klappernde Schritte neben ihm durch die Luft.

 

„Jau, ‚kolossal‘ trifft den Nagel so ziemlich auf den Kopf!“

 

Jason sprang über die Dächer der parkenden Autos geradewegs auf ihn zu. Die Sohlen seiner Springerstiefel gruben sich in sein Gesicht und brachen ihm mit einem ungesunden Knacken die Nase, das Gewicht des niedergehenden Körpers drückte ihn nach hinten und er ging mit schmerzerfülltem Grunzen zu Boden. Ehe er seine Sinne zusammensammeln konnte, imitierte sein Angreifer ihre vorherige Position, rammte ihm aber zusätzlich ein Knie in den Magen und anstatt einer sensenscharfen Schneide presste sich ein Pistolenlauf an seine Kehle.

 

„Endstation, Arschloch.“

 

Ni starrte ihn wutentbrannt an, seine Züge durch das aus der Nase fließende Blut kaum gemildert: „Du besitzt wirklich keinen Funken Ehre im Leib, was, Hood? Lässt deine Leute um ihr Leben kämpfen, während du einem einzelnen Verletzten auflauerst!“ Jason schnaubte verächtlich: „Das sagt der Richtige. Bist du nicht als erster abgehauen, indem du kaltblütig deine eigenen Jungs geopfert hast?“

 

„Als ob deine Handvoll kläglicher Amis die tapferen Krieger der Orchidee besiegen könnte! Ich habe sie nicht zurückgelassen. Sie werden schon sehr bald zu mir zurückkehren.“

 

„Wer sagt dir, dass sie nicht längst alle über den Vaitarani gesegelt sind?“

 

Nis Ausdruck verdunkelte sich noch mehr, ein schadenfreudiges Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen: „Wofür hältst du mich, Hood? Ich habe mich sehr genau über dich informiert. Du gehörst zu Batman. Ein Gefolgsmann von Batman tötet nicht!“ „Mir gefällt deine Ausdrucksweise nicht“, warnte Jason eindringlich und das Lächeln verschwand, als sich der kalte Stahl noch etwas tiefer ins zuckende Fleisch bohrte, „Weder ich noch mein Verein folgen irgendeinem dieser Weltverbesserer. Nur weil ich mich hier und da mit ihnen gutstelle, heißt das nicht, dass ich Typen wie dich ohne ein ordentliches Loch im Schädel auf meinem Turf Scheiße bauen lasse!“

 

„Tatsächlich? Und wieso hast du dann nicht schon längst abgedrückt? Schon von hinten? Schon bevor du mich zum Zweikampf herausgefordert hast?!“

 

Jason erwiderte nichts, ragte nur über ihm auf wie ein paralysierter Kriegsgott und Ni lachte laut auf: „Du kannst es nicht! Er hat dich vollkommen unter Kontrolle! Weiß er, wer du bist? Frisst du ihm deshalb aus der Hand, weil er dich in dem Augenblick, in dem du einen Menschen umbringst, geradewegs ins Gefängnis zerren wird?!“ „Halt den Mund, Gao“, zischte Jason wütend, verärgert durch die viel zu nah an der Wahrheit kratzenden Situation, „du hast keine Ahnung, wovon du redest. Halt’s Maul oder ich stopfe es dir mit Blei!“

 

Konträr zum selbstbewussten Auftreten fing seine Hand an zu zittern, vor Wut, vor Frust ... vor Angst. Er wollte es. Er hatte lange nicht mehr so gerne abdrücken wollen wie in diesem Moment, direkt in dieses schwitzende, blutige Gesicht. Aber Bruce würde sich schon über die Kollateralschäden mehr als genug aufregen, ihr zerbrechlicher Frieden allein dadurch angegriffen werden, dass er sich nicht bereiterklärt hatte, den Kugelfang für eine Bande Auftragskiller zu spielen. Und alles hing von dem Frieden ab, von seinem Versprechen, innerhalb Gothams Grenzen nicht zu töten. Alles stand auf dem Spiel – Kooperation, Zugang zur Bathöhle, die Treffen mit Alfred, die zögerliche Annäherung mit Richard, Timothys gute Laune, Bruces Vertrauen ... Nähe. Er wollte es tun, aber gleichzeitig auch nicht. Nicht wegen dieses Mistkerls. Nicht so.

 

Oh Gott, was sollte er den Kindern sagen? Was sollte er, irgendwann im nächsten Leben angekommen, den drei von Ni kaltblütig abgeknallten Kindern sagen, wenn sie ihn fragten, was er gegen ihren Mörder unternommen hatte? Was er unternommen hatte, um ihre Eltern und ihren Bruder zu schützen?

 

Seine Hände zitterten nun so sehr, dass es unmöglich für Ni war, es nicht zu spüren und ganz richtig fing er im nächsten Moment erneut an, selbstgefällig zu grinsen.

 

Jason drückte ihm den Lauf der Waffe noch etwas fester an die Kehle, doch Bruces enttäuschtes Gesicht wollte einfach nicht dem überschwänglichen Zorn weichen.

 

Und schließlich, nach mehreren Minuten anstrengenden Status Quos, ließ er die Pistole sinken, rammte dem feixenden Gegner dafür aber den Helm vor die sowieso schon blau angelaufene Nase und packte den stöhnenden Mann am Kragen, um ihn unsanft mit sich zu ziehen: „Komm schon, Wichser. Wir finden dir ‘ne schöne feuchte Gefängniszelle, in der du für den Rest deines kümmerlichen Lebens einsitzen kannst.“

 

Pah! Wunschdenken.

 

Sprach’s, ging einige Schritte und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

 

„... Fuck.“

 

„Auch dir einen wunderschönen guten Abend, junger Freund. Wie ich sehe, hast du deinen Fall abgeschlossen! Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie sehr mich das mit Genugtuung erfüllt.“

 

Jason schloss zähneknirschend die Augen: „Scheiße, ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du mich beschatten lässt, Pinguin.“

 

Oswald schmunzelte, Hände über dem Knauf seines Regenschirms gekreuzt: „Ja. Ja, das hättest du tatsächlich, Kleiner. Aber von mir aus: Überraschung!“ Neben ihm stand Warren, grinsend wie durch eine besonders vorteilhaft gesetzte Pointe erfreut und rechts und links von ihnen sogar noch einige der bekannteren Gangsterbosse, als hätte die Stadt all ihren Abfall kräftig in seine Richtung gerotzt.

 

Jason stöhnte.

 

Hinter Oswald hatten sich mehrere Schergen aufgereiht, doch bei der Vorsicht des Mannes vermutete er noch eine ganze Menge mehr, verborgen in der näheren Umgebung.

 

Er steckte in der Bredouille. Die Frage war, was die Blacks & Whites eigentlich von ihm wollten.

 

Wie so oft, entschied sich Jason für einen humorvollen Anlauf: „Hör zu, Pinguin, mein Alter, ich freue mich ja mindestens genauso sehr, dich zu sehen, aber ich fürchte, unser Famiglia-Kränzchen muss noch eine Weile warten. Sieh mal, ich hatte ‘ne ausgesprochen anstrengende Nacht und jetzt hab ich hier ’ne Expresssendung an Gordon am Schlafittchen, die sich leider nicht aufschieben lässt, das wirst du doch sicher verstehen? Lass mich diese Frühlingsrolle fristgemäß abliefern und danach können wir uns solange unterhalten, bis einem von uns der Kragen platzt.“

 

Was nicht besonders lange dauern sollte und er deshalb vielleicht doch noch einige Stunden Schlaf unter die Mütze würde scheffeln können, ehe er sich Bruces ewig gleichen Vorhaltungen stellen musste.

 

Oswald hatte andere Pläne.

 

„Momentchen mal, Hood“, krähte er verdrossen, „meinst du nicht, dass wir da auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden haben?“ Jason wusste beim besten Willen nicht, was er meinte und äußerte das mit einem peinlich verständnislosen Laut. „Jetzt mach mir nicht einen auf Vergissmeinnicht, Junge“, fuhr Oswald säuerlich fort, „Dank dieser Pissbirne da ist mein wundervoller Club nur noch ein aschebedecktes Floß! Red Hood. Du bist ein Syndikatsleiter. Wenn du noch immer nicht weißt, wie man bei uns eine Schuld begleicht, solltest du deine Karrierepläne umstellen. Wie wäre es mit Babysitter?“

 

Neben sich spürte Jason Ni sich anspannen.

 

„Du willst mich nicht in der Nähe deiner Kinder haben, Cobblepot, vertrau mir.“

 

„Ich weiß. Du würdest sie von irgendwelchen gelben Fickfratzen abknallen lassen.“

 

Schneller als irgendjemand reagieren konnte, hatte er die Pistole hochgerissen und zielte nun konsequent auf Oswalds Kopf. Offensichtlich hatte ihm sein verfehlter Bombenexperte den Ausgang der Rettungsmission berichtet. Eine offene Wunde, die der Pinguin nur zu gern bereit war auszunutzen. Aber das Schlimmste war, dass er nicht grinste. Er meinte es ernst. Es war ein Vorwurf. Und er war an Jason gerichtet, an den Mann, den er zur Lösung der vertrackten Situation abgestellt hatte – und der auf ganzer Ebene versagt hatte.

 

Oswald winkte entschlossen ab, als um sie herum Waffen gezogen und entsichert wurden: „Haltet euch zurück! Ich will hier kein Blutbad haben! Ich ... Nein, wir wollen nur eins! Das Leben des Kerls, der unsere Liebsten und unser Eigentum auf dem Gewissen hat! Und wenn du nicht bereit bist, ihn uns auszuliefern, Hood, kann ich leider auch nicht für deine Sicherheit garantieren! Die Toten wollen Blut sehen und ob das verlangte ein bisschen mit dem unschuldigen verschwimmt, wird sie in ihrem Groll kaum interessieren.“

 

Jason glaubte keine Sekunde lang, dass Oswald Rache für die Opfer des Bandenkriegs wünschte. Er war nur pikiert wegen all der materiellen Einbußen. Aber er hatte ihm eine Perspektive eröffnet.

 

Eine attraktive Perspektive, die ihm nicht erlaubt war, weiter zu verfolgen.

 

„Ich hab ‘ne Abmachung mit Batman, Cobblepot“, erklärte er eindringlich, seine Finger sich noch etwas mehr um den festen Stoff von Nis Kragen schließend, denn der Mann fühlte sich deutlich gedrängt, auf und davon zu stürmen. Und bewegliche Ziele mochte man in Gotham besonders gern.

 

Ihm wurde schlecht beim Gedanken, diesen Mörder zu beschützen und es war ihm unbegreiflich, wie Bruce immer und immer wieder mit einer solchen Einstellung in einen Fall eintreten konnte.

 

Oswalds quäkende Stimme riss ihn aus den Gedanken.

 

„Mit mir hast du auch eine Abmachung. Und zwar, dass du für mich arbeitest, ‚bis dieser verschissene Monat endlich verstrichen ist‘, erinnerst du dich? Du bist keiner von Batman. Du bist einer von mir. Und wer für mich arbeitet, der tut gefälligst, was ich sage!“

 

Und Jason hielt inne.

 

In jedem anderen Fall, jeder anderen Situation, hätte er dem Pinguin die spitze Nase ins Gehirn geschraubt und ihm sehr genau begreiflich gemacht, warum es keine gute Idee war, Red Hood Befehle zu erteilen.

 

Aber in diesem Fall, dieser Situation ...

 

Führte die Befolgung seiner Anweisungen einen kathartischen Effekt mit sich mit Namen Gerechtigkeit.

 

Es war schwer zu glauben, aber Oswald hatte ihm eine helfende Hand gereicht, eine Hand, die ihn mit wenigen Worten aus seiner moralischen Klemme gezogen hatte. Und er blieb niemandem etwas schuldig.

 

„Ich habe verstanden ... Mr. Cobblepot, Sir.“

 

Ni heulte entsetzt auf, als er den Arm, der ihn hielt, vorschnellen ließ und ihn damit schwungvoll zu Boden beförderte: „Was?! Nein! Hood! Du kannst mich nicht ausliefern! Batman wird dich mit ins Verderben reißen, du einfältiger Narr!“ Emotionslos blickte er auf den plötzlich so bescheiden um Gnade winselnden Gangsterboss hinab: „Deine Sorge rührt mich, Gao, aber sie ist unangebracht. Lass Batman ruhig meine Sorge sein ... und konzentrier du dich auf deine eigenen.“

 

„Bist du so verdorben, dass du die Drecksarbeit anderen überlässt?!“

 

„Wenn sie sich freiwillig für die Drecksarbeit melden ...“

 

„Hood! Denk darüber nach! Mein Leben gegen deins! Wir könnten die Sache vergessen! Du wirst mich nie wiedersehen!“

 

„Das werde ich auch jetzt nicht. Diese Jungs werden sich schon darum kümmern.“

 

„Nein ... Nein! Ich weigere mich, zu glauben, dass mich ein Haufen Kleinganoven übertrifft! Ich ... ich habe alles minutiös durchgeplant! Ein Versagen darf nicht möglich sein!“

 

„Kleinganoven?“, Jason lachte spöttisch auf, „Gotham tut nichts ‚kleines‘. Sie ist hochnäsig und gnadenlos und pompös und aufbrausend! Glaub mir, an jedem anderen Ort hätten deine Schachzüge wahrscheinlich funktioniert – aber diese Stadt ist zu verrückt dafür. Wenn du nicht weißt, wie du sie nehmen musst, verschlingt sie dich mit Haut und Haar. Dieses Ende war vorherbestimmt mit dem allerersten Schritt, den du über die Grenze getan hast. Tja, Pech.“ Und dann beugte er sich noch ein letztes Mal ganz dicht an Ni heran und flüsterte: „Wie man in China so gerne sagt: Ich wünsche dir einen langsamen Tod – aber eine schnelle Fahrt in die Hölle. Oder möchtest du zum Abschluss einen echt amerikanischen Abschiedsgruß hören?“ Er klopfte ihm leger auf die Schulter: „Hasta la Vista, Baby.“

 

Damit richtete er sich auf und marschierte quer durch Oswalds Schlägeraufgebot, ohne jemanden anzusehen und ohne aufgehalten zu werden.

 

Die immer greller werdenden, hysterischen Schreie des Feinds zu ignorieren, fiel im leichter als je zuvor.

 

\---

 

Seine Lieutenants sprangen auf, als sie ihn bald darauf durch das Tor in den Innenhof des Lagerhauses treten sahen. Sie wirkten abgehetzt und ordentlich angeschlagen, doch waren sie nicht schwer genug verletzt, um sich gegenseitig Sorgen zu bereiten. Nur Conrad hockte mit ausgestreckten Beinen schwitzend und fluchend an seinen Autoreifen gelehnt, offensichtlich am Oberschenkel verletzt, der selbst durch die provisorische Binde leicht blutete.

 

Bevor irgendwer etwas sagen konnte, ging Jason vor ihm in die Hocke: „Hey, Hough, gute Arbeit, wie mir scheint! Hast ja ganz schön Einsatz gezeigt vorhin – wenn man bedenkt, dass ich von dir eigentlich in etwa so viel Unterstützung erwartet hab wie von Carp.“ Der junge Mann streckte einen Mittelfinger aus, zum Glück den eigenen, noch fest angewachsenen: „Ja, herzlichen Dank für dein unendliches Vertrauen, Boss. Freut mich, dass ich so hoch in Erwartung stehe.“ Er hatte sich wohl falsch bewegt, denn er zuckte heftig zusammen und presste eine bereits blutverschmierte Hand auf die Wunde: „Autsch! Fuck! Dieser verfickte Arschpisser von einem verschissenen- Au! Fick dich ins Knie, das brennt, Himmelarschund-“ Jason kicherte und wunderte sich selbst darüber, dass ihn die sehr blumige, sehr fidele Fluchtirade seines Untergebenen erleichterte: „Du wirst es überleben, Hough.“

 

„Ja, danke! Fick dich auch, Hood!“

 

„Nah, heute nicht mehr. Hat‘s dich noch woanders erwischt?“

 

„Nein. Aber deine Jacke hat mich vor ‘nem Bauchschuss bewahrt. Was zum Teufel ist das überhaupt?! Das Teil wiegt Tonnen!“

 

„Du hast nichts aus meinen Taschen geklaut, oder?“

 

„Wohl irre, was?! Wie ich dich kenne, kann mir das Ding die Hand abbeißen!“

 

Er würde die Jacke sehr gut durchchecken müssen. Möglicherweise war es wohl besser, sie gleich ganz ...

 

Nein, das war wahrscheinlich übertrieben. Und ... vielleicht würde er die Pistolen, die sie ihm überlassen hatten, ebenfalls nicht einfach entsorgen. Sie hatten durchaus ihren Nutzen und ... es war schade um sie.

 

Jason richtete sich auf und klatschte in die Hände: „Und, was macht er noch hier, wenn ich fragen darf? Schafft ihn zum Arzt!“ Sevin zuckte die Achseln: „Wir alle wollten erst den Ausgang des Konflikts erfahren. Beim Schusswechsel haben wir so einige von den Kanaillen erwischt, aber manche sind abgehauen. Solange du ihren Kopf abgeschlagen hast, sollten wir ein bisschen Luft bekommen haben, um sie innerhalb der nächsten zwei bis drei Wochen aufzuspüren, aber ... Müssen wir uns wegen Gao weiterhin Sorgen machen?“ Er legte geistesabwesend den Kopf schief, schüttelte ihn dann schließlich und murmelte: „Würde mich sehr wundern, wenn wir dem seine Visage je wiedersehen sollten.“

 

„Gut.“

 

Er schnaubte belustigt ob ihrer völlig abwesenden Empathie und reichte Conrad eine Hand, die dieser ohne zu zögern ergriff und sich ächzend daran hochzog: „Also los, lasst uns endlich von hier verschwinden, bevor die Fledermäuse merken, was Sache ist.“ Während Robert Conrads andere Seite stützte und sie ihn vorsichtig auf den Beifahrersitz des wohl einzigen noch fahrbereiten Autos senkten, fragte Sevin mit gleichmütiger Stimme, die doch eine winzige Unze Besorgnis nicht verbergen konnte: „Boss. Du hast einen Deal mit ihnen, stimmt’s? Wie wird sich das ... Meine, wie wird sich diese Sache auf euren Umgang auswirken?“

 

Er umrundete das Heck des Wagens, um auf die Fahrerseite zu gelangen, wo er sich stumm hinters Steuer sinken ließ, während sich der Rest seines Trupps ohne zu murren auf die Rückbank quetschte. Erst als er den Motor startete und das etwas gurgelnde Geräusch jede unerwünschte Emotion im Tonfall verschluckte, erwiderte er leise: „Keine Ahnung, Finality.“

 

Keine Ahnung.

 

\---

 

Knapp zwei Wochen hatte es sie gekostet, den Rest chinesischer Tiraden, die die Stadt invadiert hatten, auszuradieren, sei es nun Mittels der Polizei, eindringlicher Überredungskunst niemals wiederzukommen oder permanent. Zu Jasons Verteidigung wollte er betonen, dass er bei keinen Gegnern, die er selbst gestellt hatte, zum Letzteren gegriffen und somit sein Versprechen zu Bruce aufrecht erhalten hatte.

 

Aus diesem Grund erlaubte er sich, Gotham nach wie vor sein Einzugsgebiet zu nennen und hier, vom höchsten Gebäude der Stadt, den Ausblick zu genießen und sich einen guten Becher dunklen Röstkaffee zu gönnen. Mit Schuss. Einem kleinen Schuss. Man wollte ja auch mal Freude am Leben haben.

 

Außer jener, am Leben zu sein.

 

Wieder.

 

Irgendwann hatte er festgestellt, dass ihn seine omnipotente Sippe auf dem Wayne Tower immer als letztes suchte, vor allem, wenn er sich wie in diesem Moment in den einzigen blinden Fleck der Überwachungskameras drückte, direkt an der Ecke zur Mauer um Bruces Büro, wo die Brüstung so eng war, dass sich kein normaler Mensch ohne Protest hinzusetzen und die Beine in den Abgrund baumeln zu lassen wagen würde. Noch dazu ohne freie Hände zum Zupacken im Notfall, denn die eine führte ab und zu den dampfenden Becher an den Mund, die andere hielt ein Smartphone, aus dem überaus laute und erregte Laute erklangen.

 

„Ich sagte Ihnen doch, Mr. Cobblepot, Sir“, unterbrach Jason die Tirade kaum bußfertig, „ich habe mir lediglich eine kleine Abfindung erlaubt, nachdem Sie unsere Zusammenarbeit in jener Nacht so rüde beendet haben. Ich habe nichts entwendet, was mir nicht vollends zusteht.“ „Ist ja nicht so, dass du nochmal zum Dienst angetreten wärst! Und du waaaghst es immer noch, das eine kleine Abfindung zu nennen?!“, brüllte ihm Oswald aufgebracht ins Ohr, „Mein Tresor ist leer! LEER!“

 

„Ja, ich sollte mich wohl echt bedanken für das extrem großzügige Trinkgeld! Es sei Ihnen versichert, dass es wohltätig angelegt werden wird!“

 

_„Wie viele meiner hart verdienten Millionen willst du mir eigentlich noch entwenden, du dreckiger Dieb?!“_

 

„Was soll ich sagen, Mr. Cobblepot? Der kluge Mann klaut vor!“

 

_„Waaagh?! Unverschämtheit! Wir werden uns wiedersehen, Hood, das schwöre ich dir, und wenn es soweit ist, verspreche ich dir Höllenqu-“_

 

„’tschuldige, Pinguin, wirklich, es würde mich nichts glücklicher stimmen, als deinen gewählten Worten noch stundenlang zu lauschen, aber ich fürchte, die Verbindung bricht ab! Ich höre immer wieder so eigenartiges Krähen in der Leitung!“

 

_„Hood, waaagh es ja nicht, mich einfach-“_

 

„Da, schon wieder! Das wird mir zu unheimlich, ich lege jetzt besser auf! Oswald, wie du schon sagtest, wir sehen uns! Bleib sauber bis dahin! ... Oder versuch zumindest, aufrecht zu bleiben.“

 

_„Hood, wehe du-“_

 

Er legte auf, den Kopf in den Nacken, um den Rest warmen Kaffees aus dem Becher zu saugen und hielt inne.

 

Aus purer Gehässigkeit setzte er ihn nicht ab, tat so, als würde er noch einige Schlucke nehmen, obwohl das Behältnis längst leer war, stellte ihn dann auf die Brüstung und blickte stumm auf die Stadt hinunter, als hätte er den Schatten an seiner Seite nicht bemerkt.

 

Die Straßen hatten sich endlich beruhigt und ließen ihre Bewohner wieder atmen – eine Mischung aus Smog, schmieriger Luftfeuchtigkeit und Kloake zwar, aber das war immer noch besser als Blei.

 

Seufzend ließ er den Kopf hängen. Immerhin hatten sie ihm Zeit gegeben, einigermaßen hinter sich aufzuräumen, bevor sie zur Standpauke angerückt kamen.

 

Und dann sogar gleich die höchste Instanz. Eigentlich hatten sie sich angewöhnt, erst Alfred zur Wogenglättung vorzuschicken, oft traf der Kelch auch Timothy, manchmal auch Stephanie, mit der er zwar nicht sonderlich vertraut war, die ihm aber auch nur selten Vorwürfe machte und sich noch seltener seinen verbalen Bockmist gefallen ließ – sie war in Ordnung. Doch in diesem Moment stand wirklich und wahrhaftig niemand Geringeres als Bruce Wayne neben ihm, nicht Batman, und aus irgendeinem Grund ließ diese Tatsache ihn in mehr kaltem Schweiß ausbrechen, als es die Anwesenheit des Dunklen Ritters je geschafft hätte.

 

Bruce stand schräg neben ihm und er wusste, dass er die längliche Wunde an seiner Schläfe begutachtete, die ihm der Querschläger in Nis Keller eingebracht hatte, doch bemerken tat er nichts. Funkstille, ähnlich der, die Jason seit seines Einstiegs in den Fall nicht beendet hatte. Er hatte keine Angst vor ihren Vorwürfen gehabt, natürlich nicht, er ... hatte nur keine Lust gehabt, sich damit auseinanderzusetzen, wo er doch wesentlich wichtigere Dinge zu erledigen hatte.

 

„Tim ist gesund und munter. Hat sich bestens von seinen Verletzungen erholt.“

 

Jason hob eine Augenbraue. Ungewöhnlich für Bruce, ein Gespräch mit ihm ohne mindestens eine direkte Schuldzuweisung zu beginnen. Aber die Aussage beruhigte ihn, er hatte sich tatsächlich Sorgen gemacht, sich aber mit dem einen oder anderen prüfenden heimlichen Blick begnügt, wann immer er Red Robin in den letzten Tagen auf Patrouille gesehen hatte. Nis Leute hatten ihn sauber erwischt und das Chaos, das nicht lange danach ausgebrochen war, hatte die vollständige Genesung verzögert, aber offensichtlich stand sein Lieblingsbruder endlich wieder fest auf den Beinen.

 

Er entließ einen erleichterten Seufzer, kaum hörbar, aber sein Vater bekam ihn natürlich trotzdem mit und bedachte ihn mit einem fast ebenbürtig diskreten Schmunzeln.

 

Dann jedoch wurde er ernst und mit ihm die Situation. „Bei den Ausschreitungen vor zwei Wochen wurden einundfünfzig Mitglieder der Hongkonger Familia de Flores festgenommen und das GCPD hat Hinweise auf mindestens dreiundvierzig Untergetauchte beziehungsweise Geflüchtete – die Dunkelziffer wird weitaus höher geschätzt. Shixin oder Suzie Su – sagen dir diese Namen zufällig etwas?“, fragte Bruce ohne jeglichen Zweifel, dass Jason sehr genau wusste, von welchen Ausschreitungen er sprach und sehr genau mitbekommen hatte, was vorgefallen war. Er fragte sich, ob er über sein Involvieren nur spekulierte oder tatsächlich handfeste Beweise hatte.

 

Warum nicht drauf ankommen lassen?

 

„Hm, war ganz schön viel los in letzter Zeit, was?“

 

„Du weißt nichts darüber?“

 

„Tja, nun, Tim hat mir ziemlich unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass meine Einmischung unerwünscht ist, deshalb hab ich mich mal einfach aus seinem Kram rausgehalten.“

 

„Auf dich wurde ein Kopfgeld ausgesetzt. Und Barbaras Kameras haben dich in mehreren Straßenkämpfen verwickelt aufgenommen.“

 

„Irre, was? Diese verrückten Chinesen haben echt alles angegriffen, was ihnen vor die Füße gestolpert ist! Unsere hiesigen Drogendealer sind zu mir gekommen und haben um Schutz gebettelt. Zu mir! Was sollte ich tun? Einige von den armen Schweinen haben moralische Besserung gelobt, wenn ich ihnen ihren verdorbenen Hals rette und du kennst mich ja. Kann keinem geläuterten Verbrecher ’ne helfende Hand verweigern.“

 

Bruce bedachte ihn mit einem Blick, der ihn deutlich fragte, ob er sich wirklich, ehrlich, ganz sicher nicht ein bisschen mehr anstrengen wollte. Und nein, er wollte nicht.

 

Nach einem kurzen optischen Wettkampf seufzte sein Vater resigniert und beschloss, stärkere Geschütze aufzufahren: „Es gab fünfundsiebzig Tote auf beiden Seiten, von den hunderten Verletzten und der Sachbeschädigung will ich gar nicht erst reden.“ Das war weniger, als Jason befürchtet hatte.

 

„Unsichere Zeiten.“

 

„Jason.“

 

Jason stöhnte leidend und strich sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht: „Sieh mal, Bruce, ich habe keine Ahnung, was du von mir hören willst, ich wäre dir also unendlich dankbar, wenn du einfach ausspucken würdest, wessen riesiger Entgleisung du mich diesmal bezichtigst, damit wir uns sofort gegenseitig die Scheiße aus dem Leib prügeln können und ich heute noch eine Weile zum Patrouillieren komme. Fair?“ Bruce atmete tief durch und steckte demonstrativ die Hände in die Hosentaschen: „Ich will mich nicht mit dir prügeln, Jay. Ich will nur herausfinden, wie es zu diesem verheerenden Krieg gekommen ist.”

 

„Um einen Grund zu finden, dich mit mir zu prügeln.“

 

„Um einen Grund zu finden, die Verantwortlichen zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen.“

 

„Rechenschaft in Form von Prügeln.“

 

„Jason. Ich werde mich nicht mit dir prügeln. Ich möchte nur die Wahrheit.“

 

Eine Weile blieben sie stumm, Jason in Gedanken versunken und damit beschäftigt, seinen Ärger zu besänftigen, Bruce ihn aufmerksam beobachtend. „Okay, was willst du wissen?“, brummte der Junge schließlich missmutig. „Wir haben Indizien gefunden, die besagen, dass eine Bande namens Hoodwink Cluster fast überall ihre Finger im Spiel hatte“, Bruce wirkte beinahe erleichtert über seine Kooperationsbereitschaft, aber gleichzeitig auch verhalten, als fürchtete er seine Antworten, „Du ... weißt auch darüber nichts?“ Keinem von beiden entging die bedeutungsschwangere Pause und Jason konnte sich nur schwerlich vorstellen, dass seine Familie sich bezüglich dieses Namens tatsächlich keine eingehenden Gedanken gemacht hatte. Aber um ihn zum Sprechen zu bringen, würden sie mehr als bloße Gedanken brauchen. Er würde sein Syndikat nicht aufgeben, es im Notfall mit Zähnen und Klauen verteidigen. Wenn die Hoodwinks verschwanden, würden sich zu viele Monster aus ihren Schlupfwinkeln wagen. Also tat er so, als überlegte er und zuckte dann entschuldigend mit den Schultern: „Keine Ahnung. Irgendwelche Anhaltspunkte?“

 

„Sie wollen uns den Namen des Anführers nicht nennen.“

 

„Tja, nicht viel, was ich dann für dich tun kann, B.“

 

„Du hast mir die erste Frage nicht beantwortet.“

 

„So?“

 

„Die Familia de Flores. Shixin Su. Einige der Verhafteten erklärten, dass ein Teil ihres Auftrags lautete, den Tod seiner Tochter zu rächen. Suzie Su. Schon mal gehört?“

 

„Kann sein. Hab damals viele Namen gehört, während ich mordend und brandschatzend durch die Welt gereist bin. Klingeln tut’s nicht.“

 

Jason baumelte mit den Beinen und pfiff anerkennend in die kühle Nachtluft: „Aber hui, ihr Alter schickt ‘n ganzes Killerkommando, um die Stadt aufzureiben, wo seine Kleine über den Jordan gewandert ist! Suzie Su, auf ewig mehr geliebt als Jason Todd.“ Mit einem geschlagenen Seufzen rieb Bruce sich die Nasenwurzel: „Wie lange willst du uns deswegen noch Vorhaltungen machen?“ Jason strahlte ihn humorlos von der Seite an: „Tja, tut mir ehrlich leid, dass ich einfach nicht darüber hinwegkomme, wie wenig ich euch wert bin!“

 

Sein Vater schaute ernst auf die Dächer Gothams hinab, ehe er sich dazu entschloss, die Stichelei zu ignorieren und stattdessen fortführte: „Die Triade hatte ebenfalls einen Anführer. Sie haben ihn uns ziemlich genau beschrieben und wir konnten einige Videoaufnahmen sicherstellen. Er war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Zuerst dachten wir, er wäre entkommen, aber es gab keine Beweise. Er galt seit der Eskalation vor zwei Wochen als vermisst.“

 

„Schlecht für ihn. Bei den ganzen Psychopathen, die hier rumlaufen. Und ein Tourist kennt die Gefahrenzonen nicht! ... Sprich, rund drei Viertel Fläche der Stadt.“

 

„Sie haben ihn letzte Nacht gefunden.“

 

„Oh, gut für ihn! Wo denn?“

 

„Das kommt drauf an, welchen Teil du meinst.“

 

„Ups.“

 

„Du klingst wenig betroffen.“

 

„Sollte ich? Er war ein Triadenführer. Wird wohl kaum die Auferstehung des Mahatma Gandhi gewesen sein.“

 

Mit einem festen Griff am Oberarm zog Bruce Jason nachdrücklich von seinem Platz und auf den Boden des Balkons. Es kam so unerwartet, dass Jason beinahe gestolpert wäre, wenn er ihn nicht am Kragen gepackt und gegen die Wand neben dem bodennahen Fenster gedrückt hätte. Allerdings war es mehr eine Sicherheitsmaßnahme, um ihn an einer vorzeitigen Flucht zu hindern, als eine Drohgebärde – der Griff tat nicht weh, ebenso wenig wie der Druck, den er auf sein Brustbein ausübte. „Jason, dieser Mann hat drei Millionen Dollar Kopfgeld auf dich ausgesetzt und du willst mir erzählen, dass du nichts mit ihm zu tun gehabt hast?“, fragte Bruce eindringlich, aber mit nur geringer Hitze im Tonfall. „Du magst es vielleicht nicht glauben, B“, erwiderte Jason etwas gereizt, aber noch ohne voll entfalteten Ärger, „aber Red Hood gilt bei den Armen und Vergessenen als zuverlässiger Beschützer. Möglicherweise hat er in mir eine Gefahr für seine künftigen Operationen befürchtet, wer weiß das schon?“

 

Bruce musterte ihn lange und mit unleserlichem Blick, ehe er die Lider niederschlug und hörbar enttäuscht murmelte: „Zeugen am Hafen haben bestätigt, dass Red Hood einen der Beschreibung nach möglichen Kandidaten für den Triadenführer kurz vor ihrem Bootsverleih außer Gefecht gesetzt hat. Und auch, dass er ihn im Anschluss dem Pinguin, Great White Shark sowie einigen anderen bekannten Größen der Gothamer Unterwelt übergeben hat.“

 

Natürlich wussten sie es. Hoffnung starb immer zuletzt. Sein einziger Trost war, dass Bruce für eine so bedeutende Angelegenheit erstaunlich ruhig wirkte. Oder vielleicht war das nur eine Finte, um den unvermeidlichen Ausfall so schmerzhaft wie möglich zu gestalten.

 

Er schloss die Augen, atmete einmal tief durch. Die Festsetzung Nis brachte ihn nicht in Verbindung zum Hoodwink Cluster. Seine Leute waren sicher. Aber der Gangsterboss musste in seinem Grab jubilieren – er hatte es geschafft, einmal mehr einen Keil zwischen Jason und seine Familie zu treiben, schlicht aus dem einzigen Grund, dass Jason es nicht mit seinem Gewissen vereinbaren konnte, ein erwiesenermaßen gefühlloses Ungeheuer weiterhin auf die Welt loszulassen.

 

Er schlug die Augen wieder auf und erwiderte Bruces bekümmerten Blick mit dem eigenen festen.

 

„Ich habe ihn nicht umgebracht.“

 

„Du hast ihn den Blacks & Whites überlassen im untrüglichen Wissen, dass sie ihn töten werden. Das ist dasselbe, verstehst du das nicht?“

 

„Also sind wir alle Mörder, denn wir übergeben mutwillig Schwerverbrecher der Polizei im untrüglichen Wissen, dass sie ausbrechen und weitere Opfer fordern werden.“

 

Bruce schüttelte seufzend den Kopf, das Argument nicht einmal mit einer Standardantwort würdigend. Jason hatte keine erwartet. Dafür runzelte er grübelnd die Stirn: „Aber hey, es sollte dir nicht schwerfallen, darüber hinwegzusehen. Immerhin hast du auch Poison Ivy für unschuldig am Tod einer Handvoll Typen erklärt, die sie in ihren Ranken festgehalten hat, die dadurch wehrlos waren gegenüber Riddlers Angriff. Sie hat diese Männer auch nicht selbst getötet. Aber sie hat sie ihrem Mörder überlassen. Wo ist der Unterschied? Warum kannst du jeden psychopathischen Killer mit offenen Armen empfangen, aber mich jedes verdammte Mal nur verurteilen?!“ Bruce schüttelte den Kopf: „Pamela ist keine Mörderin.“

 

„Sie ist eine deiner Erzfeinde seit Jahrzehnten, Teufelnocheins!“

 

„Sie will Gutes tun.“

 

„Und das will ich nicht?!“

 

„Das habe ich damit nicht gemeint. Aber du bist wie ein Pulverfass, Jason. Egal, wie sehr ich es mir wünsche, ich kann dir nicht restlos vertrauen!“

 

Jason platzte die Hutschnur: „Verdammt nochmal, wann wirst du endlich begreifen, dass ich nicht um mich schlachte wie ein Berserker?! Ich töte nicht unkontrolliert!“ Er bemühte sich. Er bemühte sich so sehr und zugegeben, es war noch nicht lange her seit der letzten letalen Problemlösung, aber wenn selbst Richard, der immer rasend schnell im Verurteilen seiner Handlungen war, vergaß, dass er eigentlich zu den Bösen gehörte, warum konnte Bruce ihm dann nicht einmal einen klitzekleinen Vertrauensbonus zugestehen?!

 

Energisch versuchte er, seinen Vater von sich zu stoßen, damit er in seinem Ausdruck kein Indiz für die tiefe Kränkung entdecken konnte, doch Bruce blieb standhaft und rückte keinen Zentimeter vom Fleck. Stattdessen löste er den Griff auf Jasons Kragen und packte seinen Kopf mit beiden Händen: „Und wann wirst du endlich begreifen, dass man nicht immer alles unter Kontrolle halten kann?! Egal wie minutiös man plant, man ist nicht der Einzige, der eventuelle Fäden in den Händen hält!“

 

Die Worte, in einem kaum verdeckten verzweifelten Tonfall gerufen, brachten Jasons Widerstand zum Erliegen und entgeistert starrte er zu ihm auf. Bruce lehnte die Stirn an seine und flüsterte schwermütig: „Wann wirst du begreifen, dass es manchmal nur einen Joker braucht, um das Spiel zu verlieren, alle Pläne zu Staub zerfallen zu lassen, alle noch so fest gehaltenen Zügel aus den Fingern gleiten sehen zu müssen? Und am Ende stehst du vor den Trümmern deiner Arbeit und es gibt keinen Weg zurück. Vollkommen egal, wie sehr du von deiner Überlegenheit, deiner lückenlosen Verteidigung überzeugt bist, das Schicksal kennt jede Hintertür. Und während du vorn die Angreifer bekämpfst, haben sie in deinem Rücken schon dein gesamtes Glück hinweg geschlachtet.“ Er senkte den Blick und starrte ihm direkt ins Gesicht, doch Jason hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass er nicht ihn sah, sondern eine andere Version – älter, so alt, dass er sich fühlte, als lebte er bereits für Äonen. Als konnte Bruce in die Zukunft blicken und sehen, zu was sein Sohn tatsächlich fähig war. Und die Aussicht war keine erfreuliche. „Du hast diesen Mann sterben lassen“, sagte Bruce kummervoll, „und dieses Mal ist es gutgegangen. Aber du weißt nicht, was für Auswirkungen dein nächster Handgriff mit sich führen wird. Irgendwann wirst du Unschuldige töten, auch wenn du noch so vorsichtig vorgehst. Und ich weiß, dass dich das zerstören wird, Jay. Sind wir uns wahrhaftig schon so fremd geworden, dass du nicht begreifst, dass ich das nicht ertragen könnte?“

 

Jason sah ihn lange wortlos an. Dann schluckte er endlich trocken und umfasste sanft Bruces Handgelenke, um sie von seinen Schläfen wegzuziehen. Diesmal hatte er Erfolg damit, auch mit dem vorsichtigen Wegschieben des massigen Körpers seinen Vaters. Langsam ging er zur Brüstung, schaute eine Weile gen Horizont und drehte sich dann halb zu Bruce um. Er musste noch einmal schlucken, um seine trockene Kehle zu befeuchten und die Worte weniger schmerzhaft herausquetschen zu können.

 

„Ich habe mein Versprechen, seit ich es gegeben habe, nicht gebrochen, egal wie sehr du diese Sache auch gegen mich auslegen möchtest, B. Es geht entgegen jeder Unze meiner innersten Überzeugung, Mörder, Vergewaltiger, Kinderschänder laufen zu lassen, unschuldige Leben zu riskieren – und wir wissen beide, dass eine Verhaftung in Gotham nichts anderes ist. Aber ich töte nicht. Und weißt du warum? Weil ich es nicht ertragen könnte, wieder allein zu sein. Ich brauche dich. Alfred. Dick. Tim. Barbara. Cass. Steph. Scheiße, sogar Damian, obwohl er ein egozentrischer Arsch ist und Duke, obwohl wir uns kaum kennen. Der bloße Gedanke, dass du mich erneut verstößt, hält mich davon ab, das zu tun, was ich für das einzig Richtige halte. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass die Opfer all dieser widerwertigen Schweine, die ich aus Feigheit leben lasse, mir vergeben werden, ein einziges eigenes Bedürfnis über ihr Seelenheil zu stellen. Deshalb ...“

 

Er brach ab und konnte nicht verhindern, Bruce die Genugtuung einiger Tränen zuzugestehen.

 

„Deshalb werde ich sie nicht töten, B ... Aber ich werde ihnen niemals helfen.“

 

Damit griff er sich hastig den Plastikbecher, zerknüllte ihn und stopfte ihn sich in die Tasche, zog seinen Helm über den Kopf, sprang und schwang sich durch die Häuserschluchten davon, ohne zurückzublicken.

 

Nein, Red Hood hatte keine Erzfeinde.

 

Denn er wusste genau, wie er sie sich vom Leib hielt.


	6. Reisefieber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Autorennotizen](https://triggerxhappy.blogger.de/stories/2696861/)

Es hätte wirklich jeden treffen können, überall, jederzeit. Gerade jemanden, der sich praktisch den ganzen Tag in einer Gefahrenzone wie den Slums herumtrieb, wo Krankheit und Verderben die einzigen zuverlässigen Wegbegleiter waren.

 

Influenza.

 

Es war absolut keine Schande darin zu erkennen, sich mit ihr infiziert zu haben, schließlich legte es kaum ein potenzieller Kandidat aktiv darauf an.

 

Deswegen konnte es Richard einfach nicht nachvollziehen, dass Jason jedes Mal so einen entsetzlichen Aufriss veranstaltete, wenn der Virus ihn niederstreckte. Wenigstens hatte es diesmal keinen Beinahe-Freiflug vom Dach des Von-Grunewald-Towers gebraucht, ehe der starrköpfige Idiot klein beigegeben und um Hilfe gebeten hatte. Oder ihnen zumindest die Erlaubnis erteilt hatte, ihm zu helfen. Schon halb ins Delirium abgesunken und somit wehrlos hatte er sich auch nicht lange dagegen gesträubt, sich von Alfred ein Krankenlager in Wayne Manor einrichten zu lassen, immerhin wäre es eine große zeitliche und arbeitstechnische Belastung gewesen, den alten Butler alle paar Stunden zwischen der Villa und Jasons Penthouse hin und her pendeln zu lassen und das wollte ihm niemand zumuten. Er selbst wäre zweifelsfrei so gutmütig gewesen, doch weder war Bruce derartig geduldig noch Jason vollkommen kaltherzig.

 

Und so lag er nun in den weichen Polstern, erhitzt wie ein Ofen, schwitzend, stöhnend, manchmal sogar unverständlich vor sich her plappernd und sich unruhig hin und her wälzend vom Fieber.

 

Timothy, der auf Jasons Beinen hockte und auf seinem Smartphone herum tippte, sah stirnrunzelnd auf, als ein besonders fester Tritt ihn hopsen ließ: „Weißt du, diesmal ist es ganz besonders schlimm. Ob ihn in den letzten Tagen etwas besonders schwer belastet hat?“ „Mehr als seine ganz gewöhnlichen Traumen?“, entgegnete Richard sarkastisch und bedachte ihn kurz mit einem entsprechenden Blick, ehe er sich wieder ganz der Beschäftigung widmete, Jason den blanken Schweiß von Gesicht und Brustbein zu wischen, „Nein, nicht dass ich wüsste. Wenn dir nichts einfällt, bin ich erst recht ahnungslos – mit mir redet er ja nicht.“

 

„Das ist dreist gelogen, Dick, aber von mir aus.“

 

„Pass du einfach weiter auf, dass er mir kein Knie vor die Nase scheuert, okay, Klugscheißer? Und hast du deine Medikamente genommen wegen der Milz?“

 

„Ist für beides Sorge getragen, keine Angst.“

 

Damit senkte sich Timothys Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Freizeitbeschäftigung, genau in dem Augenblick, in dem die Zimmertür aufschwang und Alfred mit einem Tablett in den Händen eintrat. „Wie geht es unserem Patienten, Master Dick?“, fragte er beiläufig und setzte die Last auf dem Schreibtisch ab, außerhalb von Jasons Reichweite. Eine weise Entscheidung, denn schon wieder musste Richard eine Faust abfangen, zwar nur lose geballt und schwerfällig, aber mit erstaunlicher Präzision: „Wehrt sich höchst erfolgreich gegen jedweden Angreifer, Alfred.“ Ein besonders lautes Stöhnen ließ alle drei Anwesenden aufhorchen und Timothy meinte erwartungsvoll: „Klingt, als würde er aufwachen.“ „Das trifft sich ausgezeichnet“, nickte Alfred, bereits das mitgebrachte Glas mit Wasser füllend und ein orangefarbenes Pulver unter Rühren darin auflösend, „es wird ohnehin Zeit für seine Medizin.“

 

Aufs Stichwort und als wollte er ihnen ihren undankbaren Job so schwer wie möglich machen, ging ein heftiger Ruck durch Jasons Körper, gefolgt von einem so kräftigen Tritt, dass es Timothy mit einem überrumpelten „Heilige Schei-“ rücklings vom Bett beförderte. Er schlug beim Aufprall auf den Boden schmerzhaft mit dem Hinterkopf auf, konnte sich seinem Leid jedoch nur kurz hingeben, weil zwischen seinen älteren Brüdern ein so verzweifelter Kampf entbrannte, dass er ihn Richard nicht länger als nötig allein bestreiten lassen wollte.

 

Jason schlug und zappelte und trat so wild um sich, dass sie sich nicht nur zahlreiche blaue Flecken einhandelten, sondern auch gleich Richards Stuhl, der rechte untere Bettpfosten sowie eine zu dicht platzierte Thermoskanne zu Bruch gingen.

 

Der Radau lockte zwei Schaulustige an und während Timothy nicht bezweifelte, dass Richard Jasons Oberkörper irgendwie zu immobilisieren schaffen würde, traute er sich denselben Kraftakt mit seinem Part nicht zu. „Cass, hol Bruce“, rief er ihrer erschrockenen Schwester deshalb zu, „Beeil dich!“ Sie nickte nur verständig und verschwand so schnell und leise, wie sie gekommen war.

 

Damian hingegen rannte zu ihm und warf sich neben ihm quer über Jasons Unterschenkel. Nicht dass es Erleichterung brachte, der Junge war gediegen kräftig für sein Alter, aber in Sachen Gewichtsklasse konnten die meisten von ihnen ihn über ein Footballfeld treten. „Typisch Todd“, quäkte er über Jasons wortlosen Protest und Richards energische Beruhigungsversuche hinweg, „macht wieder mal mehr Umstände, als er wert ist!“ „Master Jason ist so viel wert wie jedes andere Mitglied dieses Haushalts, junger Mann“, tadelte Alfred ihn umgehend, scharf und automatisch, was der Junge mit einem abfälligen Schnauben bedachte. Timothy knirschte mit den Zähnen, als er zum wiederholten Male ein Knie in die Magengrube gestoßen bekam: „Und außerdem ist es ja nicht so, dass er gerade besonders großen Einfluss auf sein Benehmen ausüben kann, oder?! Das unterscheidet ihn von dir.“

 

Ein Quieken unterbrach das Luftholen für eine vermutlich nicht jugendfreie Antwort, denn irgendwie schaffte es Jason, Damian zwischen den Schenkeln einzuquetschen und Timothy war zu eingespannt um ihm zu helfen. Ganz zu schweigen davon fehlte ihm das Verlangen dazu.

 

Damian war bereits puterrot angelaufen, ehe endlich Bruce ins Zimmer gestürzt kam, unaufgefordert Richard am oberen Ende des Tobsüchtigen ablöste und ihm damit die Gelegenheit gab, ihren jüngsten Bruder aus dem Schwitzkasten zu befreien. „Das ist ungewöhnlich heftig“, presste er angestrengt hervor beim Bemühen, Jasons fuchtelnde Arme dicht am Körper zu halten, „War er in letzter Zeit hohem Stress ausgesetzt?“ „Schon besprochen“, schnaufte Richard und drückte mit aller Macht ein zuckendes Bein in die Matratze, „Wir wissen auf jeden Fall von nichts.“

 

„Angstgas?“

 

„Unwahrscheinlich. Crane sitzt derzeit sicher ein.“

 

„Aber ähnlich luzid dürfte es sein, wenn er von diesem ganzen Theater nicht-“

 

Jason riss die Augen auf und fuhr mit einem markerschütternden Schrei in die Höhe, geradewegs ins Bruces wartende Arme hinein.

 

„Was wolltest du sagen, Drake?“, grinste Damian hochnäsig und rutschte sofort vom Bett herunter, doch Timothy ließ es ihm großherzig durchgehen, klang es doch noch immer ein bisschen atemlos. Stattdessen löste er sich etwas weniger zuversichtlich von Jasons höchstwahrscheinlich ziemlich tauben Beinen. Auch Richard ließ los, lehnte sich aber keuchend weiterhin auf die Matratze und klopfte Jason beruhigend auf den Oberschenkel.

 

Dessen ganzer Körper bebte von flachen, hastigen Atemzügen und die Pupillen wanderten ruckartig hin und her, als fürchtete ihr Besitzer noch immer die Geister seines Unterbewusstseins, zitternde Finger hilfesuchend in Bruces grauem T-Shirt verkrampft. „Ganz ruhig, es war nur ein Traum“, versicherte dieser so bestimmt wie möglich, um seinem Sohn schonend die Möglichkeit zu geben, die Fassung wiederzuerlangen, „Du bist in Sicherheit. Niemand kann dir etwas-“

 

„Ninjas!“

 

Sechs Augenpaare blinzelten perplex über das erste kohärente Wort, das Jason über die Lippen glitt – oder zumindest vermutlich kohärent, denn der Sinn ging jedem im Raum im Moment noch ab.

 

„Ninjas?“, wiederholte Richard vorsichtig, doch plötzlich verfinsterte sich sein Blick in eisigem Zorn, „Meinst du die Liga der Assassinen?! Braut Ra‘s wieder irgendwas Hinterhältiges in unseren Rücken zusammen?!“ Die anderen hielten schockiert die Luft an, doch Jason schüttelte heftig den Kopf: „Nein! Ninjas! Und Transformers! Und Affen!“

 

Sie stutzten, ihre Geister von jedwedem Verständnis befreit.

 

„... Affen“, wiederholte Timothy ausdruckslos und warf Damian ein Kissen an die Schläfe, als dieser umgehend einen rüden Kommentar abließ über seine Fähigkeit, das Offensichtliche zu bemerken, „Schnauze, halbes Pint! Über Dick hast du dich eben auch nicht lustig gemacht! Ich bin halt ein bisschen verwirrt, okay?!“

 

„Deine Lebensgeschichte, wie ich annehme.“

 

„Damian, noch ein Wort und ich schwöre dir, ich-“

 

„Seid still, alle beide“, bellte Bruce autoritär und drängte wesentlich sanfter an Jason gewandt, „Was meinst du damit? Die Liga setzt neuerdings trainierte Affen ein?“

 

„Nein“, betonte Jason und stöhnte hörbar verzweifelt auf, als er all die hoffnungslos leeren Grimassen der Umstehenden erkannte.

 

„Grodd! Es war General Grodd, Bruce, er hat eine Zeitmaschine gebaut und wir waren in Arkham und irgendwas ist schiefgelaufen und plötzlich waren wir in Japan, im feudalen Japan und Joker ... Oh Gott, Joker war ein Shogun und er und Harley haben versucht, alle Distrikte zu vereinen um die ultimative Macht über sie zu erhalten und Two-Face, Poison Ivy, der Pinguin und Deathstroke waren auch da und ... und warum überhaupt Deathstroke, gehört der nicht mehr in Dicks Aufgabengebiet und wo wir schon dabei sind, was zum Geier, warum Grodd, ich meine, warum hält Flash der Idiot seine Oberschurken nicht zusammen, als sammelte sich in Gotham nicht sowieso schon die übelste Scheiße auf engstem Raum, nicht wahr, ’tschuldige Alfred, und außerdem, wenn wir von Batmans Erzfeinden sprechen, wären da der Riddler oder Freeze nicht naheliegender, aber egal, auf jeden Fall haben alle um die Vormachtstellung gekämpft und ihr kommt nicht darauf, wie – mit Transformer-Schlössern, okay, wie irre ist das und diese Scheiß Zeitmaschine, ’tschuldige Alfred, die verflixte Zeitmaschine stand in Schloss Arkham, heilige Schande, Schloss Arkham, zieh dir das rein, und alle Schlösser wurden angetrieben durch Energie von wer weiß wo, keine Ahnung und Grodd hat dich in eine Kollab reingetrickst weil Joker ihn auch übers Ohr gehauen hat und natürlich hat er dich verraten und Catwoman auch weil du einfach zu dämlich bist wenn dir einer schöne Augen macht, außer bei mir aber egal, du bist zu dämlich zu kapieren, wenn man dich verarscht, deshalb hat dich Joker auch verarschen können, er hat sich als Bauer ausgegeben – als Bauer, Alter – und du hast ihm geglaubt und mir nicht und ihn laufen gelassen weil man das so tut mit wahnsinnigen Killern, die ihre eigenen Bluttaten vergessen und natürlich hat sich rausgestellt, dass alles nur ein einziger Witz war, er hat sich und Harley nur temporär in die eigene Amnesie hypnotisiert um uns in Sicherheit zu wiegen, weiß doch der Geier wie, Harley hat den Doktor in Psychologie, und kein vernünftiger Mensch wäre doch darauf reingefallen, nicht wahr, aber du hast sie mich einfach nicht fertigmachen lassen, obwohl wir sie doch zumindest hätten in Sicherheitsgewahrsam nehmen müssen oder so, aber nein, sowas hältst du nicht nötig bei vergesslichen Irren, aber egal alles ist natürlich den Bach runtergegangen weil wie gesagt Transformer-Schlösser und Grodd hat sich die anderen per Gedankenkontrolle Untertan gemacht und genau in diesem Augenblick ist natürlich Joker zurück und hat alles an sich gerissen und du hast Grodd gerettet aber nicht Selina, du weißt schon, wie du halt immer so drauf bist mit Verbündeten außer Dick und Grodd hat uns dann geholfen und diese Armee von Affen gegen die Transformer ins Feld geschickt, Millionen sag ich dir, hat Dick auch gemeint, und dann haben sie sich zu diesem gewaltigen Riesenaffen zusammengerottet, aber das hat nicht gereicht, klar ich meine Affen gegen Tonnen von Stahl und Kanonen, woher auch immer Joker damals die Technologie dafür ausgebuddelt hat, und dann kamen unsere Ninjas mit Schwärmen – hab ich erwähnt, dass diese Ninja-Armee auf dich gewartet hat mit Schwärmen von Fledermäusen – SCHWÄRME sag ich euch, die haben diesen monströsen Achtziger-Jahre-Batman geformt und irgendwie haben wir’s ins Schloss Arkham geschafft und wir haben uns das Kleinvieh geschnappt und du hast dir Joker vorgeknöpft – Jesses, Joker, war ... kennst du Kefka, Alter, wenn nicht sei froh, Alptraummaterial sag ich nur, pfeif drauf, ich meine, der Clown hat plötzlich Schwertkampf beherrscht, wann auch immer er das gelernt hat in dem Ausmaß, dass er dir die Stirn bieten konnte, egal, auf jeden Fall hattest du mal wieder die Gelegenheit, ihn sterben zu lassen, aber du hast sie mal wieder nicht genutzt du verdammter Feigling und Damian hatte einen Affen in Klamotten und das Vieh hatte eine Freundin, die hatte eine Schleife im Fell oder war’s ’ne Blume, egal, die Ninjas sind auf jeden Fall einer jahrhundertealten Prophezeiung gefolgt vom ‚Sengoku Batuman‘ oder so ähnlich und was zum Geier, nicht wahr, wer hat denen so einen Scheiß erzählt, ’tschuldige Alfred, und Damian war fröhlich, B, ein richtig normaler, fröhlicher Bengel und Tim war beige, nicht schwarz, nicht blond, waschecht beige und wir sind diesen fast senkrechten Steilhang runter geritten mit Wagen hintendran, wie zum Teufel haben wir das überlebt und du hast nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung, was das Schlimmste war, Bruce, das Schlimmste war, Grodd, dieser verfickte Arsch, hat diese verfickte Zeitmaschine aus dem einzigen Grund gebaut, weil er es konnte! Es gab keinen Grund, B, absolut keinen Grund für irgendetwas von dieser Scheiße!!!“

 

Im Laufe der Tirade hatte Jasons Lautstärke stetig zugenommen, die letzten Sätze presste er unter Schluchzen und Husten hervor und zu diesem Zeitpunkt schimmerten auch bereits Tränen in seinen Augenwinkeln – ob aus Panik, Verzweiflung oder Frust vermochten die anderen nicht zu deuten. Zumindest starrten sie mit handtellergroßen Augen zurück, ohne jegliche Ahnung, wie sie all diesen Erörterungen sinnvoll begegnen sollten.

 

Schließlich fasste sich Bruce ein Herz und drückte aufmunternd Jasons Schultern, die er sicherheitshalber die ganze Zeit festgehalten und seinem aufgewühlten Sohn damit ein gewisses Maß an Solidität geschenkt hatte: „Jay, beruhig dich, in Ordnung? Es ist alles gut, du brauchst dir keine Sorgen mehr zu machen, es war alles nur ein schlimmer Traum!“

 

Im nächsten Moment hielt er das komplette Bündel Jason Todd in Armen, weil dieser sich in seinen Kragen krallte und sich ihm mit fiebrig glänzenden Augen entgegenwarf.

 

„Machst du Witze?! Es war der helle WAHNSINN!!! Du hast ja keine Vorstellung davon, wie obercool mein Outfit aussah, ich konnte Joker und seiner Schnalle die Scheiße aus dem Leib prügeln, ’tschuldige Alfred ich meine wie soll ich das anders ausdrücken nicht wahr, ich meine okay, du hast sie mich nicht abknallen lassen aber ich verzeihe dir weil dafür jeder wusste, wie dämlich du warst, ihnen diesen gequirlten Pferdewichs abzunehmen, es tut mir leid, Al, aber ... aber dafür durfte ich Deathstroke fertig machen, okay, es war ziemlich schnell vorbei, aber ich war sty~lisch, das sag ich dir und ihr könnt euch nicht vorstellen wie selten blöd Damians Frisur aussah – ich muss das aufmalen, ihr werdet euch nicht einkriegen – und er hat sich mit seinem Monchichi unterhalten, B, seinem verdammten Monchichi und es gab sogar ‘ne Liebesgeschichte, ich meine zwischen den Monchichis, nicht du und Selina, brauchste gar nicht zu hoffen weil wie gesagt, du hast Grodd vom Sturz in den Tod gerettet und sie nicht, aber keine Sorge, ich hab sie aufgefangen und du hast glaube ich gelächelt als ob du gewusst hättest, dass ich sie ... auf jeden Fall hat sie dir einen Einlauf verpasst, ihr habt euch wieder vertragen weil, ich meine, Selina ist Selina, da weiß man auch nie, was man kriegt und sie ist da sehr liberal und dann hat sie Harley auch nochmal vermöbelt und Alter, am Ende ist alles BABOOM – KAPOW, es herrschte Flächenbrand, was sag ich, FLÄCHENBRAND und als wir uns zurückteleportierten, hat unser Ninja-Clan mit den ganzen Fledermäusen dieses riesige Batsymbol an den Himmel geworfen – taghell, Fledermäuse nachtaktiv, aber wen interessiert das schon – direkt über dem verfickten FUJI und dann zurück in Gotham – Oh Gott – zurück in Gotham bist du mit diesem total bescheuerten Pferdegespann durch die Stadt geklappert, weil du am Anfang so – Achtung, Ironie – so clever warst das Batmobil zu schrotten, das Catwoman und Alfred ZWEI JAHRE LANG vor Joker hatten verstecken können und den Batwing und das Batcicle gleich mit, also so praktisch Instant-Fail und es war so saukomisch und hab ich übrigens schon deine astrein geniale Rüstung erwähnt, die du vom Bat-Ninja-Clan verpasst bekommen hast und das Batsu-No-Jutsu?! Und Dick – Bruce, nein, Bruce, pass auf – Dick war GOGETA! ... Nur ohne das Super. Ich ... ich muss das aufschreiben, bevor ich’s vergesse, die Kids in Crime Alley werden es lieben, Scheiße, Bizarro und Roy werden nicht genug bekommen von diesem Hirnfuck! Sie werden sich die Augen ausheulen vor Lachen!“

 

„Jason, Kumpel, ich glaube nicht, dass du dich schon-“, begann Bruce besorgt, als sich sein sichtlich kranker Sohn aus seinem stützenden Griff wand und sich entschlossen auf wacklige Füße stemmte, den fanatischen Blick bereits auf den Schreibtisch gerichtet, der auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers wartete. Doch er konnte nicht aussprechen, denn schon nach dem ersten Schritt knickten Jasons Beine ein und nur ein beherzter Sprung von ihm als auch von Richard konnten ihn vor einem Sturz bewahren.

 

Eine nähere Untersuchung ergab, dass Jason die Landung nicht gespürt hätte – er hatte schon wieder das Bewusstsein verloren.

 

„Vielleicht ist es besser so“, mutmaßte Richard unsicher, während sie ihn zurück aufs Bett wuchteten, „Für manche Dinge erscheint mir die Welt einfach noch nicht bereit.“ „Heiliges Kanonenrohr, Alfred“, warf nun auch Timothy ein, deutlich erschlagen vom raketenartigen Fiktionserguss seines Bruders und doch seltsam angetan vom besorgniserregenden Inhalt, „Was immer du Jay für Drogen verabreicht hast, ich will dieselben.“

 

„Das lässt sich einrichten, Master Tim, zumal ich ihm dieselbe Behandlung habe zukommen lassen wie jedes Mal. Ich fürchte allerdings, selbst unter dem Einfluss bewährter Medikamente sollte sich keiner von Ihnen dieselbe Unterhaltung erhoffen – eine derart blühende Fantasie ist wohl recht einzigartig in der Familie.“

 

„Hat er behauptet, ich hätte einen Affen gehabt?“

 

Bruce bedachte Damian mit einem extra strengen Blick: „Denk nicht mal dran.“ Damian warf ihm einen zuäußerst empörten zurück, als konnte er nicht fassen, dass gerade sein direkter Verwandter nicht die Vorteile einer solchen Erweiterung ihres kleinen, aber exklusiven Bestiariums erkannte: „Aber Vater! Affen sind außerordentlich intelligente Tiere, unsere Familie kann von der Gesellschaft eines solchen Gefährten nur profitieren!“

 

„Du hast drei Brüder und damit absolut keinen Bedarf an einem Primaten.“

 

„Wow, B, der war hart.“

 

Richards tadelnde Augenbraue wanderte zum Haaransatz, während er Alfred dabei half, dem katatonischen Jason endlich die längst überfällige Dosis Medizin einzuflößen. Damian legte grübelnd eine Hand ans Kinn, als hätte er weder den Einwand, noch den endgültigen Stahl in Bruces Stimme vernommen: „Daran muss es nicht unbedingt scheitern! Ich votiere dafür, Todd einzutauschen!“ Die drei Ältesten im Raum sahen sich leidend an, als sich daraufhin auch Timothy in die sinnlose Diskussion einmischte: „Höllengeziefer, du tauschst Jason gegen gar nichts ein, ob intelligent oder sonst was, kapiert?!“

 

Die Beziehung zu ihm war womöglich Jasons einzige wirklich feste in der Familie und Timothy konnte nicht glücklicher darüber sein, den Helden seiner Kindheit nach mühevoller, langwieriger, nervenzermürbender Kleinarbeit endlich soweit domestiziert zu haben, sich mit den anderen nicht gegenseitig die Kehlen zu zerfetzen. Keine Chance, dass er sich die Ergebnisse dieses Triumphs von einem kreuzverwöhnten Halbwüchsigen nehmen ließ, dessen Nichtverwandtschaft mit dem Herrn der Unterwelt erst noch eindeutig bewiesen werden musste!

 

Ganz abgesehen davon stand ein Eintausch sowieso außer Frage. Bruce wurde schlagartig klar, auf Ebene des emotionalen Zuspruchs mal wieder phänomenal versagt zu haben, wenn sein Zweitjüngster tatsächlich davon ausging, Jason gegen einen Affen verteidigen zu müssen – und Damian tatsächlich der Ansicht war, mit den passenden Argumenten Erfolg haben zu können.

 

Zum Glück fehlten sie ihm hier, er ging nur mit einem Zähnefletschen auf Timothy los: „Du hast mir gar nichts zu befehlen, Drake! Die Entscheidung liegt immer noch bei Vater!“ Timothy hingegen verfiel in ein hässliches Grinsen: „Hey, ich hab eine bessere Idee! Warum tauschen wir nicht dich ein, gegen dieses fröhliche Kind aus Jasons Traum? Klingt um Längen weniger anstrengend als das, womit du uns täglich konfrontierst, Düsterelf!“

 

„Genug“, brüllte Bruce wütend und alles wurde schlagartig still, mit Ausnahme von Jasons schweren, rasselnden Atemzügen. Stöhnend massierte er sich die Nasenwurzel und stemmte dann entschlossen die Hände in die Hüften: „Ihr beiden haltet Wache. Wenn ich auch nur eine Aufregung aus diesem Zimmer vernehme, die nicht mit Komplikationen um Jasons Zustand verbunden ist, kannst du das neue Tablet nächsten Monat vergessen und du den Besuch in Metropolis‘ Streichelzoo, habt ihr das verstanden?!“ Offenbar zeigten die Drohungen genügend Wirkung, um sofortige Zustimmung von beiden Seiten zu erhalten, wenn auch kaum hörbar gebrummt und wenig enthusiastisch.

 

Bruce nickte zufrieden und wandte sich an Richard und Cassandra: „Ihr beiden geht schlafen. Eure Schichten dauerten sowieso viel zu lange, weil man diesen beiden Hohlköpfen ja guten Gewissens kein Leben anvertrauen kann!“ Hinter ihm holten zwei Münder entrüstet Luft, doch er schnitt ihnen die Worte ab, noch ehe sie erklingen konnten. „Alfred“, sein Ausdruck entspannte sich und Schuldgefühle huschten ihm übers Gesicht, „Ich fürchte, ich kann dich noch nicht entlassen für heute. Ich könnte sagen, ich kümmere mich um alles weitere, aber das würdest du mir sowieso nicht glauben.“ „Fürwahr, Sir“, erwiderte der Butler ohne zu zögern, „aber machen Sie sich keine Gedanken. Die Bekämpfung der gemeinen Grippe ist ein Waldspaziergang im Vergleich zu vielen anderen meiner Aufgaben. Sie benötigen den Schlaf weitaus dringender als ich.“ „Das möchte ich bezweifeln, aber bitte, nach euch“, seufzte Bruce mit einem letzten misstrauischen Blick auf seine beiden Jüngsten, die sich übers Bett hinweg wie aufgeplusterte Kampfhähne anstierten.

 

Auf dem Flur rieb sich Richard mit einer Hand übers Gesicht: „Oh Mann, ich merke jetzt erst, wie fertig ich bin. Aber irgendwie bezweifle ich, dass ich schon einschlafen kann nach all dem Stress. Alfred, darf ich dich wohl um heiße Milch bemühen? Ich brauch irgendwas, was mir diese innere Anspannung nimmt.“

 

„Selbstverständlich, das ist kein Problem. Mistress Cassandra, Master Bruce?“

 

„Danke, Alfred, das wäre tatsächlich eine Wohl-“, begann Bruce nach einem zustimmenden Lächeln von Cassandra, doch gedämpftes Raunen durch die nur angelehnte Tür zum Krankenzimmer unterbrach den harmonischen Gedankengang.

 

_„Himmelarschundzwirn, lass ihn in Frieden, Damian, er muss sich ausruhen!“_

 

_„Er kann sich genug ausruhen, wenn er das nächste Mal versagt und draufgeht! Jetzt will ich mehr über den Affen erfahren!“_

 

_„... Heh.“_

 

_„Was?! Was glotzt du so blöd, Kretin?!“_

 

_„Also, wenn du ohne Gute-Nacht-Geschichte nicht einschlafen kannst, wende dich besser an Dick, ich wette, der kommt deinen kindlichen Bedürfnissen mit Kusshand entgegen!“_

 

_„Ich werde dein Leben beenden, Drake!“_

 

_„Hui, ich zittere! Wollen wir mal grob überschlagen, wie oft du das schon versucht hast, Versager?“_

 

_„DRAAAKE!“_

 

Krawall brach aus und Bruce entließ einen langen, leidenden Atem: „Ich fürchte, auf mich müsst ihr verzichten. Das hier ... kann die ganze Nacht dauern.“ Richard kicherte verlegen, simultan mit einem tröstenden Schulterklopfen von Cassandra und leichtem Kopfschütteln von Alfred.

 

Und so richtete Bruce sich auf, ließ die Nackenmuskulatur knacken und betrat das Zimmer, die Tür fest hinter sich ins Schloss drückend.

 

Alle lauschten gebannt, als der Lärm exponentiell anschwoll und dann schlagartig erlosch.

 

„Nun“, Alfred räusperte sich zufrieden in eine Faust, „ich schätze, dieser Konflikt ist gelöst.“ „Ja“, murmelte Richard befangen, „oder sie sind alle tot. Und Jay ist Kollateralschaden. Das wird ihn nicht glücklich machen, so viel steht fest.“

 

„Lassen Sie uns doch lieber nur vom Besten ausgehen. Wenn ich nun bitten dürfte, die Herrschaften?“

 

Er scheuchte seine Schützlinge ausdruckslos vor sich her Richtung Küche, überlegte dann jedoch noch einmal scharf und seufzte entmachtet.

 

„Und bezüglich Ihres vorherigen Einwands, Master Dick – hoffen wir, dass Master Jasons Hirngespinst nie unsere trauten vier Wände verlässt. Ich fürchte nämlich, die Welt wird niemals bereit sein für ein Abenteuer dieses Ausmaßes.“


End file.
